La Ira de Zero
by VIRUS-GO
Summary: Asura cumplió su objetivo: vengar la muerte de su esposa y salvar a su hija de la tiranía del dios del universo, destruyéndolo para siempre. Pero con ello el poder Mantra, que necesita para vivir, desaparece. Aceptando su destino, Asura muere esperando reencarnar para volver a estar con su familia. Pero el destino tenia otros planes: Louise Valliere debía convocar a un familiar.
1. Una vida bien vivida

**Créditos a sus respectivos autores:**

· "Zero no Tsukaima" o "El Familiar de Zero" le pertenece al fallecido autor Noboru Yamaguchi y fueron animadas por la compañía J. Co., Ltd.

· "Asura's Wrath" o "La ira de Asura" le pertenece a la desarrolladora CyberConnect2 y fue publicado por la compañía Capcom.

· Personajes OC son de mi autoría.

· Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, de un fan para otros fans.

Anotaciones:

—Los diálogos se muestras entre guiones largos—

"Aclaraciones y mensajes se muestran entre comillas"

La narración en 3ra persona se muestra en letras normales

 _Palabras en cursiva indican narración, monólogos o pensamientos del protagonista_

Palabras subrayadas indican ubicaciones

 _{Palabras entre corchetes y cursiva indican dialogo en un idioma diferente}_

 **Palabras en negritas indican voces, poderes o cualquier cosa sobrenatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [¡FURIA!]** indican mecánicas de videojuego tipo quick time event, donde hay que presionar un botón en sincronía para realizar algo.

 **¡CRACK!** **¡PUNCH! ¡BOOM!** Indican efectos de sonido

 **۞Palabras entre estos símbolos y en negritas indican una trasformación** ۞

"Parte 1 – Nirvana y Reencarnación"

"Episodio 1: Una vida bien vivida"

Era una ciudad, pero no una ciudad cualquiera... era una ciudad que brillaba al más vivo color del oro.

No solo eso, literalmente toda estructura de la ciudad tenía ese hermoso color: las calles, las casas, los edificios, los adornos, las esculturas... todo estaba grabado y esculpido con los más finos y espectaculares detalles artísticos.

Aunque era una ciudad mucho más avanzada tecnológicamente, aun se podían observar diferentes elementos rústicos y la presencia de diferentes plantas como árboles y flores que en lugar de contrastar con el ambiente, aumentaban la magnificencia de la ciudad creando una perfecta y pura armonía.

Si el simple hecho de verla hacia sentir a cualquier persona insignificante... ahora imagina decirle a esa misma persona que en esa ciudad viven auténticos dioses.

Y aquí estamos, dentro de la casa de la casa de uno de ellos. Era un lugar tranquilo y agradable. Contrario al exterior, no estaba brillando en oro, pero igualmente era hermoso. Bellas decoraciones de telas, hermosos adornos de cerámica, la iluminación provenía de pequeñas y numerosas antorchas dispuestas en todo el lugar.

Pero lo que más caracterizaba a ese sitio era que sin importar donde estuviese, podía sentirse el amor de una familia.

De hecho, allí mismo había una.

Ella era la madre. Una hermosa mujer con largo cabello negro y una figura esbelta. Usa su cabello en un estilo trenzado en la parte posterior de la cabeza con un tocado dorado y un vestido largo color crema con una túnica púrpura bordada con joyas. Ella usa una faja dorada encima de una blusa verde debajo de la túnica y los zapatos de color crema. Ella también usa un anillo de oro en una de sus manos. Sus ojos y mirada tan llenos de amor y ternura solo podían compararse a su suave y angelical voz que podía calmar hasta la bestia más salvaje. Sobre sus brazos, descansando y abrigado de una manta un pequeño ser, fruto de su vientre.

Ella era la hija. Una pequeña criatura que hace poco había llegado al mundo. Su piel era como la de su madre, pero naturalmente mucho más delicada. Su cabello apenas creciendo pero se notaba que también seria del mismo color de su progenitora. Sus ojos aún no se abrían pero ella tenía absoluta conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pues sabía exactamente quien la estaba sosteniendo y quien se estaba retirando.

—¡Buaa! ¡Buaaaa!—

Llanto.

Ese era el sonido que producía la pequeña; esa era la única manera que poseía por el momento de decirle al mundo que algo la estaba lastimando… que estaba triste.

Él era el padre. Su cabello era de color blanco y estaba peinado en un estilo puntiagudo, que hacia un gran contraste con su piel de tez bronceada. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color rojo, semejante al tono de la sangre o al de una manzana. Viste un pantalón hakama de color negro con un patrón de llamas rojas y un cinturón dorado, también usa grebas ceremoniales doradas en ambas piernas e iba completamente descalzo.

Pero había 2 cosas que más destacaban en su apariencia: la primera, son las múltiples y profundas marcas distribuidas por todo su cuerpo, que parecían dividirlo por secciones y la segunda eran sus brazos… grandes brazos capaces de aplastar lo que sea, cubiertos desde el hombro hasta los dedos de una gruesa capa de oro sólido, dándole la apariencia de una poderosa armadura.

—Ya está otra vez— Dijo la madre mientras mecía a su pequeña quien continuaba con el sollozo —Se pone a llorar cada vez que sales de casa—

El hombre tenía una expresión fiera y una mirada salvaje; una mirada que prometía el más impiadoso e inimaginable sufrimiento a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Una mirada que inmediatamente se desvaneció al escuchar a su hija llorar.

Caminando hacia la criatura, la miro con una sonrisa. No podía creer lo pequeña y delicada que era; algo completamente opuesto a todo lo que él mostraba ser… y aun así, esa pequeña niña era lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto en la vida, comparable solo con la maravillosa mujer que la trajo al mundo.

Lentamente y con extremo cuidado llevo una de sus manos hacia las mejillas de su hija y le hizo unas pequeñas cosquillas con el dedo. Ella sonrió en respuesta, alegrando el corazón del hombre.

—No sé qué hacer cuando comienza a llorar— hablo con una voz grave pero tranquila, cargada de todo el amor que como padre puede transmitirle a su hija. Apartándose de la pequeña su mirada adquirió una furiosa determinación —¡Lo único que se hacer es golpear a todo aquello que la haga llorar!— declaro con su mirada salvaje una vez más.

—Jijiji— esa fue la risa de su esposa, provocando que volteara a verla —Muy propio de él… ¿verdad, Mithra?— dijo la mujer con pequeñas risas al tiempo que abrazaba a su hija. Luego volteo a ver a su esposo —Yo criare a nuestra hija— le dijo al musculoso hombre mientras este le devolvía una mirada interrogante —Tu concéntrate en hacer del mundo un lugar seguro para ella. Haz lo que creas que está bien. Sacas lo mejor de ti cuando luchas por aquello que crees que es correcto— Al escuchar tales palabras, los labios de su esposo se curvaron en una cariñosa sonrisa, una que solo estaba reservada para la mujer a la que decidió entregarle todo su amor y compartir su vida hasta el final de los tiempos —Por favor…—

 _CIENTOS DE AÑOS DESPUES_

Asura se encontraba corriendo tan rápido como podía; ni siquiera las múltiples lanzas doradas incrustadas en toda su espalda de detuvieron o redujeron en lo más mínimo. Pero él no tenía el tiempo para quitárselas, debía llegar a su hogar pronto.

Una vez adentro encontró a quien tanto buscaba… y su alma se rompió en miles de pedazos.

Allí en el suelo estaba su amada esposa; su bella, amable, divina y amada esposa en un charco de su propia sangre proveniente de una profunda herida en el estómago.

Fue directo hacia ella y con la mayor delicadeza que pudo encontrar dada la situación, levantó su cuerpo con sus enormes brazos y la acerco a sí mismo.

—¡Durga!— exclamo el nombre de su esposa con una mirada repleta de miedo, rayando en la desesperación.

Ella, difícilmente, abrió los ojos… dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Sálvala…— hablo ella. Su voz antes cargada de alegría y vida ahora estaba llena de dolor, más aun no perdía su suavidad.

—Lo hare— le respondió a su amada y procedió a acercarla aún más a su cuerpo —¡No malgastes tus fuerzas!— dijo el con ímpetu, su voz también estaba cargada de dolor y procedió a acercarla aún más hacia él en un intento de transmitirle su amor y calor… pero sobre todo en un intento de aferrarse a la vida de su esposa. Aunque sabía lo que pronto iba a ocurrir apenas vio la magnitud de la herida, no quería creerlo. Quería retener aunque sea la más pequeña esperanza dentro de sí.

La mano de Durga alcanzo su hombro, haciendo que Asura retirara un poco su cuerpo para ver sus movimientos. La misma mano paso hacia su mejilla y le dio una suave caricia. Una horrible mescla de tristeza y sufrimiento lleno su corazón, misma que fue reflejada en su rostro…

…porque sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir…

Su esposa le dedico una mirada cariñosa acompañada de una sonrisa tierna, que en conjunto formaron un semblante que expresaba todo el amor puro que ella tenía por él.

—…Por favor… vuelve sano y salvo…— dijo con una voz extremadamente débil, apenas audible.

Un segundo más tarde esa misma mano se apartó de su rostro y descendió hasta que el suelo la detuvo. Manteniendo su sonrisa, ella cerró sus ojos y nunca más los volvió a abrir.

Asura contemplo el cuerpo de su esposa mientras el dolor dentro de él continuaba creciendo.

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir toda tu vida pasa por tu mente, ¿pero qué pasa cuando vez morir frente a ti al amor de toda tu vida?

Simple: recuerdas todo lo que pasaron e hicieron juntos. Los momentos felices y tristes, las pequeñas bromas y travesuras de uno hacia el otro, las charlas agradables y discusiones, las felicitaciones y los regaños. Pero sobre todos ellos, recuerdas lo que crearon juntos.

 _Mithra_

Esa pequeña niña, ese pequeño ángel fruto de su amor, había sido secuestrada por un grupo de bastardos.

El dolor dentro de él aumento a niveles descomunales.

Él había fallado completamente, pues no había podido protegerlas a ambas. Él tenía un deber y solo un deber ¿no es así? Él debía asegurarse de que el mundo fuera un lugar seguro para su hija y esposa. ¿Acaso estaba tan enfocado en protegerlas de unos monstruos que no se dio cuenta de la existencia de otros, incluso peores, tan cerca de su familia?

El dolor dentro de él aumento a niveles astronómicos

¿Cómo podía existir semejante cantidad de dolor?

De repente se dio cuenta de algo y ese dolor se empezó a transformar en otra cosa.

Algo incalculablemente más poderoso.

Su esposa le había hecho una petición, una petición con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas.

 _Traer a Mithra a casa_

Lo iba a hacer.

Así tuviera que enfrentarse al mundo entero, lo iba a hacer.

Así se hiciera enemigo de todo el cosmos, lo iba a lograr.

El poder dentro de si finalmente broto…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!—

…sus ojos se volvieron blancos y brillantes.

El dolor se había convertido en ira… la ira de Asura había despertado.

 _MÁS DE 12,500 AÑOS DESPUES_

Asura se encontraba meditando debajo de una cascada con los ojos cerrados. El agua fresca y constante hacia maravillas con su cuerpo, mente y espíritu.

Pasó ahí varias horas, no sabía cuántas; ni siquiera se tomó la molestia tener algo para indicar el fin de su meditación, pues él mismo era quien decidiría cuando sería suficiente.

La apertura de sus ojos indico el preciso fin de su meditación.

—Espérame—

Y el inicio de su último enfrentamiento.

 _HORAS DESPUES, PUNTO DE VISTA: ASURA_

 _Finalmente había conseguido una nave; una de las pocas que no destruí debo de agregar._

 _Luego de encenderla, la programe con un temporizador para que después de unos minutos despegara y tomara rumbo fuera de la órbita del planeta Gaia. Suerte que estas cosas cuentan con un piloto automático. Aprovechando los minutos me dirigí a ubicarme en el frente de la nave; literalmente estaba parado fuera de la nave, en la proa y la punta de la misma._

 _Parecerá estúpido… pero se a lo que me enfrento y es mejor así._

 _Una vez los motores entraron en ignición, la nave poco a poco se fue elevando varios metros por segundo hasta que alcanzó una altura adecuada. Posteriormente cambio su ángulo de inclinación haciendo que la punta se elevara y yo con ella. Aun de pie, no caí por el cambio de ángulo._

 _En seguida los motores entraron en segunda fase y con una nueva ignición los propulsores mayores empujaron con la suficiente fuerza para viajar a varios kilómetros por segundo. La nave atravesó las nubes mientras el viento impactaba contra todo mi cuerpo, tomo menos de un minuto lograr salir del planeta. Aun con todo el ajetreo, ni siquiera tambalee._

 _Una vez fuera y en órbita, pude observar con mejor claridad mi objetivo: una estatua astronómicamente grande de un hombre andrógino, sentado en la posición de meditación de loto, con múltiples brazos cuyas manos y dedos se encontraban en alguna posición de medicación, también conocidas como "Mudra". La estatua estaba completamente hecha de oro y energía Mantra, y se encontraba ubicada a decenas de años luz de distancia. Poseía una multitud de brazos dorados con las palmas extendidas, los cuales formaban parte de un gran anilo que flotaba a sus espaldas, constantemente emanando pulso de luz con los colores del arcoíris. Para rematar, había varias docenas de luces blancas y celestes alrededor de la misma, parecía estrellas, pero si uno miraba con mayor atención se daría de cuenta de que no eran estrellas..._

 _…eran galaxias._

 _Y entonces la estatua gigante se movió._

 _Más específicamente, sus brazos y manos principales se reacomodaron de tal manera que el izquierdo formo el "Chin Mudra" o "Mudra de la conciencia" y el derecho formo el "Jñana Mudra" o "Mudra del conocimiento", ambas con los dedos índices y pulgar tocándose y formando un circulo mientras los demás estaban extendidos, la diferencia era que la palma izquierda apuntaba hacia arriba y la palma derecha hacia abajo. Inmediatamente se comenzó a concentrar en el espacio entre ambas manos una gigantesca cantidad de energía Mantra y pocos segundos después se manifestó como un poderoso y masivo rayo de energía Mantra concentrada de color dorado, capaz de no solo destruir sino **desintegrar** a todo el planeta Gaia y a los centenares de millones de cuerpos celestes que tuvieran la desgracia de estar en su camino._

 _Pero yo estaba preparado._

 _Levante mis brazos hacia los lados y permití que las placas que conformaban mis pectorales se abrieran revelando el reactor mantra… ahora MI reactor mantra._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 _Una gran energía Mantra recorre mi cuerpo desde el centro del reactor, brillando en 8 diferentes colores representando las 8 afinidades._

 _Y entonces… crezco_

 **¡PIIAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 _El rayo de energía finalmente me impacta. Durante varios segundos absorbo lo que sería el ataque que iba dirigido hacia el planeta Gaia. Fue doloroso pero apenas sufrí daño alguno._

 _Una vez que el ataque termina relajo mis brazos… mis 6 enormes brazos._

 _Me detento un momento a mirar esta nueva transformación. Soy literalmente más grande que el mismo planeta Gaia. Mi cuerpo ahora es de color gris-negruzco aunque mi cabello sigue igual de blanco, incluso más. Hay un gigantesco conjunto de anillos tras mi espalda, aunque no conectados a ella, todos con múltiples formas con picos sobresalientes y del mismo color de mi piel. Las marcas de mi cuerpo, que sirven como canales para transportar mi Mantra brillan como un arcoíris líquido, indicando que ahora poseo las 8 afinidades del Mantra: Avaricia, Violencia, Pereza, Vanidad, Lujuria, Orgullo, Melancolía y por supuesto Ira, mi afinidad original._

 _Esta nueva forma y la más poderosa que he llegado a conseguir recibe el nombre de:_

 **۞ASURA EL DESTRUCTOR** ۞

 _Me doy la vuelta un momento para mirar a Gaia… para mirarlos a ellos. No están en sus cuerpos, pero perduran como espíritus._

 _Por un lado están los 6 malditos que desencadenaron mi furia…_

 _…y por el otro está la familia que ya no poseo._

 _Mi rival eterno, así como mi amigo y hermano político: Yasha._

 _La mujer de quien me enamore, la madre de mi hija, el amor de toda mi vida: Durga._

 _Regreso a mi posición original, viendo una vez más a mi objetivo y comienzo a desplazarme por el espacio. Activo una función de mi anillo gigante, provocando que este se separara del área de mi espalda, seguido del movimiento de múltiples piezas del mismo y la desintegración de otras. Una vez que terminó, este volvió a colocarse en su sitio; era más pequeño y delgado que antes, pero ahora me permitiría desplazarme a velocidades masivas y totalmente superiores a cualquier nave tecnológicamente avanzada que se haya construido._

 _Con una mirada llena de furia, un solo pensamiento pasó por mi mente:_

 _Mithra… voy a salvarte._

 _Y salí disparado hacia la estatua dorada._

 _Múltiples esferas doradas de energía Mantra, tan gigantes como la luna, empezaron a ser lanzadas hacia mí por la estatua y por su patrón de movimiento estas podían cambiar de dirección para seguirme hasta impactar. Utilizando mis gigantescos brazos comencé a contraatacar con mis disparos de Mantra pesados/rastreadores para destruirlas, los cuales ahora tenían un brillo blanco-arcoíris contrario al usual naranja-rojizo brillante si fuera solo mi afinidad de ira. Viendo que no era suficiente, la estatua comenzó a crear rocas perfectamente esféricas del tamaño de un planeta y a lanzármelas en conjunto con las esferas de Mantra, pero las destruí con el mismo método._

 _Por supuesto, fueron tantas esferas de Mantra y rocas planetarias que en algunos casos tuve que esquivarlas para evitar ser dañado y aun así muy pocas de ellas consiguieron impactarme, dañándome un poco pero en ningún momento disminuyendo mi velocidad o deteniéndome._

 _NADA iba a detenerme._

 _Continúo atacándome con ellas un buen rato hasta que cambio de técnica y genero un planeta de tamaño masivamente superior a los anteriores, y por consiguiente mi tamaño también. Lo lanzo hacia mí con una vertiginosa velocidad y comencé una nueva táctica, empleando mis disparos rápidos de mantra para debilitar la roca y los pesados para perforarla y reducir la velocidad. Esto funciono porque una vez que lo tenía a pocos miles de kilómetros de mi cargue con toda mi fuerza en un solo golpe…_

 **[Y]**

 _Impacto contra la superficie del planeta y continúo aplicando aún más fuerza hasta que perforo la roca y la atravieso hacia su interior._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 _Con algo de esfuerzo consigo atravesar esa enorme roca hasta el otro lado. Volteo hacia atrás y una vez que confirmo que se ha detenido y por lo tanto no se dirigirá hacia Gaia retomo mi velocidad hacia mi objetivo. Fácilmente pude haber rodeado ese cuerpo gigantesco para esquivarlo, pero con la dirección y velocidad que llevaba era completamente seguro que destruiría Gaia si no lo detenía, por ello lo atravesé reduciendo su velocidad hasta detenerlo._

 _Si ese maldito piensa que soy una bestia estúpida está muy equivocado._

 _La estatua volvió a empezar a lanzarme rocas del tamaño y forma de un planeta, esferas de Mantra y esta vez añadió estrellas del tamaño de un pequeño sol, use la misma táctica que en el principio para destruirlos a todos. Fue entonces cuando la estatua movió los brazos e hizo un ademan de estar atrayendo o invocando algo. Volteo a mi izquierda con el fin de ver el resultado de tales movimientos._

 _Una estrella…_

 _…colosal…_

 _…se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí._

 _Cargo contra la misma con mis disparos rápidos y pesados pero sin detener mi vuelo hacia la estatua. La maldita cosa se hacía más grande por segundos e incluso llego a devorar varios planetas en el camino hacia mí. Finalmente consigo destruirla y aumento mi velocidad hacia la estatua._

 _Una vez más empezó a lanzarme esferas de Mantra y en lugar de planetas y estrellas, ahora me atacó disparándome con rayos de Mantra. Sabiendo que ese ataque no podía destruirlo como las esferas tuve que esquivar a tantos como pude. Eran más pequeños y débiles que el que utilizo para intentar destruir a Gaia sin embargo como era un ataque continuo, podía disparar varios a la vez y solo tenía que cambiar el ángulo del epicentro para impactarme, fue realmente difícil esquivarlas. Pocas veces me dieron pero no importa, puedo resistir esto y muchísimo más._

 _Una vez más se ese maldito posiciono sus manos en los mudras Chin y Jñana, cargando otro ataque de Mantra devastador. Esta vez, en lugar de disparar un solo rayo de Mantra a mi dirección, hizo que este se dividiera en múltiples rayos más pequeños pero con el poder destructivo intacto. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por esquívalos pero lo conseguí y esta vez ninguno me impactó._

 **—VAMOS A PONER TUS HABILIDADES A PRUEBA—** _el infeliz me hablo con su voz tan estúpidamente llena de ego._

 **—** ¡VAS A VER QUE NO!— _le respondí con odio._

 _Volvió a lanzarme unas cuantas estrellas y rayos de mantra, seguido de algunas pocas esferas. Finalmente lo tuve justo delante de mí; yo estaba a pocos miles de kilómetros de la estatua, la cual tenía un tamaño masivamente superior al mío. Comparando los tamaños, si el planeta Gaia fuera una ciudad promedio… esa cosa era un continente entero._

 _Cargo con toda mi ira un solo golpe, con mis 3 brazos derechos, justo en el centro de su frente…_

 **[¡FURIA!]**

 **¡PAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!**

 _Impacto con una fuerza imposible de calcular que termina rompiendo al menos esa pequeña parte de la estatua, sin embargo no me detengo y continúo impulsando el golpe con la finalidad de perforarla… hasta que lo consigo._

 _Y me adentro en la estatua._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

HORIZONTE

 _Pacifico._

 _Era la única manera de describir este sitio._

 _Un extenso cielo que se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista, con colores tibios y relajantes y el aire más puro que puedas imaginar. Lo más impresionante de todo era que no estaba parado en ninguna pieza de tierra o alguna construcción… mis pies estaban tocando, literalmente, un piso hecho de CIELO, con el detalle de generar ondulaciones similares al agua estancada al caminar. Era un ambiente simplemente perfecto y divino, que parecía no tener ningún fin o límite que pudiera percibirse con los sentidos, no podía esperar menos de una dimensión de bolsillo._

 _Pero no estoy aquí para admirar el ambiente._

 _Estoy aquí por mi hija, para recuperarla de ese cabron…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— **HAZ SUPERADO MIS ESPECTATIVAS** —… _y hablando del cabron._

 _Una repentina torre de Mantra se crea a pocos metros de mí y de la misma se materializa el ser más poderoso de todo el universo…_

 _el sumo gobernante y creador del mismo…_

 _en pocas palabras: el verdadero dios._

 **CHAKRAVARTIN**

 **—TE FELICITO—** _dijo con calma y comenzó a levitar hacia mí._

 _Un rostro que era la mezcla de rasgos masculinos y femeninos, su cabello rubio-platino estaba peinado hacia atrás y cubierto por una corona dorada que cubría toda su cabeza. Vestía con una túnica hecha de telas doradas que le cubrían ambas piernas, la cintura y la mitad del pecho. Era bastante delgado y alto, incluso más que yo. De su espalda salían 22 brazos acomodados en diversas posiciones Mudra, solo 2 de ellos sosteniendo cetros ceremoniales hechos de oro sólido, mientras que los brazos principales se encontraban en posición de rezo. Tras su espalda pero no conectado a ella, se encontraba un anillo conformado por un conjunto de brazos similares a los que tenía la estatua, cada uno de ellos también hecho de oro sólido._

 _Mi forma había cambiado una vez más, ahora era de mi tamaño normal con excepción de mis 6 enormes brazos reforzados con una armadura de mantra y oro, dando a parecer que tenía guanteletes gigantes, mi piel también volvió a su color normal y al igual que mi ropa. Esta transformación recibía el nombre de:_

۞ **MANTRA ASURA DE LOS 6 BRAZOS** ۞

 ** _—_ TU ERES EL HEREDERO DIGNO DE ESTE MUNDO _—_** _dijo mientras hacía ademanes con sus brazos_ **—GAIA… DEBE SER GUIADA POR UNO DE LOS SUYOS—** _Su mano apunto hacia mí —_ **AHORA QUE TE HAZ CONVERTIDO EN UN SER PERFECTO, YO PODRE ABANDONAR ESTE MUNDO, Y SALVAR A OTROS MUNDOS QUE NECESITAN MI AYUDA. VEN Y UNETE A TU HIJA—**

 _De su mano izquierda se generó una pequeña esfera plateada, la cual floto hacia mí a la vez que aumentaba de tamaño, y una vez que estuvo al ras del suelo esta se desintegro en múltiples partículas liberando a quien estaba dentro de la misma…_

 _Mithra… mi pequeña hija._

 _Nada había cambiado en ella. Su pelo largo y negro, peinado con un estilo lacio por detrás que alcanzaba hasta su cintura y con un par de trenzas en frente, sobre su cabeza había un adorno similar a una tiara color dorado que recogía su cabello. Aun usaba su largo vestido ceremonial de sacerdotisa, de colores azul y blanco._

—¡Padre!— _grito ella corriendo a abrazarme y por supuesto yo le correspondí_

 _La rodee con mis enormes brazos principales, dejando que su cabeza descansara en mi hombro… ella ya había sufrido demasiado._

 _Entonces Chakravartin se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa satisfactoria._

 **—CUENTO CONTIGO—** _cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se inclinó y me extendió su mano, esperando que yo aceptara._

 _En cambio yo le mire con una expresión sorprendida. Y como no hacerlo, era un momento tan irreal._

 _El dios creador de todo el universo… me estaba regalando ese universo para que yo lo gobernara y moldeara a mi antojo._

 _Volteo mi mirada hacia mi hija y ella me responde con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa… no necesito nada más de ella para saber que todo se va a solucionar._

 _Mi mirada regresa hacia el dios supremo, los músculos de mi cara se relajan en una señal de aceptación y extiendo mi mano…_

 **[B]**

 **¡PUNCH!**

Con un golpe directo en toda su estúpida cara.

—¡Me niego!— grite con ira ante las implicaciones de esa propuesta

El, quien creo a las bestias malignas Gomah que atormentaron y asesinaron a incontables humanos y semidioses a lo largo de miles de millones de años en el planeta Gaia.

El, quien me manipulo a mí y a mis excompañeros a su atojo para que cumpliéramos con sus perversos planes.

El, quien secuestro a mi hija para utilizarla como un recipiente para poder manifestarse en este mundo.

Dice que quiere dejarme este universo para viajar a otros diferentes y REPETIRLO TODO.

¡NO LO PERMITIRE!

 **—¡TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME!—** _exclamo mientras se cubría la parte del rostro que le golpee y me miraba con odio._

 _El sentimiento era mutuo._

—¡Voy a destruirlos a ti y a tu mundo!—

 **—¡ESO ES POCO PROBABLE!—** _declaro._

 **—¡** Padre! **—** me hablo Mithra con una mirada llena de preocupación.

 _De pronto el infeliz lanzo una onda de energía que nos impactó a mí y a mi hija. Utilizando mis brazos pude cubrirla de ella pero pronto me di cuenta de que esta solo me afectaba a mí dejando intacta a Mithra. Al final la energía me empujo varios metros mientras que Chakravartin uso sus poderes y volvió a encerrar a Mithra en una esfera plateada que hizo desaparecer en su mano._

 _A lo lejos, me levante. Lo vi directo a los ojos mientras mi ira volvía a activarse llenándome de poder; me dispuse a atacarlo._

 _Finalmente llego la pelea final._

 _Y yo voy a ganarla._

 _Arremetí hacia él con toda mi furia para golpearlo pero utilizo sus pulsos de energía Mantra para repelerme y aprovecho para generar esferas de energía Mantra y las lanzo hacia mí, además creo unas esferas más pequeñas que disparaban constantes rayos de Mantra y estas se desplazaban constantemente de forma horizontal._

— **TAL VEZ QUE HAYA SOBREESTIMADO** —

—¡Cierra la boca! _— le grite con ira. No me importaba nada de lo que él tuviera que decirme_

 _—_ **ESPERO QUE NO ME DECEPCIONES MAS** _—_

—¡Cállate!—

 _Fue una combinación de ataques difícil de evadir pero logre hacerlo y a base de impulsos oportunos logre ponerme frente a él. Utilizando uno de sus bastones dorados intento golpearme con la base del mismo en la cara, pero lo esquive y en cambio impacto contra el suelo y este comenzó a agrietarse. Una vez que fue completamente destruido fui cegado por una luz extremadamente brillante. Sentí como mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y como mi cuerpo empezaba a caer hacia un abismo. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en un lugar bastante familiar._

 _El Naraka._

 _El reino a donde van todas las almas de los muertos para expiación de sus pecados. Consistía en un sinfín número de pilares de diseños intrincados que iban desde caras torturadas hasta estructuras decoradas que se conectan a un pozo de oscuridad sin fondo. Sigue siendo tan horrible como lo recordaba, pues ya estuve aquí un par de veces…_

 _Muerto._

 _Dirijo mi visión hacia una nueva estatua dorada de proporciones gigantescas. No pierdo el tiempo y empiezo a atacarla con mis disparos de Mantra rápidos y los pesados. Curioso, aunque la estatua no era tan grande como la que me enfrenté en el espacio, mi tamaño normal hacia parecer que volvíamos luchar a como al principio._

 _Y como al principio voy a destruirlo._

 **—SI NO VAS A HEREDAR ESTE MUNDO… ¡VUELVE A LA NADA!—** exclamo mientras me atacaba con esferas y rayos de Mantra.

—¡Cállate!— _le grite con rabia, como cada vez que tenía que escuchar su maldita voz._

 _Yo destruí y esquive tantos de sus ataques como pude. Una vez que estuve cerca de él, fui directo hacia su frente._

 **[¡FURIA!]**

 _Usando la propulsión de Mantra proveniente de mis enormes brazos principales, impacte con un solo golpe que empezó a resquebrajar la estatua. Sin embargo esta no se rompía como lo hizo la primera vez, en lugar de eso fue como si estuviera rompiendo un enorme cristal, con la estatua y el espacio alrededor de ella pintados en el mismo o, para ser más exactos, fue como cuando el cabron rompió el suelo de su dimensión de bolsillo y me hizo caer aquí._

 _Una vez destruido, me doy cuenta de que estoy en la misma dimensión celestial, en ningún momento nos movimos y todo fue una ilusión o una distorsión._

 _Viniendo de un dios… no me sorprende._

 _Y hablando de ese maldito, estaba a metros de mí mirándome con molestia._

 _¿Listo para el segundo round? Yo sí._

 **—¡TU ERES EL REDENDOR! ¡DEBES CONVERTIRTE EN EL DIOS DE ESTE MUNDO!—**

—¡No todo se tuerce a tu voluntad!—

— **¡ES NECESARIO! ¡DEBES ACEPTAR TU DESTINO! DE LO CONTRARIO… ¡EL MUNDO LLEGARA A SU FIN!** —

 _Si ese es el caso, pues tengo un destino diferente para ti._

 _Genera unas nuevas esferas de Mantra, esta vez parecían burbujas con un centro amarillo brillante y comienza a lanzármelas. Sin embargo tengo una idea y en lugar de esquivarlas o destruirlas espero el momento adecuado para golpearlas y así devolvérselas a él, estas impactan en su cuerpo causando daño y haciendo que pierda el equilibrio._

 **[Y]**

 _Salto hacia atrás y genero otra vez mis múltiples anillos dorados, cargo una gran cantidad de Mantra y la arrojo hacia el en forma de múltiples disparos poderosos provenientes de los picos metálicos que lo adornan. Para rematar, convierto los anillos en energía Mantra con la cual también le ataco causando una enorme explosión._

 _Aprovecho que aún sigue débil y cargo de nuevo contra el golpeándolo con mis 6 brazos. En cierto momento él se recuperó y comenzó a generar energía Mantra desde el suelo. Me aparto rápidamente y veo como se crea una columna gigante de Mantra donde antes me encontraba. Si recibía ese ataque resultaría muy dañado. Repito el proceso nuevamente, golpeando tanto como puedo hasta que me genera la columna de Mantra cuando la esquivo hasta que se desvanece y vuelvo a atacar._

— **DÉBIL. MUY DÉBIL** — _dijo cuándo repentinamente me dispara con un rayo de Mantra que sale desde el centro de su frente, dándome de lleno en el pecho y mandándome algunos metros lejos. Repite el ataque con ese rayo y apenas logró esquivarlo._

 _Decidiendo que lo mejor es mantener la distancia comienzo a atacarle con mis disparos rápidos y pesados, mientras el vuelve a lanzarme sus esferas de Mantra que esquivo con facilidad. Cambia de táctica nuevamente y genera otras pequeñas esferas que disparan los rayos de Mantra, estas comienzan a desplazarse horizontalmente haciendo que deba esquivarlas mediante saltos y rodadas, sin embargo el infeliz aprovecho para lanzarme más esferas de Mantra que en conjunto con los rayos me fue imposible esquivarlas todas por lo que recibí múltiples impactos._

 _Toda una trampa imposible de esquivar._

 _A menos que…_

 _Dejo que mi ira se apodere de mí y permito que la energía almacenada finalmente se libere._

—¡AAAAHHHH!— con un grito termino por activarlo…

 **Modo Ilimitado**

 _El modo ilimitado, también conocido como "Trikaya", me había salvado la vida tantas veces y me permitió vencer a los más poderosos de mis enemigos. Consistía en un modo, no transformación, donde las marcas en su cuerpo emanan una luz brillante, debido al Mantra que fluye a través de mi cuerpo y mientras me encuentre en este estado, soy completamente invulnerable a cualquier tipo de ataque o daño, ganando resistencia ilimitada y también aumentando mi fuerza y poder. Como no dura más que un minuto y solo podía cargarse al sentir la adrenalina de la batalla debía ser muy cuidadosos de cuando activarlo._

 _Y ahora era el momento._

 _Los rayos de Mantra ya no me provocaron daño alguno, así como las esferas de Mantra dorado que también comenzó a lanzarme, apenas y me hacían cosquillas. Dejando de evadir los ataques, yo solo me concentraba en disparar y golearlo tantas veces como pudiera mientras durara el modo ilimitado._

 _Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminarse, el maldito volvió a atacar con un pulso de Mantra que me aparto varios metros. Sin contar el poco tiempo, esa era la única debilidad del trikaya: era inmune a todo daño físico y de energía, pero aun podía ser empujado o movido por cualquier ataque lo suficientemente fuerte. Una vez que se desactivo el trikaya, volvió a dispararme con sus esferas transparentes y sus rayos de Mantra._

 **—EL SUFRIMIENTO AL QUE ESTE MUNDO SE HA VISTO SOMETIDO… ¡ERA PARA ELEGIR A MI SUCESOR! ¡Y AQUEL QUE SUPERE MIS PRUEBAS SERA EL REDENDOR DE ESTE MUNDO!—**

 _¿Y todas las vidas humanas y semidioses que perecieron en el transcurso eran parte del plan?_

 _¡NO ME JODAS MALDITO!_

 _Logrando esquivar todos sus ataques aproveche la oportunidad para golearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Nuevamente comenzó a crear una columna de Mantra por lo que tuve que apartarme del área, seguido de esquivar nuevas esferas de Mantra que me perseguían por el área._

 _Mis instintos me dicen que se viene algo beneficioso para mí._

 **—DÉBIL. MUY DÉBIL—**

 _¡Ahora!_

 **— ¡MUERE!—**

 **[A]**

Usando esas palabras como señal, doy un salto y consigo evadir otro disparo de Mantra de su frente.

 **[Y]**

 _Aprovechando la altura, me impulso hacia abajo con toda mi fuerza y consigo golpearlo en la cara con 3 de mis brazos haciendo que vuelva a caer. De nuevo le descargo una gran cantidad de golpes al infeliz_ _y para rematar, utilizo por segunda vez el ataque masivo en el que utilizo mis anillos para causarle un daño descomunal. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, arremetí con todas mis fuerzas a golpearlo._

 **[¡FURIA!]**

—¡AAAAAHHHH!—

 **[Y]**

 **¡PUNCH!**

 _Mis brazos impactan en su cara pero no me detengo solo en eso, sigo empujando con todas mis fuerzas mientras veo como esta abre sus ojos de forma sorprendida ¿Creías que no lo iba a conseguir maldito? En pocos segundos la fuerza de mis brazos consigue lanzarlo hacia atrás y a los pocos metros este de detiene para agarrar su rostro de la zona donde lo golpee. Podía sentir como su furia crecía, como si el que apretara los puños y gruñera no fuese una señal de ello._

 **—¡GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!—** _su cara se contorsiona en una mescla de enojo y desesperación. Rápidamente tira los bastones de oro y arremete a toda velocidad hacia mí, con los puños listos para golpearme…_

 **¡PUNCH!**

 _Lo dejo hacerlo, pero no para que me lastime sino para detener su movimiento y así tenerlo justo frente a mí, poder responderle con toda la fuerza de mis puños._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!—

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** —

 _Suenan nuestros gritos mientras nos enfrentamos en una lucha de múltiples brazos. Lanzando cientos de golpes por minuto nos bloqueamos mutuamente. Nuestras fuerzas eran iguales._

 _No por mucho._

 _Cargo con aun más poder en mis brazos extra, hasta el punto que estos se rompen al impactar contra los de él. Sin embargo pude ver la expresión sorprendida del maldito cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de haberme destruido esos brazos los de el también terminaban por agrietarse._

 _Aprovecho la corta distancia…_

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 _…cargo mi ira en mi brazo derecho, haciendo que brille con intenso poder…_

 **[¡FURIA!]**

 _…y conecto un gancho en la mandíbula al maldito infeliz._

 _Este se eleva unos metros, el anillo de manos doradas tras su espalda desaparece._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 _No me detengo e inmediatamente arremeto a golpearlo múltiples veces en todo el cuerpo_

— ¡Un mundo que necesita ser dirigido merece llegar a su fin!— _le grito mientras continuaba con mi ataque._

 **[¡FURIA!]**

 _Y lo termino con un potente golpe directo en su estómago. Su rostro se contorsiona en una mueca de dolor y sorpresa antes de que el impulso lo mande a rodar varios metros a la distancia. Parecía un pulpo con todos esos largos y delgados brazos._

 _Una vez que se detiene, no pasa mucho antes de que se levante y yo estoy preparado parar responder cualquier ataque._

 _Pero este no va a atacarme._

 _—¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!— grita con ira mientras una gran cantidad de Mantra lo envuelve y comienza a elevarse varios metros del suelo — ¡DESTRUCTOR ARROGANTE! ¡VOY A BORRAR TU PROPIA EXISTENCIA!— dice al mismo tiempo que crea una esfera de color negro en el centro con un resplandor blanco en los bordes._

 _Espera… eso no es una esfera…_

 _…es un agujero negro._

 _El agujero lo consume a él y empieza a aspirar todo el aire a mí alrededor, pero a mí no consigue moverme ni un centímetro._

 _Luego de unos segundos el agujero desaparece._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¡CRACK!**

 _Antes de que toda el área tiemble y el agujero vuelva a reaparecer pero ahora con los colores invertidos. Sin embargo en pocos segundos el mismo resplandor blanco aumento su diámetro consumiendo la parte negra… y en esta ocasión estaba expulsando el aire en lugar de absorberlo._

 _Eso significaba que…_

 _Si. Tal como lo supuse._

 _El, salió de la esfera resplandeciente… con una transformación._

۞ **CHAKRAVARTIN EL CREADOR** ۞

 _Era apenas un poco más alto que yo, su cuerpo también era más delgado y definitivamente mucho más siniestro en apariencia. Estaba cubierto con una brillante armadura de platino decorada con múltiples simbólicos, con excepción de su pecho a nivel del esternón, la garganta y la mitad de la cara hasta la nariz, pues estos eran de color negro con líneas rojas, mismo color que sus ojos. Pero viéndolo mejor, esas no eran unas líneas rojas…_

 _Era su poder._

 _Una vez que salió de la esfera y apenas su pie toco el suelo, todo el ambiente cambio por completo. No había nada… y cuando digo nada… me refiero literalmente a nada._

 _Vacío… era la mejor y tal vez única palabra para describirlo._

 _Procedo a ignorar el ambiente y su nueva apariencia para cargar con todo mi poder y atacarlo._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 _Mi cuerpo se cubre con el brillo del Mantra y me lanzo en vuelo directo a darle un golpe._

 _No importa que tan poderoso se vuelva… quien ganara esta lucha seré yo._

 _Me acerco rápidamente hacia su posición y lo veo mover su brazo, parecía que iba a bloquear mi ataque… pues bien, me asegurare de que lo pierda. Solo a pocos metro me di cuenta de que lo que uso para bloquearme…_

 **[B]**

 _Fue su dedo._

 **—DÉBIL. MUY DÉBIL—** _dijo con una voz más siniestra y aguda que antes_ **—MUERE—**

De su dedo comenzó a generar una poderosa energía Mantra de color plateada, mucho más poderosa que cualquier otro ataque que haya utilizado contra mí hasta ahora. Fue un poder tan grande que termino por destruir en pedazos la capa de Carne metalizada y Mantra que conformaba la cobertura del brazo con el que lo ataque y lo mismo paso con el brazo contrario, haciéndome sufrir durante el proceso y lanzándome varios metros hacia atrás.

۞ **VAJRA ASURA** ۞

 _Había vuelto a mi principal transformación, una en la que solo mis brazos desde el hombro hasta la punta de mis dedos están cubiertos con una capa de oro, lo que me permitía aumentar el daño de mis ataques y otorgarme protección ante los ataques enemigos. Además de perder mis brazos gigantes, también había resultado con severos daños en todo el cuerpo: diversas áreas de mi piel fueron destruidas dejando espacios deprimidos e irregulares, muchas otras se llenaron con incontables grietas, incluso tenía marcas de quemaduras graves. Finalmente la cubierta de oro de mis brazos también estaba destrozada y agrietada en algunas partes._

 _Lo vi directamente a los ojos._

 _Me enfurezco y mi cuerpo es rodeado por energía Mantra de color naranja, representando mi afinidad original ahora que perdí mi transformación._

 _No me importa._

 _No me importa si tengo que volver a pelear con los brazos destruidos e inexistentes, como ya lo he hecho en el pasado…_

 _¡NO PIENSO PERDER!_

 **—TU NO DEBERIAS… DESAFIARME—**

 _Me abalanzo en una tacleada directo hacia el cabron que ahora se emitía Mantra de color platino/oscuro. Consigo descargar unos cuantos golpes que él parecía ignorar._

 **—¡ERES UN NECIO!—**

 _¡Y tu un maldito monstruo manipulador!_

 **—¡HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE AJUSTAR CUENTAS!—**

 _¡Por mi está bien!_

 _Rápidamente el infeliz bloquea mis golpes y consigue agarrar uno de mis brazos, noto que se ha vuelto mucho más rápido y ágil que antes. Da un salto y nos eleva varios metros luego procede a lanzarme hacia abajo hasta que impacto en el suelo. No termina allí sino que con un movimiento en picada intenta golpearme en el estómago. Yo preveo el ataque y puedo evadirlo justo a tiempo…_

 **[B]**

 _Y aprovecho para golpearlo a él en el estómago, mandándolo a volar varios metros._

—¡Ya has hecho bastante! ¡El mundo no es algo que tu debas controlar!— _le grito con toda mi furia, misma que incrementa mi poder y lo concentro en mi brazo derecho, en poco tiempo corro hacia el…_

 **[Y]**

 _Le doy el golpe en el centro de su estúpida cara y el impulso lo vuelve a empujar varios metros a la distancia acompañado de sus gritos de dolor._

 _Empiezo a atacarlo con mis disparos de Mantra, los cuales también han vuelto a ser de color Naranja-rojizo. El los toma de lleno pero los ignora mientras carga contra mí y una vez cerca, genera unos nuevos pulsos de Mantra plateado los cuales mis instintos me gritan que debo de esquivar. Mediante saltos consigo librarme de ellos y logro notar que estos tenían una característica diferente: eran ondas de energía cortante._

 **—MAS BIEN AL CONTRARIO, YO LO CREE—**

 _¿Y eso que importa? El que hayas creado vida no significa que tienes derecho a tratarlo como te plazca, más aun… ¡NO TE DA DERECHO A HACERLA SUFRIR Y MATARLA CUANDO SE TE ANTOJA O TE ABURRES DE ELLA!_

 _Sigo evadiendo sus ondas cortantes mientras continuaba con mis disparos rápidos y pesados. Hasta que volvió a cambiar de táctica y procedió a crear unas extrañas espadas de Mantra sobre su cabeza… las cuales rápidamente fueron a mi dirección e impactaron contra mí, causándome un intenso dolor y haciéndome caer._

 _¿Cuántos ataques más tiene este lunático?_

 _Vuelve a acercarse hacia mí. Me levanto y viendo que no podre evadir este ataque utilizo mi pulso de Mantra para dañarlo y desestabilizarlo. Era un ataque muy útil pero debía usarlo con precaución. Consistía en un pequeño pero poderoso pulso de Mantra de ira que yo generaba al rotar sobre mi eje, ideal para dañar a mis enemigos o quitármelos de encima, pero tenía el problema de que luego de utilizarlo una vez debía esperar unos segundos para hacerlo de nuevo debido a que me provocaba fatiga. Solo podía usarlo de forma seguida si accedía a mi modo ilimitado._

 _Procedí a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas y aunque conecte varios ataques, es logro recuperarse y uso su propio pulso de Mantra para hacerme perder el equilibrio. Luego me ataco con 2 poderosas patadas, la primera conseguí detenerla con mis brazos pero la segunda aunque la detuve cubriéndome el utilizo su Mantra para potenciarla y logró empujarme varios metros hacia atrás._

 **—EL SUFRIMIENTO AL QUE ESTE MUNDO SE HA VISTO SOMETIDO…—**

 _Volvió a crear nuevas espadas de Mantra, muchas más que la vez anterior y las lanzo directo hacia mí. Rápidamente tome acción evasiva y logre evitar el ataque, si alguna de ellas me impactaba habría sido fatal._

 _Pero la cosa no acabo allí._

 **—¡ERA PARA ELEGIR A MI SUCESOR!—**

 _Crea una esfera masiva de Mantra plateado y la arroja directo hacia mí. No podía esquivarla así que me lance directo hacia ella…_

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 _Conecto varios golpes contra la misma y consigo destruirla. Sin detenerme avanzo hacia él, quien se prepara para darme un golpe, yo hago lo mismo…_

 **[Y]**

 _Soy más rápido y mi puño impacta contra su quijada, provocando que un líquido naranja salga disparado al otro lado de la misma… era su sangre; mandándolo a volar varios metros y haciéndolo caer. Corro hacia su dirección y aprovecho para volver a cargar mi Mantra de ira y procedo a golpearlo otra vez en el rostro, empujándolo otros metros a la distancia._

 **—¿POR QUE ESTAS TAN ENOJADO?—**

 _¡¿Y AUN PREGUNTAS MALDITO CABRON?!_

 _Usa sus poderes para paralizar el tiempo y a mí con él, crea un montón de esas espadas. Luego permite que el tiempo avance y todas impactan contra mí. Fue muy doloroso pero aunque me perforaron piel, mi regeneración se hizo cargo de reparar los mayores daños. Vuelve a acercarse a mí usando las ondas de mantra cortante y yo las evito saltando o esquivando mientras le ataco con mis disparos rápidos._

 _Se acerca a mí y vuelve a paralizar el tiempo. Se acomoda en posición, vuelve a dejar que el tiempo corra y me lanza un golpe directo a la cara._

 **[B]**

Yo lo interfiero lanzando otro golpe y nuestros puños chocan. Intenta agarrarme la cabeza

 **[B]**

 _Pero pongo mi brazo para protegerme. Gira sobre su propio eje lanzándome, se teletransporta y reaparece en la dirección que me mando listo para golpearme._

 **[B]**

 _Girando mi cuerpo en el aire, uso la inercia para tomarlo de un brazo y reacomodarlo para azotar su cabeza en el suelo. Pero el maldito se vuelve a teletransportar. Yo lo busco por mi derecha y no lo encuentro, lo busco por mi izquierda y lo veo a medio metro de mi sentado en posición de cuclillas, con el puño en el mentón y mirándome de forma curiosa. Yo pongo distancia de el y reanudo mi ataque con disparos de mantra rápidos._

 _De repente vuelve a perseguirme y me ataca con sus ondas de mantra cortante las cuales esquivo lo mejor que puedo aunque 2 llegan a impactarme. En un momento se queda quieto y yo corro rápidamente a intentar golpearlo pero veo como una gran cantidad de Mantra oscuro se reúne en él y con mis instintos gritando que corra me salgo de su área justo a tiempo para ver como una poderosa columna de Mantra negro se crea desde el suelo alrededor de él. Luego se desplaza hacia mi dirección y conecta un potente golpe directo en mi estómago que me arroja a metros. Yo me recupero en el aire y corro directo hacia él, quien me sorprende al volver a crear una gigantesca esfera de Mantra plateada y lanzarla contra mí._

—¡AAAAAHHHH!—

 **Modo Ilimitado**

 _Vuelvo a activar mi Trikaya y permito que la esfera me impacte sin causarme daño alguno, solo haciéndome tambalear. Continúo hacia su dirección y este me lanza nuevas espadas de Mantra que me impactan pero se desintegran inmediatamente sin dañarme solo vuelve a desestabilizarme un poco._

 _¿Sera que el imbécil no sabe que en este modo soy totalmente invulnerable a los ataques?_

 _No imposible. Lo que busca es detenerme lo suficiente hasta que se termine mi modo ilimitado y retomar los ataques severos._

 _Pues no se lo dejare fácil._

 _Aun con el Trikaya decido esquivar todos sus ataques y voy directo hacia el quien me espera preparando otro golpe ultra potente potenciado con Mantra, con la intención no de dañarme sino de apartarme de él hasta que se acabe mi modo. Me acerco lo suficiente y en lugar de recibir el impacto vuelvo a esquivar…_

 **[B]**

 _Aprovecho y lo golpeo directo en su estómago…_

 **[Y]**

 _Tomo otra oportunidad y lo golpeo nuevamente en la quijada, empujándolo varios metros._

 **—¡RESISTIRSE ES INUTIL!—**

 _Eso está por verse… ¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO!_

 **[¡FURIA!]**

 _Cargo con toda mi ira directo hacia él, aprovechando la potencia de mi Trikaya…_

 **[Y]**

 **¡PUNCH!**

 _Impacto con mi brazo derecho un potente golpe en su estómago pero el infeliz ni siquiera se mueve un milímetro, incluso me mira con burla._

 _Eso será su perdición._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 _Concentro mucha más energía Mantra en mi puño…_

 **[¡FURIA!]**

 _Consigo hundir su estómago unos pocos centímetros… ahora él muestra una expresión sorprendida._

 _Reacomodo la posición de mis pies mientras concentro una cantidad masiva de Mantra mi golpe. Incluso hago brillar su armadura metálica como si se estuviera derritiendo._

 _Vuelvo a reacomodar la posición de mis pies y empujo con más fuerza, haciendo que salga disparada algo de su sangre naranja tras su espalda. Preocupado, agarra mi brazo con una de sus manos mientras me empuja la cara con la otra en un completamente inútil intento de quitarme de él._

 _Todo se reduce a esto._

—¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— _En grito que sale de mi garganta es antinatural, una clara representación de toda la ira y odio que inundan mi cuerpo._

 _Y llego el momento de liberarlas_

 **[¡FURIA!]**

 _Concentro todo mi poder en mi puño y consigo empujarlo hacia tras apenas unos metros. Justo en el centro de su estómago, se encuentra un potente destello rojo…_

 _._

 _._

 **¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!**

 _Un segundo después ese destello rojo explota y se expande hasta convertirse en un gigantesco ataque de Mantra de ira que cubre todo el cuerpo de Chakravartin. El ataque era una poderosa e inconmensurable corriente de energía de colores rojo, amarillo y naranja, con aspecto de fuego y electricidad que fluía desde el punto epicentro y abarcaba un diámetro de 10 metros. Mientras tanto el modo ilimitado se desactiva._

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

 _Era el sonido de la armadura de platino del maldito, mi ataque había conseguido agrietarla,_ _él no se movió de su posición más allá de la poca distancia luego de que lo golpee y explotara el ataque masivo._

 _Una vez que pasaron algunos segundos, la corriente de energía se redujo hasta extinguirse._

 _—_ **¡¿QUE?!—** _exclamó con sorpresa, estaba tocando el suelo pero al parecer le era difícil mantenerse de pie_ **— ¡IMPOSIBLE!—**

 _Avance hacia el con los brazos en alto, mirándolo a los ojos con todo mi odio._

—¡Esto acabara ahora!—

 _Se lanzó directo hacia mí…._

 **[B]**

 _pero pude interceptarlo con un golpe en la cara. Seguido de ello fue un mutuo intercambio de golpes y patadas entre ambos sin ventaja para ninguno._

 _En un momento conseguí agarrarlo de una pierna y lo azote fuertemente contra el suelo. Le lance un golpe hacia a cabeza pero logro evadirlo y de una patada desequilibrarme. Acto seguido me tacleo, haciéndonos rodar en bola hasta que me pude separarnos y aproveche para agarrarlo de la cabeza…_

 **[Y]**

 **[Y]**

 _y golpearla 2 veces contra el suelo._

 _Me puse encima de él, impidiendo que pudiera escapar_

—¡Yo… ahora lo entiendo todo!—

 **[Y]**

 _Golpeo con brutalidad su cabeza y continúo con una serie de golpes salvajes._

 **[X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B]**

—¡La verdadera razón de mi ira!—

 **[Y]**

 **[X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B]**

 _Inesperadamente, se levantó y conecto un golpe contra mi mandíbula, me empujó hacia la derecha y luego de unas vueltas consiguió ponerse encima de mí e inmovilizarme._

— **¡NO ERES DIGNO!** — _decía mientras me descargaba una serie de potentes golpes haciéndome sangrar._

 **[Y]**

 _Lo detuve con un poderoso agarre en su cara a la vez que lo empujaba hacia atrás. El intento hacerme lo mismo pero yo era más fuerte._

 **[B] [B]** **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 **—** ¡No podía soportarlo! **—**

 _Me ataca con 2 patadas, pero saque ventaja de la segunda y pude atrapar su pierna, con lo que lo atraje hacia mi…_

 **[Y]**

 _Le descargo un golpe en la cara que lo hace retroceder algunos metros. Ahora él tenía con una gran dificultad para mantenerse de pie pero cuando lo consiguió rápidamente me lanzo un golpe hacia el rostro. Yo contraataque… usando mi cabeza._

 **¡PUNCH!**

 _Su golpe impacto contra mi frente al mismo tiempo que empuje mi cabeza hacia adelante con fuerza._

 **¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!**

 _Lo que ocasionó que el brazo que uso para golpearme se resquebrajara aún más mientras la energía de mi golpe iba desde su puño hasta su hombro. Incluso vi decenas de pequeñas piezas de platino salir disparadas a todas direcciones._

 **—¡AAAAAHHH!—** _el grito en agonía, sus poderes y su fuerza han disminuido considerablemente, ahora le era muy difícil mantenerse de pie **—**_ **¡NO!—**

—¡Siempre hay algún inútil que quiere controlar el mundo!—

 **[B]**

Conecto un golpe directo en su rostro que nuevamente lo hace retroceder algunos metros.

—¡Siempre forzando a otros a hacer lo que no pueden hacer pos si mismos!—

 _El intenta levantarse… apenas logra ponerse en cuclillas._

—¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN PODEROSO?—

 **[B]**

 _Conecto un gancho izquierdo que lo vuelve a lanzar al aire y lo hace retroceder._

 **—YO SOY… EL UNICO… DIOS—** _dice haciendo un masivo esfuerzo por levantarse. Esta vez lo consigue y carga su cuerpo con su Mantra plateado. Se abalanza a toda velocidad hacia mí…_

 **¡PUNCH!**

 _Permito que su golpe impacte en mi rostro… pero eso apenas y me hace algo más que hacerme retroceder un paso._

 _Rápidamente tomo su antebrazo con mi mano y sintiendo como mi Trikaya vuelve a activarse, lo aprieto poco a poco con toda mi fuerza..._

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 **¡CRACK!**

 _Hasta que consigo aplastárselo y el aúlla de dolor._

—Eso es porque… ¡Yo no rezo a nadie!— _todo mi cuerpo está cubierto por un resplandor llameante de Mantra rojo pero donde más se concentra el poder es en mis puños que brillan con una poderosa luz blanca dándoles el aspecto de metal o roca calentada al rojo vivo._

 **[¡FURIA!]**

Mi puño derecho impacta junto en su estómago, haciéndolo curvearse.

—¡Ni tampoco nadie me rezara a mí!—

 **[¡FURIA!]**

Mi puño izquierdo impacta en otro gancho ascendente en su mandíbula, levantándolo unos centímetros.

—Pero… por encima de todo…— d _ejo que fluya mi ira y_ _cargo mucho más Mantra en mi puño derecho_ —yo nunca… te perdonare…—

 **[¡FURIA!]**

—¡HABER HECHO LLORAR A MI HIJA!—

 **[Y]**

 **¡PUNCH!**

 _Descargo el golpe en medio de su cara y lo hago retroceder varios metros. En solo unos segundos un pequeño brillo aparece en su pecho y del mismo sale una esfera dorada que rebota un par de veces contra el suelo antes de rodar y detenerse. La esfera crece y de ella sale mi pequeña hija Mithra, me llena de felicidad saber que está a salvo._

Ese maldito se pone de pie

—ESTE NO ES MI DESTINO— dijo con agonía.

 _Yo tengo un destino diferente para ti._

—¡Este es tu fin!— cargo con toda mi energía directo hacia el

Este será el golpe final.

—¡Espera!—

Me detengo de forma abrupta, o mejor dicho alguien me detiene.

Mithra.

Ella avanzó hasta ponerse entre mí y Chakravartin, con los brazos extendidos haciendo lo posible para que no fuera a atacarlo.

¿Por qué?

—¡Si le matas, todo el Mantra se perderá!— me miraba con desesperación y tristeza —¡Sin Mantra no sobreviraras!—

.

.

.

.

.

 _Eso…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ya lo sabía_

—Pero…—

 _Y lo había aceptado desde antes._

—Tú si vivirás— _le digo a Mithra mientras la esquivaba, retomando mi objetivo._

—¡PADRE!— _el grito de mi hija lleno de tristeza me hace cerrar los ojos._

 _Para un padre, esa clase de gritos causan incluso más daño que el más poderoso de los ataques._

 _Los abro de nuevo mientras dejo de toda la ira se apodere de mí llenándome de energía._

 _Y me refiero A TODA MI IRA_

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!—

 _¡ESTE SERA EL GOLPE FINAL!_

 **[Y]**

 **¡PUNCH!**

 _Impacto directamente en su cara llegando a hundirla. Sin detenerme continúo mandando más y más energía a mi golpe…_

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[[[¡FURIA!** **]]]**

 **¡PRAAAAAAAMCK!**

Le reviento la mitad de la cabeza.

 **—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!—**

 _Grita en agonía mientras que de la parte destruida de su cráneo salen varias docenas de gruesas cuerdas de color roji-negro… eran la esencia y poder, las cuales vuelan a múltiples direcciones antes de desaparecer por completo._

 _Un segundo después, el cuerpo también desaparece en una pequeña explosión._

 _Mi modo ilimitado se termina._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al igual que todo._

 _La dimensión de bolsillo poco a poco comienza a desaparecer, dando paso a la vista del espacio lleno de estrellas._

 _Siento a mi hija recargarse contra mi espalda._

 _Está llorando._

 _—_ ¿Por qué siempre actúas de manera tan irresponsable?— ella pregunta y no sé qué responder.

 _Un repentino brillo emana de mi cuerpo._

 _Estoy a punto de desaparecer_

—¡No!— _exclama Mithra con tristeza, mucha más que antes —_ Yo no quería que esto pasara… por eso… _—_

 _Doy la vuelta y la miro a sus ojos. Esos bellísimos ojos morados iguales a los de su madre, que en el pasado me recibían tan llenos de brillo cada vez que volvía a casa ahora me reciben con dolor y tristeza…y soy yo quien los está causando._

 _Realmente soy de lo peor._

 _Pero…_

 _—_ Yo…yo no podía soportar verte sufrir _— le digo con sinceridad._

 _No hay padre, que se digne en llamarse como tal, capaz de aguantar ni por solo instante el ver a sus hijos en sufrir o permitir que sufran._

—¡Tonto!— _dice Mithra mientras agacha la mirada. No la culpo._

 _Definitivamente soy el ser más tonto en todo este universo_

 _Pero al menos este universo ahora está a salvo._

 _Ella está a salvo._

 _Pequeños ríos de lágrimas se forman desde sus ojos y recorren sus mejillas. Con mi mano izquierda acaricio su rostro y ella me voltea a ver._

 _—_ No llores más _— le digo suavemente mientras ella agarra mi brazo con sus pequeñas manos —_ Sonríe _— se a aferra mí con más fuerza y frota su mejilla contra mi mano. Aun con el revestimiento de oro puedo sentir su tibia piel y el calor de la misma._

 _Levanto la cabeza mientras miro el hermoso espacio, iluminado por incontables y brillantes estrellas. Cierro los ojos…_

 _Pronto seré uno con el mismo._

 _—Mi ira…por fin…—_

 _Bajo la cabeza y veo por última vez a mi hija._

 _Mis ojos vuelven a su color original._

 _—Terminó—_

 _Mithra voltea a verme y sus labios forman una sonrisa. La más hermosa que jamás haya visto en su rostro._

 _El mejor regalo que podría haber recibido antes de irme._

 _En pocos segundos mi brazo desaparece. La sonrisa de Mithra también lo hace…_

—Si— _dice ella de manera suave y vuelve a sonreír. Aun con todo lo que le ha pasado a podido volver a sonreír._

 _Realmente ella es fuerte._

 _Incluso más que yo._

—Durga _— Digo el nombre de mi esposa por última vez en esta vida —_ Regresare a casa… muy pronto _—_

 _Finalmente… mi cuerpo se desintegra._

 _He muerto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Vacío._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No podía sentir nada_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No podía oír nada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No podía ver nada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pero todo estaba en paz._

 _Esto es lo que implica el ciclo de la reencarnación._

 _Una vez que mueres debías esperar en un estado muy similar a dormir hasta que tu alma se alojara en un nuevo cuerpo._

 _Por supuesto sin ninguna memoria de tu anterior vida._

 _Pero marca un nuevo inicio._

 _Solo espero que la nueva vida que me toque vivir pueda conocer a Durga…_

 _y juntos podamos traer a Mithra._

 _Si… definitivamente va a ocurrir, lo presiento._

 _Solo hace falta esperar…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Mi sirviente que existe en algún lugar de este vasto universo…_**

 _¿Pero qué?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Debió ser mi imagina…_

 ** _Mi divino, hermoso, sabio y poderoso sirviente, atiende mi llamado..._**

 _Ok, estoy totalmente seguro de que no es mi imaginación._

 _Por no decir que es COMPLETAMENTE IMPOSIBLE escuchar otras voces mientras estas MUERTO._

 ** _Yo, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, en nombre de los grandes Cinco Poderes del Pentágono, siguiendo mi destino, convoco a un familiar…_**

 _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA OCURRIENDO?!_

 _¿Qué es un familiar?_

 _¿Por qué,_ _en resumen, está mencionando a una deidad?_

 _¿Por qué menciona un pentágono con poderes?_

 _¿Cómo puedo escuchar esa voz?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Y por qué esa voz suena exactamente como la de Mithra?_

 ** _¡Atiende mi llamado, deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y aparece!_**

 _¡¿PERO QUE…?!_

 _No puedo pensar en nada más mientras un repentino y poderoso destello ciega mis inexistentes ojos._

 _Mi cuerpo golpea contra una superficie terrosa y cada parte del mismo está inundada en una gigantesca cantidad de dolor…_

 _Cosa que debería ser imposible considerando que estoy muerto…_

 _¿O no?_

 _Abro rápidamente los ojos._

 _Puedo sentir._

 _Puedo escuchar._

 _Puedo ver._

 _La textura de la tierra y el césped bajo mi cuerpo._

 _El sonido de numerosas voces que por su tono eran de chicos y chicas adolescentes._

 _Una gran cantidad de humo negro… como si hubiera ocurrido una explosión._

 _¿Eso significa que me atacaron… o van a atacarme?_

 _Intento ponerme de pie pero mis músculos apenas responden; todo mi cuerpo difícilmente se mueve algunos centímetros. Algo como esto sería imposible dado mi carne metálica y mis componentes mecánicos internos._

 _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HICIERON?!_

 _El humo comienza a despejarse… no me arriesgare a nada. Seguiré esforzándome y en cuanto recupere la movilidad me lanzare al ataque._

 _Si creen que voy a caer sin pelear están equivocados._

 _Muerto o vivo… la ira sigue siendo la fuente de mi poder._

 _El humo finalmente se retira._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Una chica? ¿Una humana?_

 _Ella parecía tener la misma edad de Mithra en términos de apariencia, alrededor de unos 13. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con botones, una falda corta y de color negro. Usaba calcetines negros largos que le suben hasta los muslos y unos zapatos del mismo color. Tras su espalda tenía una capa larga y negra con un broche, con el dibujo de un pentagrama, era de color dorado y al parecer fungía como atadura de la capa en el cuello de su camisa. Finalmente su cara era de un color brillante melocotón y su cabello y ojos eran rosados…_

 _Que exótico._

 _Me di cuenta de que había muchos otros jóvenes a varios metros de mí, solo la chica pelirrosa es la que estaba más cerca, y estos tenían una ropa muy similar a la de ella ¿Un uniforme tal vez? También me di cuenta que muchos de esos jóvenes tenían el cabello de colores irreales al menos para estándares humanos. Finalmente, muchos de ellos tenían un animal consigo ¿Serán mascotas? Algunas eran extrañas. Podía ver perros, gatos y diversas aves, un topo, una pequeña rana naranja y demás. Pero también llegue a ver una especie de lagarto color rojo con la punta de la cola emanando fuego, un gigantesco reptil alado de color azul celeste que se veía igual a esos dragones de los cuentos que Durga le leía a nuestra hija cuando era pequeña, pero el más extraño de todos era una criatura que solo describiría como un enorme globo ocular con delgadas protuberancias._

 _En nombre de todo el Mantra ¿Dónde demonios estoy?_

 _Podía ver una enorme estructura hecha roca pulida color gris con algunos adornos, ventanas y estructuras pequeñas adyacentes pero no se parecía en nada al estilo de las edificaciones de Shinkoku Trastrium, la ciudad que era mi hogar. Vi algunos árboles y un gran muro de roca pulida, todo dentro de una llanura cubierta de hierba sin cesar._

 _La chica estaba parada frente mío y me miraba con una mescla de asombro y molestia… como si el poder sentir esas emociones no me lo hubiera delatado antes._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…_

—¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SON USTEDES?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ Y QUÉ ME HICIERON?!— _grito dejando que mi furia salga a flote, haciendo que la chica diera unos pasos hacia atrás asustada y que prácticamente todos los demás se llevaran un susto de la impresión. Aunque se trate de niños humanos el estar tirado en el suelo sin moverme no es una situación que me haga feliz, por no mencionar que si estoy donde y como estoy significa que estos niños pueden hacer "algo"._

—Louise, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Llamaste a un plebeyo salvaje con la "invocación familiar"— p _reguntó alguien, y todo el mundo menos la chica que lo estaba mirando empezó a reír, olvidándose del susto anterior._

 _Al menos todos hablamos el mismo idioma._

—Yo... ¡Acabo de cometer un pequeño error!— _la chica delante de mí, que al parecer se llamaba Louise, gritó con una refinada voz._

 _Para ser honesto me asusta… esa chica tiene una voz IGUAL a la de Mithra, solo cambiando el acento. Ella debía ser la voz que escuche antes de terminar aquí._

 _Luego de un intercambio de palabras la chica se dirigió a hablar con un hombre con un cabello extraño y vestido con ropas azul profundo quien cargaba un pequeño morral en el hombro y sostenía un bastón de madera._

 _Podía sentir una melancolía proveniente de él._

 _Me está doliendo la cabeza. Solo espero que todo lo que está ocurriendo y la situación en la que estoy no sea el resultado de mi reencarnación…cosa que dudo porque fue un tiempo extremadamente corto a como lo aprendí en el Moksha del Purushartha._

 _Para mi suerte mi cuerpo comienza a responder y consigo ponerme sobre de rodillas. Apenas iba a levantarme cuando vi que la pelirrosa se acercó hasta mí; incluso de rodillas yo era más alto que ella. Su rostro expresaba molestia y resignación y para mi suerte aunque sonaba como Mithra no se veía como ella. Eso si hubiera sido traumatizante._

—Hey— _la chica recibió como respuesta una mirada de confusión de mi parte_ —Deberías considerarte afortunado. Normalmente un noble nunca haría esto en toda su vida— _¿Noble, se refiere al comportamiento?_

 _Utilizando un pequeño palito de madera la chica lo ondula hacia mi dirección y toca mi frente con el mismo, dice algunas palabras antes llevar su mano hacia mi rostro, era bastante pequeña y suave, sostiene mi mentón y acerca sus labios hacia…_

 **[Y]**

 _Muevo la cabeza e impido que sus labios conecten con los míos. No sé qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí… pero definitivamente NO VOY A BESAR a una chica que suena como MI HIJA._

 **[Y]**

 _—Quédate quieto—_

 _Aunque ella es insistente._

 **[Y]**

 **[Y]**

 **[Y]**

 _Para este punto ella me está gritando. Me recuerda a Mithra las pocas veces que se enojaba; la diferencia es que mi hija era adorable y esta chica es molesta. Necesito conseguir respuestas o salir de aquí. Finalmente recupero el control de mi cuerpo y puedo ponerme de pie. Muchos exclaman sorprendidos por mi altura y no pocas chicas se sonrojan al ver mis músculos. Decido ignorarlas, no tengo tiempo para orgullo masculino._

 _Me camino en dirección al hombre adulto, quien como escuche era un profesor, lo que significa 2 cosas: uno este lugar es una escuela o alguna clase de institución y dos, podre hablar con una autoridad para saber qué demonios pasa aquí. Veo claramente como aprieta con más fuerza su bastón de madera además de tensionar los músculos de los brazos y las piernas, claro signo de prepararse para cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir, incluso escapar si es necesario._

 _Este hombre estuvo en una guerra._

 _A la mitad del camino siento un golpe tras mi cabeza. No me dolió pero la curiosidad por quien se atrevió a hacer semejante inutilidad fue más grande y voltee a ver a la chica pelirrosa a la cual le faltaba un zapato y quien, la ira inundaba todo su rostro y espíritu, comienza a gritarme. Decido ignorarla y retomo mi camino solo para sentir un segundo golpe que sabiendo de donde proviene no hago ni caso, mientras todos los demás jóvenes continúan con sus burlas._

 _Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar con el hombre mis instintos me gritan que estaba en peligro y rápidamente volteo._

 **¡BOOM!**

 _Una explosión me impacta en el pecho y me hace cerrar los ojos. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para dañarme pero si para desestabilizarme. Tambaleo unos cuantos pasos y escucho como unos pazos se acercan a gran velocidad._

 _De repente siento un nuevo peso sobre mi cuerpo..._

 _Y unos labios presionando contra los míos._

 _¡Oh no!_

 _Abro los ojos a la chica gritona con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Aparentemente había tomado impulso y saltado para llegar hasta mí y darme el beso._

 _Esto es horrible por decirlo menos ¡ME ACABO DE BESAR CON UN INFANTE QUE SUENA COMO "MI HIJA"!_

 _Inmediatamente uso mis brazos para apartarla de mí y sostenerla en el aire. Ella me ve con una cara de satisfacción además que su ira empieza a reducir significativamente ¿Pero cómo demonios tiene que ver eso con que me besa…?_

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!— _suelto a la chica y grito de dolor, pero no un dolor cualquiera. Este era definitivamente EL DOLOR MÁS FUERTE Y CONCENTRADO que hubiera sentido alguna vez en mi vida. Justo en el dorso de mi mano izquierda podía sentir como si el calor de una supernova me estuviese quemando de adentro hacia fuera, pero aunque allí era el epicentro podía sentir como se expandía hacia el resto de cuerpo_ _mientras sale humo de todo mi cuerpo. Suelto a la chica y volteo a ver hacia mi extremidad._

 _No puedo evitar sorprenderme._

 _Primero: el revestimiento de oro en mis brazos había desaparecido, no quedando ni rastro del mismo. Era algo que solo ocurría si voluntariamente desactivaba mi transformación Vajra… y solo desactivo ese modo durante los tiempo de paz que paso con mi familia._

 _Segundo: todas las marcas de mi brazo que fungían como canales para transmitir Mantra habían desaparecido. En su lugar tenía una piel lisa pero bronceada._

 _Tercero y último: unas extrañas marcas comenzaban a salir de mi mano izquierda de forma horizontal. No eran como mis anteriores, estas parecían una escritura en un lenguaje que no puedo entender._

ᚷᚢᚾᛞᛟᛚᚠ

 _Justo cuando las marcas finalizan el dolor también lo hace y solo alcanzo a mirar a la pelirrosada con ira antes de que mi conciencia vuelva a desvanecerse._

 _¿En qué situación me reencarne?_

PUNTO DE VISTA: NARRADOR FEMENINO

Asura, quien hasta hace poco había derrotado al supremo dios y creador de su universo, vengado la muerte de su esposa y salvado a su hija, se encontraba en una situación problemática.

Luego de haber muerto y vuelto a la vida en un lugar extraño con personas aún más raras, recibió el inesperado beso de una chica cuya voz es igual a la de su hija.

Extrañas marcas aparecieron en su mano izquierda mientras notaba que su cuerpo había cambiado considerablemente.

¿Qué inesperado viaje le depara al hombre que es capaz de matar dioses con el poder de su ira?

.

.

.

 ** _LA IRA DE ZERO_**

 **¡INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

 **Muy buenas a todos ustedes lectores, yo soy VIRUS-GO y aquí les traigo un fanfic que desde hace tiempo he querido escribir pero no hallaba la inspiración para hacerlo bien. No fue sino hasta que me leí (traducido del inglés) el fanfiction "Storms Overhead" del autor "Lione 'Tabuukilla' Fortuna", el cual se trata de un crossover entre el anime "Familiar of Zero" y el videojuego "inFAMOUS" que finalmente pude encontrar la inspiración necesaria; un fanfic que por cierto califico con una EXTREMADAMENTE GRANDE, PURA Y BRILLANTE MEDALLA DE PLATINO, pues es uno de los mejores fanfics que he leído en mi vida y se lo recomiendo a quien sea.**

 **Ahora bien voy a responder algunas cuestiones importantes en este momento que seguro pueden estarse haciendo:**

 **Si dices que "Storms Overhead" te inspiro ¿Significa que vas a copiar su historia pero con los nuevos personajes?**

 **R= ¡NUNCA! Esa fue una de las historias más hermosas que alguna vez he leído y solo la usare como una referencia para hacer la mía; claro, puede que algunas situaciones se parezcan (aunque prácticamente el 90% de los fanfics de Familiar of Zero que involucran a otro personaje invocado lo hacen) pero siempre me asegurare de estar creando mi historia, pues mi objetivo es que todos ustedes la disfruten pero mi meta es que esta historia llegue a ser, comparable al menos, con Storms Overhead.**

 **¿Hay alguna otra influencia o solo ese fanfic? R= Tambien me he influenciado de otros geniales fanfics como "The blade of the void" del autor "DestrinBriar" el cual presenta un crossover con Megaman Saga Zero, "Unfamliliar" del autor "Cpl_Facehugger" el cual presenta un crossover con [PROTOTYPE], además de otros fanfics. El principal problema con estos y los no mencionados es que son historias extremadamente geniales pero que sus autores nunca las terminaron.**

 **ACLARO: estoy completamente seguro que hay historias aún mejores que "Storms Overhead", sin embargo son crossovers de Familiar of Zero con otra cosa de la que no tengo conocimiento (Fate/Stay, Eldel Scrolls-Skyrim, Spec Ops: The line son ejemplos de crossover más famosos y exitosos) por no mencionar que podrían modificar severamente lo que ya tengo planeado hacer con la historia y corro el riesgo de que si alguna idea o concepto me resulta tan excelente de alguna manera podría terminar haciendo plagio de las mismas (me dé cuenta o no). Aunque como ya mencione esta historia esta principalmente inspirada en "Storms Overhead" así que esperen referencias a la misma.**

 **¿Cada cuando actualizaras? R= Seria una falacia decir que publicare capítulos cada cierto día, además de que mi carrera universitaria (Medicina) me consume mucho tiempo. No puedo prometer subir un capitulo cada tanto pero si puedo prometer dar indicios de que esta historia no ha sido abandonada, al menos una vez cada 2 meses.**

 **¿Habrá romance, ecchi, harem? R= Si, si, tal vez.**

 **¿De qué medio te basaras para hacer el fanfic: novelas ligeras, manga o anime? R= Principalmente las novelas ya que le aportaran a la historia mayor extensión, por no decir que abordara los temas y situaciones de forma MUCHO más seria y difícil a como lo vimos en el anime (pues aparte de cambios en la trama, el anime es una versión "suave" a lo que realmente vivieron los personajes en la novela ligera), pero hare el esfuerzo por introducir elementos del anime que considero agradables y necesarios en el fanfic.**

 **¿Qué tan extenso, en palabras por capitulo y capítulos, planeas hacer el fanfic? R= En cuanto a palabras no estoy seguro, yo me guio por las hojas que llene en un documento de Word y para mí un capitulo aceptable son mínimo 10 páginas con los márgenes estrechos. Y en cuanto a la cantidad de capítulos pues espero llegar mínimo a 50.**

 **¿Usaras OCs (personajes originales) y OoC (personajes fuera de su carácter)? R= Lo más seguro es que cree algunos OCs necesarios para la trama y en cuanto a OoC a veces ocurrirá pero solo por un motivo especifico y una situación específica, con su debida explicación. Además planeo darles una mayor historia y participación a algunos personajes.**

 **¡FIN DE LA INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

"Este capítulo fue terminado y publicado aproximadamente el día 4 de Enero del 2019"


	2. Partiendo de cero

**Créditos a sus respectivos autores:**

· "Zero no Tsukaima" o "El Familiar de Zero" le pertenece al fallecido autor Noboru Yamaguchi y fueron animadas por la compañía J. Co., Ltd.

· "Asura's Wrath" o "La ira de Asura" le pertenece a la desarrolladora CyberConnect2 y fue publicado por la compañía Capcom.

· Personajes OC son de mi autoría.

· Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, de un fan para otros fans.

Anotaciones:

—Los diálogos se muestras entre guiones largos—

"Aclaraciones y mensajes se muestran entre comillas"

La narración en 3ra persona se muestra en letras normales

 _Palabras en cursiva indican narración, monólogos o pensamientos del protagonista_

Palabras subrayadas indican ubicaciones

 _{Palabras entre corchetes y en cursiva indican dialogo en un idioma diferente}_

 **Palabras en negritas indican voces, poderes o cualquier cosa sobrenatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [¡FURIA!]** indican mecánicas de videojuego tipo quick time event, donde hay que presionar un botón en sincronía para realizar algo.

 **¡CRACK!** **¡PUNCH! ¡BOOM!** Indican efectos de sonido

 **۞Palabras entre estos símbolos y en negritas indican una trasformación** ۞

"Parte 1 – Nirvana y Reencarnación"

"Episodio 2: Partiendo de cero"

Era una habitación.

Una habitación cuyos mueblen indicaban el estatus social de quien pertenecían. Sólidas y bellísimas piezas de madera talladas y relucientes con diversos detalles y decoraciones. Había un armario, un tocador, una pequeña mesa redonda con 2 sillas, un mueble con vitrinas y por supuesto una cama, pero esta era de 4 postes con blancas cortinas.

Dentro de la misma había una chica quien dormía con una expresión tranquila. No fue sino hasta que los rayos de sol pasaron por su ventana que comenzó a despertarse.

—Munyaaaa— es el suave sonido que sale de sus pequeños labios. Se talla los ojos mientras lentamente recupera los sentidos. Repentinamente los abre al recordar el día en que se encuentra —Hoy es el día— decía con voz levemente triste, al saber lo que significaba exactamente esa fecha del calendario, pero cambio rápidamente a una expresión determinada —Si, hoy les demostrare a todos que no soy una zero— dijo con una voz cargada de valentía y determinación levantándose de la cama.

Ella se limpia el rostro con unas toallas, peina su largo cabello rosado, se viste con su uniforme y se dirige hacia la ventana. Se da un momento para admirar la fortaleza en forma de pentágono que conforma su escuela, con una torre principal en el medio y los pasillos están conectados desde la torre principal a cada una de las torres más pequeñas en las esquinas. Una magnifica estructura que solo los nobles podían construir.

Noble. Ese término en el que giraba toda su vida.

Ser un noble.

Aunque prácticamente ya lo era, no podía demostrarlo como todos los demás lo hacían. Y lo peor es que se burlaban de ella por ese motivo.

Pero hoy iba a cambiar.

Camina hacia su escritorio y ve la multitud de libros, pergaminos y escritos acumulados en el: "Círculos mágicos de invocación avanzados", "Invocación familiar: teoría y práctica", "Como recitar adecuadamente un hechizo de invocación", "El flujo de la magia en el cuerpo volumen I: posición y movimiento de los brazos y la varita", "El flujo de la magia en el cuerpo volumen II: posición y movimiento del torso y las piernas", "Historia y notas de las invocaciones más sobresalientes", eran unos de los pocos títulos que podían verse. Ella tendría que regresarlos después, pero desde hace más de 3 meses había exprimido estos y mucho más para un solo fin.

Invocar a un familiar.

Tomando un pequeño papel que contenía las palabras que selecciono como las más adecuadas para la invocación se dirigió a su puerta y dando una suave respiración la abrió.

 _Nada podrá arruinar este día._

—Mira, si no es nuestra querida Louise la Zero— dijo una mujer en un tono burlesco.

 _Excepto ella._ Pensó con desagrado la chica llamada Louise mientras veía a la otra mujer. Tan emocionada estaba que se había olvidado por completo de su némesis.

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst.

Un largo cabello rojo se extendía por su espalda, mismo color que compartían sus provocativos ojos. Todo su rostro era la definición de belleza y sensualidad. Su piel era morena de un tono totalmente natural y su cuerpo poseía una figura perfecta de envidia que acentuaba con su gran altura, era fácilmente la chica más alta del lugar. Pero de su cuerpo, lo más destacable eran sus grandes pechos del tamaño de un melón; ella misma hacia destacarlos aún más al mantener los 2 botones superiores que componen su uniforme desabrochados.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Louise antes de recobrar la compostura y mirar con desdén a la mujer pelirroja —Supongo que se te acabaron los hombres para seducir Zerbst y por eso vienes a mi diciendo tonterías— dijo con una voz de total seguridad.

En lugar de ofenderse la otra mujer solo sonrió aún más —Bueno y… ¿A dónde planeabas dirigirte hoy?— dijo recibiendo una pequeña ceja levantada de la pelirrosa.

—¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza mientras engatusabas a alguien? ¡Voy a convocar a mi familiar!— dijo con determinación recibiendo un rostro burlesco.

—¿Lo dices en serio? La tierra quemada resultante de explosiones no cuenta como familiar ¿lo sabias?— dijo la pelirroja ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo hablar contigo— dijo Louise antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el comedor tomar el desayuno y luego del mismo ir al patio designado para la invocación, ignorando cualquier otra palabra que dijera la pelirroja.

PATIO LA CORTE DE VESTRI

Había una multitud de jóvenes estudiantes, todos vestidos con capas de color negro. Muchos se encontraban platicando principalmente sobre que familiar le gustaría tener y solo unos pocos estaban en silencio por sus propias razones. En el suelo, dibujado en la tierra, se encontraba un círculo con un pentagrama.

Un adulto se paró enfrente de la multitud de jóvenes llamando su atención. Era el profesor Jean Baptiste de Colbert

—Por fin ha llegado el día de la ceremonia de invocación— dijo con una sonrisa autentica —Si bien este es su primer examen como alumnos de segundo año, también es un día sagrado para ustedes. Como sabrán hace más 6000 años en los que nuestro fundador Brimir nos otorgó la magia a nosotros los nobles, el ordeno la construcción de esta Academia y también estableció el ritual de invocación. Este ritual tiene 2 motivos: el primero otorgar el familiar más adecuado para el mago, siendo su sirviente y eterno. Y el segundo: es para establecer definitivamente la principal alineación elemental de cada uno—

Muchos reanudaron a hablar entre sí, ya sea volviendo a preguntarse qué invocarían o agradeciendo a su fundador por la bendición de la magia y los familiares.

—Oh la emoción— alguien hablo detrás de ella, era Zerbst —Me pregunto qué grandioso familiar invocaras—

—Déjame tranquila— respondió Louise la cual seguía leyendo las líneas que selecciono para el ritual.

—Muy bien, ahora procederemos— dijo el maestro mientras sacaba un pequeño pergamino de su morral color marrón. En él se encontraban todos los nombres de los estudiantes de segundo año en el lado izquierdo junto con un espacio en el derecho para anotar los nombres de los familiares y así llevar un registro. —Todos deberán pasar al frente y ubicarse en medio del círculo, recuerden que este sirve para permitir una mejor conducción de la magia, pero aun así háganlo lo mejor posible. Luego reciten sus líneas de invocación y cuando su familiar este presente realice la unión del contrato. Cuando terminen pasen con el resto de sus compañeros ¿alguna duda?— Ante la negación de todos los jóvenes sonrió y continuo —En ese caso, el primero será…—

Louise no estaba prestando atención a la mayoría de las invocaciones. Ella ya sabía que la mayoría solo invocaría algo que fácilmente caía en la clasificación de mascotas mientras el profesor le decía al estudiante que afinidad elemental representa. Levanto un poco la mirada y vio que sus suposiciones eran correctas: perros, gatos, aves eran lo que predominaban, también vio una tortuga y una serpiente. En cierto momento vio a un chico de cabello café y puntiagudo había invocado una criatura llamada que básicamente un ojo gigante con protuberancias. Muchos se sorprendieron por eso.

—Una pesadilla, grandioso— fue lo que dijo un estudiante.

—Realmente grandioso— hablo el profesor.

—Si algún día llego a invocar algo como eso, será la humillación de mi vida— fue lo que expreso una chica a pocos metros de Louise.

Montmorency Margarita La Fere de Montmorency.

Era una joven de cabello rubio, peinado en un estilo rizado y largo con 2 mechones cayendo en su frente y con una gran cinta roja atada alrededor de su cabello. Sus ojos azules brillaban como el agua de un pequeño lago. Como otros estudiantes, ella tiene el mismo formato de ropa. En lugar de calcetines blancos, usa unos calcetines similares a los de Louise y zapatos escolares negros. Después de Zerbst, era la segunda persona que más molestaba a Louise.

—Si tú invocas algo, entonces aparecerá una criatura adorable y hermosa, Montmorency— fue lo que dijo un chico con aspecto de galán tras la mencionada.

Guiche Armand de Gramont.

Era un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Lleva una blusa blanca con cuello con volantes debajo de una capa larga y negra. Su ropa muestra su pecho descubierto y lleva un par de pantalones violetas. Todo el que le conocía podía caracterizarlo por 2 cosas: su varita que tenía la forma de una rosa artificial y el hecho de que era un coqueto/mujeriego.

—¡Por supuesto!— respondió la chica con seguridad.

—Los familiares que se invocan siempre son los más adecuados para sus amos— decía Guiche de forma engreída pero alegre, incluso podrían juera ver pequeños brillos alrededor de su cuerpo —Por ejemplo el mío será…—

—Siguiente—

—¿Oh?— fue lo que dijo Guiche mientras cortaban su monologo y se dio cuenta de que era su turno para hacer la invocación por lo que se dirigió al centro del circulo —Soy Guiche Armand de Gramont, Sr. Colbert— Comenzó a hablar pero no eran palabras de invocación, solo estaba presumiendo mientras hacía movimientos corporales exagerados—Permítame invocar a un familiar que quedara grabado en la historia de esta escuela… ¡y que también tendrá mi fama y mi…!—

—Deja de alardear. Quedan muchos alumnos después de ti— el profesor tuvo que obligarlo a terminar.

—Muy bien— dijo Guiche mientras se aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba a recitar sus líneas no sin dejar de hacer sus movimientos —¡Siempre actuando como nuestro guía, el gran Brimir, trae un gran sirviente que sea digno de Guiche el Bronce!— en ese instante la tierra comenzó a temblar —¡Responde a mi divina invocación!— la tierra en frente de Guiche comenzó a cuartearse antes de que se formara un pequeño monte de tierra y del mismo saliera… un topo marrón gigante con un triángulo azul en la frente—¡¿EH?!—

—Un topo señor Gramont, esto indica que su afinidad mágica principal es el elemento tierra— dijo el profesor mientras anotaba el resultado —Pasara el siguiente en cuanto termine de arreglar el circulo— dijo procediendo a realizar un pequeño hechizo de tierra para nivelar el terreno.

La siguiente fue Montmorency, quien al igual que todos los demás se paró justo en medio del círculo y sacando su varita procedió a decir sus líneas.

—Gran Fundador quien nos ha bendecido con la magia y cuya sangre corre por nuestro cuerpo… ¡Escucha mi llamado y bríndame mi familiar!—

Al igual que otras invocaciones, una pequeña cantidad de luz emano de las líneas del circulo-pentagrama y se concentró en una pequeña esfera de la cual salió el familiar de la chica: una rana naranja.

—Muy bien señorita Montmorency, esto indica que su afinidad es el elemento agua— dijo Colbert

—Si— afirmo la muchacha quien luego se retiró junto a los demás, recibiendo alabanzas de Guiche, quien aunque en un principio estaba estupefacto por su familiar topo al final termino admirándolo.

—Siguiente—

La que paso fue una chica.

Tabitha de Orléans.

Era una niña incluso más pequeña que Louise. Tenía el pelo azul claro con ojos del mismo color y usaba gafas de marco rojo. Lleva una blusa blanca de manga larga debajo de una capa larga y negra que se extiende hasta sus pies sujetos por un alfiler circular, dorado o de latón atado a una cinta. Lleva una falda negra corta y calcetines blancos largos con forma de medias que llegan hasta su falda, y usa un par de zapatos escolares de color marrón. En lugar de varita, ella trae consigo un bastón de madera más alto que ella y curvo.

Muchos comenzaron a hablar sobre qué diría la chica peliazul, pues era bien conocida por ser bastante reservada e introvertida hasta el punto de confundirlo con la mudez. Cada vez que alguien intentaba entablar una conversación solo podían esperar 1 de 3 cosas: que no respondiera, que respondiera con señas o que lo hiciera con palabras muy precisas sin formar una oración completa.

Así que cuando ella pasó al círculo de invocación…

—Mi familiar… ven a mí—

No les sorprendió en lo absoluto que sus líneas fueran tan cortas.

Lo que si les sorprendió fue la gran cantidad de luz que salía de las líneas. Las partículas de luz rápidamente se fueron juntando hasta alcanzar un tamaño pequeño, luego uno mediano, luego uno bastante grande hasta que finalmente se revelo su familiar: un dragón azul.

—¡Woooo!— fue lo que exclamaron los demás nobles al ver a tan magnifica y poderosa criatura.

—Un dragón de viento— fue lo que dijo Colbert al identificar a la criatura por su color. Al igual que los alumnos él estaba sorprendido —Entonces está de más decir que su afinidad es el viento señorita Tabitha— Recibiendo un cabeceo por respuesta, la peliazul se alejó del círculo con su familiar caminando tras ella luego de realizar el contrato. —Siguiente—

Louise estaba más que sorprendida, estaba impresionada. Aunque su rival de toda la vida era Kirche, era un hecho no mencionado que entre la peliazul y la pelirrosa se disputaban el primer lugar en cuanto a conocimientos teóricos. A veces ganaba una, a veces la otra. No se odiaban o peleaban entre sí, pero si se coronaban como las más inteligentes de la escuela.

Solo que Tabitha si podía realizar hechizos correctamente.

Luego de unas cuantas invocaciones comunes llego el turno de la persona que más odiaba.

—¡Oh mi hermoso familiar!— exclamo la pelirroja de tal manera que parecía estar soltando un gemido, lo que provoco sonrojos en las caras de los hombres presentes y la molestia de las mujeres _¿No puedes actuar de forma decente al menos durante el ritual?_ Fue el pensamiento de Louise —Guíate por el fuego y la pasión de mi corazón… ¡y encuentra el camino hacia mí!—

Nuevamente una cantidad de luz considerable comenzó a formarse en una criatura del tamaño de un tigre que cuando se liberó mostro a su familiar…

—¿Una salamandra?—

—¿Kirche invoco eso?—

Eran las preguntas que hacían algunos alumnos y no era por menos. Si bien el dragón de Tabitha era asombroso, las salamandras también eran familiares muy raros de invocar y ver fuera de zonas de extremo peligro y calor donde pocas personas se aventuran a ir.

—Al último lo mejor. Invocaste algo muy bueno señorita Zerbst— fue el comentario del profesor Colbert.

—Es un resultado que calza a la perfección con mi apodo, Kirche la ardiente— respondió ella con una sonrisa seductora.

—Bien ¿ya están todos listos?— pregunto volteando a ver a los demás alumnos.

—No aún falta la señorita Vallière— fue la respuesta que dio la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara mientras volteaba a verla encontrándola algo escondía entre otros alumnos. La mencionada le dedico una mirada molesta y procedió a acercarse al círculo mientras ella se alejaba con su nuevo familiar.

Todos los demás alumnos comenzaron a comentar entre ellos… y sus comentarios no fueron nada agradables para la pequeña pelirrosa.

—Me pregunto si la zero podrá hacerlo—

—No hay posibilidad de que ella invoque algo. Solo será otra explosión y listo—

—Quédense atrás que ya va a explotar—

—¿El circulo o ella?— a este último comentario la mayoría se rieron.

Louise continuaba caminando mientras ignoraba los comentarios de los demás pero por dentro realmente sufría porque literalmente este ritual era LA ULTIMA oportunidad que ella iba a tener para demostrar que podía ser considerada un mago noble competente.

¿Y por qué? Porque desde que tiene memoria todo hechizo que ella ha intentado lanzar ha terminado en el mismo resultado: una explosión.

Ya sea un simple hechizo para levitar hasta un verdadero ataque para herir, solo resulta en explosiones.

Por eso este día les iba a demostrar a todos lo equivocados que estaban… o ese era el plan porque luego de ver a los grandiosos familiares que convocaron Tabitha y Kirche toda su motivación se fue al suelo.

Pero ahora estaba aquí y no podía dar marcha atrás.

 _No tiene que ser algo grandioso, con un perro o gato, incluso un ratón es más que suficiente… solo debo invocar algo_ era el pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza, pues si bien el familiar la mayoría de las veces representaba no solo la afinidad sino también el poder del mago también había excepciones como el director de la academia que era un poderoso mago de viento pero su familiar era un ratón.

Louise se detuvo justo en medio del círculo de invocación.

—Después de ver esa muestra de seguridad antes, seguro que invocaras algo más increíble que este pequeño ¿O no Louise ?— fue la pregunta de su némesis Zerbst.

—Por supuesto—fue la firme respuesta que le dio a la pelirroja. Saco su varita pero vio que su mano estaba temblando así que se tomó unos segundos para respirar… y hacer una plegaria con todo su corazon.

 _Por favor gran fundador Brimir, ayuda a esta humilde sierva tuya. Si solo por una vez en mi vida puedo hacer un hechizo correctamente que sea este, no te pido nada más. Hoy y solo por hoy, por favor apiádate de mí y déjame invocar a mi familiar. Que tu mano guie mi mano y que tu voluntad sean mis palabras. Amen._

Luego de calmarse, levanto su varita y comenzó a decir las líneas que había practicado desde hace tantas semanas.

—Mi sirviente que existe en algún lugar de este vasto universo…—

Todos se extrañaros por esas líneas.

—¿Qué clase de hechizo de invocación es ese?— fue la pregunta de Montmorency mientras sostenía a su rana

—Bueno al menos tiene algo de originalidad— le respondió Guiche

Invocar a un familiar era algo simple pero a la vez complejo: contrario a lo que podría parecer y a diferencia de los demás hechizos, no hay una serie de oraciones definidas para invocar a una criatura que sirva por el resto de la vida al mago. De hecho el ritual prácticamente permitía al mago decir la frase y/u oraciones que el quisiera mientras "pedía" una criatura para hacerla su familiar.

Sin embargo la cosa no acaba allí.

—Mi divino, hermoso, sabio y poderoso sirviente, atiende mí llamado...—

Las palabras que pronunciaba el mago tenían que venir del interior del mismo… tenían que ser oraciones que representaran los propios sentimientos y emociones. A su vez se tenían que hacer movimientos con la varita para permitir el flujo de la magia del mago hacia el ambiente, según las 2 etapas en que consiste el hechizo: la primera etapa era una cantidad moderada de magia mientras se pronunciaba "las oraciones que el mago quisiera".

—Yo, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, en nombre de los grandes Cinco Poderes del Pentágono, siguiendo mi destino, convoco a un familiar… —

y la segunda era la "afirmación" donde se pedía u ordenaba que el familiar finalmente apareciera.

—¡Atiende mi llamado, deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y aparece!—

 **¡BOOM!**

Una ENORME explosión sacudió el área haciendo que varios alumnos cayeran ante la fuerza cinética.

—Al final acabo así— dijo un estudiante tirado en el suelo.

—¿Acaso quieres matarnos a todos?—

—¿No puedes mínimo hacer que tus fallos no nos afecten? ¡Mira mi camisa!—

—¡Renuncia de una vez y deja que te expulsen zero!—

Eran algunos de los hirientes comentarios que decían los estudiantes pero Louise no les estaba prestando atención. Ella estaba total y absolutamente enfocada en el resultado de su ritual.

Si es que había un resultado.

Había demasiado humo en el área para poder ver bien.

Luego de toser, Guiche se agacho para hablar con la maga de agua, la cual también había caído por la explosión —¿Te encuentras bien Montmorency?— ella no le respondió sino que siguió mirando hacia el frente —¿Ocurre algo?— ella apunto con su dedo hacía en frente y Guiche giro la cabeza hacia esa dirección sorprendido de encontrar a Louise con algo…

No…

Con alguien.

Era un hombre tirado en el suelo, pero que poco a poco comenzaba a levantarse. Durante unos segundos se dedicó a mirar hacia Louise y luego los volteo a mirar a ellos.

La mencionada solo podía ver con incredulidad quien acababa de invocar.

 _¿Este es mi familiar? ¡¿Este es mi divino, hermoso, sabio y poderoso sirviente?!_ Fueron los pensamientos que inundaban la mente de Louise mientras miraba al hombre que estaba tirado frente a ella. Recordó rápidamente la plegaria que hizo hace unos segundos y sintió su estómago hundirse _Fundador Brimir ¿acaso usted tiene un sentido del humor del que no se menciona en los libros?_

Ella debía de descubrir quién era este sujeto. Estaba a punto de hablar con él pero fue recibida con la mirada más furiosa que jamás hubiera visto y la voz más enojada que alguna vez hubiera escuchado.

—¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SON USTEDES?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ Y QUÉ ME HICIERON?!—

El grito fue tan potente que Louise retrocedió asustada mientras sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerarse, luego noto que no era la única, pues todos los demás también se llevaran un susto de la impresión. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que todos pudieran calmarse.

—Louise, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Llamaste a un plebeyo salvaje con la "invocación familiar"— preguntó alguien, y todo el mundo menos la chica que lo estaba mirando empezó a reír, olvidándose del susto anterior.

—Yo... ¡Acabo de cometer un pequeño error!— la chica delante del hombre gritó con una refinada voz.

—¿De qué error estás hablando? Nada raro sucedió—

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Después de todo, ella es Louise la Zero!— dijo alguien más, y la multitud se echó a reír de nuevo.

Louise solo gruño ante las palabras de sus compañeros antes de girar en dirección al profesor

—¡Señor Colbert!—

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, señorita Vallière?—

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme hacer la invocación una vez más!—

—No puedo permitir eso, señorita Vallière— respondió el profesor imparcialmente, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa y susto de la mencionada.

—¿Por qué no?—

—Está estrictamente prohibido. Cuando el alumno o alumna pasa a segundo año, debe de realizar el ritual y convocar a un familiar, que es lo que acaba de hacer. De esa forma su especialidad elemental es decidida por el familiar que llame y permite avanzar a los cursos apropiados para ese elemento. Usted no puede cambiar su familiar una vez que lo haya convocado, porque la Invocación Familiar es un rito sagrado. Le guste o no, usted no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo—

—Pero... ¡Yo nunca he oído hablar de tener un plebeyo como un familiar! ¿Además no vio como grito? ¡Es un salvaje!— Todos a su alrededor se rieron. Louise frunció el ceño, pero la risa no se detuvo.

—Esta es una tradición señorita Vallière, no puedo permitir ninguna excepción— señaló el profesor al hombre —Puede ser un plebeyo, pero ya que fue convocado por usted, él debe ser su familiar. Nunca en la historia se ha convocado a un ser humano como familiar, pero la primera Invocación Familiar tiene prioridad sobre todas las reglas. En otras palabras, no hay otra manera de evitarlo; tiene que ser su familiar—

—Tiene que estar bromeando...—Louise dejó caer los hombros decepcionada.

—Bueno, entonces, continuemos con la ceremonia—

—¿Con él?—

—Sí, con él. Deprisa. La próxima clase comienza en cualquier momento. Y por si aún tiene dudas le recuerdo que si no realiza el contrato entonces deberemos de expulsarla, así que dese prisa y forme el contrato— Todos expresaron su acuerdo y empezaron a burlarse.

Louise miró la cara del hombre con pesar. Él se había levantado y puesto de rodillas y aun así era más alto que ella. Eso la molesto un poco pero se dijo a si misma de que ese hombre solo estaba adoptando una posición de reverencia ante una persona naturalmente superior a ella.

—Hey— Louise no recibió respuesta solo una mirada de confusión —Deberías considerarte afortunado. Normalmente un noble nunca haría esto en toda su vida—

—Mi nombre es Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière— dijo mientras movía su varita cerca de la cara del hombre —Pentágrama de los cinco poderes elementales, bendice este ser humilde, y hazlo mi familiar— ella tomo el mentón del hombre con su mano derecha antes de proceder a hacer la firma de contrato del ritual de invocación: un beso en los labios.

.

.

.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que el hombre había esquivado el beso.

 _¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!_ Fue el pensamiento de la Vallière —Quédate quieto— dijo Louise, un poco de irritada. Su rostro se acercaba. mientras intentaba dar otro beso…

Y otro…

Y otro…

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar el beso de un noble?!—

El hombre no la escucha sino que se levanta en su totalidad. Muchas chicas (Louise incluida) se sonrojan al ver finalmente su constitución física. Parecía que había entrenado desde el día que nació: pectorales, bíceps, piernas, ¡cuadros abdominales! Combinen eso con una mirada salvaje y una piel morena brillante, este hombre era definitivamente un guerrero bien esculpido.

De pronto el mencionado comenzó a caminar en dirección al profesor Colbert, el cual se tensó agarrando su bastón mágico.

Louise se sorprende por tal acción. Se da cuenta de que le sería imposible detenerlo a la fuerza pero no puede dejar que ese familiar se le escape, así que en un momento de desesperación hace lo primero que le viene a la cabeza: se quita un zapato y con suma precisión y tanta fuerza como le es posible lo laza en dirección a la cabeza del enorme sujeto.

El golpe acierta y provoca que voltee en su dirección.

—¡Ahora escúchame salvaje! ¡Vas a dejarme terminar el contrato o…!— se queda callada cuando ve que su objetivo retorna la marcha hacia el profesor Colbert. Las risas de los demás alumnos inundan el aire lo que provoca que, volviendo a llenarse de ira se quita el otro zapato y lo lanza a la cabeza del sujeto quien esta vez ni quiera se detiene.

Para este instante la furia inundaba todos los sentidos de Louise. Todo gramo de autocontrol ya se había perdido, por lo que en un momento de locura decidió tomar medidas extremas: saca su varita mágica…

 _¡VAS A SER MI FAMILIAR LO QUIERAS O NO!_

y canta un hechizo de ataque.

— **Ignis Sphaera** —

 **¡BOOM!**

El hombre se da la vuelta y recibe el impacto. Louise estaba tan loca que no se sorprende de que haya sobrevivido a un ataque que hubiera matado a cualquier otro. Rápidamente corre en dirección al hombre y salta con todas sus fuerzas hacia el hombre, se aferra con sus brazos tras su cuello y conecta sus labios dándole un beso, terminando el contrato.

Ese hombre la aparta con sus brazos, cargándola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Louise no puede evitar poner un rostro de satisfacción mientras se relaja y recobra los sentidos. Honestamente no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho algo como eso, pero ya no importa ahora tiene un familiar.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!— Louise escucha el grito de sufrimiento de este hombre mientras ve cómo sale humo de su cuerpo.

 _¿Qué raro ningún otro familiar le paso eso?_ Se pregunta sorprendida y un poco asustada mientras el hombre la suelta y se agarra la mano izquierda, lugar donde se graban las runas de su familiar.

Luego de que terminara, el hombre la miro por última vez antes de finalmente caer desmayado.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra. Por varios segundos solo una ligera brisa podía escucharse.

—Bueno, esa fue definitivamente una invocación y contrato fuera de lo común, pero felicidad señorita Vallière— le dirigió a la mencionada una sonrisa mientras ella recuperaba y se volvía a poner sus zapatos.

—Gracias profesor Colbert—

—Aunque temo decirle que no puedo definir su afinidad elemental— dijo con toda la honestidad mientras en la hoja de registro la palabra "Humano" al lado del nombre de Louise.

—Es sólo porque él es un simple plebeyo— respondió pesadamente, aunque no muy segura de la palabra simple.

—Si fuera un poderoso animal mágico, no habría sido capaz de hacer un contrato— dijo alguien entre la multitud.

Algunos de los estudiantes se rieron. Louise frunció el ceño:

—¡No te burles de mí! ¡Incluso hago las cosas bien de vez en cuando!—

—Es cierto, solo de vez en cuando, "Louise la Zero" jajaja— dijo riéndose la maga de agua

—¡Señor Colbert! ¡"Montmorency el desagüe" acaba de insultarme!—

— ¿A quién llamas "desagüe"? ¡Soy Montmorency la Fragancia!—

—He oído que todavía mojas la cama como una niñita ¡por lo tanto el "Desagüe" te queda mejor!—

—No me esperaba mejores modales de Louise la Zero—

—¡Cuidado con lo que dicen! ¡Los nobles deben mostrarse entre sí el debido respeto! —Intervino el mago adulto —Bueno, todo el mundo, vuelvan al salón yo ayudare a la señorita Valliere con su familiar y luego nos reintegraremos— dijo mientras veía a todos los alumnos, salvo cierta pelirrosa, recitar sobre si mismos el conjuro para la levitación.

 **—Levare corpus—** dicen prácticamente al unisonido y levitando proceden a cumplir con la orden.

—Profesor Colbert, se lo agradezco mucho—

—No hay problema señorita Valliere— este responde mientras ve las runas en la mano del sujeto — Estas son Runas muy inusuales, permítame un momento señorita Valliere mientras tomo nota de las ruñas de su familiar— recibiendo una afirmación y procediendo a copiar las runas en un pequeño libro que saco de su morral y guardarlo antes de realizar el hechizo de levitación sobre el desmayado — **Levare corpus** — el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a flotar mientras la niña lo guiaba a su habitación.

HORAS DESPUES, DE NOCHE

HABITACIÓN DE LOUISE

PUNTO DE VISTA: AZURA

—Aug— _fue el quejido que solté mientras me iba despertando_ —¿Que paso? ¿Fue un sueño?— _pregunte levantándome y notaba sobre qué cosa estaba acostado_ —¿Paja?—

 _—_ Hasta que por fin despertaste _—_ dijo una familiar voz cerca de mí

—¡Mithra!— voltee a ver a mi derecha para encontrarme con la chica pelirrosa… que me beso —Demonios—

 _—_ Luego de mucho descontento, he decidido aceptarte como mi familiar _—_ _¿Aceptarme como su familiar? Ahora si estoy confundido_ —Agradécelo— _se paró en frente de un armario. Mejor hago el intento por aclarar esta situación._

 _—_ Mira niña no entiendo que está pasando aquí, así que sugiero que primero nos pre… _— me quede mudo mientras veía como la chica comenzaba a desnudarse sin importarle que yo estuviera en frente. Por lo que la detuve con mis brazos_ —¡Por todo el Mantra! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—

—Me voy a dormir, así que me estoy cambiando y no me grites— _dijo esto último con molestia._

—¡Hazlo en otro lugar donde no pueda verte!—

—¿Por qué?—

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza o educación?! Hay un hombre aquí—

—¡No me grites, plebeyo! Además ¿un hombre? ¿Dónde? Si te refieres a ti mismo, no te preocupes, no hay nada de malo en ser observada por mi familiar— _me responde como si le estuviera hablando a una pared._

—No voy a aguantar esto— _dije a la vez que me dirigía a la puerta de la habitación_.

—¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡No te he dado permiso para que te fueras!—

—No lo ocupo, tu no me mandas— abro la puerta y salgo rápidamente pero en lugar de irme la sostengo desde afuera. Como la puerta se abre hacia adentro puedo sentir a la chica tirando de ella.

—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Deja de hacer esto!— _me grita mientras intenta inútilmente abrir la puerta._

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _La suelto_

—Kya— _escucho su grito y veo de reojo como caía con el trasero en la cama de paja donde me desperté y que me da mala espina. Concluyendo que no le cause ningún daño y tardara en levantarse procedo a irme de aquí. Notando que estoy en una torre rápidamente tomo las escaleras hacia abajo._

 _Llego a la planta inferior y veo como un chico rubio quien sostenía una rosa estaba coqueteando con una chica de pelo castaño. Puedo detectarles el orgullo con vanidad y la lujuria respectivamente._

—Soy muy buena preparando suflé— _dice ella con mirada soñadora._

—Me encantaría probarlo— _responde el_.

—¿En serio?—

—Por supuesto, Katie. No puedo mentir ante tus ojos. No existen mentiras en mis sentimientos por ti—

 _Eso puedo refutarlo. Pero no pienso perder el tiempo en ellos así que los paso de largo._

—Es el plebeyo que Louise convoco— _comenta el rubio._

—Oh el de la ceremonia de hoy. Es una noticia muy importante incluso entre los del primer año— _comenta la chica._

—¡Oye tú!— _el chico llama mi atención, estoy al margen de las otras escaleras._

—¿Qué?— _respondo secamente volteando hacia él._

—Que falta de modales ¿Es así como te diriges a los nobles? No hay duda de que eres un hombre salvaje, ni siquiera te vistes de forma decente— _supongo que se refiere a mis pantalones desgarrados y a que no tengo nada que cubra mi torso y abdomen. Pero aun así…_

—Pues a ella no parece importarle— le respondo con estoicismo.

—¿Ella?— _pregunta el rubio antes de escuchar un suspiro soñador a su lado y asustarse cuando ve a la pelo castaña mirarme con el rostro enrojecido_ —¡¿Katie?!—

—Que músculos…— _son las palabras que salen de su boca_

—¡Familiar!— _rayos es la chica pelirrosa, tarde demasiado tiempo con estos 2. Procedo a largarme ignorando cualquier otra cosa._

 _Llego a lo que sería la sala de estar y veo a una chica pelirroja y morena junto a otro hombre. Detecto la lujuria de ambos._ _Los paso de largo y finalmente salgo de la torre. El aire frio de la noche recorre mi piel mientras corro en dirección a al muro de roca, será fácil saltarlo._

 _Pero justo cuando estaba tomando impulso…_

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— _exclamo mientras siento como mi cuerpo es elevado en el aire. Puedo sentir las presencias de varios tras de mí, volteo a verlos._

—Me sentiría complacido si te rindieses— _me habla el rubio mientras sostiene su rosa en mi dirección, ¿Él me está haciendo flotar?_ —No es propio de un noble lidiar con estas molestias— _ahora solo puedo sentir el orgullo provenir de él._

—¿Un familiar que huye de su amo? ¡Es divertidísimo!— _exclama la pelirroja y detecto como su lujuria disminuye. Por otro lado, la pelirrosa que también está con ellos, siento como su ira incrementa._

 _No iba a estarlos aguantando así que me dispuse a librarme del "agarre" por decirlo de una manera, no entiendo que clase de poder es este. Sería fácil: solo debía impulsarme hacia el suelo con un golpe y luego demostrarles a estos mocosos que no tienen poder alguno sobre mí. Pero justo cuando curvee el brazo para lanzar el golpe y vi de reojo el cielo nocturno… toda mi esperanza desapareció._

 _Había 2 lunas en el cielo: una pequeña roja y otra grande azul, a diferencia de la única y blanca que recuerdo._

 _Y eso no es todo: prácticamente todas las estrellas en el cielo ya no estaban en la posición que las estudie._

 _Finalmente comprendí que estaba ocurriendo: sea reencarnación o no, estoy en un mundo diferente_

 _Ya no estoy en Gaia._

 _Tal vez ni siquiera estoy en MI universo._

 _Una vez más el miedo invade mi corazón._

 _Durga… Mithra… ¿Cómo volveremos a estar juntos?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Volvimos a la habitación de la pelirrosa. Yo seguía demasiado impactado como para entender lo que estaban diciendo, pero me pareció escuchar burlas y la palabra Zero. Una vez que se fueron me quede solo con la chica. Dijo empezó a hablarme, y al ver que no respondía, empezó a gritarme y al ver que aún no respondía se acercó hacia mí y…_

 _—_ ¡HAZME CASO FAMILIAR ESTUPIDO! _— el grito me dejo zumbando un oído pero me hizo salir de mi estado. Madre Gaia que buenos pulmones y garganta tiene esta chica, seguro que llega a aturdir a un Gohma Howler._

 _—_ De acuerdo, solo deja recuperar la audición _— dije mientras me frotaba el oído._

—Cielos porque mi familiar debe ser un plebeyo tan estúpido, porque no puede ser algo grandioso como un dragón, una mantícora o un grifo— _volvió a mencionar a los dragones, pero no sé qué rayos son estos otros 2._

—Ok primero vamos por partes ¿dónde me encuentro?— pregunto molesto.

—Estamos en la Academia de Magia, ubicada en el país Tristain— me respondió como si fuera lo más normal y de conocimiento general.

—¿Y a quién llamas plebeyo?— _pregunto molesto._

—Bueno, no eres un mago, ¿cierto? Así que eres un plebeyo—

—¿Y qué importa si soy un mago o no? ¿Qué es eso para empezar?—

—¿De verdad me estás haciendo estas preguntas?—

 _Respiro profundamente, preparándome para responder. Seguro que ella no me creerá nada de lo que le voy a decir pero es necesario que resolvamos esta situación._

—Sé que suena irreal pero debo decirte que yo no soy de este mundo—

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—

—Mi mundo no tiene estos llamados magos y solo posee una luna blanca—

—¿Hay un mundo así?—

—Puedo jurártelo por mi vida— _mi cuarta vida si puedo agregar, pero no necesita saber eso_

—No te creo nada, y aun si fuera cierto ya eres mi familiar—

—Eso es otra cosa que no entiendo, ¿Qué es un familiar?—

—Un familiar es una criatura que un mago invoca y le sirve por el resto de su vida—

 _Ahora si estaba empezando a enojarme._

—Básicamente es un esclavo—

—Básicamente— _ella respondió con simpleza_

—Me largo— _empezaba a levantarme_

—¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¡Te ordeno que te quedes aquí!—

—Tu no me ordenas nada niña—

—¡No me llames niña! ¡Mi nombre es Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière!— me responde con una voz y sentimiento lleno de orgullo.

 _Por todo el Mantra. Ese no es un nombre, es un trabalenguas._

 _—_ Bueno, mi nombre es Asura _—_

 _—_ Que nombre tan raro _— mira quien habla_

—Piensa lo que quieras— _le respondo de manera indiferente, su ira incrementa y antes de que dijera algo_ —Oye dijiste que no querías invocarme ¿cierto?—

—Así es, ¿Quién querría invocar a un plebeyo estúpido e inútil como tú?— _me dice con desprecio e ignoro sus insultos. Si esta mocosa supiera lo que soy capaz de hacer._

—Bueno, pues solo hay una manera de resolver esta situación... envíame de regreso— _le digo de forma sencilla._

—Eso es imposible—

—¿¡Por qué!?— _pregunto sorprendido y asustado._

—Debido a que estas sujeto a un contrato como mi familiar, no importa si vienes del campo o en un mundo completamente diferente. Una vez que el contrato se hace, no se puede deshacer—

—Tienes que estar bromeando—

—Dices que vienes de otro mundo ¿no? — _preguntó Louise, aparentemente todavía perpleja._

—Sí, uno donde no hay magos y solo una luna blanca, si gustas puedo darte la ubicación de las estrellas en el firmamento, solo por favor envíame de vuelta—

—Te lo dije, es imposible—

—¿Por qué?—

—Eso es porque no hay hechizo que pueda conectar este mundo a otro mundo—

—Entonces, ¿cómo llegué aquí, si se supone que es imposible?— _por no mencionar que del mundo que me trajiste ES EL DE LOS MUERTOS._

—Escucha, estoy siendo completamente honesta cuando digo que no hay tal hechizo. Nadie ha oído hablar de otro mundo—

—Obviamente la prueba soy yo—

—El hechizo de invocación familiar se utiliza para llamar a los seres vivos dentro de Halkeginia. Normalmente, sólo los animales o bestias mágicas son convocados. Esto es el primer caso de convocación familiar en el que un humano es llamado—

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, simplemente lanza ese hechizo sobre mí una vez más—

—¿¡Por qué!?—

—Porque tal vez me devuelva a mi mundo. Muchas veces una entrada también es una salida—

 _Mirando visiblemente perpleja, Louise inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado._

—Eso no va a funcionar. La Invocación Familiar es un hechizo de un solo sentido. No existe ningún tipo de retorno para un familiar que ya haya sido convocado—

—Me estás diciendo que en toda la historia de estas llamadas "invocaciones familiares" no ha habido una sola persona que tuviera la más mínima curiosidad o gusto por la investigación por saber si un familiar puede volver a su lugar de origen y crear un hechizo para ello… ¡qué patéticos!— _respondo cruzando los brazos._

—¡Oye no llames patéticos a los magos de Halkeginia!— _grita molesta, su ira aumenta_

—Lo que sea, deja tu nombre en la historia y pruébalo conmigo—

—Es imposible. Ya ni siquiera puedo lanzarlo ahora—

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué!?—

—... Cuando se hace por segunda vez la invocación familiar...—

—¿Sí…?

—... Es completamente ineficaz a menos de que el primer familiar haya muerto—

—¿De verdad? —Asura se quedó perplejo.

—¿Quieres morir?—

—Si—

—Lo vez entonces… ¡¿Qué dijiste?!— _Louise me grito sorprendida, no la culpo. No todos los días escuchas a una persona decir que si desea morir como si no fuera nada. Ella se llevó sus manos al rostro_ —Mi familiar no solo es un plebeyo inútil y estúpido, sino que también es suicida—

—No precisamente _— le respondo calmando sus nervios_ —Es solo que ya cumplí mi objetivo y mis… asuntos pendientes— _por decirlo de alguna manera._

—¿Asuntos pendientes?— pregunto confusa

—¿Haz oído hablar de los fantasmas y las almas en pena que no pueden ingresar al mundo de los muertos porque aún tienen asuntos pendientes que cumplir en el mundo de los vivos?—

—Algo así he oído— _me respondió con una mirada de miedo, creo que está pensando equivocadamente._

—Por si te lo estas preguntando, soy de carne y hueso— _metálicos pero cuentan_ —Solo que antes de que me invocaras cumplí todos mis objetivos y asuntos pendientes por lo que honestamente me da igual morirme para poder descansar en paz— _y luego reencarnar._

—Bueno, pues ahora si tienes un objetivo en la vida: ser mi familiar. Así que te prohíbo morir— _maldita sea ella es tan obstinada._ _Bajo la cabeza y veo las extrañas escrituras o símbolos que se encuentran en mi mano izquierda_ —¿Quieres saber qué es eso? —

—Honestamente sí—

—Eso es como un sello que dice que tú eres mi familiar—

—La marca de la esclavitud querrás decir— _le respondo con molestia. No salí de un infierno controlado por un magalomaniaco solo para entrar en uno nuevo siendo esclavo de una niñita grito, molesta, narcisista y lo peor de todo su voz suena IGUAL a la de mi hija, eso continuaba molestándome y perturbándome incluso ahora._

 _—_ Llámalo como quieras, pero vas a ser mi familiar te guste o no. El contrato ya está hecho y si de verdad vienes de otro mundo, entonces no tienes a donde ir. Si te comportas de forma desobediente serás castigado y no te daré de comer _— ella me respondió con tanta confianza mientras desbordaba orgullo por todo el cuerpo, como si dejarme sin comer fuera la amenaza perfecta para hacerme obedecer._

 _No me importaba._

 _Fui modificado, prácticamente construido para no necesitar comer en lo absoluto._

 _Aunque en algo si tenía razón… no tengo a donde ir._

 _Si lo que decía era cierto, entonces no hay manera de que yo regresa a Gaia e incluso si vuelvo puede que muera: al ser un semidiós tipo guerrero, no puedo sobrevivir sin mantra pero como ya mate a ese cabron de Chakravartin entonces todo el Mantra de mi universo se perdió para siempre, así que a penas de un paso en mi mundo volveré a morir y una vez más solo debo esperar a la reencarnación. Tal vez las leyes de la cosmología funcionan de manera diferente aquí y por eso aún estoy vivo aunque no exista mantra, aunque creo que esta Louise está involucrada de forma directa o indirecta; reitero: ME INVOCO DESDE EL MUNDO DE LOS MUERTOS._

—Bien seré tu familiar— _le respondo resignado._

—Ibas a serlo de todos modos— _no provoques mocosa._

—Pero solo hasta que encuentra una manera de volver a mi mundo— informo firmemente.

—Por última vez eso es imposible—

—¿No era imposible invocar humanos como familiares hasta hace poco?— _pregunto de manera irónica. Ella se molesta pero vuelve a hablar._

—Claro, claro. De hecho, voy a estar muy contenta si lo haces. Porque cuando vuelvas a tu mundo, voy a ser capaz de convocar a un nuevo familiar—

 _Esta chica es simplemente insoportable, no me imagino a un imbécil pasar más de 20 minutos con ella. Yo acepte solo porque a su lado tendré más posibilidades de volver a mi universo._

—¿Que más cosas pueden hacer los familiares?— _pregunto de manera relajada, necesito obtener tanta información como sea posible._

—En primer lugar, un familiar puede conceder a su amo una mejora en la visión y la audición.

—¿Eso qué significa?—

—Eso significa que lo que ve el familiar, el maestro también lo puede ver—

—Oh— _eso es o muy bueno o muy malo dependiendo de la situación. Para mí es muy malo._

—Pero parece que no funciona contigo. No puedo ver nada—

—Sí, pero no es como si importara — _digo de manera indiferente pero por dentro estoy agradecido._

—Además, un familiar obtiene los elementos necesarios para los hechizos principales. Por ejemplo, los reactivos—

—¿Reactivos?—

—Son catalizadores usados al lanzar ciertos hechizos. Algo así como azufre o musgo...—

—Uh-huh— _ya veo por dónde vamos._

—Pero se ve que no encontrarás nunca cosas así, ¿verdad? Teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera sabes qué tipo de reactivos hay—

—Me creas o no, soy bueno en química y puedo distinguir los reactivos, si es que son exactamente los mismos que hay en mi mundo o me dirás que aquí el azufre no es un no metal de color amarillento fuerte, amarronado o anaranjado y arde con llama de color azul, es insoluble en agua y se encuentra en forma nativa en regiones volcánicas— _le respondo con seguridad. Parece que no puede creer que una persona musculosa también destaque en materias teóricas._

Louise frunció el ceño con irritación, pero siguió hablando.

—Y esto es lo más importante de todo... ¡Un familiar existe para proteger a su amo! ¡Tiene la tarea de protegerlo de cualquier y de todos los enemigos, es un deber de la más alta prioridad! Pero eso podría ser un poco problemático para ti—

—¿En serio?— _pregunto burlándome. Si esta niña solo supiera LA DÉCIMA PARTE de lo que soy capaz de hacer._

—Una bestia mágica poderosa casi siempre derrota a sus enemigos, pero no creo que tú puedas vencer a un cuervo—

Camino en dirección a su cama y la sostengo de uno de los postes…. con una sola mano.

—¿Que estas hacien…?—

 _No puede terminar de hablar y su mandíbula cae cuando ve que puedo levantar su cama como si no pesara en lo absoluto. Luego de unos segundos, la devuelvo al suelo._

—¿Convencida?—

—Bueno, supongo que si podrás protegerme de asaltantes y mercenarios— _Me gustaría decirle que esos tipos no me servirían ni para calentar, pero mejor que se lo crea por el momento_ —Y finalmente deberás lavar mi ropa, limpiar mis muebles y otras tareas domésticas—

 _¿¡QUÉ!?_

—¡¿Que?!— Le pregunto sorprendido —Oye si esto es una Academia de eso se encargarían los sirvientes—

—Eres mi familiar. Lavar, limpiar y otras tareas menores son naturalmente tu trabajo—

 _Mierda, que convenenciera._

 _No es que sea un flojo que no quiere hacer tareas domésticas. Estando en casa durante los tiempos de paz, a mí no me gustaba hacer nada que provocara suciedad y si desordenaba algo por un motivo pues lo volvía a ordenar luego. Vale que tuviéramos sirvientes que lavaban y limpiaban pero también contribuía con mi parte, y si yo ensuciaba algo pues lo limpiaba, dándole un buen ejemplo a Mithra._

 _Vale que puedo limpiar los muebles y mantener las cosas en orden… ¡pero ni siquiera en casa me permitían lavar la ropa o otras telas! Literalmente estaba vetado del cuarto de lavado por mi esposa, hija y hasta los sirvientes, pues de una u otra manera siempre terminaba rasgando las prendas con mi fuerza descomunal, por mucho que me contuviera._

 _—_ Bien en esto último tendremos proble… _— vi como Louise vuelve a desvestirse sin importarle en lo absoluto que yo esté aquí. Voltee la mirada_ —¿Realmente no te importa que un hombre este aquí presente? _— dije de la manera más forzada posible._

 _—_ No eres un hombre. Eres mi familiar _— para cuando termino de quitarse su uniforme me lo aventó a la cara y ella se puso ropa para dormir, que en si era un vestido rosado transparente y unas bragas blancas —_ Lava eso para mañana _—_

—¿Dónde voy a dormir?— _pregunte teniendo un mal presentimiento._

—En pila de paja— _como adivine._ _Fue en dirección a su cama, se acostó en ella, chasqueo los dedos y el fuego de la lámpara de mesa se apagó —_ Despiértame por la mañana _— luego de eso ella se había dormido en pocos segundos. Yo me quede parado aun sosteniendo su ropa, la cual por cierto NO IBA A LAVAR._ _Suspiro cansado mientras veo las ropas que Louise me dejo en la mano y las arrojo bajo la cama, luego encontraría algún sirviente que las lavara por mí._

 _Necesito reflexionar y meditar bien esta situación._

 _Me siento en la pila de paja con el fin de por lo menos tener algo cómodo donde estar, cruzo las piernas y me acomodo para meditar. Este ha sido un día muy largo_

 _¿Cómo fue que su invocación me trajo aquí? ¿Qué es esta magia de la que habla? ¿Sera similar al Mantra? ¿Cómo poder regresar? ¿Puedo aun utilizar el Mantra?_

 _Eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza, pero solo la última soy perfectamente capaz de contestar._

 _Levanto mi puño y concentro toda mi ira en el mismo como si estuviera cargando un disparo de Mantra…_

 _No ocurre nada._

 _—_ Como lo supuse _— digo resignadamente. Creo que aún conservo la fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, pero toda habilidad que tenga que ver con mantra ha desaparecido._

 _Sin disparos de Mantra_

 _Sin modo ilimitado_

 _Sin forma Vajra, forma Mantra o forma seis brazos._

 _Otra cosa interesante es que ella, si bien me trata como un sirviente y no me considera un "hombre" si considera que "soy humano". ¿Debería hacerme pasar por humano ocultando mis capacidades de semidiós?_

 _No, no lo hare._

 _Ya de por sí he perdido mi Mantra y no me importa lo que piensen de mí. Ocultar mis habilidades me daría ventaja en el factor sorpresa en un futuro, pero no voy a estar aguantando que estos niños me subestimen o se pasen de listos con migo. Aunque no sea mi afinidad, no renunciare a mi orgullo._

 _Y si llega alguna amenaza, acabare con ella._

 _Esto va a ser muy difícil… pero lo superare._

 _Durga… Mitra… no importa cuánto me tome, voy a volver a mi mundo y vamos a volver a ser una familia… se los prometo._

 _Aunque tenga que iniciar partiendo de cero._

 _Cierro los ojos y me pongo a dormir._

.

.

.

 ** _LA IRA DE ZERO_**

 **¡INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

 **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Como pueden ver en este aborde lo que ocurrió en el primer episodio del anime, que de cierta forma se puede considerar una precuela del primer capítulo de la novela de Zero no Tsukaima.**

 **Aunque este sea un fanfic y cualquier cosa puede ocurrir o cambiar a gusto del autor, quisiera hacer una lista explicando los motivos del desarrollo y cambio de las escenas:**

 **1.** **1.- En las novelas Louise invoca a Saito y ellos ya se entienden desde el principio, como si el portal de invocación también estableciera un hechizo de traducción automático.**

 **2\. 2.- Para el ritual combine las frases que Louise dijo tanto en las novelas como en el anime y manga, para terminar con algo más extenso y mejor. Además no le tomo tantos intentos a como ocurrió en las novelas, la razón se explica más adelante.**

 **3\. 3.- En las novelas Saito no se desmaya y va a la habitación de Louise donde el acepta ser su familiar mientras encuentra la manera de volver a casa. Como Asura no es un mequetrefe considere agregar la escena exclusiva del anime donde escapa y ve las lunas para que se dé cuenta que ya no está en su mundo.**

 **Algo que también quiero hacer con esta historia es aclarar varios de los puntos que no explicaron jamás en el canon de Zero no Tsukaima y Asura´s Wrath y que me parecen importantes para los lectores y futuros escritores.**

 **1\. 1.- No explicaron exactamente porque las palabras de invocación de Louise eran tan raras o exóticas y considere que como cada familiar representa al mago entonces cada mago debe usar sus propias palabras.**

 **2\. 2.- Por la forma en que realizaban el ritual de invocación, decidí estructurarlo en 2 partes: la parte donde se canaliza energía y la parte donde se pide al familiar.**

 **3\. 3.- En la novela a veces no dicen el nombre de los hechizos, mientras que en el anime los pronuncian en inglés. Yo decidí ser original y decidí que los hechizos se mencionarían en latín (o lo más cerca del latín que me permita Google traductor XD).**

 **4\. 4.- Asura no será el guerrero furioso que solo sabe golpear todo lo que tiene enfrente. Ahora que "su ira finalmente término" quiero desarrollar a un Asura más hablador y con personalidad, conocimientos y habilidades que no se vieron en el juego.**

 **Ahora también quisiera pedirles un favor a ustedes: como pudieron ver en el capítulo anterior este fanfic utilizara elementos del juego de Azura´s Wrath, así que imaginen que cada capítulo es como en el juego y al final necesito que ustedes me califiquen. Esto me ayudara a mejorar la historia y es probable que en el futuro reescriba el capítulo en algo mejor.**

 **Háganlo más o menos siguiendo los siguientes pautas: "Narración" (Si me expreso de manera correcta al narrar la historia), "Personajes" (si su personalidad y diálogos son de acuerdo al canon y si los he desarrollado de una manera correcta), "Detalles" (si al momento de describir algo me doy a entender cuando lo describo) y "Originalidad" (si escribo algo que los sorprenda ya que no lo esperaban o solamente es original porque no lo han leído en otras partes).**

 **Todo se calificara de lo mejor a lo peor con las siguientes letras: "S", "A", "B", "C", "D", "E". Para el siguiente capítulo yo lo promediare.**

 **Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡FIN DE LA INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

"Este capítulo fue terminado y publicado aproximadamente el día 4 de Enero del 2019"


	3. El reino magico de un fraude

**Calificación total de capitulo anterior:**

 **Narración: "S"**

 **Personajes: "S"**

 **Detalles: "S"**

 **Originalidad "S"**

 **TOTAL: "S"**

 **Recuerda que puedes calificarme de la "S" a la "E" este capitulo.**

 **Créditos a sus respectivos autores:**

· "Zero no Tsukaima" o "El Familiar de Zero" le pertenece al fallecido autor Noboru Yamaguchi y fueron animadas por la compañía J. Co., Ltd.

· "Asura's Wrath" o "La ira de Asura" le pertenece a la desarrolladora CyberConnect2 y fue publicado por la compañía Capcom.

· Personajes OC son de mi autoría.

· Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, de un fan para otros fans.

Anotaciones:

—Los diálogos se muestras entre guiones largos—

"Aclaraciones y mensajes se muestran entre comillas"

La narración en 3ra persona se muestra en letras normales

 _Palabras en cursiva indican narración, monólogos o pensamientos del protagonista_

Palabras subrayadas indican ubicaciones

 _{Palabras entre corchetes y en cursiva indican dialogo en un idioma diferente}_

 **Palabras en negritas indican voces, poderes o cualquier cosa sobrenatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [¡FURIA!]** indican mecánicas de videojuego tipo quick time event, donde hay que presionar un botón en sincronía para realizar algo.

 **¡CRACK!** **¡PUNCH! ¡BOOM!** Indican efectos de sonido

 **۞Palabras entre estos símbolos y en negritas indican una trasformación** ۞

"Parte 1 – Nirvana y Reencarnación"

"Episodio 3: El reino mágico de un fraude"

EN LA MAÑANA

 _—_ Levántate _— digo de forma firme sin nada de tacto mientras aplaudo fuertemente una y otra vez._

—¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡Qué está pasando!?— me responde asustada

—Ya es de mañana, niña—

—¿Eh? O-Oh... Espera, ¿¡quién eres!? — _Louise gritó con una voz tranquila. Su expresión estaba vacía y pérdida. ¿De verdad me pregunto luego de todo lo que pasamos ayer?_

—Asura— respondo secamente

—Oh, mi familiar. Así es, yo te convoque ayer, ¿no?— _Louise se levantó y bostezó. Entonces, me ordeno_ —Mi ropa— _Antes de despertarla había buscado el uniforme en su armario y lo había puesto sobre una silla, luego se lo tendí en la cama. Louise comenzó a desvestirse lentamente. Yo me volee hacia otro lado por "pudor" aunque ella no lo considere así_ —Mi ropa interior—

—Esa la tomas tú misma— _dije con los brazos cruzados_

—Están en el cajón de abajo... de ese armario... Por allí—

—Las-tomas-tu-misma— _No me importa lo que diga, yo soy una persona decente. Por no decir que la única ropa interior de una mujer que llegare a tocar en este o cualquier otro mundo es la de mí esposa… si me doy a entender jeje._

 _Ella me hizo caso, cosa que me sorprendí bastante creí que pelearía más. Luego de poner su ropa interior junto con el demás uniforme ella rompió mis ilusiones._

 _—_ Vísteme _—_

 _—_ NO _— respondí de forma seca y más firme que nunca —No estas discapacitada y es solo un uniforme, asi que vístete tu sola—_

 _En Shinkoku Trastrium todos nos vestíamos nosotros mismos. Solo requeríamos la ayuda de los sirvientes si era una ropa difícil de poner. Aunque sé que los malditos de Sergei, Augus y Kalrow siempre pedían ser vestidos por mujeres por el gusto y placer de su vanidad, sentir las manos rosar su piel y por pereza respectivamente._

 _Por no mencionar que NO VOY A PONERLE **UNAS BRAGAS** A UNA CHICA CUYA VOZ ES IDENTICA A LA DE MI HIJA, ya tuve suficiente trauma con el beso. Solo vestía a mi hija a veces cuando era pequeña hasta que alcanzó la edad de los 100 años, en ese punto se veía físicamente como una niña humana de 10 años._

—Tú no debes saber porque eres un plebeyo, pero los nobles no deben vestirse solos si un plebeyo está disponible—

 _Como si me importara._

—¡Te vistes tú sola y es mi última palabra!—

—En ese caso, como castigo por ser un familiar irrespetuoso, no hay desayuno— _declaró Louise, levantando un dedo triunfante_

—No me importa, no necesito comer— _lo cual era verdad pero ella lo entendió como un reto, dado que bajo el dedo y su ira comenzó a crecer._

—No dirás eso cuando te encuentre rogándome— _declaro molesta y por fin se había vestido sola. No le respondí, mejor la dejo soñar._

 _Salimos de su habitación. Vimos tres puertas de madera idénticas a lo largo de la pared. Una de ellas se abrió y apareció desde el interior a la chica de anoche con el pelo rojo llameante. Era más alta que Louise pero aún más pequeña que yo. Su rostro era atractivo, y ella lucía un busto cautivador. Sus pechos eran como dos melones. Los dos primeros botones de su blusa estaban desabrochados, destacando un escote impresionante que impulsivamente sacaba los ojos de su órbita. Su piel estaba bronceada, dándole el aspecto de una belleza sana y natural. Y lo peor de todo: sus emociones eran de lujuria._

 _Olga encontré a tu hermana perdida._

 _Su altura, color de piel, el rumbo, y el tamaño del pecho... Todo tenía un fuerte contraste con Louise, que carecía de esos puntos de encanto._

 _Cuando vio a Louise, ella sonrió ampliamente._

—Buenos días, Louise—

 _Louise le devolvió el saludo con el ceño fruncido, su ira aumentaba por segundos._

—Buenos días... Kirche—

—¿Eso... es tu familiar?— _Kirche preguntó con cierta sorna, apuntando hacia mí, sentía que su lujuria aumentaba dramáticamente._

—Eso es correcto—

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Así que realmente es un ser humano! ¡Eso es increíble!—

 _Me moleste un poco por eso. Aunque decidí no mencionar nada de ser un semidiós y fingir hasta cierto punto el ser humano seguía odiando que me subestimaran._

—Es que convocar a un plebeyo con la invocación familiar... ¿Qué más se puede esperar de Louise la Zero? —

 _Las blancas mejillas de Louise se pusieron rojas._

—¡Cállate!—

—Ayer, también convoque a mi familiar—

—Ah, ¿en serio…?—

—Sí, y cuando tienes un familiar, debes asegurarte de que sea tan bueno como este ¡Flame!—

 _Kirche llamo su familiar, triunfante. Desde su habitación, era la lagartija de color rojo oscuro que vi ayer, quien se deslizó hacia fuera. Una ola de calor comenzó a azotar el ambiente. La criatura era por lo menos tan grande como un tigre. Su cola tenía una llama y su boca emitía chispas y brasas. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, definitivamente era un animal impresionante._

— ¡Jojojo! ¡No me digas que es la primera vez que ves una salamandra de fuego!—

—Honestamente si... y espero que no sea peligroso—

—No te preocupes. Siempre y cuando no se lo ordene, no atacará. ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo?—

—Jamás le tendría miedo a una cosa como esta— _respondí de forma cortante, como si me estuviera retando. Sorprendiendo un poco a las chicas._

—¿Es una salamandra?— _Louise preguntó intentando cambiar de tema._

—¡Así es! ¡Una salamandra de fuego! Mira, mira la cola. ¡Una llama tan viva y grande significa que es sin duda una salamandra de las Montañas del Fuego del dragón! ¡Es como una marca! ¡Los traficantes no pueden incluso ponerle un precio a uno de estos!—

—Eso está bien— _dijo Louise amargamente._

—¿Verdad? ¡Coincide con mi afinidad perfectamente! Después de todo, yo soy Kirche la Ardiente. Dondequiera que voy, los chicos caen por mí. A diferencia de ti…—

—Yo no tengo tiempo para andar coqueteando con todo lo que veo, a diferencia de ti—

 _La verdad ya me empieza a molestar esta chica Kirche. No solo por sus burlas sino porque por sus emociones de lujuria y la voz de Louise me hacen recordar al momento en que la maldita bruja de Olga atrapo a Mithra con una espada en la garganta. No quiero dañarla, pero quiero hacer algo._

 _Un momento donde deje mi sentido del humor…_

 _Oh, ya lo encontré. Esto será fantástico._

—Basta Louise— _ambas voltearon a verme. La mencionada estaba molesta._

—¿Cómo que basta?— _ella me pregunta_

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre?— _Kirche me pregunta_

—Asura—

—¿Asura? Qué nombre tan extraño—

—Lo que sea. Louise deja de molestar a Kirche— _respondo indiferentemente ocultando mi sonrisa y volteo hacia Louise, quien estaba paralizada por mis palabras. Mientras la pelirroja sonreía complacida y antes de que Louise me gritara yo termine_ —tenle un poco de compasión— _para este punto ambas me miraban de forma extraña._

—¿Compasión? ¡¿De que estas hablando?!— _si bien seguía molesta, no iba a gritarme y me dio la pauta para continuar. Yo voltee hacia la morena._

—Por casualidad ¿tu salamandra es macho?— _pregunte educadamente, casi puedo imaginar el resultado de esto._

—Por supuesto— _respondió orgullosamente._

—Como lo supuse. Mis más sinceras condolencias— _dije poniendo la expresión más triste posible._

—¿De que hablas?— _pregunto Kirche consternada._

—Oye, has estado actuando raro— _dijo Louise mientras me miraba sorprendida._

—¿No te has dado cuenta?— ahora puse una expresión de incredulidad.

—¡¿Darme cuenta de que?! ¡No te entiendo nada! ¡Explícate de una vez!— _ahora Louise si estaba desesperada, viendo de reojo a Kirche y su expresión mostraba lo mismo, como si yo supiera algo importantísimo que ella no._

 _Y ahora es cuando._

—De que el único "hombre" que no estará con ella por interés en su cuerpo, que seguirá con ella en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y hasta que la muerte los separe, es una "salamandra de fuego". Louise date cuenta: eso está para ponerse a llorar—

 _Nadie dijo nada ni se movió por unos segundos._

—¡Pffff!— _fue el sonido que salió de los labios de Louise mientras se los cubría con una mano y se agarraba el estómago con la otra. Todo su cuerpo temblaba en un vano intento de contener la risa._

 _Kirche por su parte tenía el rostro tan rojo que rivalizaba con la llama de su salamandra. Pude sentir la ira desplazando su lujuria mientras me miraba con ojos asesinos. Luego de unos segundos, recupero la compostura._

—No podría haber esperado modales adecuados de algo proveniente de los Vallière. Vámonos Flame— _dijo ella muy molesta mientras se retiraba hacia las escaleras pero a penas noto que su familiar no la seguía se dio la vuelta_ —¿Flame?— _lo llamo de nuevo y se sorprendió cuando vio lo que hacía, Louise también…_

 _Y sobre todo yo._

 _La salamandra estaba inclinándose… ante mí._

 _Bueno en esencia solo bajo la cabeza de forma sumisa, pero era claramente una reverencia._

—¿Qué?— _fue la pregunta de Kirche, me volteo a ver_ —¿Qué le hiciste?— _pregunto furiosa._

—Nada, lo juro— _respondí honestamente. Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. No quiero volver a pasar por eso de nuevo. Me dirigí hacia la salamandra_ —Haz caso y ve con tu ama— _a penas termine de decir esas palabras la criatura ceso su reverencia y volvió obedientemente con Kirche como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella me mando una última mirada furiosa, 2 pueden jugar a lo mismo —_ No olviden invitarnos a la boda _— vi como su cuerpo se estremecía y sentí como la ira volvía a incrementarse. Louise volvía a desternillarse de la risa._

 _Luego de unos segundos_

 _—_ Eso fue muy bueno _— me dijo con alegría parece que estamos haciendo progresos —_ Bien hecho familiar _— al demonio._

—Mi nombre es Asura y lo hice porque ese comportamiento me recuerda a alguien que odio bastante— _respondí de manera firme, ella me miro extrañada, supongo que no esperaba que yo albergara sentimientos de odio. De pronto su estómago rugió y ella oculto su sonrojado rostro… me recordó a Mithra ella hacia lo mismo_ —Creo que mejor vas a tomar el desayuno—

—Cierto— _me respondió con una actitud confiada y empezamos a caminar, justo antes de bajar las escaleras me vio de reojo_ —Por lo que acabas de hacerle a Kirche he decidido suspenderte el castigo y te permitiré desayunar—

—De verdad— _pregunte sin darle importancia alguna_

—Claro, como amo debo recompensar a mi familiar de vez en cuando— _dijo volviéndose a llenar de orgullo._

—Si tú lo dices— _respondo indiferentemente. No me importaba lo mas mínimo si me daba de comer o no, pero admito que me da curiosidad el sabor de la comida en este mundo. Si voy a estar aquí por Gaia sabrá cuanto, entonces será mejor que disfrute de pequeñas cosas como esta para no volverme loco._

COMEDOR

 _Luego de salir de la torre donde Louise residida, nos fuimos al comedor. Muchos se sorprendieron al verme y nuevamente varias chicas volvían a sonrojarse al ver mis músculos. Ahora si me permito un poco de orgullo masculino sobre todo por las miradas de envidia de varios hombres._

 _El comedor en la Academia de Magia estaba el edificio central y más alto. En el interior, hay tres mesas extremadamente largas y en paralelo. Cada una de ellas parece que fácilmente puede albergar un centenar de personas. La mesa en la que Louise y todos los de segundo año están sentados, es la mesa del centro._

 _Parece que los estudiantes pueden ser identificados por el color de sus capas. Mirando desde la entrada, todos los que están sentados en la mesa de la izquierda se ven un poco más grandes y usan mantos púrpuras; ellos deben ser los de tercer año. Los estudiantes en la mesa de la derecha llevan túnicas color marrón, los de primer año._

 _Supongo que cada mago en terrenos de la escuela, estudiantes y profesores por igual, se reúne aquí para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena._

 _En un nivel superior, se podía ver a los maestros disfrutar de una charla agradable._

 _Aparte de eso veo como todas las mesas están decoradas magníficamente: numerosas velas, ramos de flores, cestos llenas de fruta. Este tipo de dedicación solo lo podíamos ver en casa durante eventos importantes como un nombramiento o una fiesta de victoria ¡pero aquí parece que lo tenían todos los días!_

 _—_ La Academia de Magia de Tristain no sólo enseña magia, sabes _—_

 _—_ Bien _—respondo indicando que la estoy escuchando._

 _—_ Casi todos los magos son nobles. El dicho "La nobleza de un noble se logra a través de la magia" es un fundamento para la educación que recibimos como nobles. Así, nuestros comedores también deben ser adecuados para un noble _—_

 _—_ Está bien _— dije empezando a molestarme, esa parece una pésima excusa para decir que solo les gustaba comer lo mejor de lo mejor y en el mejor ambiente._

—¿Entiendes? Normalmente, un plebeyo como tú, nunca pondría un pie en el interior del gran salón comedor Alvíss. Sé agradecido _—_

—Si, claro— _respondo sin darle importancia, cosa que la molesta_ —¿Y qué es un "Alvíss"?— pregunto ante la extraña palabra.

—Es el nombre de un tipo de gente pequeña. ¿Ves todas las estatuas de allí?— _Donde ella señalaba, alineadas a lo largo de las paredes había elaboradas esculturas de pequeñas personas_ —Ellos cobran vida durante la noche—

—¿En verdad toman vida?— _pregunto sorprendido. Se parecen a las tropas Doji o a los operadores de Tropa de Maquinación Kagebosh en el sentido de ser seres artificiales y pero que pueden moverse._

—Bueno, ellos bailan. Basta de esto, saca mi silla. Tú no eres un muy competente familiar — _comentó Louise, cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza, lo que hizo su rosado cabello se rizara. Oh bueno. Las damas primero. Saque la silla de Louise para ella, ni siquiera me dio las gracias mientras se sentaba. Yo mientras busque una silla adecuada para mi tamaño._

 _—_ Louise sabrás donde puedo encontrar una silla más grande, temo terminar rompiendo esta dado que soy muy pesado _— 321 kilogramos desde hace más de 400 milenios para ser más exactos, pero no se lo iba a decir. Entonces Louise señaló al suelo, donde se había colocado un_ —Es un plato— _digo mientras tengo un mal presentimiento._

—Sí, lo es. Ya sabes, los familiares deben permanecer afuera. Sólo estas aquí porque yo lo solicite—

—En otras palabras comeré en el suelo— _recibiendo una afirmación de su parte me senté en el piso_ —Al menos no dañare el mobiliario— _dije notando como mi cabeza quedaba a nivel de la mesa. Luego los escuche haciendo una oración._

—Oh, nuestro gran fundador y dios Brimir, y Nuestra Señora, la Reina, damos gracias por esta comida humilde que gentilmente nos has brindado esta mañana — _dijeron todos al unisonido mientras cerraban los ojos y juntaban las manos._

 _¿Cómo es que eso es una "comida humilde?_ _Me queje sin dejar de mirar la comida. Eso que ellos tenían es más que un banquete. Si alguien tiene una "comida humilde", ese sería yo. Quiero decir, ¿qué en nombre de todo el Mantra hay en este tazón? Esto es peor de lo que le das a una mascota ¡incluso las mascotas en Gaia comen mejor que esto!_

—¿No puedes darme un poco de carne por favor?— _pregunte amablemente_

—No te voy a dar, te malacostumbraras—

 _Intento comer del pan en mi plato y noto que estaba bastante duro y con un sabor desabrido. Al final lo termino dejando, si no lo voy a disfrutar entonces no tiene caso el comerlo._

 _Aunque hay algo que me llamo poderosamente la atención: ellos hablaron de un fundador y "dios". Recordando mi experiencia con dioses, empecé a enojarme. También es raro como lo dijeron, ya que un fundador solo tiene el deber de establecer los cimientos de una estructura o sociedad mientras que un dios es un ser con un poder que va más allá de las capacidades e imaginación mortales y tiene control absoluto sobre algo o sobre un concepto._

 _¿Sera que el fundador fue alabado como un dios? ¿O un dios que se hizo pasar por mortal para ser el fundador?_

 _Me da igual en realidad, con que no sea un reverendo desgraciado manipulador._

SALÓN DE LA TIERRA

 _Las aulas de la Academia de Magia son similares a un escenario. Y como todo lo demás, era de piedra. El profesor estaba dando una conferencia en el nivel más bajo, y los asientos y mesas estaban dispuestos hacia arriba como escaleras. Cuando yo y Louise entramos, todos los estudiantes en la sala simultáneamente volvieron la cabeza hacia ellos._

 _Y entonces la risa comenzó. Kirche también estaba allí, rodeado por un grupo de chicos y emanando lujuria._

 _Definitivamente la hermana perdida de la maldita de Olga._

 _También vi a los familiares que todos habían traído; eran un grupo variado._

 _La salamandra de Kirche estaba acurrucada durmiendo debajo de su silla. Había estudiantes con búhos descansando sobre sus hombros. Desde una ventana, una serpiente gigante se asomaba a la clase. Un muchacho silbó, y la serpiente retiró la cabeza. Aparte de estos, también había cuervos y gatos._

 _Pero lo que más me llamó la atención eran las criaturas consideradas monstruos fantásticos. Entre ellos un enorme globo ocular flotando suavemente en el aire, que recuerdo era la cosa más rara que jamás hubiera visto ¿Qué será eso?_

—Louise ¿qué es ese raro monstruo que parece un ojo?—

—Un Bugbear—

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con esa cosa pulpo?—

—Un Skua — _Louise me respondió con voz hosca y se sentó._

—Supongo que tampoco puedo sentarme en las sillas— _pregunta ya sabiendo la respuesta_

—Ese es el asiento de un mago. Los familiares no están autorizados a usarla—

 _Me dejó caer al suelo mientras esperamos que inicie la clase, al menos espero encontrar algo interesante en ella. No he ido a una clase desde hace más de 500 mil años._

 _La puerta se abrió y entró el profesor._

 _Era una mujer de mediana edad voluminosa vestida con una túnica púrpura y con un sombrero. Tenía una cara regordeta y redonda con una expresión amable en ella._

—Qué peculiar vestimenta— _le susurre a Louise._

—No eres quien para hablar— _Louise me susurró, supongo que se refiere a mi torso desnudo._

 _La mujer miró el salón de clase y habló con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

—Bueno, todo el mundo, parece que la Invocación familiar fue un gran éxito. Yo, Chevreuse, siempre disfruto viendo los familiares nuevos que se convocan cada primavera—

 _Louise bajó los ojos._

—Vaya, vaya. Usted ha convocado a un… impresionante familiar, señorita Vallière — _comentó ella mientras me miraba con ojos brillantes, un sonrojo y detectaba como su lujuria comenzaba a crecer._ _Oh, madre Gaia por favor no._

 _No quiero tener que sufrir otra vez los coquetos e intentos cortejo de las mujeres a mí alrededor. Ser un semidiós guerrero te hacia famoso y admirado por todos y todas. Pero a diferencia de mi maestro y algunos otros semidioses guerreros yo no puedo aguantar esta clase de cosas a diario. Peor aún, muchas semidiosas y humanas realmente intentaban hacer algún progreso amoroso conmigo AUN SABIENDO QUE ESTABA CASADO._

 _Yo solo le seré fiel a Durga, gracias por intentar._

 _Por otro lado el comentario era bastante inocente, pero la clase estalló en carcajadas._

—¡Louise la Zero! ¡No vayas por ahí y tomes a un plebeyo al azar de la calle sólo porque no pudiste convocar cualquier cosa!—

 _El pelo largo de color rosa de Louise se elevaba mientras se levantaba. Ella levantó la voz con su ira incrementándose._

—No ¡Yo hice todo correctamente! ¡Él es todo lo que apareció!— _gracias por la confianza niñita_

—¡No mientas! Apuesto a que ni siquiera pudiste hacer la invocación familiar correctamente, ¿cierto?—

 _Los otros estudiantes se rieron entre dientes._

—¡Señora Chevreuse! ¡Me han insultado! ¡Malicorne el "catarro" acaba de insultarme!—

 _Louise golpeó su puño contra la mesa en señal de protesta._

—¿Catarro? ¡Soy Malicorne el Barlovento! ¡Yo no he cogido ningún resfriado!— _hablo un chico que era rubio, de ojos pequeños, piel blanca y bastante gordo._

—¡Bueno, tu voz ronca suena exactamente como si hubieras cogido uno!—

 _El chico llamado Malicorne levantó y miró a Louise. Chevreuse los señaló con la varita en mano. Los dos pronto se sacudieron como marionetas y rígidamente volvieron a sentarse._

—Miss Vallière, Sr. Malicorne. Por favor, dejen este argumento innecesario—

 _Louise se miraba visiblemente abatida. Toda la vivacidad que había demostrado anteriormente parecía haberse evaporado._

—Llamar a sus amigos "Zero" o "Catarro" no es aceptable. ¿Entienden?—

—Señora Chevreuse, sólo es una broma, pero para Louise, es la verdad—

 _Las risas estallaron de alguna parte._

 _Chevreuse miró alrededor del salón de clase con una expresión seria. Apuntó su varita de nuevo, y, de la nada, la boca de los estudiantes que se estaba riendo se llenó de repente de terrones de arcilla roja._

 _—_ Ustedes deben continuar con la lección de esa manera _— Esto puso un tapón firme a las burlas. —_ Ahora bien, vamos a comenzar la lección _—_

 _Yo estaba realmente fascinado, sorprendido y algo asustado ¿Y cómo no estarlo? ¡Esta mujer logro hacer que apareciera arcilla en la boca de los estudiantes burlescos! Puede no parecer gran cosa pero las implicaciones científicas van más allá de lo que estoy seguro NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO puede entender._

 _Si bien puedo comprender que estos magos tengan el poder de controlar la materia y/o energía de los elementos, ella acaba de demostrar el resultado de una NUCLEOSÍNTESIS, ósea el proceso de creación de nuevos núcleos atómicos a partir de los nucleones preexistentes (hechos de protones y neutrones) para llegar a generar el resto de los elementos al unirse con los neutrones. Lo más probable es que haya transformado los las moléculas de nitrógeno y oxigeno del aire en silicato hidratado de alúmina, que es la arcilla._

 _Lo cual es muy similar a lo que podemos hacer nosotros los semidioses: el convertir la energía en materia, ya que la utilizamos principalmente para convertir nuestra energía Mantra en estructuras metálicas para reforzar nuestro cuerpo._

 _Convertir la masa en energía es prácticamente un chiste, dado que una ínfima cantidad de masa produce una cantidad enorme de energía. Entiéndase algo tan simple como el quemar un tronco transformamos la "materia" que es la madera en "energía" que es el calor y la luz._

 _Pero al convertir energía en materia todo funciona al revés. Necesitamos una cantidad de energía espectacular para producir una cantidad de materia pequeñísima. Por ese motivo solo los semidioses guerreros pueden combatir contra el Gohma y por ello utilizábamos las oraciones de los humanos, ya que su energía Mantra nos permitía crear la materia para construir unidades de infantería robótica y unidades navales de batalla._

 _Chevreuse tosió con fuerza y agitó su varita. Unos guijarros aparecieron en su escritorio de la nada._

 _—_ Mi nombre rúnico es "Arcilla roja", Chevreuse la Arcilla Roja. Este año, yo les enseñare toda la magia del elemento tierra. ¿Conoce los cuatro grandes elementos de magia, señor Malicorne? _—_

—S-Sí, señora Chevreuse. Son Fuego, Agua, Tierra y Viento—

 _Chevreuse asintió._

 _—_ Y combinado con el elemento ahora perdido del 'Vacío', hay cinco elementos en total. Como todo el mundo debe saber de los cinco elementos, la tierra ocupa una posición muy importante. Esto no lo digo porque la tierra es mi afinidad—

 _Si claro, pues sus sentimiento de vanidad dice lo contrario profesora._

 _—_ La magia de la tierra es magia muy importante que rige la creación de toda la materia. Si no fuera por la magia de tierra, no seríamos capaces de producir o procesar metales necesarios. Elevar edificios de grandes rocas y cosechar los cultivos implicaría mucho más trabajo. De esta manera, la magia del elemento tierra está íntimamente relacionada con la vida de todos _—_

 _En eso si puedo estar de acuerdo._

—Ahora, todo el mundo, por favor, recuerden que la magia básica del elemento tierra es la "transmutación". Aunque habrá gente aquí que ya ha aprendido esto en su primer año, es lo esencial en la construcción de cimientos, así que vamos a repasarlo una vez más—

 _Así que llaman a la nucleosíntesis como "transmutación". ¿O será la transmutación algo diferente pero a la vez similar a la nucleosíntesis? Mejor sigo viendo._

 _Chevreuse volvió su atención a las piedras e hizo girar su varita mágica sobre ellos, luego susurró un hechizo_ — **Transmutationem Petram** — _y empezaron a brillar intensamente. Cuando el brillo se disipo, los guijarros se habían convertido en brillantes trozos de metal._

—¿Es eso o-oro, Señora Chevreuse?— _Kirche se inclinó sobre su escritorio._

—Latón— _yo respondí secamente, llamando la atención de todos._

—Correcto señor familiar. Es simple latón. Sólo los magos de clase cuadrada son capaces de transmutar en oro. Sólo soy... — _Chevreuse tosió engreída_ —Un mago triangular—

—Louise— _la llame_

—¿Qué? ¡Estamos en medio de una lección! Y no tienes derecho a responder—

—¿Qué es eso de cuadrados y triángulos?—

—Es el número de elementos que se pueden agregar a un hechizo, que también determina el nivel de un mago—

—Explícame un poco más por favor—

—Por ejemplo, se puede utilizar un hechizo de tierra. Pero si se le agregamos magia de fuego al mismo hechizo, la potencia total aumenta considerablemente— _me explicaba en voz baja._

—Oh, ya veo—

—Aquellos que pueden apilar dos elementos como el fuego y la tierra juntos se llaman magos lineales. La Señora de Chevreuse, al ser capaz de combinar tres elementos: Tierra-Tierra-Fuego, es un mago Triangular—

—¿Qué sucede cuando se agrega un elemento del mismo tipo?—

—Refuerza ese elemento y lo hace más fuerte—

—Ya veo. Entonces, en otras palabras, ¿se determina el poder de un mago por cuantos elementos puede apilar?—

—Exactamente—

—Es un sistema estúpido y deficiente—

—¡¿Qué?!—

—¡Miss Vallière!—

—¿S-sí?—

—Por favor, absténgase de charlar en privado durante las clases—

—Lo siento—

—Puesto que usted tiene el tiempo para charlar, quizá debería tener el tiempo para hacer una demostración ¿cierto?—

—¿Eh? ¿Yo?—

—Sí. Intente cambiar estas piedras de aquí en un metal de su elección—

 _Louise no se levantó. Ella simplemente se quedó sentada mirando inquietamente._

—Disculpe profesora pero fue mi culpa que Louise hablara— _dije la verdad, aunque nos llevemos mal no tengo intención de que alguien se meta en problemas por mí._

—Eso ya lo note familiar, pero como los familiares representan a los magos entonces la señorita Vallière sigue teniendo la culpa—

—Increíble— _dije resignado_

—¡Señorita Vallière! ¿Ocurre algo?—

 _La señora Chevreuse la llamo de nuevo, pero Kirche levantó su voz llena de preocupación._

—Umm...—

—¿Sí?—

—Creo que sería mejor si no lo hiciera...—

—¿Y por qué es eso?— _yo también me lo preguntaba._

—Es peligroso— _respondió Kirche claramente. La mayoría de la clase asintió con la cabeza._

—¿Peligroso? ¿Por qué?—

—Este es su primera vez en la clase de Louise, ¿verdad?—

—Lo es, pero he oído que es una chica trabajadora. Ahora, señorita Vallière. No te preocupes, a modo de prueba. Usted no será capaz de lograr algo si le da miedo cometer errores—

—¡No lo hagas, Louise!— _Kirche gritó con su cara pálida._

 _Pero Louise se puso de pie._

—Yo lo haré—

 _Con una expresión nerviosa, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el frente del salón._

 _Louise bajo y se puso a un lado de Chevreuse y sonrió._

—Señorita Vallière, tiene que visualizar vívidamente el metal que desea transmutar—

 _Cerrando los ojos, Louise lanzó un corto hechizo y apunto la varita._

 _¿Por qué mis instintos me gritaban salvajemente que corriera?_

— **Transmutationem Petram** —

 _Las piedras sobre la mesa inmediatamente explotaron._

 _Louise y Chevreuse captaron la explosión de lleno y fueron arrojadas contra la pizarra, y la gente gritaba. Los familiares atemorizados añadieron caos. La salamandra de Kirche de repente se despertó de su sueño y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, exhalando una llamarada. Una mantícora estalló en vuelo y se estrelló contra una ventana para escapar. A través del agujero, la serpiente gigante que había estado espiando se deslizó dentro y devoro el cuervo de alguien._

 _El aula estaba en caos._

 _Kirche se puso de pie y señaló con el dedo a Louise._

—¡Es por eso que te dije que no lo hicieras!—

—¡Por Dios, Vallière! ¡Sálvanos de alguna pena y simplemente deja la escuela ya!—

—¡Mi Suertillo fue devorado por una serpiente!— _¿quién le pone a un cuervo el nombre suertillo?_

 _Yo por mi parte no salí dañado en lo absoluto pero si sentí la cinética de la explosión y mi piel termino algo manchada._

 _La señora de Chevreuse estaba en el suelo, a juzgar por sus ocasionales contracciones, ella no estaba muerta._

 _Una Louise tiznada por el hollín se levantó despacio. Era un espectáculo triste para la vista. Su blusa desgarrada reveló un hombro delgado, y sus bragas se podían ver debajo de su falda rasgada. Sin embargo, ella no parecía en absoluto perturbada por la discordia en la habitación. Sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse el hollín de su cara._

 _—_ Parece que me equivoqué un poco... _—dijo, con una voz débil._

 _Por supuesto, eso provocó una respuesta vehemente de los otros estudiantes._

—¡Eso no fue "un poco!" Louise la Zero!—

—¡Su tasa de éxito es siempre cero!—

 _Y finalmente entendí por qué Louise era llamada "Zero"._

HORAS DESPUÉS

 _Justo antes de la hora del almuerzo, fue cuando finalmente terminamos de ordenar el salón de clases el cual Louise había convertido en un verdadero desastre. Aunque fui yo quien cargo el cristal de la nueva ventana, quien movió todos esos escritorios y quien había limpiado el hollín del salón con un paño, mientras que todo lo que había hecho Louise era limpiar unos cuantos escritorios y de muy mala gana mientras lo hacía._

 _La señora Chevreuse, quien había recuperado la conciencia dos horas después de haber sido atrapada por la explosión, mientras regresaba a la clase, no volvió a dar más lecciones sobre la Transmutación por el resto del día. Parecía ser que ella había quedado realmente traumatizada._

 _Habiendo finalizado la limpieza, yo y Louise (mas ella que yo naturalmente) emprendimos el camino hacia el comedor para almorzar._

 _Detectando su melancolía decidí que lo mejor era animarla. Si algo me ha enseñado la paternidad es que los jóvenes necesitan a alguien en quien puedan confiar, incluso si no digo las palabras correctas ellos deben entender que no están solos y alguien los apoya._

 _—_ Sabes están muy equivocados por considerar que tus explosiones son malas _— ella se detiene antes de entrar al comedor y siento como comienza a crecer su ira —_ Todo poder es un talento y solo hace falta aplicarlo bien, las explosiones serian de gran ayuda si te dedicaras a la construcción o entraras en el ejército, aunque no te sugiero mucho esto último _— su ira seguía incrementando, creo que esto fue una mala idea —_ En cualquier caso no te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás, aquí me tienes _— su ira llego al punto crítico y ya me preparaba para recibir su griterío cuando de pronto se desvaneció._

 _—_ Realmente no entiendes lo que significa, familiar estúpido _— bueno, no esperaba que funcionara del todo pero no me voy a aguantar sus insultos._

 _—_ Quería ser amigable contigo, levantarte el ánimo y mostrarte que tus explosiones pueden ser beneficiosas, pero si te vas a comportar así entonces tu capacidad de empatía es la misma que tu éxito de hechizos: zero _— Y ahora si su ira llego al tope._

—¡Por tu insolencia hacia tu maestro te quedas sin comer en el almuerzo!—

—No me importa— _le respondo mientras entra al comedor gruñendo. Yo por mi parte no quería perder el tiempo allí adentro así que me fui a otra parte a curiosear. De todos modos aun me falta memorizar bien los terrenos de la escuela._

 _—_ Disculpe señor _—_

 _Girando para ver de dónde provenía esa voz, vislumbro a una chica de aspecto normal en traje de sirvienta llevando consigo una gran bandeja de plata, mirándome concentradamente, su cabello estaba arreglado cuidadosamente con una cinta y tenía unos brillantes ojos azul opaco._

—¿Qué ocurre?— _le respondo_

—¿Es usted por casualidad quien se convirtió en el Familiar de La señorita Vallière…?—

 _Al parecer había notado las runas inscritas en mi mano izquierda._

—¿Me conoces?—

 _—_ Solo un poco, se ha convertido en todo un rumor. Ya sabes el hecho de que un plebeyo hubiese sido llamado en la Ceremonia de Invocación _—_

 _La chica sonrío dulcemente, esa era la primera sonrisa despreocupada que yo había visto desde que había llegado a ese mundo._

—¿También eres una maga? _— pregunte solo para estar seguro._

—Oh no para nada, solo soy una plebeya al igual que tú, le sirvo a la nobleza de aquí haciendo las tareas domésticas— _creo que ya se a quién pedirle ayuda con la ropa de Louise._

 _—_ Ya veo… mi nombre es Asura, mucho gusto _—_

—Ese es un nombre bastante extraño… Soy Siesta—

 _¿Siesta? ¿Cómo la acción de dormir durante un tiempo relativamente corto? Sin comentarios._

 _—_ Por cierto, ¿por qué no entraste al comedor?— _ella pregunta amablemente y yo solo respondo con honestidad._

—Se lo que me espera si entro allí: voy a estar sentado en el piso mientras todos los demás comen lo que es prácticamente un buffet; además mi supuesta ama me ha castigado sin comer y aun si no lo hubiera hecho lo que ella me ofrece de comer es simplemente una basura—

—¡Oh cielos! Debes estar muy hambriento _— me pregunta genuinamente preocupada, la primera persona que se preocupa por mi desde que estoy aquí._

 _—_ En realidad no, puedo pasar muchísimo tiempo sin comer _— para siempre de hecho._

 _—_ No es necesario que se haga el rudo señor Asura. Por favor, sígueme por aquí _— ¿Hacerme el rudo? Si Yasha hubiera escuchado eso seguro que lo complementa con un comentario mordaz hacia mi actitud. Pero viendo que esta chica ha sido amable conmigo decido seguirla… me recuerda a la de Mithra, ella era muy amable con todos._

 _Fui conducido hasta la cocina localizada en la parte trasera del comedor, una inmensa cantidad de ollas grandes y hornos estaban alineados en su interior, los cocineros y otras sirvientas como Siesta se encontraban muy ocupados preparando la comida._

 _—_ Por favor espera un momento ¿está bien?— _yo le asisto con la cabeza._

 _Me quede sentado en un lugar cerca de la esquina, nuevamente no había sillas que soportaran mi peso, y Siesta desapareció rápidamente por la parte trasera. Al poco tiempo ella regreso en con un tazón lleno de guiso caliente en sus manos._

—Este es un guiso hecho a partir de los restos de comida de los nobles si no te importa, puedes por favor comer esto—

—¿Puedo hacerlo?—

—Si, no es más que la comida del personal, sin embargo—

—Bien muchas gracias— _sostengo la cuchara y llevo algo del guiso a mi boca_ _¡Madre Gaia!_ —¡Esto está muy bueno!—

—Es genial, hay mucho más si deseas repetir así que tomate tú tiempo—

 _Hago lo que me dice y me permito comer de forma lenta para saborear cada bocado. Como los semidioses guerreros somos modificados en cada aspecto para ser extremadamente letales, eficientes y duraderos en batalla, no necesito comer para nutrirme u obtener energía a diferencia de los semidioses normales o "Saadhaaran", así que si lo hago pues solo es por gusto, principalmente como con mi esposa e hija en tiempos de paz. Mientras comía Siesta se mantuvo observándome sonriendo dulcemente todo el tiempo._

—Estaba realmente exquisito, muchas gracias—

—Me alegra que te gustara, siéntete libre de visitarme siempre que te encuentres hambriento, si no le importa tener que comer lo que sea que tengamos me sentiría muy feliz de compartirlo con usted—

—Gracias— _digo mientras me levanto y la volteo a ver_ —Si hubiese algo que pueda hacer por ti para pagártelo, dímelo y te echaré una mano—

 _Ella lo piensa un momento y luego sonríe._

—En ese caso, por favor ayúdame a servir los postres—

—Está bien—

 _Un montón de pasteles de postres fueron organizados en una gran bandeja de plata, yo la cargaba con facilidad mientras que Siesta tomaba los postres con las pinzas y luego las servía una por una a cada noble. Me fue divertido imaginar lo fácil y rápido que sería si yo hiciera esto en mi forma de 6 brazos._

 _Entonces un mago en particular se puso de pie, mientras desprendía orgullo y vanidad. Los amigos de su alrededor estaban inmiscuyendo todo tipo de diversión en él. Lo reconocí como el que vi la otra noche que intente escapar y sobre todo el que me elevo por los aires con su estúpida "varita-rosa". La ira comenzó a inundarme. Era imposible pero si alguno de los otros semidioses se llegara a enterar de ese evento seria el hazmerreír de todos por los siguientes 500 mil años._

—¡Entonces Guiche! ¿Con quién vas a salir ahora?—

—¿Quién es tu amante, Guiche?—

 _Entonces el orgulloso mago se llamaba Guiche. Él suavemente levanto un dedo hasta sus labios._

—"¿Salir?" Sostengo que ninguna mujer cabe en tal relación tan especial, después de todo, una rosa florece por el gusto de muchos—

 _Este tipo está comparándose a sí mismo con una rosa, un egoísta como este se encuentra mucho más allá de poder ayudarle, era incluso peor que Sergei._ _Era el tipo de narcisista que hacía a los espectadores más avergonzados de sí mismos. Me di la vuelta decidiendo ignorarlo._

 **TINK**

 _En ese momento, algo se cayó al suelo y voltee la mirada. Era un pequeño frasco de cristal con un líquido color purpura girando en su interior. Habiendo terminado de entregar los pasteles cargo la bandeja en un brazo mientras tomada el frasquito con la otra._

 _No sabía que era pero podía ser cualquier cosa: desde lo más sencillo como un reactivo hasta algo tan peligroso como un veneno mortífero. Parecería que estoy exagerando pero soy consciente de que en lugares como estos puede haber muchas familias rivales, a un nivel tal vez mayor que el de Louise y Kirche, que estarían más que dispuestas a mandar a un hijo a hacerle daño a otro con el fin de desestabilizar a los padres._

 _Bueno solo había una manera de averiguarlo, al fin de cuentas como semidiós soy inmune al veneno. Destapo el frasco y me permito olerlo un poco…_

 _—_ Bendita madre Gaia _— digo de forma absolutamente sorprendida._

 _Era un perfume…_

 _No cualquier perfume..._

 _Era el perfume que usaba mi querida Durga._

 _"Flores de lavanda silvestre"_

 _Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, menos mal que nadie me prestaba atención. Rápidamente me seque los ojos, cierro el frasco y volví a la cocina donde estaba siesta y dejo la bandeja._

 _—_ Muchas gracias por tu ayuda _— me dice ella alegremente_

 _—_ No hay problema, te lo debía. Nos vemos después _— digo antes de retirarme mientras intento ocultar mi expresión facial, ahora yo soy el que está inundado en melancolía. ¿A caso este fue un regalo o una tortura del universo?_

 _Honestamente no quería saber la respuesta._

—¡Estúpido familiar!— oigo el grito de Louise a lo lejos, al menos ya sé quién me va a quitar la melancolía en un instante —¡¿Dónde te has metido?!— pregunta cargada de ira.

—Quise ayudar a una doncella a repartir los postres—

—¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡Un familiar debe estar siempre al lado de su amo!—

—Lo que sea— _respondo fastidiado, aunque ella cumple bastante bien con su objetivo de quitarme esta sensación._

 _Caminamos hacia el patio donde se encuentran unas mesas, al parecer tienen receso o algo por el estilo. Luego de que llegamos a una mesa ella se sentó y me miro molesta._

 _—_ Tráeme un poco de Té _— me ordeno_

—¿No pudiste pedirme eso antes de retirarnos del área donde estaban los Tés?— _le pregunto con ironía y burla. Su ira incrementa._

—¡Eres mi familiar y haces lo que yo te diga cuando yo te diga!—

—Una vez más, lo que sea— _digo estoicamente antes de proceder pero antes_ —Oye Louise una cosa—

—¿Y ahora qué?— _por todo el Mantra niña ser amable con el prójimo es parte de la nobleza ¿lo sabias?_

 _—_ Encontré esta botella de perfume tirada en el suelo, no vi a quien le pertenece _—_ ella examina la botella por unos segundos.

 _—_ Por el color morado le debe pertenecer a Montmorency _—_

 _—_ Mont… ¿qué?— _pregunto sorprendido, otro nombre raro y difícil de pronunciar para la lista._

 _—_ Es una chica de cabello rubio y en risos con un listón rojo, ojos azules y también va en segundo año _— ella me aclara_

 _—_ Ya lo tengo, si el encuentro se lo daré _—digo dándome la vuelta para ir a buscar el té, aunque no me dijo de cual. Bueno le traeré del que sea._

 _Antes de llegar a la mesa más grande donde estaban las bebidas y bocadillos veo a la chica de risos… y al rubio orgulloso con ella, compartiendo una mesa y con sus familiares. Camino en su dirección escuchando su plática que, para resumir, era patética._

 _—_ He hablado con Belldandy toda la noche _— dijo el rubio acariciando a su topo_

 _—_ Ya veo… toda… la noche… ¿verdad?— _pregunta incredula mientras acaricia su rana_

 _—_ Sí, esos ojos intelectuales, este profundo y sensacional tacto- ¡Ella fue absolutamente predestinada a ser mi familiar! _— por todo el Mantra que exagerado —_ Tu familiar también es muy lindo, justo como tú _—_

 _—_ Eres tan adulador como siempre _—_

 _—_ No puedo decir mentiras ante tus ojos _—_

 _Que frases tan cursis, pero supongo que entre familia está bien, aunque es raro._

 _—_ Pero recientemente he escuchado el rumor de que también estas saliendo con una de primer año _— pregunto ella algo molesta._

 _¿Qué demonios? Dijo "también"._

—¡Solo son tonterías! _—_

 _—_ Disculpen _— ellos voltean hacia mí._

—¿Oh? Es el familiar de la Zero _— comento la chica de difícil nombre_

—Sí, un simple plebeyo con aspecto salvaje _— continúo Guiche insultándome_

 _—_ Pues este salvaje encontró esto _— dije mostrándoles el frasco de perfume —_ Creo que te pertenece señorita _—_

 _—_ Es el perfume que le regale a Guiche ¿qué haces tú con él? _— dijo mientras tomaba el frasco de mi mano y lo examinaba —_ Lo abriste _— dijo mirándome con ojos furiosos_

 _—_ No solo salvaje sino también un ruin ladrón. Solo la zero podía invocar algo como tú _— dijo haciendo exagerados movimientos._

 _Muy bien ya me harto._

 _—_ Yo no robe nada pequeño malcriado _— dije firmemente mientras ellos abrían los ojos sorprendidos_

—¿Cómo me llamaste plebeyo?— _sentí su ira creciendo. No me importo._

—Malcriado. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta— _dije mirando a la chica_ —me lo encontré en el comedor mientras él hablaba con sus amigos, ellos preguntando sobre con quien iba a salir y el respondiendo que "ninguna mujer cabe en tal relación y que una rosa florece por el gusto de muchos". Y si, lo abrí, temía que fuera algún producto peligroso, pero luego descubrí que era perfume… con un olor muy hermoso— _hice el esfuerzo por no poder una expresión triste. Note que Guiche estaba sudando un poco._

 _—_ Pues claro que es hermoso, yo misma lo hice ¿qué te dio por pensar que era un producto peligroso?... espera ¿qué fue lo que Guiche dijo? _— pregunto ella mientras miraba enojado al rubio, quien comenzó a sudar aún más._

 _—_ N-no hagas caso a las palabras de este plebeyo salvaje, mi querida Montmorency _— detecte que su orgullo y vanidad disminuían, o en otras palabras su ego._

 _—_ No es correcto mentirle a tu hermana niño _— dije simplemente y ellos me miraron extrañados_

—¡No es mi hermano, es mi pareja!—

 _Oh vaya ahora entiendo lo que está pasando…_

 _le romperé la ilusión._

 _—_ Me disculpo, se parecen tanto ustedes dos que pensé que eran hermanos _— antes de que pudieran decir algo yo continúe —_ En ese caso ¿quién es la chica pelicastaña de capa marrón de anoche?— _la furia de chica llego a lo alto mientras que Guiche comenzó a ganar melancolía y violencia, en otras palabras: miedo._

—¡Solo está diciendo tonterías Montmorency! _—_

 _—_ Oh mira, allí esta— dije señalando a la chica que se encontraba a la distancia, el miedo de Guiche creció —creo que se llamaba Katie… ¡Señorita Katie! _— grite haciendo que la chica mirara hacia mi dirección además de muchos otros nobles también nos vieran. Le hice señas para que se acercara y vi que estaba sosteniendo una cesta blanca._

—¡Montmorency! ¡Vamos a un lugar de mayor sombra lejos de este salvaje! _—_

—¡No! ¡Quiero saber que está pasando aquí!—

 _Katie había llegado y note que la cesta desprendía un exquisito olor._

—Señor Guiche, aquí está el soufflé casero del que te hable anoche. Pensé que sería perfecto para la fiesta de té de hoy— _ella hablo con una expresión feliz e inocente._

—¿Anoche? ¡Entonces si estuviste coqueteándole!— _para este punto una gran multitud de estudiantes de todos los años comenzó a acercarse a nosotros._

—¿Quién pasa aquí?— _pregunto Katie dirigiéndose a la rubia de risos._

 _—_ ¡Que este idiota nos ha estado engañando! _— ella grito con ira. Katie se llenó de melancolía y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente._

—No quería creerlo, pero ya sabía que usted y la señorita Montmorency estaban…—

—Ellos lo están malinterpretando. Escucha Katie, la única persona a la que mantengo en mi corazón eres tú…—

 **¡PLAT!**

 _Pero la chica llamada Katie abofeteó el rostro de Guiche tan fuerte como fue capaz._

—¡Justo como lo pensé! ¡Has estado haciendo movimientos con esa de primer año, ¿no?!—

—¡Por favor, Montmorency La Fragancia, no enrosques tu rostro así, por la ira de esa manera! ¡Me entristece verte así!—

—¡Eres un mentiroso!—

 **¡PLAT!**

 _Guiche termino tirado en el suelo con 2 marcas de bofetada en ambas mejillas mientras todos a nuestro alrededor se desternillaban de la risa. Ambas chicas se acercaron a mí._

—Toma puedes quedártelo, dijiste que era hermoso ¿No? ¡Al menos alguien aprecia mis regalos!— _dijo la rubia entregándome el perfume y salir del lugar._

 **—** Quédese también con esto, disfrútelo **—** _luego Katie me entrego la cesta con su soufflé._

 _Interesante, le rompí su fantasía a un mujeriego y obtuve un perfume y un postre. Creo que así es como se sienten los héroes de las historias… pero ellos lo hacen sin esperar nada a cambio y yo recibí recompensa ¿eso me hace un mercenario? Como sea, no me voy a detener a pensarlo._

 _Guiche se levantó y poso de la manera más "digna" posible._

—Parece ser que estas señoritas no entienden el sentido de la existencia de una rosa—

 _Si, lo que digas idiota. Yo debo irme a disfrutar de un suflé y aun debo llevarle a Louise su te._

—Tu asqueroso plebeyo— _llamando mi atención lo miro por encima del hombro_ —Gracias a tus acciones la reputación de dos señoritas ha sido perjudicada. ¿Cómo te harás responsable de esto?—

 _Yo respondí como si no fuera nada._

—Es tu culpa por andar con las dos a la vez—

 _Los amigos de Guiche se echaron a reír._

—¡Es correcto, Guiche! ¡Fue tu culpa!—

 _El rostro de Guiche se ruborizó rojo carmesí._

—Escucha plebeyo, cuando nos mostrarse la botella de perfume ¿te habría lastimado ser un poco más sutil y no iniciar una conversación? ¿No bastaba solamente dejarla ahí?—

 _Lo más seguro es que sí, pero honestamente decidí que debía hacerlo. Durga me ha dicho que saco lo mejor de mi cuando lucho por lo que es correcto, y esto era lo correcto._

—Como sea, de todos modos tu andanza con las dos al mismo tiempo se habría destapado de cualquier forma. Adelante lo inevitable. Ahora me largo— _dije empezando a caminar._

—Mph… Ahh, tú eres…— _de repente se calló, creo que finalmente termino su tontería_ —¡Te reto a un duelo!—

 _Yo me detuve al mismo tiempo que todos alrededor jadeaban. Lo volví a mirar por encima del hombro._

 _—_ Conserva un poco de dignidad niño y no inicies una pelea inútil. Es obvio que tú tienes la culpa, todos aquí ya se dieron cuenta. Solo quieres pelear conmigo para "recuperar tu honor" _— algunos magos asistieron ante mis palabras y se volvían a burlar de Guiche._

 _El sonrió._

 _—_ Claro, fue mi error. Al fin de cuentas es obvio que un plebeyo jamás podría derrotar a un noble. Comprendo por completo que me tengas miedo _—_

 _Furia._

 _Eso era lo que sentía._

 _Ahora si me enoje con este niño estúpido, claro que sé que me está provocando pero aun así…_

 _—_ Nadie me llama cobarde y menos un chiquillo estúpido _— muchos jadearon al escucharme insultar a un noble. Yo sonreí —_ acepto tu duelo, después de que coma el soufflé _— dije sacando el susodicho postre de la cesta y hacer una sonora respiración._

 _—_ Pues espero que lo disfrutes, porque será tú ultima comida. Nos vemos en el patio la Corte de Vestri _— y finalmente se largó. Seguido por muchos otros compañeros._

 _—_ ¡Asura! _— Era Siesta, quien vino corriendo y podía detectar una melancolía de ella._

—Hola Siesta, ¿Qué pasa?— _por su expresión creo que sabe lo que ocurrió y sabe del duelo._

 _—_ Usted… morirá—

—Ojala—

—¡¿Qué?!—

 _—_ Si te soy sincero Siesta a mí me da igual estar vivo o muerto _— aunque esto último solo en mi universo._

—¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? Cuando un plebeyo insulta a un noble, lo más común es que él noble lo asesine—

—¿En serio?— _pregunto genuinamente. No me gustó nada lo que dijo._

—¡Hey!— _Y allí llega Louise_ —¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Vi todo lo que pasó!—

—Hola Louise—

—¡No es tiempo de saludos! ¡¿Cómo puedes inmiscuirte en duelos como si no fuese gran cosa?!—

—Él lo estableció y yo acepte— _dije con simpleza._

 _Louise suspiró decepcionada encogiendo su hombro._

—Discúlpate con él—

—No— la detecte como su ira aumentaba rápidamente

 _—_ Si no quieres salir herido, ve y pide disculpas. Si lo haces ahora él puede que te perdone _—_

—De ninguna manera. Ahora déjame comer el postre ¿alguna de ustedes desea un poco?— _pregunte amablemente, ellas me miraron como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y no respondieron_ —Mas para mí— _di un gran mordisco. ¡Estaba delicioso! Era de vainilla y caramelo._

—Que obstinado… ¿Pero sabes? No podrás ganar, serás gravemente herido y tendrás suerte de seguir con vida con heridas muy graves—

—Eso no lo sabré hasta que lo intente, ¿verdad?— _dije antes de dar otro mordisco._

—Escucha, no importa lo fuerte que seas ¡Un simple plebeyo nunca podrá vencer a un mago!—

 _Yo la ignore y seguí comiendo. Cuando termine, metí dentro de la cesta la pequeña botella de perfume y le pedí a Siesta que la cuidara por mí. Ella acepto dándome una triste y preocupada mirada._

—Entonces, ¿dónde queda el Patio Vestri?— _pregunte al aire esperando la respuesta de quien sea._

—Por aquí, plebeyo— _uno de los amigos de Guiche comenzó a guiarme, era el chico gordo Malicorne._

—¡Ahh, cielos! ¡En serio! ¿Por qué este familiar pretende seguir adelante y hacer las cosas por su cuenta?—

 _Porque este familiar derroto a un DIOS._

PATIO LA CORTE VESTRI

 _El Patio Vestri era el jardín central ubicado entre las torres del Viento y Fuego. Al estar localizado hacia el oeste, el patio no recibía mucho la luz del sol aún incluso en las horas del mediodía, pero este era el lugar perfecto para tener un duelo._

 _Ahora mismo, ese lugar se encontraba repleto de personas quienes habían escuchado los rumores. Yo podía oírlos a todos: muchos hablaban de que Guiche naturalmente iba a ganar pero otros apostaban a que yo duraría al menos unos cuantos minutos al poseer la fuerza de mis músculos._

 _No tienen una maldita idea._

—¡Caballeros! ¡Esto es un duelo!—

 _Guiche levanto su rosa artificial a lo alto, generando una ovación de parte de la multitud._

—¡Guiche está teniendo un duelo! ¡Su oponente es el plebeyo de Louise!—

 _Sabes yo también tengo un nombre._

 _Y entonces, cuando finalmente llegue al área del combate, Guiche giró hacia mí._

 _—_ Antes que nada, ¡te aplaudo por venir aquí en vez de huir! _—comentó Guiche con una voz cantante mientras giraba su rosa._

—Púdrete— _muchos volvieron a jadear sorprendidos. ¿Es que aquí nadie está acostumbrado a que los insulten?_

—¡Ya fue suficiente Guiche!— _Grito Louise_ —¡Además, los duelos se encuentran estrictamente prohibidos!—

—Solamente se encuentran prohibidos los duelos entre nobles, nadie ha prohibido los duelos entre nobles y plebeyos—

—Me sorprende que tu cerebro mujeriego te permita usar esa lógica— _me burlo de él y siento su violencia incrementarse._

—Iba a darte una espada para que te defendieras, pero ahora por tu insolencia te negare esa ventaja—

—Yo nunca te la pedí niño estúpido ¿Vas a seguir hablando o vamos a empezar?—

—Entonces ahora, ¡lucharemos hasta que alguno no pueda permanecer en pie! _—Dijo Guiche y me miro con una sonrisa relajada y sacudió su rosa. Un pétalo flotó hasta abajo como si bailara en el aire y cuando toco el suelo una pequeña área alrededor del mismo resplandeció con una luz blanca…_

 _Y emergió la armadura de una guerrera._

 _Su altura era aproximadamente la misma de una persona promedio, pero estaba construida completamente con bronce color verde profundo. Estaba plenamente articulada. Los brazos eran cilindros de metal pero otras partes como la cabeza, los hombros, las manos, etc. eran los componentes de una armadura: un casco, hombreras y guanteletes. Tenía un rostro poco femenino en lo que sería su visera y su peto (la parte que cubre el frente del tórax) tenía protuberancias asemejando a los pechos de una mujer. Usaba un vestido blanco hecho de tela que le cubría las piernas y además portaba una lanza. Bajo la pálida luz del sol en su carcasa, la armadura resplandecía._

—Supongo que olvide mencionarlo anteriormente. Mi nombre es Guiche "El Bronce". Por lo tanto, mi golem de bronce "Valkyria" será tu oponente real—

 _Así que aquí se presentan formalmente antes de pelear. Bueno supongo que yo puedo hacer lo mismo._

 _Ya hace mucho tiempo que no digo o uso mi nombre completo, pero nunca se me olvidara…_

—Mi nombre es Asura Shakti-Haath— _dije firmemente y muchos empezaron a murmurar entre sí._

—¡Oye! Me dijiste que tu nombre era Asura— _dijo Louise con la ceja en alto._

—Si, mi nombre es Asura y mi apellido es Shakti-Haath— _en ese instante todos empezaron a criticarme._

—¡No digas tonterías!—

—¡Solo los nobles tienes apellidos!—

—Como si me importara, vamos a comenzar esta farsa ¿sí o no?— _pregunte ya cansado de toda esta pérdida de tiempo._

—¡Comiencen!— _grito un amigo de guiche y la Valkyria le lanzo hacia mí apuntándome con su lanza hacia el corazón para el disfrute varios ojos y el miedo de Louise y Siesta._

 _Recordando lo de anoche, ya no tengo ninguna habilidad Mantra, solo mis avanzadas capacidades físicas._

 _Eso significa que aun conservo el aguante…_

 _la fuerza…_

 _Y por supuesto…_

 **¡CRANK!**

 _La resistencia._

 _Sonreí mientras veía como los pedazos de bronce caían a mis pies, así como el rostro de todos los que estaban alrededor…_

 _Impactados. Era la única palabra que podía describirlos. Vi como abrían y cerraban la boca como peces. Sus ojos completamente abiertos tratando de procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir, creo que varios están sin respirar._

 _Y Guiche es de esos._

 _Podía ver su rostro, ligeramente pálido con algo de sudor en la frente, su prominencia laríngea se movía irregularmente y sus emociones ahora no indicaban nada._

—¿Eso es todo?— _pregunte haciendo que todos salieran de su estupor —_ Mi turno _—_

 **[Y]**

 **¡CRANK!**

 _Y volver a meterlos en el, cuándo vieron como de un solo golpe destrozaba la armadura y sus piezas se esparcían por todos lados. Me quede unos segundos sin hacer nada, dejando que ellos procesaran la situación. Parece que tampoco están acostumbrados a que un no mago los supere._

 _Pues hoy aprenderán._

—Tú sigues idiota— _dije comenzando a caminar hacia el de forma tranquila. Pude sentir como su miedo crecía y envió más pétalos de su rosa al suelo que pronto se transformaron en más Valkyrias_.

—¡Ataquen! ¡Ataquen!— _el miedo lo inundaba y todas sus armaduras iban hacia mi…_

 _hacia su final._

 **[B]**

 _Destroce una de un gancho derecho_

 **[X]**

 _Destroce a otra de un gancho izquierdo_

 **[A]**

 _Perfore el torso de otra y la arroje al lado_

 **[B]**

 _Aplaste a una con el puño_

 **[B]**

 _Derribe a otra y la aplaste con el pie._

 _Para este punto Guiche empezaba a retroceder mientras lanzaba más pétalos._

—¡DETENGANLO NO DEJEN QUE SE ME ACERQUE!— _el miedo inundaba sus sentidos._

 _6 Valkyrias corrieron hacia mí, estas no estaban armadas. Se lanzaron con sus brazos extendidos aferrándose a todo mi cuerpo inmovilizándome. Escuche a Guiche soltar un suspiro de alivio_

 **[¡FURIA!]**

 _Su piel perdió el color cuando me vio usar mis brazos para "comprimir" a todas las armaduras usando un abrazo de oso. Libere los trozos de lo que aún quedaba de ellas y lo mire fijamente._

—¡N-n-n-no! ¡Espera! ¡Yo me rin…!—

 _—_ ¡Antes de terminar el combate quiero hacer unas preguntas! _— dije alzando la voz y obteniendo la atención de todos. Se siente bien tener el control de la situación —_ Son preguntas para todos, cualquiera puede contestar, pero si se quedan callados o me mienten entonces su compañero sufrirá el mismo destino que sus Valkyrias _— vi a todos temblar pensando que cumpliría con mis palabras. De hecho mentí, pero debía darles un incentivo._

 _Los mire fijamente a todos, varios se encogían al momento que mis ojos se clavaron en ellos._

 _Doy un profundo respiro… estoy seguro que nada bueno terminara de esto…_

 _Pero debía aclarar mis dudas._

 _—_ Desde el momento en que fui convocado he descubierto y entendido varias cosas de este sitio, entre ellas que los llamados nobles son aquellos que pueden hacer magia, mientras que los plebeyos son aquellos que no pueden y deben servir a los primeros _— dejo que procesen un poco mis palabras —_ Sin embargo hay otras cosas que no entiendo: el hecho de que los plebeyos sean menospreciados por los nobles, de que estos últimos son los únicos que pueden tener apellidos y tengo entendido que un noble puede asesinar a un plebeyo si así lo desea _— dije esto último con odio. Me recordó bastante al gran renacimiento del bastardo de Deus —_ Así que mi primera pregunta es ¿cuál es la razón de esas acciones? O mejor dicho ¿Qué les otorga el derecho de hacerlas? _—_

 _Empecé a detectar como el miedo de todos comenzaba a aumentar. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro como buscando la mejor respuesta posible que me satisfaga._

 _—_ Fue por la obra y gracia de nuestro fundador Brimir _—_

 _Todos voltearon a ver a quien respondió: Guiche. Aun temblando de miedo logro reunir el valor para responderme._

 _No le doy puntos por eso, pero ya tengo una base para continuar._

 _—_ Eso me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta… ¿Quién es ese tipo? _—_

 _Esta vez los jadeos fueron aún más fuertes y todos perdieron el miedo, aunque algunos empezaron a incrementar su ira._

—¿No…sabes quién es Brimir?— me pregunto Louise.

—No, jamás había oído de el hasta ahora— _empezaron a hablar entre ellos, hubo palabras como inculto o hereje pero las ignore —_ Quisiera que me dijeran exactamente que hizo, desde el comienzo y de la manera más resumida posible _—_

 _Nuevamente muchos hablaron entre ellos inseguros si debían responderme o no. Una vez más Guiche tomo la palabra:_

 _—_ Hace más de 6000 años nuestro dios Brimir nos otorgó el sistema de magia que usamos hoy en día nosotros los nobles. Él tuvo 3 hijos y un aprendiz de quienes descienden las familias reales de los países del reino de Halkeginia. Pero su azaña mas importante fue librarnos de la amenaza de los… elfos _— muchos se estremecieron al escuchar este nombre —_ son seres que ejercen una magia desconocida y muy poderosa _—_

—¿"Son"? ¿Aún existen? _—_

 _—_ Así es, ellos habitan el desierto del Sahara y son el enemigo jurado de la humanidad proclamado por el propio Brimir. Él fue también el primer y único usuario del elemento Vacío que existió y fue gracias a eso que pudo permitir que los humanos sobrevivieran. Pero el lugar que habitan los elfos es la "Tierra santa", lugar que le pertenecía a Brimir y por eso desde hace cientos de años se han realizado cruzadas contra ellos para recuperarla… todas han fallado _—_

 _Me tome un momento para procesar esta información._

—¿Y los plebeyos?—

 _—_ Los descendientes y elegidos de Brimir son los nobles, todo lo contrario a los plebeyos. De no ser por Brimir ni siquiera ellos estarían vivos, por lo tanto nosotros tenemos derecho sobre ellos. Ya sea desde decidir su vestimenta hasta su vida y muerte, ellos nos pertenecen porque Brimir así lo decidió _—_

 _Para este todos sonreían arrogantemente y podía sentir como sus orgullos y vanidad se incrementaban._

 _Como si lo que hubieran dicho fuera la verdad absoluta para ellos._

Eso…

Eso…

—Ja—

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Ja—

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—

 _Así es, yo me estaba riendo. Todos podían verme soltando risas estridentes e incluso algunos se taparon los oídos. Continúe así por unos segundos hasta que finalmente me calme._

 _Y les dije lo que todos querían ignorar._

—Tu dios… es un imbécil—

 _Casi podía escuchar el sonido de sus mentes rompiéndose al momento en que insulte a su estúpido dios. Al final mis suposiciones fueron correctas. Podía sentir como la ira y violencia de todos comienza a incrementarse, una vez más soy el objetivo del odio de todos._

—Oh espera mi error. Para que un dios sea un imbécil primero tiene que "realmente" ser un dios y como el tuyo no lo es, entonces antes de imbécil es un maldito fraude—

 _Ahora pude escuchar el sonido de los dientes de todos rechinando y la respiración acelerada._

—¡FAMILIAR DISCULPATE EN ESTE INSTANTE!— _Y allí estaba Louise gritándome. Su ira estaba en un nivel más alto de lo que alguna vez en lo que llevo de conocerla pude sentir._

—No lo hare—

—¡TE LO ORDENO!—

—¡Tu no me ordenas nada y a ellos no les va a dañar que alguien les diga la verdad!—

—¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a nuestro fundador?— _Guiche finalmente había perdido todo su miedo y ahora finalmente me miraba lleno de odio._

—Porque lo tratan como si fuera un dios cuando no lo es. Cuanto mucho es una figura mesiánica y aun eso lo pongo en duda— _los niveles de odio incrementaron aún más._

—¡No eres nadie para criticar a Brimir!—

—¡Eres solo un sucio plebeyo!—

—De donde vengo hay un dicho: los hijos son el vivo reflejo de los padres. Si ustedes son los descendientes de Brimir o sus elegidos, por su comportamiento y forma de pensar me han dado a entender que él fue un padre verdaderamente idiota—

—¡No te atrevas a insultar a Brimir!—

—¡El es un verdadero dios!—

—¿Pudo convertir la energía en materia? ¿Pudo manipular el espacio-tiempo? Saben que, me conformo con que haya podido controlar el clima. Obviamente no—

—¡Hereje!—

—¡Blasfemo!—

—¡Digan lo que quieran pero no me disculpare por decirles la verdad! Y la verdad aquí es que…— _tomo una gran cantidad de aire_ —¡USTEDES VIVEN EN EL REINO MAGICO DE UN FRAUDE!—

 _Odio._

 _Voy a explicar detalladamente cuanto odio inunda las emociones de estos niños._

 _Si la palabra odio pudiese grabarse en cada centímetro cuadrado de toda tierra, objeto, mueble, piso y paredes que conforman esta escuela, no alcanzaría ni la mitad del odio que estos nobles sienten por mí en este preciso instante._

 _Odio._

—Bien, terminemos con el duelo ¿te parece?— _dije volviendo a mirar a Guiche. Me miraba de forma impotente, para este punto ya le había quedado claro que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra mí._

 _—_ Quédate atrás Guiche, nos toca a nosotros—

 _Un grupo de magos de segundos y tercer años comenzaron a avanzar al frente, con sus varitas listas._

—¿Qué?— _pregunto el rubio._

 _—_ Guiche desde el principio todos sabíamos que esto no era más que una farsa tuya para intentar recuperar tu honor. Solo vinimos para ver un espectáculo _—_

 _—_ Pero ahora este asqueroso plebeyo salvaje a insultado al gran Brimir y por consiguiente a todos nosotros, así que debemos castigarlo de la peor manera posible _—_

 _Guiche sonríe con complicidad usa su rosa para crear 3 Valkyrias más_

 _—_ Si ese es el caso entonces aun puedo pelear, este sigue siendo mi duelo al fin de cuentas _—_

 _—_ Entonces, Guiche de Gramont, destruyamos juntos a este hereje insolente _—_

 _Todos me voltean a ver, son por lo menos 20 magos en total._

 _Con un enorme grupo de estudiantes mirándome con odio y uno pequeño dispuesto atacarme no puedo pensar en que me he convertido una vez más en el enemigo de todos._

—De javu— _digo por lo bajo y reposiciono mis pies y me preparo para el combate_ —¡A que esperan!—

 _Rápidamente todos me lanzan un hechizo de ataque de todos los elementos: poderosas bolas y corrientes de fuego, letales cuchillas y torbellinos de aire, masivos torrentes de agua a alta presión, grandes y filosas lanzas de hielo y pesados objetos y armas de metal construidos a partir de la tierra son lanzados hacia mí._

 **[Y]**

 _Doy un salto y me elevo a gran altura dejando que todos esos ataques pasen por debajo de mí. Ciertamente los pude haber aguantado como si nada pero es parte de mi estrategia. Una vez en el aire_ y _antes de que vuelvan a atacar lanzo un puñetazo hacia el suelo que me hace bajar._

 **[B]**

 **¡BRARARARARAM!**

 _Es el sonido del pequeño terremoto que creo con mi golpe, haciendo caer a muchos de mis oponentes y también a muchos del público. Rápidamente me dirijo al primer mago que está más cerca de mí_

 **[Y]**

 _De un pequeño golpe en su estómago lo dejo fuera de combate. No quiero dañarlos de gravedad, así que golpes no letales es más que suficiente. Voy a un segundo_

 **[B]**

 _y realizo lo mismo_

 **[B]**

 _Y a un tercero_

 **[B]**

 _Y al cuarto_

 **—Levare corpus—** _escucho como los magos recitan un hechizo que los hace levitar y reacomodarse para el combate, la mayoría solo lo uso para pararse rápido del suelo pero hubo algunos que se quedaron en el aire para lanzar hechizos. Buena estrategia para librarse de volver a caer por mis impactos._

 _Pero al final será inútil._

 _Recibo una oleada de hechizos sobre mí que no me hacen ningún daño. Me impulso con un salto hacia uno de los magos en aire y lo tomo de su uniforme_

 **[Y]**

 _Lo lanzo con fuerza hacia otro mago en el aire, ambos impactan terminado fuera de combate. Corro hacia uno de los que se ubican en tierra y empiezan a reducir sus ataques. Me alegra saber que su odio hacia mí no les ha nublado la conciencia como para lanzar un hechizo indiscriminado que termine hiriendo a uno de sus compañeros._

 **[B]**

 _De un pequeño golpe en la cabeza noqueo al mago. De repente comienzo a flotar, noto que usaron ese hechizo de levitación sobre mí para evitar que me moviera y posteriormente empiezo a recibir los impactos de múltiples hechizos mientras estoy en el aire. Una vez más buena estrategia._

 _Una vez más… será inútil._

 _Lanzo un golpe hacia el suelo pero en vez de impactarlo y causar otro terremoto lo uso para impulsarme haciendo una voltereta._

 **[Y]**

 _De una patada en el abdomen derroto a otro mago y el impulso que este lleva lo hace golpear contra otros 2 magos noqueándolos también._

—¡Deténganlo!— _fue el grito de Guiche_

 _Mis pies comienzan a hundirse en el suelo como si fueran arenas movedizas. Rápidamente sus Valkyrias vuelven a intentar inmovilizarme, ya me preguntaba dónde estaban._

—¡No dejen que escape!—

 _Los magos de tierra y agua que aún quedaban utilizaron sus hechizos para hacer que grandes trozos de tierra se pegaran a mí cuerpo, aprisionándome como si fuera un capullo. Este mismo brillo cuando los magos lo transmutaron en una estructura de metal impidiendo moverme. Note que era el rubio quien daba las órdenes._

—¡AHORA LANCENLO!—

 _Un poderoso hechizo combinado de fuego y aire me rodea. Genera un calor tan intenso que el metal comienza a fundirse, casi como si estuviera de nuevo sumergido en lava caliente. Pasa un minuto y los magos dejan de aplicar su magia. Los escucho respirar cansados mientras ven lo que queda de mí._

 _Una estatua a la cual se le dejo caer encima metal fundido, que poco a poco se solidifica_

 _Todos en el público sonríen. Guiche toma la palabra._

—Caballeros, ha sido un honor el terminar con este asqueroso plebeyo con uste…—

 **¡CRAK!**

 _El miedo se apodera de sus emociones cuando ven como surjo de mi prisión de metal como si fuera un demonio, lanzando múltiples pedazos de metal a todas direcciones. Algunas les caen a mis oponentes haciéndolos sangrar._

 _Están tan sorprendidos que ni siquiera tienen capacidad de pensar en el dolor._

 _Y en cuanto a mí, más allá de unas pocas quemaduras en la piel y múltiples manchas…_

 _—_ No… me hicieron… NADA— _digo de la forma más sanguinaria posible. Todos comienzan a retroceder de miedo, algunos se han orinado en los pantalones._

 _Terminemos con esto._

 _Me lanzo al ataque conectando golpes en el estómago, en la cabeza y en el pecho, todos con la fuerza justa para noquearlos, no para herirlos de gravedad._

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 **[B]**

 _Y el último era Guiche._

 _Había caído al suelo de espaldas, su varita ya no tenía pétalos y se le notaba extremadamente cansado, sudoroso y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, aun así la agitaba inútilmente hacia mi persona intentando atacarme con un hechizo que jamás saldría. Lo tomare en cuenta para investigarlo después._

 _Agarrándolo de uno de los pliegues de su camisa lo levanto como si no pasara nada y le dirijo una mirada de ira que estoy seguro jamás se le olvidara._

 _—_ ¿Qué… que eres tú? _—_

 _Sonrío._

—Asura Shakti-Haath… un plebeyo—

 **[¡FURIA!]**

 _Impacto la espalda de guiche contra la tierra, creo que le acabo de quebrar un par de costillas y el golpe tras su cabeza hizo que se desmayara, pero por lo demás está bien._

 _Me levanto mirando a todos mis oponentes tendidos en el suelo incapaces de moverse, algunos se encogen solo de sentir mi mirada. Sin decir una palabra me retiro._

 _Llego a donde estaban Siesta y Louise._

 _La primera tenía una mescla de emociones en su rostro y en su espíritu, desde la tristeza y el miedo hasta la alegría, los ríos de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos también era un indicativo de eso._

 _Y en cuanto a la segunda, seguía impactada o incluso paralizada. Creo que aún no puede procesar todo lo que vio ni las cosas que dije._

—¿Qué te parece Louise? Gane. Creo que de ahora en adelante te haría bien confiar más en mi _— le hable con una voz calmada, amistosa y sin intensiones burlescas, aunque ya me esperaba que ella respondiera enojada y gritando._

 _Fue todo lo contrario._

 _—_ Seremos asesinados _— me dijo con miedo mientras su rostro perdía el color._

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

 _—_ Acabas de insultar al fundador, le avisaran a la iglesia y nos tacharan de herejes. La inquisición vendrá por nosotros y nos juzgaran… no importa a donde huyamos o nos escondamos, ellos nos encontraran y nos mataran _— lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos._

 _Sentí una punzada en el corazón (o donde debería estar mi corazón) por ser tan tonto y no haberme enterado de esto antes. Al parecer un familiar representa a su amo y por consiguiente sus acciones, el que yo ofenda a su dios es lo mismo que Louise lo haya ofendido. Tampoco pensé en el hecho de que si este lugar tenía un dios por consiguiente tiene una iglesia y por consiguiente una inquisición._

 _Durga y Mithra tienen razón: puedo ser muy despistado si me enfoco en cumplir perfectamente bien solo una cosa importante sin considerar las más pequeñas._

 _Pero eso puedo arreglarlo._

 _—_ ¡Nobles! _— grite dando la vuelta y haciendo que todos saltaran de miedo. Habían empezado a levantar a sus compañeros caídos e incluso intentar curarlos. Muchos que no participaron en la pelea levantaron sus varitas a mi dirección mientras temblaban, asustados de que pueda decidir volver a atacar. Ya no lo hare a menos que me provoquen —_ Si alguno de ustedes le llega a informar a la iglesia sobre lo que paso o las cosas que dije, y ellos llegan aquí para fastidiarme o atacarme a mí o a Louise… _—_

 _Tome una respiración y les conteste con la voz más cruel, inhumana, fría, despiadada y repleta de ira que pude soltar:_

 _—_ **VAN A SUPLICARLE A LOS ELFOS QUE LOS PROTEJAN** _—_

 _Me di la vuelta sin esperar a ver sus reacciones, pero sé que muchos empezaron a llorar o incluso desmayarse._

 _También vi a mi alrededor y note que había muchas más personas que en un principio, incluyendo alumnos, maestros y personal de la academia._

 _Yo voltee a ver a Louise quien me miraba como si fuera el mismísimo demonio. Sonreí y le pregunte amistosamente._

—Por cierto... ¿no me dijiste de que sabor querías tu te?—

PUNTO DE VISTA: NARRADOR FEMENINO

Asura comenzó a entender cómo funcionaba el nuevo mundo en el que había aparecido y le disgusto.

Viendo como las acciones de los magos eran similares a los semidioses que en el pasado destruyeron a su familia, levantó su voz entre las masas y libro un duelo del cual solo él permaneció de pie, demostrando el poder que aún conserva.

Pero ahora se arriesga a ser juzgado por el culto más grande y poderoso de todas las naciones, siendo su única defensa su firme voluntad.

¿Qué hará el ex-semidiós para enfrentar una vez más la odisea de ser el enemigo de todos?

.

.

.

 ** _LA IRA DE ZERO_**

 **¡INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

 **Como ven decidí de nuevo combinar los eventos de las novelas ligeras y el anime para hacer algo original. A continuación se los explico.**

 **1.** **En las novelas Siesta le da de comer a Saito y el en agradecimiento le ayuda a repartir postres en el comedor, lo que hace que se encuentre la botella de perfume. En el anime Saito le lleva un pay a Guiche mientras todos se encuentran en la hora del té y como venganza por hacerlo flotar la noche anterior revela su infidelidad a Montmorency y a Katie.**

 **2.** **En las novelas y anime Saito solo pelea con Guiche, pero como eso no sería ni siquiera un intento de reto para Asura, yo decidí que expresara sus pensamientos y así combatiera contra diversos magos en él.**

 **3.** **En las novelas Saito se desmaya por las heridas del combate… Asura no sufrió nada y además ahora se ha convertido en el terror de los nobles.**

 **Además decidí incluir elementos y aclaraciones que nunca he visto a los demás escritores hacer, y pueden ayudar a los en un futuro.**

 **1.** **Nunca mencionan el olor del perfume de Montmorency, y yo decidí que por el color seria olor a lavanda y que además ese mismo olor sea el que usaba su esposa Durga.**

 **2.** **Nunca mencionan el sabor del suffle de Katie, yo decidí que sería Vainilla con caramelo.**

 **Recuerden que pueden calificarme. Háganlo más o menos siguiendo los siguientes pautas:**

· **"Narración" (Si me expreso de manera correcta al narrar la historia).**

· **"Personajes" (si su personalidad y diálogos son de acuerdo al canon y si los he desarrollado de una manera correcta).**

· **"Detalles" (si al momento de describir algo me doy a entender cuando lo describo).**

· **"Originalidad" (si escribo algo que los sorprenda ya que no lo esperaban o solamente es original porque no lo han leído en otras partes).**

· **Todo se calificara de lo mejor a lo peor con las siguientes letras: "S", "A", "B", "C", "D", "E". Para el siguiente capítulo yo lo promediare.**

 **Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡FIN DE LA INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

"Este capítulo fue terminado y publicado aproximadamente el día 8 de Enero del 2019"


	4. Lo que siente no es amor

**Calificación total de capitulo anterior:**

 **Narración: "A"**

 **Personajes: "B"**

 **Detalles: "A"**

 **Originalidad "B"**

 **TOTAL: "A"**

 **Recuerda que puedes calificarme de la "S" a la "E" este capítulo.**

 **Créditos a sus respectivos autores:**

"Zero no Tsukaima" o "El Familiar de Zero" le pertenece al fallecido autor Noboru Yamaguchi y fueron animadas por la compañía J. Co., Ltd.

"Asura's Wrath" o "La ira de Asura" le pertenece a la desarrolladora CyberConnect2 y fue publicado por la compañía Capcom.

Personajes OC son de mi autoría.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, de un fan para otros fans.

Anotaciones:

—Los diálogos se muestras entre guiones largos—

"Aclaraciones y mensajes se muestran entre comillas"

La narración en 3ra persona se muestra en letras normales

 _Palabras en cursiva indican narración, monólogos o pensamientos del protagonista_

Palabras subrayadas indican ubicaciones

 _{Palabras entre corchetes y en cursiva indican dialogo en un idioma diferente}_

 **Palabras en negritas indican voces, poderes o cualquier cosa sobrenatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [¡FURIA!]** indican mecánicas de videojuego tipo quick time event, donde hay que presionar un botón en sincronía para realizar algo.

 **¡CRACK!** **¡PUNCH! ¡BOOM!** Indican efectos de sonido

۞ **Palabras entre estos símbolos y en negritas indican una trasformación** ۞

"Parte 1 – Nirvana y Reencarnación"

"Episodio 4: Lo que siente no es amor…"

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Asura había iniciado su vida como el familiar de Louise en la Academia de Magia y derrotara a un grupo de magos en un duelo, ocurrido luego de que el ex-semidiós expresara su disgusto por las creencias de los nobles e insultara a la mayor figura religiosa de los mismos, ganándose el odio pero sobretodo el miedo de prácticamente toda la comunidad académica. Naturalmente a él no le importo en lo absoluto.

Si alguien tuviese que explicar un día normal de Asura, lo expresaría de la siguiente manera:

En primer lugar, como la mayoría de los animales y humanos de Tristain, se despertaba por la mañana. Su cama era el suelo con una pila de paja como de costumbre, pero gracias a su cuerpo metálico no sufría de ningún dolor.

Asura seguía despertando a Louise cada mañana con su uniforme listo, pero era Louise quien tenía que vestirse sola, no solo porque Asura le había dejado muy claro que él no la vestiría jamás, sino que incluso ella comenzó a tener miedo de la monstruosa fuerza del hombre y que fácilmente podría "romperla como una ramita".

Sin embargo Louise continuo insistiendo en que debía disculparse por ofender al fundador antes de que hubieran consecuencias, a lo que él le contestaba que nunca lo haría y cuando esas consecuencias llegaran las enfrentaría sin que ella terminara dañada de una forma u otra. En respuesta Louise decidió dejarlo sin comer hasta que se disculpara, cosa completamente ineficaz contra Asura.

También había dedicado tiempo a encontrar información en la biblioteca de la academia, solo para descubrir que aunque hablaban el mismo idioma la escritura era completamente diferente. Hizo el intento de pedirle a Louise que lo ayudara buscando aquellos libros que podrían tener la clave para enviarlo devuelta a su mundo o que mínimo crearan juntos un alfabeto traducido para que él lo hiciera por su cuenta, pero la pelirrosa se negó a hacer cualquiera de los pedidos diciendo que tampoco lo ayudaría en nada hasta que se disculpe. Naturalmente Asura no cedió.

Con los alumnos y profesores teniéndole un miedo mortal al punto de huir de su presencia, Asura paso su primer semana sin obtener nada sobre como regresar a su universo. No le dio tanta importancia, dado que los semidioses eran inmortales él tenia literalmente "todo el tiempo del mundo" para encontrar la manera de volver.

Por las mañanas, él emprendía su camino hacia la cocina, siendo invitado por Siesta. Asura después de haber derrotado a todos los estudiante en el Patio Vestri, se había convertido en alguien muy popular en la cocina.

—¡Nuestro Puño ha llegado!—

Aquel que lo había llamado de ese modo fue Marteau, el cocinero en jefe. Un hombre bien cercano a entrar en sus cuarenta años. Naturalmente, también es un plebeyo, pero con su posición de jefe de cocineros de la Academia, ganaba tanto como un noble de clase baja, un hecho del que él podía estar orgulloso. Vestido en unas simples pero muy finas ropas, el dirigía la cocina con embravecidas señales de su mano. A pesar de su muy respetable ocupación como cocinero en jefe de la Academia de Magia, Marteau no era del todo arrogante, y sorprendentemente no le gustaba mucho la magia ni mucho menos los nobles.

El llamaba a Asura, que había utilizado principalmente sus puños para derrotar a Guiche y compañía por el apodo de "Nuestro Puño" y trataba al ex-semidiós como a un Rey. Gracias a Marteau, la cocina se había convertido en un oasis para Asura.

Asura se sentaba en el suelo debido a la falta de una silla que pudiera soportar su peso, pero aun así lo hacía con una sonrisa, Siesta prontamente le llevaba a él un plato de guiso caliente y un suave pan blanco. Asura se había replanteado su decisión de no necesitar comer, debido a las sorprendentes habilidades que mostro durante la pelea, muchos comenzaron a rumorar que no era realmente un humano, así que empezó a actuar más como uno y una necesidad humana era comer bastante seguido por lo que él iba a la cocina a determinadas horas más para disfrutar de la comida que para alimentarse y nutrirse.

—Muchas gracias—

—El guiso de hoy es muy especial— Declaró Siesta, pareciendo particularmente feliz. Asura curiosamente levanto una cucharada hasta su boca y su rostro instantáneamente se iluminó.

—¡Wow! ¡Esto está verdaderamente delicioso! ¡Esto es totalmente distinto a lo que usualmente como!—

Ante eso, Marteau se aproximó a la mesa sosteniendo un cuchillo de cocina en una de sus manos.

—Bueno, claro que sí. Ese el mismo guiso que le servimos a los chiquillos nobles—

—No puedo creer que este es el tipo de comida que ellos comen diariamente— y era cierto. En su ciudad natal los sirvientes le preparaban comidas deliciosas a su familia todos los días, pero durante las celebraciones ponían aún más empeño para crear un platillo verdaderamente exquisito. Lo que Asura estaba comiendo, era esto último.

Marteau comento fuertemente ante el comentario hecho por Asura.

—¡Hmph! Seguro, ellos pueden usar magia. Como hacer ollas, sartenes y sucios castillos, hasta la evocación de increíbles joyas e incluso controlar dragones ¡Y eso qué! Pero si lo miras de este modo crear platos tan exquisitos como este eso es una tipo de magia en realidad. ¿No lo crees, Asura?—

Asura asintió —En lo absoluto—

—¡Que buen hombre! ¡Eres un gran hombre! Literalmente también— Coloco uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Asura —¡Nuestra Espada! ¡Permítame darle un beso en su frente! ¡Por favor! ¡Insisto!—

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras, y además deja de llamarme así— Dijo Asura estoicamente.

—¿Por qué no?—

—Es solo que… me hace sentir incomodo— aunque sabía que la intención del apodo y el trato eran completamente diferente a los que recibía en Gaia por su estado de semidiós, aun así lo hizo recordarlo y por consiguiente las atrocidades y genocidios que ocasionaron sus ex-compañeros semidioses y los humanos que gustosamente se dejaban matar por los mismos creyendo falsamente que sus almas serian salvadas de los Gohma.

El hombre soltó a Asura y cruzo los brazos en señal de protesta.

—¡Pero si tu destrozaste con tus puños a los golem de ese mago y derrotaste a todos los demás con los mismos! ¿No lo captas?—

—Si, pero sigo sintiéndome incomodo— y furioso, pero no iba a decírselo.

—Solamente dinos, ¿en qué lugar has aprendido a pelear con tus puños y a hacer esos movimientos? Dime dónde puedo ir para aprender para pelear de ese modo— Marteau miraba detenidamente a Asura. Le preguntaba lo mismo cada vez que venía a comer y la respuesta de Asura era siempre la misma.

—En un lugar muy lejano, tan lejos que dudo que lo encuentren en sus mapas. No tenemos magos por lo que desde hace miles de años mi sociedad entreno para fortalecer nuestros cuerpos y desarrollo técnicas de lucha para enfrentar a cualquier amenaza. Pero aun así, nuestra doctrina es solo utilizarlos para defendernos y defender, nunca para dañar a los demás por motivos egoístas— tuvo que torcer masivamente la verdad de su origen, pero solo así conseguía dar una respuesta creíble.

—¡Muchachos! ¡¿Han escuchado eso?!— Grito él y su voz resonó por toda el área de la cocina.

Los cocineros más jóvenes y los aprendices respondieron:

—¡Lo hemos escuchado, Jefe!—

—¡Esto es lo que llaman un verdadero maestro! ¡Nunca presumirán sobre sus habilidades! ¡Miren y aprendan! ¡La verdad es que un verdadero maestro nunca es un presumido!—

Los cocineros cantaron alegremente.

—¡Un verdadero maestro nunca es un presumido!— Asura suspiro.

Él estaba simplemente diciéndole una verdad aceptable, pero Marteau siempre pensó que él solamente estaba siendo modesto. Se sentía un poco frustrante, pero en el fondo se convenció de que era necesario aunque estuviese engañando al hombre de tan buen carácter. Además si descubría que en su mundo original él era prácticamente lo que aquí se conocía como un noble, Asura temía perder la confianza que Marteau tenía sobre él y empezara a odiarlo. No es que le afectara significativamente, pero tampoco deseaba que eso sucediera, aun con lo excéntrico que era el cocinero.

Luego Marteau dio media vuelta para mirar hacia Asura.

—Sabes nuestro puño, estas empezando a gustarme cada vez más y más. Así que ¿Qué te parece?—

—Mmm, ¿Qué me parece que…?—

El cocinero giro hacia Siesta.

—¡Siesta!—

—¿Diga?—

Siesta, quien había permanecido alegremente observándolos llevándose muy bien, respondió brillantemente.

—Tráigale aquí a nuestro héroe un poco de lo mejor de Albión—

Su sonrisa se ensancho y recuperando una de las botellas de vino de alta calidad de la estantería, ella sirvió un poco en el vaso de Asura. Siesta miraba de manera impresionada como Asura tomaba tranquilamente el vino de un solo trago, pues a comparación del Fenim, la bebida alcohólica principal de Shinkoku Trastrium, el vino tenía mucho menos alcohol. Esos eventos se repetían casi de manera rutinaria: Asura visitaba la cocina, mientras que Marteau se convertía cada vez más apegado a Asura, y el respeto de Siesta hacia él se hacía aún más y más grande cada vez.

Aunque aquel día en particular… había una sombra color carmesí espiando a Asura desde la ventana de la cocina. Uno de los cocineros más joven se dio cuenta de eso.

—Hey, hay algo detrás de la ventana— La sombra dio un confuso "kyuru kyuru" y emprendió su huida.

 _Ya he escuchado ese sonido antes_ pensó Asura con la ceja levantada. De hecho él se había dado cuenta de la sombra desde antes pero al no sentir ninguna amenaza no le tomo tanta importancia.

—Y dime Nuestro Puño…— pregunto Marteau un poco más bajo para que solo Asura lo escuchara —¿de verdad no te importa que esos nobles vayan a tomar mayores represalias contra ti?—

—Ya lo han intentado ¿No?— respondió restándole importancia.

Asura se refería a todas las siguientes veces que los magos intentaron atacarlo luego del duelo. Naturalmente todas fallaron miserablemente.

Primero fue un grupo de 30 estudiantes varones de todos los años expertos en hechizos de ataque y que provenían de familias militares… Asura los derroto en menos de 2 minutos.

Luego intentaron una opción más estratégica y decidieron enviar a sus familiares con cartas pidiendo ayuda al palacio real y a sus familias, mencionando lo que el ex-semidiós había dicho y hecho, la amenaza que representa para el reino y pidiendo ayuda para acabar con su vida… Asura los descubrió y los magos habían intentado detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que sus familiares llevaran el mensaje pero extrañamente los familiares al ver a Asura se inclinaban ante él sin escuchar las ordenes de sus amos. Aunque al principio esto le había molestado a Asura, el decidió usarlo a su favor y destruyo las cartas. Los magos consideraban aún más que él era un demonio.

En cierto momento llego un grupo de nobles mujeres para enfrentarlo en duelo, con la excusa de que Asura sería un caballero y no las lastimaría… hasta el día de hoy consideran que Asura tuvo piedad en solo dislocar sus muñecas para que no lanzaran hechizos en lugar de golpearles como a los otros.

Y aun con los gritos de Louise, Asura en ningún momento se arrepintió de sus acciones.

Curiosamente solo uno de los maestros tuvo la valentía, o estupidez, de enfrentarse a Asura directamente.

Flash-back:

En el patio de la escuela justo a la hora del almuerzo, se encontraba Asura sentado en posición de meditación, con ambas manos formando los mudras de la conciencia (Chin Mudra) y con los ojos cerrados. Se encontraba cerca de la pequeña fuente de agua ubicada en una de las paredes de la barrera que rodeaba la Academia y que era utilizada por los sirvientes para labores de limpieza o aseo personal. El sonido del agua corriente era de gran ayuda para calmarlo y aclarar sus pensamientos. Aunque sabía que su posición tan rara llamo la atención de muchos de los estudiantes estaba completamente seguro de que ninguno vendría a molestarlo.

—¡Demonio… ponte de pie ante la presencia de un noble!—

Asura abrió los ojos fastidiado. Ya sentía que alguien con un enorme orgullo y violencia se acercaba pero tenía la intensión de ignorarlo. No le gustaban las personas manipuladoras y este tipo era uno de ellos. Un tipo alto, de pelo negro azabache y su capa de color negro. Cada movimiento suyo daba una sensación desagradable, incómoda. Aunque era muy joven, su actitud hostil y fría mirada le han dado mala fama por parte de los estudiantes.

—No— respondió secamente y pudo sentir como las emociones del hombre aumentaban.

—Entonces no me dejas elección… ¡Yo Kaita la ráfaga te reto a un duelo!—

Un grupo de jadeos sonó en todo el patio. Era la primera vez que uno de los profesores había intentaba enfrentar a Asura directamente en un duelo. Los alumnos ya habían comunicado su miedo al personal docente y exigido que Louise se deshiciera del plebeyo salvaje, sin embargo aunque los mismos maestros también querían que Asura se fuera de la academia (o aún mejor fuera ejecutado) seguía siendo el familiar de Louise y por lo tanto su propiedad no pudiendo deshacerse de el a menos que represente un peligro inminente a la institución y los alumnos; viendo como Asura solo se defendía de los atacantes lastimándolos no de gravedad, les dijeron a los alumnos que simplemente no lo hieran enojar y evitar todo contacto con él.

Pero siempre tiene que haber la excepción.

Kaita enseñaba "magia de viento" y "combate mágico", esta ultima una materia destinada a enseñarles a los nobles a cómo defenderse y enfrentar a sus enemigos. También forjaba la actitud de honor y orgullo en los jóvenes nobles para su futura vida. Además, si había algún estudiante talentoso, el profesor incluso podía recomendarlo al ejército y el noble luego de superar entrenamientos y pruebas extremadamente difíciles, serviría a la corona llevando honor a su familia.

Muchos estudiantes y personal de la academia se comenzó a reunir cerca de ambos hombres, aunque sabían que el profesor era muy poderoso también eran más que conscientes de lo que podía llegar a soportar el peliblanco.

—¿Y ahora por que debería aceptar tu duelo?— pregunto Asura perezosamente.

—¡Porque más iba a ser! ¡Por insultar a nuestro gran fundador Brimir por supuesto!— dijo Kaita con un extremo sentimiento de orgullo reflejado en su rostro.

 _No, no es por eso._ Asura sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Gracias a su oído superdesarrollado el ex-semidiós había escuchado diferentes conversaciones entre los profesores incluso a través de las paredes. Muchas de las mismas, cuando no lo ofendían, hablaban sobre una posible rebelión por parte de los plebeyos provocada por él. Aunque Asura realmente le gustaría que los no magos recibieran mejor trato por parte de los nobles, seguía su ética de no matar humanos y por lo tanto nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza realmente realizar una rebelión.

Kaita naturalmente era uno de los que más consideraban que Asura tenía la posibilidad de hacer esa rebelión y por lo tanto era muy obvio para que estaba aquí el docente: matarlo.

—Pero… si te arrepientes en este instante seré piadoso contigo… serás castigado severamente por tu ofensa, pero te perdonare la vida… ¡Esta es mi única muestra de generosidad!— dijo con malicia en su voz y con orgullo desbordando por todas partes.

Asura volteo a ver hacia la multitud. Tantos alumnos como personal me veían con una mescla de miedo y emoción: los primeros por el gusto de que alguien finalmente lo mataría y dejaría de ser su pesadilla viviente, los segundos por el gusto de verlo volver a derrotar a un noble pero conociendo el poder del profesor es probable que esta vez no sobreviva.

¿Y Louise y Siesta? Ellas también estaban paradas entre la multitud y lo miraban con una expresión que claramente decía "Por favor acepta… por lo que más quieras acepta".

Asura sonrió.

—Bueno, en ese caso no me arrepiento— dijo cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Muchas personas ya se habían reunido, también era obvio que Kaita intento atraer la mayor cantidad posible con sus gritos.

—Pues en ese caso… ¡morirás!— Kaita saco su varita y comenzó a recitar un poderos hechizo **—¡Fera venti…!** — todos podían escuchar como las corrientes de aire comenzaban a arremolinarse alrededor del maestro — **¡Audite mea vox!** — las corrientes comenzaron a intensificarse y se juntaron en una potente masa de viento que incluso comenzaba a centellar con electricidad **—¡EXITIO!—**

Digno de su nombre rúnico, una poderosa ráfaga de viento brillante salió disparada hacia Asura y lo impacto con una fuerza descomunal llegando a producir un destello y sonido semejantes a un relámpago. Una enorme cortina de humo originada por la tierra que también sufrió parte del daño cubrió la vista del cuerpo de Asura… si es que quedaba algo de él.

—¡Asura!— fue el grito de su maestra y la sirvienta luego de ver como el musculoso hombre ni siquiera intento esquivar ese ataque tan poderoso. Todos en el público se dividían entre los que lloraban de alegría por finalmente librarse del plebeyo salvaje y los que lloraban por perder a su defensor. No hace falta decir quien es quien.

Katia sabiendo que nadie podría sobrevivir a su mejor ataque, dio media vuelta y se enfrentó a la multitud. Mirando con una falsa sonrisa condescendiente hacia Louise —Me disculpo por mis acciones Señorita Valliere… pero su familiar escogió su destino al desobedecer a un noble— luego volteo a ver hacia el personal plebeyo de la academia y les envió la mirada maliciosa, orgullosa y con absoluta superioridad —¡Que esto sea un recordatorio para ustedes plebeyos!— su voz también reflejaba sus emociones, llenos de desprecio —¡Nosotros los nobles fuimos bendecidos por el fundador! ¡Somos superiores ustedes!— los nobles asintieron ante esas palabras, mientras sus rostros mostraban una satisfactoria sonrisa —¡Y si alguna vez se atreven a desobedecernos tengan por seguro que terminaran como ese salvaje que…!—

 **Tump**

Los rostros de todos los estudiantes frente a él cambiaron a una expresión de horror absoluto. Algunos incluso retrocedieron. Katia quedo completamente paralizado.

 **Tump**

Era el inconfundible sonido de algo pesado dando pasos en la tierra… y provenía de tras de él.

 **Tump**

 **Tump**

 **Tump**

 **Tump**

Kaita dejó de respirar cuando sintió la terrible presencia de alguien más alto tras su espalda. Ya no le quedaba fuerza de voluntad para un solo hechizo, había gastado todo su poder en ese ataque y aun así había fallado con su objetivo.

—¿Qué eres?— pregunto con sollozos el profesor de combate. Aunque sabía que el plebeyo no lo mataría, su orgullo definitivamente había muerto.

—Asura— dijo antes de rápidamente arrebatarle su varita y azotarla en la cabeza del profesor, tan fuerte que le provoco desmayarse ante la mirada atónita de todos los alumnos y personal. Él sonrió tranquilamente —Ya es hora de regresar a clases— dijo mientras veía el cielo, que curiosamente desde hace días comenzaron a formarse nubles grises que impedían casi completamente el paso de la luz y calor del sol sobre la escuela.

Fin del Flash-back.

—Si es cierto que lo han intentado y fallado— respondió Marteau con una sonrisa que luego cambio a una expresión muy seria —Pero realmente deberías reconsiderar la forma en la que actúas, tarde o temprano va cosecharas lo que siembras y entre los nobles solo has sembrado miedo y odio hacia ti—

 _Karma._ Pensó Asura. Ese concepto filosófico de su cultura en que tus acciones tarde o temprano repercutirán sobre ti no importa quien seas. Vio al chef a los ojos y le otorgó una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Gracias Marteau, pero además del miedo y odio hay otra cosa que también he sembrado solo que aún no crece lo suficiente— dijo mientras dejaba sus platos y se disponía a irme —Gracias por el desayuno—

—¿Y que podría ser esa cosa que sembraste?— pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

—Lo sabrás en su momento— Asura se retiró mientras escuchaba al chef reírse, invitándolo a que los visite más seguido.

Entonces, después del desayuno, haber limpiado la habitación de Louise y pedirle a Siesta que lo ayudara con la lavandería, él acompañaba a Louise a clase. Naturalmente era el terror encarnado de todos los alumnos y maestros, por lo que se quedaba lo más retirado posible de los magos quienes varias veces volteaban a mirarlo para asegurarse de que no fuera a atacarlos. Asura los ignoro.

Asura también descubrió el sistema educativo que utilizaban y como Louise dijo, no solo enseñan magia sino que también diferentes asignaturas destinadas a el correcto desarrollo de un noble.

1er año: "Clase de tierra básica", "Clase de agua básica", "Clase de fuego básica", "Clase de viento básica", "Historia de la Magia", "Matemáticas básicas", "Lengua y Escritura", y "Religión y Oraciones"

2do año: "Clase de tierra avanzada", "Clase de agua avanzada", "Clase de fuego avanzada", "Clase de viento avanzada" "Matemáticas avanzadas", "Geografía y Sociedad" y "Combate con magia básico".

3er años: "Administración y Economía", "El reino y el ejército", "Biología", "Filosofía" y "Combate con magia avanzado".

Al igual que en la Gaia un día en este mundo duraba 24 horas. Así que se dividían en:

Desayuno a las 6:00 hrs

Primeras Clases de 7:00 a 9:30 hrs

Primer Descanso de las 9:30 a 10:00 hrs

Segundas Clases de 10:00 a 12:00 hrs

Comida de 12:00 a 13:00 hrs

Segundo Descanso de 13:00 a 14:00 hrs

Ultimas Clases de 14:00 a 16:00 hrs

Tiempo libre hasta las 18:00 hrs

Cena a las 18:00 hrs

Tiempo libre hasta las 19:00 hrs

Toque de queda a las 20:00 hrs

Al principio, las clases atraían la atención de Asura con sus maravillas: convertir el agua en vino, combinando varios agentes químicos para hacer pociones especiales, materialización de bolas de fuego a partir de la nada, la levitación de cajas, varitas y pelotas hacia fuera de las ventanas de salón de clase para que los familiares la fuesen a buscar, etc.

Pero después de un tiempo, lo novedoso desapareció por lo que él empezó a tomar ese tiempo para dormir la siesta. Louise le decía que algunas veces hacer eso se veía mal, pero no había reglas que prohibiesen que lo familiares durmiesen durante las clases, además muchos alumnos lo preferían así.

Con solamente mirar alrededor de la clase, todos los familiares nocturnos se encontraban durmiendo profundamente, incluso el búho de alguien. De hecho, si ellos trataban de despertar a Asura, eso significaría que lo estuviesen reconociendo como un ser humano común y corriente. Louise mordía sus labios con el irresistible deseo de decirle al durmiente Asura lo que tenía en mente, pero no podía hacerlo debido a que eso significaría contradecirse con respecto al hecho de que no era nada más que un familiar.

Ese mismo día, apenas cubierto por la luz del sol, Asura se encontraba profundamente dormido durante una de las lecciones. El vino que había tomado esa mañana estaba tomando efecto y Asura estaba soñando.

Era un sueño en el cual se encontraba con su pequeña hija Mithra en su ciudad natal. Ella estaba a pocos metros de él y lucía una expresión calmada.

— _Papa, ¿en dónde estás?— decía su pequeña hija con una expresión angustiada_

— _Mithra. Estoy en un lugar diferente pero pronto me reuniré contigo y tu madre—_

— _Sé que lo harás— respondió con una sonrisa amable —pero tomate tú tiempo…—_

— _¿Qué?—_ _dijo mientras el ambiente se ponía en negro y la figura de su hija comenzaba a alejarse de él —¿Mithra?—_

— _Yo estaré bien…— la figura de Mithra comenzó a desvanecerse y su voz comenzaba a hacer eco en el ambiente—la gente me cuida y me divierto todos los días… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte— en este punto ahora sus ojos comenzaron a perder color._

— _¡Mithra! ¡Vuelve!— Asura comenzó a correr e intento alcanzar a su hija, pero el ex-semidiós no se movía de su lugar._

—… _No tienes nada de qué preocuparte papa…— sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos y su amable sonrisa se volvió muy aterradora_

— _¡Mithra!—_

— _ **¡NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARTE PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—**_

— _¡MITHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—_

Louise tomo a Asura de de los hombros y lo intento sacudir —¡Oye! ¡¿Qué especie de sueño estas teniendo exactamente?!— Exclamo pues desde hace un minuto había empezado a murmurar un extraño nombre mientras se movía irregularmente. Al ver que no reaccionaba probo otra táctica usando unos de sus mejores arsenales: sus fuertes pulmones —¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAA!—

—¡Mithra!— Asura se levantó y repentinamente abrazo a Louise de forma protectora, mientras sus ojos otorgaban una mirada mescla de preocupación y furia, provocando que todos se asusten. Tardo unos segundos en recobrar la compostura y calmarse. Bajando la cabeza solo para ver a una Louise bastante enojada y sonrojada. La soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos —Esto tiene explicación, lo juro—

—¡Lárgate de aquí!—

Asura le hizo caso más que nada para evitarse problemas, pero mientras cerraba la puerta logro ver al lagarto Flame de Kirche _¿Por qué un lagarto se encuentra tan interesado en mí?_ Se preguntó antes de cerrar la puerta.

PUNTO DE VISTA: ASURA

 _Me quede fuera del salón de clases de la torre de viento, que por el momento se usaba para la clase de Economía._

 _Esa fue una pesadilla, pero me dio en que pensar. ¿Mithra realmente estará bien? ¿Regresara a nuestro hogar o cambiara de vivienda para olvidar su sufrimiento? ¿Qué va a ser del gobierno de Shinkoku Trastrium? ¿Mithra será aun la elegida para guiarlos como la siguiente emperadora? ¿Los semidioses le tendrán resentimiento si descubren que yo les quite su estatus divino? Estas y más dudas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. Sé que Mithra era muy querida por todos as personas en Gaia y que la cuidaran, es por eso que no tuve miedo de dejarla sola una vez que muriera luego de matar a Chakravartin, pero la duda aun me consume. ¿A qué padre no lo haría?_

 _Decidido: debo redoblar esfuerzos para poder volver con mi hija. Pero necesito ayuda._

—Ese es un rostro que transmite bastante preocupación, para un hombre tan fuerte debe ser algo muy serio ¿verdad?—

 _Gire la cabeza y me topé con 2 hombres y una mujer._

 _El primero tenía un largo cabello canoso que se mezclaba limpiamente con su bigote y barba con el mismo color. Su piel estaba arrugada pero aún se podía observar que tenía vitalidad, algo que parece ser común entre los nobles. Vestía con una túnica de color gris y sostenía con su mano izquierda un báculo. Sus emociones emanaban orgullo y pereza, por lo tanto debía tener una personalidad tranquila pero también había una pequeña cantidad de lujuria… espero que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando._

 _El segundo hombre era el mismo tipo con el que intente hablar el día en que llegue a este mundo pero el ataque y contrato de Louise me lo impidió. Era calvo salvo por brotes de pelo castaño al costado de su cabeza, aun así parecía que se encontraba en medio del camino entre un adulto joven y un adulto mayor. Vestía con una túnica azul profundo y usa anteojos. Igual que el primer hombre llevaba un báculo en su mano derecha. Sus emociones emanaban violencia y pereza, lo que me indica que estaba tomando una actitud precavida ante la situación, sin embargo también podía sentir una profunda melancolía que intentaba ocultar desesperadamente. Sigo creyendo que este tipo era un soldado._

 _Por último la mujer era joven y atractiva, era obvio que ella estaba en su mejor momento de la vida. Su cabello era verde y largo, pero estaba atado en una coleta. Vestía un atuendo donde combinaba los colores verde y marrón en la camisa y los pantalones respectivamente, también usaban anteojos. Sus emociones me indicaban lo mismo que con el hombre calvo, estaba tomando una actitud precavida, pero curiosamente también detecte una gran cantidad de codicia._

 _Pero independientemente de su vestimenta y emociones sabía una cosa clara sobre ellos: eran miembros del personal de la escuela. Ya los había visto desde lejos y también los había visto mirándome indiscriminadamente, al igual que todos los demás y que por supuesto no me importo._

 _Bueno, yo dije que debía redoblar esfuerzos… así que mejor aprovecho la oportunidad._

—Así es, estoy preocupado por algo, algo bastante importante y no negare ayuda si me la puedes ofrecer— _respondí honestamente y con voz calmada, lo último que ocupo es espantarlos_

—Fantástico, de hecho esperaba que pudiéramos tener una conversación, de ser posible en mi oficina— _me dijo el hombre de pelo blanco._

—Guía el camino— _fue lo único que dije y pronto ellos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia nuestro destino. Yo los seguí por atrás. Durante el camino nos topamos con diferentes personas y escuche sus variados comentarios, desde miembros del personal docente y algunos alumnos alegrándose de que al fin me pusieran un alto, hasta miembros del personal plebeyo entristeciéndose por un supuesto horrible destino que me esperaba y otros alegrándose de que golpearía a más nobles este día. ¿De verdad tienen esa idea de mí?_

 _Finalmente llegamos a la oficina del hombre viejo, ubicada en el piso más alto de la torre principal. Note que se encontraba bastante bien decorado; si bien la habitación de Louise era elegante y lujosa, esta habitación mostraba una absoluta profesionalidad con muchos estantes repletos de libros, diversas decoraciones por todos lados, un escritorio de tamaño mediano en uno de los lados de la habitación y uno más grande y lujoso con varios artículos y múltiples documentos sobre el mismo. Creo que ya tengo idea de que puesto educativo ejerce._

—Gracias por venir… ¡Oh! Y me disculpo por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Nicolás Osmond de Maastricht, pero todos me dicen Viejo Osmond o simplemente Osmond y soy el director de esta academia— _como lo supuse_ —Y quienes están aquí presentes son mi colega y profesor de esta academia Jean-Baptiste Colbert y mi secretaria la señorita Longueville— _el director tomo asiento tras su escritorio mientras que los otros 2 se quedaban parados a un lado de la habitación_ —Siéntete libre de tomar asiento—

—Asura Shakti-Haath. Declinare la oferta, soy demasiado pesado y la silla no podrá soportarme— _respondo sin rodeos, el asiente con la cabeza._

—De acuerdo, supongo que ya te habrás dado una idea del porque estás aquí— _el pregunta mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos, obviamente leyendo mis movimientos y buscando la manera de extraerme toda información posible._

 _La tendrás difícil viejo._

—Golpear a un noble que me reto a un duelo, golpear a un grupo de nobles que se metió en ese mismo duelo, golpear a un grupo de nobles que me ataco sin siquiera retarme, neutralizar a un grupo de chicas sin golpearlas, golpear a un docente con su propia varita luego de que el me atacara y gritar a los 4 vientos que el dios al que adoran y supuestamente es el ancestro de casi todo mago conocido es un imbécil y un fraude… y por si te lo preguntas la lista seguirá extendiéndose dependiendo de qué es lo que hagan o intenten hacer los nobles en el futuro— _le respondí estoicamente, con un tono que dejaba claro que pese a todo lo que he hecho no me importaba en lo más mínimo las consecuencias o lo que ellos creyeran._

 _El director volvió a asentir antes de responder_ —Precisamente joven— _¡¿Joven?! ¡TENGO LA EDAD SUFICIENTE PARA HABER VISTO EL NACIMIENTO, EVOLUCION Y MUERTE DE MULTIPLES ESPECIES!_ —Pero en realidad si me preocupa lo que tus acciones va a terminar por desencadenar en un futuro, más específicamente a la señorita Valliere—

—Tal vez no se enteró, pero les deje bien en claro a los nobles que me atacaron el primer día que si llegan a hacer algo que ponga a Louise en peligro o la dañe, deberán de rogarles a esos supuestos elfos que me detengan y aun así dudo que lleguen a hacer algo más que solo enfurecerme— _respondí con una voz ligeramente cargada de ira, notando como a la mención de la temida raza el director y el profesor se pusieron tensos pero la secretaria no lo hizo, que curioso._

—Créeme, me entere de cada palabra que dijiste y lo que hiciste y creo que confías demasiado en tus habilidades—

—No es confianza, es conocimiento—

—¿A si?—

—Si, conozco cuales son mis límites y se cuáles son las batallas que puedo vencer—

—¿Y qué batallas son esas?—

 _Todas_

—No es importante y nos estamos desviando del objetivo del por qué estoy aquí—

—No nos hemos desviado nada, dije que me gustaría tener una conversación con usted y es justamente lo que estamos haciendo—

—Entonces déjame encaminar la conversación hacia algo que nos va a gustar a ambos—

—¿Y eso sería?—

—Hacer que me largue de aquí—

 _Los presentes levantaron sus cejas sorprendidos por mis duras palabras_

—Se el miedo que mi sola presencia influye en todos los alumnos y el personal, se las teorías sobre que soy un demonio, se los rumores de una supuesta rebelión que mis acciones puede causar y sé que lo que más desean todos los nobles de aquí es que este exiliado o muerto. Así que entre más pronto vuelva a mi hogar mejor _—_

—Y dime entonces joven, ¿dónde está tu hogar? _—_

—Al otro lado del portal, que por cierto su hechizo de invocación es otro fallo más para su supuesto fundador _—_

—¿Cómo es eso?—

—Según lo que Louise me ha dicho, el hechizo de invocación solo es unidireccional: trae al familiar de cualquier parte del mundo hacia el mago pero parece que nadie se ha molestado en investigar un mecanismo de regreso—

—Bueno, para ser sincero nunca antes se había visto una invocación humana, tú has sido el primero. La mayoría son criaturas que estaban dispuestas a ser familiares de sus invocadores—

—Dirás OBLIGADAS—

 _El director frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta_ —Joven tal vez pienses que se te está obligando a hacer esto pero es el desti…—

—No hay ningún destino, es esclavitud— _yo le interrumpí de forma brusca, la palabra destino no está entre mis favoritas luego de lo que hizo el maldito de Chakravartin_ —Hasta donde he visto soy el único familiar convocado que puede hablar y pensar por sí mismo, por consiguiente soy el único que puede expresarse. Ninguno de las otras criaturas es capaz de ello y por lo que ninguno de ustedes puede conocer el pasado del mismo: algunas pudieron ser parte de una manada, otras debían estar con sus parejas o hijos, y he visto que algunas tenían indicios de tener dueños humanos— _dije esto recordando que algunos familiares que calificaban como mascotas tenían pequeños adornos en sus cuerpos y hasta donde se los nobles solo se los quitaron y los desecharon como basura._

 _Los maestros comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, incapaces de saber cómo responder ante mis palabras. Finalmente el Osmond hablo:_

—Efectivamente. Nunca ha habido necesidad de conocer el pasado del familiar, porque una vez que este se une al mago es completamente irrelevante—

—Bien continúen en la ignorancia si eso los hace sentir más cómodos y superiores— _detecte un ligero aumento en la ira de ambos hombres pero no el de la mujer_ —¿No hay algún otro hechizo que pueda devolverme al lugar de donde vengo?—

—Hay hechizos que permiten desplazarnos a los magos a grandes velocidades. Tenemos mapas que cubren un extenso territorio, si me muestras donde queda tu hogar tal vez podemos usarlos para devolverte—

—Eso no servirá, ya he investigado varios mapas en la biblioteca y ninguno de ellos muestra la ciudad o incluso el continente de donde provengo—

—¿Y cuál podría ser esa ciudad y continente?—

 _¿Debería decírselo?, bueno igual nunca podrá encontrarla_ —Shinkoku Trastrium, ubicada en el continente Brahmā—

 _El director hizo una seña a los otros dos y estos comenzaron a buscar en diferentes documentos, mapas y libros, buscando rápidamente los lugares que mencione pero no los pudieron encontrar, tal como lo esperaba._

—Si ese es el caso, creo que tu hogar está más allá de las tierras exploradas— _comento el director haciéndome suspirar._

—Entonces deberé insistirle a Louise que realice el hechizo de invocación pero de forma invertida o buscar con otras personas, tal vez exista una pequeña oportunidad para devolverme a mi hogar—

—Ya te dije que eso es imposible: el hechizo fue realizado con el fin de siempre traer a un familiar nunca devolverlo—

—No me importa. Voy a regresar a dónde vengo y nada podrá impedírmelo—

—Se te ve desesperado por irte de aquí, joven—

—Y usted por sacarme información a base de palabras engañosas, viejo—

 _Los otros 2 nobles tensaron sus músculos al escuchar mis palabras, ¿de verdad creían que por poseer estos músculos eso me debilito el cerebro?_

—Es usted muy listo— dijo Osmond mientras encendía su pipa y comenzaba a fumar —muchos nobles y plebeyos nunca se dan cuenta de mi pequeña artimaña— cerro los ojos un momento antes de abrirlos y continuar —Bien, no te impediré que busques la manera de regresar pero te pido que evites seguir diciendo y haciendo cosas que dañen a los alumnos y personal de esta academia, si no pueden hacerte daño alguno ¿qué necesidad tienes de devolverles los golpes?—

 _Esto último me hizo sonreír_

—Resulta que tengo un plan—

—¿Un plan?— pregunto el director y los otros dos también levantaron las cejas confusos.

—Esos niños… y estoy seguro que cada noble en esta tierra debe aprender cierta lección—

—¿Y que podrá ser esa lección?— _pregunto Osmond con genuina curiosidad_

—Lo sabrá a su tiempo— _respondí_ —tiene mi palabra de que no atacare a más nobles QUE NO ME ATAQUEN A MI PRIMERO O A LOUISE— _deje bien en claro mis condiciones_ —Me retiro— _y salgo de la habitación sin esperar su permiso._

 _Doy unos cuantos pasos perfectamente audibles y luego me detengo, haciéndoles creer que me he retirado. Aunque estoy al menos a 10 metros de la oficina y con las puestas cerradas, mi oído superdesarrollado, hecho para escuchar el sonido de Gohmas a miles de metros me permite escuchar con extrema claridad la conversación que estos docentes tienen que decir de mí:_

Osmond —Bueno, eso fue ciertamente informativo—

Longueville —¿Informativo? ¡Director Osmond ese hombre acaba de decirnos que está dispuesto a atacar a otros nobles en el futuro y que no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlo!— _dijo la mujer con un tono molesto_

Colbert —Técnicamente lo que dijo es que "solo si lo atacan a él o a la señorita Valliere, va a responder"—

Longueville —¿De verdad va a confiar en sus palabras profesor Colbert?— _pregunto en el mismo tono_

Colbert —No digo que confié plenamente, pero viendo que ha cumplido esa advertencia desde antes puedo especular que lo seguirá haciendo y solo nos lo confirmo—

Longueville _Dio un suspiro_ —Ni siquiera obtuvimos información de él, peor aún se enteró de nuestro plan y destapo el truco del director Osmond—

Osmond —Todo lo contrario, yo diría que tenemos información muy valiosa—

 _Un pequeño silencio en el que me imagino, el profesor y la secretaria voltearon a mirar al viejo extrañados._

 _Yo también, ¿de verdad habrá descubierto algo este viejo?_

Colbert —¿A qué se refiere director?—

Osmond —Primero, y lo que ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta, menciono una ciudad y continente que no aparece en nuestros mapas—

Longueville —Así es ¿y?—

Osmond —No importa que tan lejos este el lugar, debe ser posible llegar a través de barco, y aun así el insistió en que solo el hechizo de invocación invertido o alguno similar podía llevarlo, lo que significa que donde sea que se encuentre su ciudad no puede ir por sus propios medios, por mucho que él lo quiera aun con su increíble fuerza depende completamente de la magia—

 _Maldito seas viejo_

Osmond —En segundo lugar, ya sabemos que esa fuerza y resistencia no provienen de un objeto mágico o un encantamiento ¿me equivoco Colbert?—

Colbert —No señor Osmond. Cuando lleve al familiar de la señorita Valliere a la habitación de la misma, sentí curiosidad por si había alguna magia dentro de él así que use el hechizo " **Virtutem revelare** " pero no encontré ninguna magia. Todo su poder viene exclusivamente de… bueno… poder físico—

Osmond —Y aun así, no ha hecho uso de ese poder físico para obligarnos a devolverlo a su hogar, lo que significa que tiene principios morales que no está dispuesto a romper aun en la situación en la que se encuentra—

 _Espera… ¿Dijo Colbert que uso un hechizo para examinarme… ¡MIENTRAS ESTABA DESMAYADO!?_

 _Maldito seas calvo_

Osmond —Tercero y último, él ha criticado el hechizo de invocación, los motivos del fundador Brimir y por lo que da a entender desprecia la esclavitud; por lo tanto podemos suponer que él tiene un pasado donde tuvo problemas con alguien superior o bien… más poderoso—

Colbert —¿Quién podría ser incluso más poderoso que él?— _pregunta con miedo._

Osmond —¿No viste sus ojos el primer día que te lo encontraste, Colby?—

 _¿Mis ojos?_

El mencionado maestro se mantuvo callado varios segundos hasta que finalmente respondió.

Colbert —Si, pude verlo y… realmente tuve miedo—

 _¿Miedo?_

 _Longueville —¿Qué pasa con sus ojos profesor Colbert?—_

Colbert _dio un suspiro_ —Señorita Longueville esos eran los ojos… del más peligroso y desafortunado de todos los guerreros—

 _¿Qué dijo?_

Longueville —Temo que no lo entiendo—

Colbert —Durante mi juventud pertenecí al ejercito— _lo sabía_ —No es algo que me guste recordar, pero durante el tiempo que pases en el mismo aprendes a reconocer a diferentes personas solo por su mirada. Después de todo se dice que "los ojos son la ventana del alma" por un muy buen motivo—

Longueville —¿Y que vio en sus ojos?—

 _Silencio_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Silencio_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Silencio_

 _._

 _._

.

—Dolor— _silencio_ —No un dolor cualquiera: es el dolor de ver perderlo todo ante tus ojos y a la vez querer regresar ese dolor multiplicado. Sea lo que sea que ha sufrido ese hombre y estoy seguro de 2 cosas: uno, es lo que lo llevo a tener esa monstruosa fuerza y 2, nadie será capaz de aguantarlo en la misma medida que él y aun mantenerse de pie—

 _Nuevamente, un extenso silencio._

Colbert —Si él dice que encontrara la manera de volver a casa, pocas dudas tengo de que lo hará. Lo que aun no entiendo es por qué continúa siendo el familiar de la señorita Valliere, si puede buscar con cualquier otro mago para que le ayude—

Osmond —Eso aún no lo he descubierto… pero por el momento estoy más intrigado por ese supuesto plan ¿Qué lección es lo que nos falta aprender a nosotros los nobles? No puedo dejar de preguntármelo—

Longueville—Yo tengo una mejor pregunta— _sonaba enojada_

Osmond —¿Cuál?—

Longueville —¡¿Por qué sigue enviando a su estúpido ratón bajo mi falta?!—

 _No necesite quedarme más tiempo ni tener mi oído superdesarrollado para saber que ese director estaba siendo salvajemente golpeado por la mujer de pelo verdad, saber que su familiar era un ratón y que mi sospecha estaba confirmada: era un viejo pervertido._

 _Pero ese Colbert, pudo saber aunque en parte sobre mi pasado solo con verme a los ojos…_

… _al igual que yo pude saber parte del suyo: arrepentimiento._

 _Volví en dirección al salón de viento a reunirme con Louise y llegue justo a tiempo para ver como todos los alumnos salían de la clase. Me aparte un poco para permitirles el paso, mas por el miedo que me tenían que por verdadera educación. Y casi al final estaba Louise con su típico ceño fruncido._

—¿Fuiste a algún lado?— me pregunta molesta.

—Si, tu director me pidió que fuera con él a hablar a su oficina y accedí— _ella abrió los ojos sorprendida_

—¡¿Qué te dijo?! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! ¿Estoy en problemas? ¡¿La iglesia ya viene a juzgarnos?!—

—Solo tuvimos una plática sobre el lugar donde provengo— _le respondo rápidamente intentando calmar su miedo._

—Quiero que me digas todo lo que hablaron—

—Después de la cena—

 _Como era la última clase del día, Louise fue a cenar al gran comedor mientras yo iba hacia la cocina y era nuevamente atendido por los miembros del personal. Realmente me encantaba estar allí, será triste el despedirme de ellos cuando encuentre la manera de regresar a mi mundo, pero luego de ver ese sueño… no, esa pesadilla estoy más que decidido a lograrlo._

 _Una vez que llegamos a su habitación y le conté lo que el director y yo hablamos, sus emociones finalmente se tranquilizaron._

—Por un momento creí que se me detenía el corazón— _y dudo mucho que yo pueda aplicarte RCP sin romperte todos huesos del tórax. Me reserve ese comentario. Volteó a verme molesta_ —Todo esto podría evitarse… si te disculparlas—

—No lo hare—

—¿¡POR QUÉ NO!?— _pero que gritos suelta tiene esta niña, supera incluso a los Gohma Glider._

—Porque alguien debe decirles la verdad sobre lo que lo que creen. No está bien que decidan la vida y muerte de quienes son inferiores a ellos solo porque un zoquete con un poder especial los salvo de una raza supuestamente peligrosa _— y una vez más recuerdo con furia lo que hicieron los estúpidos de Deus y Chakravartin a todos los humanos y a mi familia._

—¡No insultes al fundador! ¿Y qué es eso de "supuestamente peligrosa"? ¡Ellos son absolutamente peligrosos! _— sus dientes rechinan_

—No conozco a los elfos Louise,no puedo decir si son peligrosos o no, y si lo son, seguramente solo lo serán para ustedes… no para mí _—_

 _Su ira vuelva a incrementarse para luego disminuir_

—Tarde o temprano… vamos a sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos _—_

 _Karma_

—Pero sabes que, al final quien sufrirá más serás tú _— ¿cómo dice? —_ el día en que la iglesia venga a condenarnos por tus acciones y te den la muerte que tanto deseas me van a matar a tu lado, y morirás con la conciencia de que por tu culpa una mujer inocente fue asesinada— _para en este punto siento como su melancolía y pereza suben rápidamente, convirtiéndose en tristeza. No solo ella, al mencionar esas palabras y escucharlo con esa voz no puedo evitar sentir un profundo dolor al pensar en hija. Recuerdo mi último sacrificio hacia ella, recuerdo sus lágrimas y todo el dolor que sentía cuando tuve que irme de su lado._

 _Aunque sea un universo diferente y una persona diferente, esto es algo que no quiero volver a escuchar._

—Louise _— llame su atención —_ Te juro que mientras yo siga vivo tú también lo estarás. Ya sea la iglesia, los elfos o cualquier otro ser, yo voy a protegerte de los mismos _—_

 _Mis palabras la calman y siento como su tristeza disminuye. Me mira directamente a los ojos relaja el rostro, si bien no me sonríe al menos esta más aliviada._

—Bien— _me responde_ —Voy a creerte—

—Gracias _— le digo satisfecho, al fin las cosas se calma._

—¡Y ahora tu segundo sermón!— _al Naraka con lo que dije, sentí como su ira aumentaba —_ ¿Quién es Mithra? _—_

 _Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y mis músculos se tensaron. Sé porque me pregunta esto pero no esperaba que lo fuera a hacer. Si le digo la verdad sobre mi familia y en especial sobre mi hija, la relación de por si difícil que tenemos solo se volverá más difícil, molesta, rara y quizás bizarra. No voy a lidiar con eso, ni ella._

— _Una persona que… no es relevante para ti—_

—Si lo es para ti lo es para mí _—_

—No empieces con esa tontería de las acciones del familiar son las acciones del amo, a quien yo conozca no es asunto tuyo _—_

—Si lo es. Como tu ama yo debo saber con quién te relacionas y lo que haces _—_

—Pues como ya abras visto paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo meditando _—_

—Medi… ¿Qué?—

—Cuando me siento de forma extraña cerca de la fuente—

—¡Mentiroso! también sé que vas a la cocina a comer con el personal cuando te prohibí que no lo hicieras—

—¿Y si ya lo sabias porque no me detuviste?— _no me respondió pero su ligero aumento de miedo lo hizo por ella._

—D-de todos modos, no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Quién es Mithra?—

—No te diré—

—¡Hazlo o dormirás afuera!—

 _Di media vuelta y salí de la habitación. Solo voltee una vez más para mirarla con una expresión que claramente decía "no me importa". Ella se acercó a su puerta y la tomo con fuerza "última oportunidad" decían sus ojos, "duerme bien respondieron los míos". En ese instante la puerta fue cerrada con un fuerte chasquido. El viento entro por la ventana abierta, no me afecto en lo absoluto._

—Madre Gaia _— Exclame molesto, Louise es realmente una chica difícil de tratar, Me senté en el suelo y recargue mi espalda contra la pared. El frío del suelo de piedra era apenas una molestia insignificante comparada con ella._ _¡Echarme de la habitación solo por un sueño raro y luego abrazarla y no decirle el nombre de mi hija!_

 _De repente vi que la puerta del cuarto de Kirche se abrió._

 _La salamandra, Flame, se arrastró fuera, con su cola encendida emitiendo un tibio brillo. Nos miramos fijamente. La salamandra se me acercó aún más antes de inclinarse frente a mí._

 _Y aun me pregunto por qué._

—Oye ya te dije que no hagas eso, además ¿Por qué estas aquí? Ve con tu ama—

—Kyuru kyuru _—gruñó satisfactoriamente. Parecía inofensiva, hasta que clavo su mandíbula en mis pantalones y empezó a jalarlos con algo de fuerza._

—¡Hey, suéltame! ¡Es lo poco que tengo en este mundo!— _le dije a Flame que seguía insistiendo y tiraba con más fuerza._

 _Me di cuenta que la habitación de Kirche permanecía abierta._ _¿Está tratando de arrastrarme allí?_ _De hecho._ _No creo que Flame me lleve por el gusto de hacerlo. ¿Qué querrá Kirche de mí?_ _Tengo una lluvia de ideas sobre las razones que van desde las más cuerdas hasta las más estúpidas._ _Tal vez ella sólo quiere decirme algo sobre mi relación con Louise. Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo… si así este lagarto me deja en paz._

 _Apenas me levanto la salamandra deja de morder mis pantalones y apenas doy dos pasos cuando una molesta emoción inunda mis sentidos._

—Lujuria _— digo completamente fastidiado._

 _Contrario a lo que Yasha hubiera creído o planeado, el que me instalara el reactor Mantra me dio 2 capacidades y no una._

 _La primera es naturalmente el poder utilizar mi ira de forma absoluta sin dañarme. Esto significa que no importa cuánto me enoje para incrementar mi poder, mi cuerpo ahora ya no será destruido por mi propia ira, al contrario de lo que ocurrió cuando me transforme en Berserker, gane un poder abominable pero perdí el control._

 _Como ya no puedo generar Mantra esta habilidad ahora es prácticamente inútil._

 _Pero la segunda capacidad es lo que yo llamo "Detección de emociones". Como el reactor Mantra utiliza las 8 afinidades del Mantra para combinarse una energía aún más poderosa, debe sincronizarse perfectamente con las mismas. Esto me dio la capacidad de detectar las emociones de los que me rodean siempre y cuando coincidan con las 8 afinidades: Orgullo, Lujuria, Ira, Vanidad, Codicia, Violencia, Melancolía y Pereza._

 _Pero además, la combinación de 2 o más emociones da por resultado una nueva…_

 _Melancolía + Violencia: Miedo._

 _Orgullo + Vanidad: Narcisismo._

 _Orgullo + Violencia: Manipulación._

 _Violencia + Ira: Odio._

 _Kirche… solo emanaba Lujuria._

 _El solo recordar como Olga puso una espada en la garganta de mi hija hace que mi ira aumente, la Lujuria se ha convertido en una de mis emociones menos favoritas, solo por debajo del Orgullo y la Vanidad. Bien quisiera largarme de aquí ignorando lo que sea que ella esté planeando, pero si no lo resuelvo ahora lo más probable es que me moleste continuamente._

 _Bueno… terminemos con esto de una vez._

 _Sigo caminando y finalmente entro a su habitación, la emoción de lujuria incrementa mucho más. El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, a excepción del brillo suave de Flame._

—Cierra la puerta _— yo lo hice —_ Bienvenido a mi habitación _—_

—Está bastante oscuro aquí _— comente como si no fuera gran cosa._

 _Escucho a Kirche chasquear los dedos. A partir de la más cercana a mí, las lámparas se fueron encendiendo una a una hacia Kirche como luces flotando por encima de la calle._

 _Madre Gaia._

 _Bañada con ese resplandor suave, Kirche se sentó en su cama, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Llevaba ropa interior atractiva, o mejor dicho, sólo ropa interior normal. Una cosa era segura: soportados sólo por su sexy sujetador, sus pechos eran del tamaño de melones._

 _No es secreto que Olga fue considerada como la más hermosa y atractiva semidiosa clase guerrera de nuestra generación. Pero ignorando el poder, Kirche tiene oportunidades de arrebatarle el título._

—No te quedes ahí parado. Ven conmigo _— Kirche arrullaba con una voz cautivadora._

 _Con una mala sensación en el estómago, caminó hacia la sonriente Kirche, mientras siento la necesidad de taparme la nariz sintiendo como la lujuria se incrementa. Sé que no serviría de nada, las emociones no son partículas que se dispersan por el aire volviéndose un "olor", pero eso no significa que no puedan "sentirse"._

—Siéntate _—Ella ordeno con voz extremadamente cautivadora. Seguro que cualquier idiota le hace caso y se sienta, de esa forma Kirche lo tendría a su merced._

 _Pero yo no._

—Prefiero estar de pie, gracias por la invitación _— digo con voz calmada pero firme. Su lujuria se reduce un segundo y luego vuelve a subir_ —¿Qué pasa?— _Pregunto esperando una oportunidad para decirle lo que quiero. Kirche simplemente me miró fijamente mientras lentamente agitaba su pelo rojo de fuego. Bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, la piel bronceada de Kirche se veía salvajemente erótica, como si tratara de capturarme para cumplir sus órdenes._

 _Me corrijo: Olga definitivamente pierde su título._

 _Kirche hizo un largo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza con preocupación —_ Debes pensar que soy una mujer despreciable _— no precisamente pero se acerca._

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?— _realmente tengo curiosidad, uno no se reconoce sus defectos tan fácilmente y menos se los dice a otros. Aunque su lujuria no disminuyo._

—Siempre me consideran eso, pero es inevitable ¿Entiendes? Mi nombre rúnico es "Ardiente"—

—Lo sé. Pero es solo un sobrenombre, no tienes que guiarte por el mismo si no lo deseas— _le dije de forma honesta_

—Mi deseo es tan flamable como la paja... es por eso que te he llamado tan de repente ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No crees que sea algo malo?—

—Solo si no lo puedes controlar _— Respondí de manera sencilla._

—Pero... Estoy segura de que me perdonarás… ¿Verdad?—

 _Kirche me miro con ojos húmedos y llorosos. Cualquier hombre respondería con sus instintos más primitivos después de mirar esos ojos._

 _Pero yo no. Tengo esposa y seguimos casados aunque nos separen 2 dimensiones: la de este universo y el mundo de los muertos._

—¿Perdonar qué?— _y en este punto su lujuria aumento más._

 _Kirche de repente tomo una de mis manos envolviéndola con sus palmas calientes antes de acariciar lentamente a través de todos los dedos, era algo pequeña en comparación._

—Amarte cariño. Aunque para ti mi amor es tan repentino— _oh por todo el Mantra. Tiene que ser una broma._

—Sí, demasiado repentino diría yo— _Dije de la manera más estoica y sarcástica posible, pero parece que Kirche o no lo entendió o lo ignoro, su rostro se puso serio._

—Lo grandioso que fuiste derrotando a Guiche y a todos los demás... la manera en que les gritabas a todos y criticabas a nuestro fundador exponiendo tus ideas sin miedo a la muerte… simplemente, tan cool... como un héroe de las leyendas. Yo... cuando te vi justo ese momento, quede perdidamente enamorada. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me sentí atraída por ti tan llena de! ¡Pasión! ¡Oh, esto es un amor apasionado!—

 _¡Bendita madre Gaia! Esta chica está peor de lo que creí. No solo confunde el amor con la lujuria sino que además sufre de "enamoramientos repentinos". El tipo de amor que surge cuando ves a alguien que llena tus expectativas y gustos, deseando estar juntos no importa la situación._

—Mi nombre rúnico, "Ardiente ", es muy apasionado también. ¡He estado escribiendo canciones de amor desde ese día! ¡Canciones de amor! Sólo para ti... Asura. Tú apareces en mis sueños cada noche, así que le dije a Flame que fuera por ti... Oh, estoy tan avergonzada. ¡Pero todo es por tu culpa! _—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al Naraka con esto._

 _Kirche se levantó y empezó a acercarse hacia mí, sin embargo, usando mis brazos la sostengo de los hombros. Tengo la terrible sensación de que algo malo va a suceder si no lo hacía. Kirche me miro con sorpresa, como si preguntara "¿Por qué?"._

—No lo hagas Kirche, estas confundida _—_

—¿Como?—

—Tú te enamoras demasiado fácil _— la cara de la chica se puso roja en un instante._

—Si... Creo que tengo más... pasión que otros. Eso no se puede evitar. El amor es repentino y quema mi cuerpo tan rápido _...—_

—No lo entiendes Kirche lo que tu sientes realmente no es amor, te estas engañando a ti misma… y a todos los que te rodean—

 _Detecte como la lujuria de Kirche disminuía considerablemente._

—¿Que? No. Soy muy consiente de mis sentimientos hacia ti. ¡Yo te amo! Tal vez eres tú el que este confundido, ¿Es mi confesión demasiado repentina? _—_

 _Madre Gaia, apuesto lo que sea a que vamos a pasar por las 5 etapas del duelo._

 _Ya vamos por la negación._

—¿De verdad te has enamorando de mí solo por ganar una pelea? ¿No recuerdas como las cosas horribles que te dije cuando nos conocimos?—

—Eso es el pasado cariño, el hoy es hoy— _ella volvió a intentar acercarse y la volví a detener. Le diré lo que pienso._

—Como les dije a los demás nobles cuando estábamos peleando, no te va a dañar el que te diga la verdad y la verdad Kirche es que tú no estás enamorada de mí… de hecho tu NO SABES lo que es estar enamorada _—_

 _Su lujuria finalmente se evaporo. Empezó a ser remplazada por la emoción que coincide con la siguiente etapa del duelo._

 _Ira._

—¿Cómo que yo no sé lo que es estar enamorada? ¡¿Después de lo mucho que me costó confesarte mis sentimientos?! _— me grito con furia y su rostro lo demostraba._

—Me creas o no, yo puedo saber las emociones de las demás personas y tú, Kirche, lo que sientes por mí no es amor—

—¿A si? ¡Pruébamelo!—

 _Ya vamos por la negociación._

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si te describo por completo, apenas conociéndote y así te demuestro que estas equivocada? _— mis conocimientos es psicología no son los mejores, pero lo que se mas mi tiempo de paternidad me serán suficientes._

—Adelante _—_

—Bien aquí va _— tomo una profunda respiración y ella me mira expectante —_ Durante el tiempo que llevas en esta academia has dividido tu tiempo entre cumplir tus obligaciones con notas no sobresalientes pero si satisfactorias y estar coqueteando con los chicos. Dado tu afinidad y gusto al elemento fuego, debes poseer mayores conocimientos y hechizos poderosos del mismo que otros, pero a cambio has descuidado los otros 3 elementos u otras materias no relacionadas a la magia. De hecho como eres atractiva coqueteas y enamoras a los chicos para que te ayuden con tus tareas o incluso te digan las respuestas y dispones de un considerable número de ellos para ese objetivo. Sin embargo, también puede ser que sean ellos quienes vinieron hacia ti para coquetear en lugar de tú a ellos, pero en lugar de rechazarlos por tu filosofía del fuego y el amor los aceptaste, además de los beneficios que ellos pueden entregarte. Ahora, cada mago pertenece a una familia, pero se refieren a ella como una "casa" y naturalmente cada casa intenta aliarse con otras para obtener mutuos beneficios— _Lo mismo pasaba en Gaia_ —Por tu físico estoy seguro de que hubo muchos nobles de muchas casas que te deseaban y tu familia gustosamente te ofrecieron a la que mejor les convenía independientemente de tus sentimientos _— De nuevo, lo mismo pasaba en Gaia, pero en menor medida —_ Es por eso que no sabes lo que es estar enamorada: toda tu vida has estado viviendo a través de las apariencias y las acciones sin considerar los emociones de aquellos que te rodean o más importante las tuyas. He sido claro o te lo digo por escrito _—_

 _Kirche me miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos. Sus emociones ya no mostraban nada, ni siquiera lujuria. Cuando eso ocurre solo podía significar 2 cosas: la persona estaba en armonia con sus emociones o no poseía ninguna en absoluto debido a un evento impactante. Para Kirche obviamente es lo segundo._

 _Ya vamos por la depresión._

—No… no puede… ser _— decía ella entrecortada. Luego cambio su expresión a una completamente determinada —_ ¡No importa! Mis sentimientos no han cambiado ¡Yo te amo muchísimo! _—_

—Y aun no término _— ella me mira confusa —_ Tengo pruebas físicas de que lo que dije es cierto _— dije sin darle importancia._

—¿Cómo di…?—

 _En ese momento, una voz desde fuera de la ventana la interrumpió. Lo detecte desde antes por su lujuria. Un tipo miro asomándose dentro de la habitación._

—Kirche... Vine a comprobar porque no habías llegado...—

—¡Berisson! ¡Te dije que dentro de dos horas!—

—¡Eso no fue lo que acordamos!— _su mirada fue hacia mí y el miedo lo consumió_ —¡Es el demonio ojos de sangre!—

 _Estaban en el tercer piso._ _Parece que este tipo Berisson, está flotando en el aire con el hechizo mágico. Y por cierto ¿Demonio ojos de sangre? ¡Mis ojos son color manzana roja! Eso me había dicho mi querida Durga, aunque aplaudo la originalidad de estos nobles._

 _Kirche apresuradamente sacó su varita de entre sus pechos, y le señalo molesta. Una llama salió disparada desde una lámpara cercana hacia el caballero de la ventana._

—Que búho tan molesto _— Yo miraba ligeramente sorprendido —_ Eh... no escuchaste todo eso, ¿verdad? _—_

—Si lo escuche, ¿lista para admitir que tengo razón?—

—Pero si el sólo era un amigo. Lo que sea... en este momento, mi más profundo amor apasionado es por ti, Asura...—

—Otro más _—_

—¿Que?—

 _En ese momento, volvieron a interrumpir. Un hombre de aspecto arrogante se asomó a la habitación con una cara triste._

—¡Kirche! ¡¿Qué haces con el demonio ojos de sangre?! ¿No ibas a calentar la noche conmigo?—

—¡Styx! ¿¡A qué te suenan 4 horas!?—

—¿Por qué estas con él, Kirche?—

 _Este tipo Styx estaba loco, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación, Kirche agitó su varita otra vez. El fuego voló de la lámpara de nuevo, golpeó al hombre, y lo envió al suelo._

 _Mire a Kirche sin decirle nada, pero mi mirada prácticamente decía todo._

—Oh, bueno, no quiero perder el tiempo. Quien dijo que "la noche es larga" no sabía lo rápido que sale el sol y…— _Le mostré mi mano con 3 dedos extendidos frente de ella_ —Tres— _baje el anular_ —¿Dos?— _baje el medio_ —¿Uno?— _gire mi dedo hacia la ventana._

 _Tres hombres se asomaron dentro, y dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo._

—¡Kirche! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa!? ¡Habías dicho que no tenías ningún amante! ¡Y es el demonio ojos de sangre!—

—¡Manican! ¡Ajax! ¡Gimli!—

 _¡Wow! ¡Cinco personas completamente diferentes!_ _Yo estaba impresionado._

—Bueno... esperen seis horas _— Kirche grito molesta._

—¡A esa hora ya será mañana en la mañana! _— Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo._

—Flame— _Kirche casualmente le dio una orden a la salamandra, que estaba durmiendo en un rincón. Flame le lanzo una llamarada a los tres hombres de la ventana, y cayeron al suelo, juntos._

—Y ¿esos eran...?— _pregunte como si no lo supiera ya._

—¿Ellos? Ni siquiera los conozco. Pero, sobre todo, ¡Te quiero!— _Kirche tomo mi cara con sus manos y e intento besarme._

 _No la deje._

—¡Por todo lo santo, Kirche! ¡Esto es justo de lo que estoy hablando! _— le grite dejándola sorprendida —_ Escúchame, yo en un principio ni siquiera tenía la intensión de venir, solo entre para dejarte claro que no quiero ninguna clase de amor contigo. Pero veo que la situación es mucho peor, confundes tus sentimientos y le haces daño a los demás y a ti misma. Porque aunque quieras hacerte creer que estas enamorada de mi… la verdad es que no; lo que tú tienes es lujuria _—_

 _Nadie dijo nada por unos varios segundos. Solo nos miramos mientras que en sus ojos podía ver la falta de brillo aun con las lámparas encendidas-_

 _¿Tal vez fui demasiado directo?_

—De acuerdo—

 _¿Tal vez no?_

— _¿_ En serio lo aceptas? _—_

 _Finalmente la etapa de la aceptación._

—Sería cruel de mi parte el hacer que alguien tenga sentimientos hacia mi cuando yo no tengo sentimientos hacia él. Muchas gracias Asura por enseñarme eso _— ella dijo con simpleza antes de abrazarme y como no detecte lujuria en ella le permití hacerlo._

 _Sus pechos presionaban contra mi torso haciéndome sonrojar un poco, ella era de la misma altura que Durga. Bueno me alegra que las cosas finalmente se aclararan. Irónicamente yo sé que muchas cosas no se pueden resolver a golpes._

—Y por eso que me esforzare para enamorarnos mutuamente _—_

 _¿Qué dijo?_

 _Bajo la cabeza buscando su mirada y es tarde cuando me doy cuenta de mi error. Su lujuria se disparó, al igual que ella con un pequeño salto hacia mis labios. Estaban a pocos milímetros de hacer contacto con los míos y…_

 **[Y]**

 _Levanto la cabeza de tal forma que su beso me lo da en el hueco del mentón._

 _Ella se molestó._

—Cariño, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Ya entendí que no sé lo que es estar enamorada… ¡pero quiero estarlo! ¡De ti! Seremos como 2 fuegos que…—

 **[Y]**

 _Yo me enfurecí._

—¡Aaah!— _ella grito mientras caía de espaldas en su cama luego de que la empujara. Flame viendo lo que le hice a su ama se levantó en posición de ataque._

 **[B]**

 **¡CRACK!**

 _Basto un golpe con la pierna en el suelo, agrietándolo, para que desistiera. Kirche se sentó en su cama mientras masajeaba las partes su abdomen donde empuje._

—Cariño ¿Por qué…? _—_

— **No me hables** _— dije con voz inhumana, bastante molesto y enojado. Ella retrocedió mientras sus emociones mostraban miedo —_ Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo… pero vero que solo buscas la manera de satisfacer tu lujuria _—_

—¡No es lujuria! ¡De verdad quiero amarte!—

—¡Lo que tú quieres es SENTIR amor! ¡No importa de quien provenga o te lo provoque!—

—Entonces déjame amarte. ¡Enamorémonos mutuamente!—

—¡Eso jamás va a ocurrir!—

—¿Quién es ella?—

—¿Qué dices?—

—La mujer a la que le pertenece tu amor. Se que no es Louise o alguien de esta escuela—

 _Mi ira empezó a aumentar._

—¿Cómo sabes de eso?—

—Ningún hombre soltero podría decir esas cosas con tanta facilidad y firmeza. Ya hay una mujer en tu vida ¿quién es?—

—No es de tu incumbencia—

—Si lo es—

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque quiero que me permita compartirte— _Un frio intenso comenzó a generarse en mi estómago y mis pulmones_ —Permíteme ahora ser yo quien te diga la verdad sobre ti—

—¿Que?—

—Eres un hombre fuerte, valiente y decidido. No temes decir lo que piensas y luchas por lo que consideras correcto. Te preocupas por los demás porque luego del duelo cuando amenazaste a los nobles simplemente podrías haber dicho que no mandaran a la iglesia hacia ti pero también mencionaste a Louise, preocupándote por ella a pesar de cómo te ha tratado. Cuando atacaste a esos nobles no les dejaste heridas serias y todos pudieron curarse con hechizos de curación de nivel medio y descanso. Tu eres un buen hombre y cualquier mujer que te conozca a fondo, más allá de tu aspecto imponente y salvaje, se enamorara de ti. Yo lo quiero hacer— _ella toma un respiro mientras yo procesaba sus palabras. Tenía razón_ —No importa si no puedo ser tu esposa, me conformo con ser tu amante. Pero cuando la vuelvas a ver por favor pídele que pueda compartirte—

—Eso no sucederá—

—Me esforzare por ser igual a ella—

—Tú JAMÁS serás igual a ella… NADIE en este mundo será igual a ella—

—¿Este mundo?— _ella repite mis palabras, vuelvo a cometer otro error. Me mira sorprendida_ —¿Acaso ella…?—

—Esta conversación se terminó—

—Pero Asura…—

—¡Dije que se terminó!— _camine hacia su puerta, la abrí y salí de la habitación, pero antes de cerrarla_ —Y deja de molestar a Louise— _de dije volteándola a ver y cerrando la puerta antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa._

 _Un dolor de cabeza comenzó a formarse. Realmente me da igual si debía dormir en el suelo, yo solo quería dormir._

—¡Asura!—

 _¡POR UN GOHMA LO QUE FALTABA!_

—¿Qué se te ofrece Louise?— _dije con un tono ligeramente enojado y cansado mientras miraba a la niña, quien estaba vestida en su típica ropa de dormir y dándome su típica mirada furiosa._

—Escuche gritos saliendo de la habitación de Zerbst y ahora tu estas saliendo de su habitación bastante cansado— _y su ira comenzó a aumentar, ya se está haciendo la idea equivocada_ —¡A caso tú… y ella…!—

—Le dije que era una tonta y que jamás me podrá seducir—

—¡U-ustedes d-d-dos se…! ¿Espera, qué?— _finalmente su ira se calma._

—Si intento seducirme, pero la rechacé, y le dije que era una tonta por creer que lo que siente por mí es amor cuando solo es lujuria. No estoy mintiendo y si gusta puedes ir a preguntarle a ella—

 _Hay silencio por unos segundos hasta que ella comienza a sonreír._

—Bien hecho familiar. Casi creí que habías cedido a tus instintos de simio con la bruja esa de Zerbst y tendría que utilizar la fusta que tengo guardada para educarte—

 _Maldita sea. Primero en Gaia me llaman estúpido y ahora ella me llama simio. Además ¿una fusta? Para este punto debería darse cuenta de que eso no funcionara conmigo._

—Bien buenas noches— dije mientras me tiraba al suelo cerca de la puerta de Louise.

—¿Que estás haciendo? Entra a la habitación—

—Me echaste de la misma, ¿o se te olvido?—

—Zerbst no es de las que se rinden tan fácil, no me arriesgare a que ella intente algo contigo—

—No hablare sobre quien no quiero hablar—

—Ya no me importa, solo entra— _y así lo hice. Volví a sentarme en posición de loto sobre el montón de paja. Louise también se acostó en su cama. Pasamos varios segundos sin decirnos palabra alguna_ —Sabes... puedes salir con cualquier persona que quieras. Pero, no importa qué, no tienes que salir con esa mujer— _Eso me dio curiosidad_.

—¿Por qué?—

—En primer lugar, Kirche no es un Tristainian, ella es un noble vecino de Germania. El solo hecho de salir con ella es completamente inaceptable. Odio a los Germanians—

—Exactamente ¿cómo esperas que yo sepa esas cosas?—

—Mi casa, La Vallière, tiene propiedades en las fronteras de Germania, así que somos los primeros en el campo contra los Germanians en el momento en que cualquier guerra empiece. Lo que es peor, justo enfrente de nosotros en esa frontera está la cuna de Kirche— _Louise apretó con fuerza sus dientes_ —Así que, básicamente, la familia Zerbst es nuestro peor enemigo—

—¿Mas que los elfos?—

—Los elfos lo son de toda la humanidad, los Zerbst solo de los Valliere—

—Y se llaman a sí mismos una familia apasionada— _dije con resignación, ahora también estoy involucrado en un duelo de familias._

—Sólo son una familia despreciable. ¡El tatarabuelo de Kirche le robó la novia a mi tatarabuelo! Eso fue hace unos 200 años—

—Eso es… bastante tiempo— _dije sin importancia. Para un semidiós 200 años son apenas una tarde en el parque._

—Además, Los Zerbst constantemente difaman a los Vallière. Por eso mismo fue robada la novia de mi tatara-tatara-abuelo—

—Así que básicamente, todo el problema y odio que tienes tú contra Kirche es debido a que ¿le quitaron la novia a tu abuelo?— _pregunte incrédulamente. En Gaia si existían casos como el que describe, pero solo en novias, no en parejas ya casadas. Cuando 2 semidioses o humanos se casan se establece que ambos quedan unidos para siempre, incluso más allá de la muerte pues sus almas volverán a encontrarse luego del ciclo de la reencarnación. El que un hombre o una mujer deshonre a su pareja con un o una amante lleva una gran desgracia a sí mismo y a quien se involucra porque deshonran una de las más importantes leyes y rituales de nuestras creencias, así que son extremadamente pocos los casos que ocurren. Robar a una novia es posible solo si el hombre demuestra ser mejor que el prometido, pero nunca con las parejas ya casadas. Aunque los rituales eras los mismos, entre los semidioses no existe el divorcio, eso solo lo hacían los humanos._

—No es sólo eso. Hemos perdido la cuenta de cuántos miembros de la familia hemos perdido en guerras—

—Y como si ustedes no hicieran lo mismo ¿verdad?—

—¡¿Qué dices?!— _ira aumentando._

—En una guerra nunca hay ganadores, solo quien pierde más o quien pierde menos—

—Pero los Zerbst…—

—Louise, han perdido la cuenta de cuantos miembros de tu familia murieron en una guerra contra los Zerbst, pero aquí va un truco matemático: pregunta a todos los miembros de tu familia que hayan participado en esas guerras ha cuantos Zerbst han matado, súmalos y sabrás a cuantos TU familia ha matado. Luego apaga un poco tu odio y orgullo y pídele a Kirche que haga lo mismo y te lo cuente. Ahora ambas sabrán realmente a cuantos miembros han perdido… y si valió la pena—

 _Louise abrió la boca para reclamarme, pero ninguna palabra salido de ella. Se relajó pero aun así mantuvo su ceño fruncido_ —No. No voy a dejar que Kirche me robe ni una sola cosa. Voy a avergonzar a mis antepasados si eso sucede — _Con eso, Louise sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un trago_ —Por eso, Kirche está prohibida—

—Tus antepasados no tienen nada que ver conmigo—

—¡Sí, si lo tienen! ¡Eres mi familiar! ¡Siempre y cuando comas gracias a la familia Vallière, vas a seguir mis órdenes!—

—Son los empleados quienes me alimentan, ¿debería seguir sus órdenes entonces?— _voltee a ver a Louise con una sonrisa socarrona._

—Y ellos te alimentan porque eres mi familiar y yo estudio en esta academia— _Louise me devolvió mi sonrisa._

—Dudo mucho que a estas alturas eso les importe— _respondí y con ganas de que esta conversación finalmente termine le dije a Louise_ —Prometo que no saldré de esta habitación, buenas noches—

 _Louise asintió, se acostó y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara dormida. Tome unos minutos para reflexionar sobre mi situación hasta ahora:_

 _Esa horrible pesadilla que aún recuerdo y deseo desde lo más profundo no volver a repetirla esta noche…_

 _La conversación que tuve con el director y las cosas que ahora ellos saben de mí…_

 _El hecho de que no exista un hechizo de viaje interdimensional…_

 _Y las cosas que pasaron con Kirche..._

 _Esto último fue simplemente el mejor problema de todos y por mi maldita culpa. No por el intento de seducción, no por el intento de besarme, sino porque ahora ella sabe sobre Durga; tal vez no su nombre pero tiene el correcto indicio de que yo antes tenía esposa. Si lo que dijo Louise es cierto y ella va a insistir en conseguir mi amor, solo puedo imaginar la enorme cantidad de molestia y enojo que las acciones de Kirche me ocasionarían._

 _Siendo sincero, siento algo de lastima por ella._

 _Al principio la odiaba porque su comportamiento y emociones me recordaban a Olga, pero ahora veo que es más complicado: ella esta confundida._

 _Cree que el amor es como el fuego: una llama que una vez encendida solo espera desatar una poderosa tormenta, pero no sabe que hay diferentes fuegos:_

 _Los que calientan a las personas_

 _Los que les brindan protección_

 _Los que les iluminan para encontrar su camino_

 _Y los que solo causaran destrucción a todo lo que alcancen._

 _Kirche… creo que entra en esta última categoría. "Creo", porque aún no la conozco del todo bien, y no estaría acompañada de aquella peliazul solo por gusto de la misma. Debe de haber muchas cosas que aún no se de ella, pero una cosa si se: lo que siente no es amor… es lujuria._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LA IRA DE ZERO**

 **¡INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

 **Hola a todos y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Una vez más aquí hay una lista de cosas que he decidido aclarar porque no las explicaron en el canon de Zero no Tsukaima o las hayan llegado a emplear en otro fanfic y decidí hacerlo:**

 **Nunca mencionan completamente la estructura de las clases de la academia de magia tanto en asignaturas como en horario, así que decidí crear ambas cosas tomando en cuenta que materias podrían estudiarse en un mundo conformado por magia y que se encuentra basado en la edad media.**

 **El profesor Kaita solo aparece en un capitulo por pocos textos y su comportamiento fue más que suficiente para que yo lo odiara. Le di una pequeña historia de fondo y luego deje que Asura le diera una paliza.**

 **Hay muchos personajes de fondo que estoy pensando en darles un poco de más profundidad, historia, diálogos e incluso utilizarlos para otras partes de la historia donde en el canon no aparecían. Aunque ya tengo planeados varios OC´s que modificaran en mayor o menor medida la historia, es algo que tengo el deseo de hacer.**

 **Recuerda que puedes calificarme de la "S" a la "E" este capítulo.**

 **Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡FIN DE LA INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

"Este capítulo fue terminado y publicado aproximadamente el día 19 de Marzo del 2019"


	5. Lo mejor y lo peor de ella

**Calificación total de capitulo anterior:**

 **Narración: "S"**

 **Personajes: "S"**

 **Detalles: "S"**

 **Originalidad "S"**

 **TOTAL: "S"**

 **Recuerda que puedes calificarme de la "S" a la "E" este capítulo.**

 **Créditos a sus respectivos autores:**

"Zero no Tsukaima" o "El Familiar de Zero" le pertenece al fallecido autor Noboru Yamaguchi y fueron animadas por la compañía J. Co., Ltd.

"Asura's Wrath" o "La ira de Asura" le pertenece a la desarrolladora CyberConnect2 y fue publicado por la compañía Capcom.

Personajes OC son de mi autoría.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, de un fan para otros fans.

Anotaciones:

—Los diálogos se muestras entre guiones largos—

"Aclaraciones y mensajes se muestran entre comillas"

La narración en 3ra persona se muestra en letras normales

 _Palabras en cursiva indican narración, monólogos o pensamientos del protagonista_

Palabras subrayadas indican ubicaciones

 _{Palabras entre corchetes y en cursiva indican dialogo en un idioma diferente}_

 **Palabras en negritas indican voces, poderes o cualquier cosa sobrenatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [¡FURIA!]** indican mecánicas de videojuego tipo quick time event, donde hay que presionar un botón en sincronía para realizar algo.

 **¡CRACK! ¡PUNCH! ¡BOOM!** Indican efectos de sonido

۞ **Palabras entre estos símbolos y en negritas indican una trasformación** ۞

* * *

"Parte 1 – Nirvana y Reencarnación"

"Episodio 5: Lo mejor y lo peor de ella"

PUNTO DE VISTA: NARRADOR FEMENINO

En Tristain, había un mago ladrón cuyo apodo era "La Tierra que se Desmorona", el cual tenía a todos los nobles del país acobardados. El nombre completo de este mago era "Fouquet, La Tierra que se Desmorona".

Las tácticas de Fouquet iban desde la infiltración sigilosa hasta la destrucción absoluta. El banco nacional fue atacado a plena luz del día y las casas eran frecuentemente visitadas de manera silenciosa en mitad de la noche. De tal modo, las tácticas de Fouquet simplemente dejaban a los magos guardianes de la realeza desorientados.

Fouquet era identificado solo por el uso de la alquimia para ingresar a sus habitaciones de interés, convirtiendo las puertas y paredes en tierra y arena, para luego caminar a través de estas. Los nobles no eran tan estúpidos, por supuesto que habían intentado mágicamente "solidificar" todo alrededor de su tesoro intentando detener la alquimia pero el poder mágico de Fouquet era demasiado fuerte que arrasaba con todo lo que fuese fortificado o no, convirtiéndolo en tierra y arena.

Si Fouquet decidía destruir todo utilizaba un golem de tierra con unos 30 metros de altura. Arrojando a un lado a todos los magos de guardia y destrozando las paredes del castillo. Lo que le permitía audazmente tomar los tesoros a plena luz del día.

Nadie nunca había visto de cerca la aparición de Fouquet. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si era un hombre o una mujer, lo único que si sabían era que Fouquet era un mago de tierra por lo menos de clase Triangular, quien dejaba notas insultantes en cada escena del crimen como -Tengo tu tesoro, "Fouquet, La Tierra que se Desmorona"- y además que prefería tesoros y artefactos de gran poder mágico.

Esa noche, las dos grandes lunas brillaban sobre los muros fuera del quinto piso de la Academia de Magia, las cuales encerraban la sala de tesoros. La luz extendió la sombra de una persona contra estos. Este era Fouquet.

La larga cabellera color verde de Fouquet se movía con el pasar del viento, rápidamente mostrando de manera abierta esa figura que provocaba temor a todos los nobles del país.

Presionando un pie contra la pared, Fouquet sintió el poder proveniente del muro sin poder dejar de admirarlo _. La torre principal de la Academia realmente es tan fuerte como aparenta... ¿será un ataque físico su única debilidad? No podría romper algo tan macizo como esto sin tener que llamar la atención._

No era muy difícil para un experto en la magia de Tierra como Fouquet verificar el espesor de una pared con los pies, pero tener que romper un muro era completamente distinto. _Parece como si solo hubiesen utilizado hechizos de endurecimiento sobre esto, ni siquiera puedo romperla con un golem. Posee sobre sí, un fuerte hechizo de endurecimiento… mi alquimia realmente no servirá para nada._

—Maldición… y ahora que ido tan lejos— Los dientes del ladrón se apretaban con frustración _—_ Sin importar lo que pase, no pienso irme de este lugar sin el Báculo de la Destrucción— Fouquet cruzó sus brazos y entro en una profunda concentración.

ACADEMIA DE MAGIA DE TRISTAIN-AREA DE DESCANZO DE LOS FAMILIARES (A PUNTO DE ANOCHECER)

—No perderé—

Asura se encontraba en este momento teniendo una batalla. ¿Su oponente? Uno que tenía toda ventaja sobre el ex-semidiós.

Pero aun así, Asura no retrocedió. Después de todo, fue su oponente quien decidió empezarla…

Pero sería él quien la terminaría.

—Definitivamente serás tú quien caiga— eso decía el guerrero, pero el adversario ni se inmutaba.

Recordó todos los combates que tuvo por su extensa vida y a cada enemigo que tuvo que enfrentar, desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes y poderosos, buscando entre toda su memoria algo que tomara como referencia para conseguir victoria.

Y se encontró vacío.

 _¡No puede ser!_ Asura exclamo para sus adentros _Llevamos ya una hora de duelo ¿Que tan poderoso es él?_ Se preguntaba el guerrero de ojos rojos.

—He luchado contra bestias del tamaño de un castillo, he combatido a muerte contra lo que una vez fueron mis compañeros semidioses, he luchado contra la maldad pura que yacía dormida en el interior de mi planeta y despertaba cada miles de años solo para causar tanta destrucción y muerte como fuera posible… libre una batalla contra el mismo creador de mi universo que me costó la vida— apretó los dientes y afilo su mirada —tu, bola morada de un ojo, no podrás vencerme— le dio un pequeño insulto al ser que tenía en frente de él…

El extraño familiar, cuyo nombre de especie era Pesadilla, se encontraba teniendo una batalla de mantener la mirada y no parpadear contra lo que una vez fue el poderoso y temido semidiós de la ira.

No es que la propia criatura lo supiera, ella solo quería jugar.

Por extraño que parezca y a diferencia de sus amos, los familiares de hecho les gustaba pasar su tiempo con Asura. Aunque claro, siempre que lo veían se inclinaban ante él antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Asura dejo de molestarle que lo hicieran ya que su intención, sea cual sea, era diferente a la de los humanos en Gaia que gustosamente se dejaban matar por sus excompañeros semidioses para alcanzar la supuesta salvación, que los mismos les habían metido en la cabeza.

Hasta el día de hoy, ese pensamiento continuaba haciéndolo sentir enfermo y le revolvía el estómago. Una suerte que por su fisiología no tenía nada que vomitar.

Volviendo el duelo…

—No-podrás-¡vencerme!—

—¡Señor Asura!—

—¿Qué…? ¡Ouh!— fue la exclamación del guerrero luego de darse cuenta de que ese repentino grito de quien se acercaba desde la distancia lo hizo parpadear y por consiguiente perder. El guerrero de cabello blanco se froto uno de sus ojos mientras que con el otro veía molesto como la criatura morada hacia una especie de baile de la victoria: flotando arriba y bajo mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo.

—¿Que ocurre Siesta?— pregunto frotándose el otro ojo.

La doncella se detuvo a pocos metros del hombre y no respondió a esa pregunta, su curiosidad fue mayor y decidió plantear la suya —¿Estabas llorando?—

—No, solo tengo algo irritados los ojos— fue una mentira piadosa. Su orgullo como hombre le impedía decir algo tan infantil como "estaba teniendo un duelo de miradas con este familiar, que es un ojo en sí mismo, y perdí" —Entonces ¿qué pasa?—

—Bueno, ya voy a ir a lavar las ropas de la señorita Valliere, pero si no te encuentras bien puedo hacerlo yo sola— ella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, solo fue una pequeña molestia, ya voy contigo— respondió mientras se levantaba.

—¿Y ese familiar?— pregunto Siesta viendo la Pesadilla que había dejado de hacer su baile

—Solo pasaba por aquí— de nuevo, no le gustaba mentirle a la chica pero tenía su orgullo que proteger.

—Oh. De acuerdo, entonces vamos— dijo Siesta dando la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la fuente de agua. Asura estaba a punto de seguirla… pero antes tenía que hacer algo muy importante…

—Esto no se acaba aquí, no te sientas victorioso— le susurro de forma clara y rápida a la criatura morada, la cual solo se inclinó/bajo la cabeza/ojo/cuerpo hacia el guerrero, antes de irse flotando hacia el área donde descansaban los demás familiares. Solo después Asura siguió a Siesta.

ACADEMIA DE MAGIA DE TRISTAIN-FUENTE DE AGUA (TIEMPO DESPUES, YA DE NOCHE)

—Y aquí va la siguiente— dijo Siesta mientras le entregaba a Asura una de las prendas de Louise.

—Aquí voy— dijo el musculoso hombre antes exprimir con fuerza la ropa entregada, haciendo que la mayor cantidad de agua en la misma se derrame y sea más fácil secarse.

Era una pequeña pero agradable rutina que tenían los 2. Como Asura no podía lavar ningún tipo de tela debido a que podía destrozarla con su fuerza sobrehumana, le había pedido a siesta que le ayude en la misma pero que el también deseaba aportar su parte. Siesta lavando y Asura exprimiendo.

No ayudaba en nada que las nubes grises se hayan intensificado en los últimos días, cubriendo casi por completo la luz del sol y su calor.

 _¿Me pregunto por qué será?_ Era el pensamiento de Asura.

Si había sido invocado en la estación de primavera entonces era poco probable que hubiera lluvia; para confirmarlo le pregunto a Siesta la posibilidad de que aparecieran lluvias repentinas en esa época y ella le respondió, que en esos meses era cuando el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, dando una luz y calor agradable sin ser molesto ni abrazador, perfecto para secar la ropa.

 _Bueno seguro será algo pasajero._ Era el pensamiento de Asura, solo era nubes, tenía otras cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

Luego de la horrible pesadilla y la plática con el director, Asura tomo una mayor iniciativa para encontrar su camino hacia su universo.

Como Louise ya sabía que él iba a escondidas de ella con el personal de la academia, no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo, así que empezó a ir aún más seguido pero esta vez no solo para comer y divertirse.

Les había pedido que le enseñaran el lenguaje escrito de su mundo para que le fuera más fácil conseguir información mediante los libros de la biblioteca y otros fuera de la misma. _¿Qué clase de idiota viaja a otro mundo con un lenguaje escrito diferente y no priorizar el aprenderlo?_ Fue el pensamiento de Asura.

Desafortunadamente se encontró con el problema de que de los poco más de 20 miembros del personal plebeyo de la academia, apenas 4 sabían leer y escribir. Entre ellos Marteau por ser el chef principal y Siesta al haber tenido la oportunidad de ser educada en un templo donde recibió enseñanza.

Eso molesto un poco a Asura: en Gaia la mayoría de la gente sabía leer y escribir. Los semidioses tenían su propio idioma y lenguaje escrito y los humanos tenían el suyo, pero los 2 eran conocidos por los semidioses. Todo semidiós sabía leer y escribir, tenían escuelas de la mejor calidad en Shinkoku Trastrium, aunque algunos como su hija, fueron educados en casa. No le falto calidad educativa, Durga había sido maestra durante miles de años antes de concebir a Mithra.

En las escuelas humanas, por otro lado, se les enseñaba lo básico: lectura, escritura, matemáticas, biología, geografía y religión. Lo único que impedía a un humano supiera leer y escribir era su Varṇa, ósea la casta o la posición jerárquica social entre los humanos: Brahmanes, Kshatriyas, Vaishyas y Shudras. Entre más alto estuvieras, era más fácil tener los recursos para ser provisto de educación, todo lo contrario si estabas entre los escaños más bajos.

En este mundo, los plebeyos eran el equivalente a los Shudras ósea la Varṇa mas baja.

Aun con ese problema y por agradecimiento y admiración hacia Asura, mejor conocido como "Nuestro puño" (a Asura le seguía molestando un poco el apodo) hicieron lo posible por enseñarle a leer el idioma nativo en sus tiempos libres. Incluso la traducción de letras y silabas entre ambas escrituras que Asura le pidió a Louise que hicieran juntos y esta se negó, pudo realizarlo con Siesta.

Asura no era tonto, y obviamente de nada servía tener la traducción si no tenía las bases teóricas para emplearla además de tener un maestro que le indicara donde fallaba al momento de leer y corregir los errores. Pero un maestro de tiempo completo era algo que los miembros plebeyos de la academia no podían darse el gusto de ser con su héroe. Hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, cuando pudieron, pero estaba lejos de ser suficiente o al menos satisfactorio.

Le recomendaron que fuera a la biblioteca a buscar algún libro que le ayudara, debido a que los plebeyos les tenían prohibido ir a la biblioteca. Cuando pregunto por qué, ya que él había entrado sin problemas hace varios días (aunque sabía que era debido a que la encargada de la biblioteca le tenía demasiado miedo como para obligarlo a salir) Marteau le respondió que debido a que muchos de los libros que allí existían trataban sobre la creación de pociones, objetos mágicos y la teoría mágica que permite a un mago realizarla, si alguno los plebeyos llegaba obtener tal información podía utilizarlos para atacar a los nobles.

En ese caso Asura solo suspiro, dándose cuenta de que en parte era verdad. En Gaia la información era libre para todos, salvo excepciones bastante específicas, de allí que existieran 2 idiomas diferentes: el de los semidioses y el de los humanos. Podía parecer innecesario pero había información delicada que solo los semidioses podían saber y utilizar; si los humanos la obtuvieran podían ponerse en peligro a sí mismos. Un ejemplo de ello era la creación de armamento, municiones y vehículos, si bien los humanos nunca podrían manipular el Mantra como los semidioses, siempre se teorizo que las bases científicas les permitirían crear algo que podría causar una destrucción inimaginable. Aunque a Asura no le gustaba decirlo con tales palabras, no podía negar que al final los semidioses eran los gobernantes de los humanos, incluso más que sus guardianes.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que por la forma en que los nobles tratan a los plebeyos estos tuvieran la inadvertida pero fuerte intensión de vengarse.

Pero esa es una historia para el futuro.

—Sabes me parece gracioso— comento Siesta

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunto el peliblanco.

—Eres capaz de derrotar a varios nobles con solo tus puños y sobrevivir a sus peores ataques, pero no puedes lavar ropa delicada— ella termino con una risita.

—Ya te dije, soy demasiado fuerte, a veces ni yo mido mi propia fuerza— respondió mientras recordaba el día en que lo vetaron del cuarto de lavado. _Que en paz descansen esas pobres sabanas, no fue su culpa terminar entre mis manos._

—Y con este es el último— dijo siesta pasándome la última prenda, yo la exprimí y deposite en una canasta aparte con la ropa ya limpia.

—Muchísimas gracias Siesta, y de parte de Louise también— dije con gracia, sabiendo que Louise jamás le agradecería a un plebeyo por algo que es "su obligación" hacer.

—Asura… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—

—Claro—

—¿De dónde vienes?— a Asura le pareció extraña esa pregunta, prácticamente ya la había respondido con anterioridad

—Ya les había dicho que vengo de un lugar bastante lejano, tan lejano que no aparece en los mapas que ustedes poseen y eso pude confirmarlo la vez que el director me llamo a su oficina— ella empezó a asustarse.

—¡Te mando a llamar el director!— exclamo con una expresión preocupada.

—Sí, pero no es nada grave, no estoy en ningún problema. Al igual que tú, solo quería saber de dónde venía yo— _aunque termino descubriendo más de lo que me hubiera gustado._

Siesta exhalo aliviada.

—Eso es un alivio— dijo volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa.

—Bueno, iré a entregarle sus ropas a Louise. Nos vemos más tarde para la cena Siesta— dijo el guerrero mientras tomaba la canasta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación de la joven maga.

—Asura— la doncella lo llamo antes de que se diera la vuelta.

—¿Que pasa Siesta?—

—Muchas gracias— Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia el guerrero. En ese punto el cuerpo de Asura se detuvo por completo.

Las emociones de Siesta comenzaban a mostrar melancolía. Una que se encontraba creciendo segundo a segundo, aunque su rostro no lo mostrase. Algo andaba mal.

—¿Por qué?—

—No importa lo que pase nunca te acobardas. Incluso enfrentaste a varios nobles siendo un plebeyo— su melancolía aumento —Tú me has dado mucho coraje— y aumento —Gracias a ti, puedo seguir esforzando…—

—¿Qué te hicieron?—

—¿Eh?—

—¿Qué te hicieron y quién lo ha hecho? Dímelo ahora— Asura hablo con una voz más severa.

—N-no sé de qué hablas. Yo estoy perfectamente bien—

—Estas mintiendo—

—¡No estoy mintiendo! ¿Qué pasa contigo Asura? ¡Me estas asustando!— la doncella había empezado a retroceder.

Asura suspiro. No quería asustarla pero sus palabras terminaron dando la impresión equivocada.

 _Mejor se lo digo_ —Siesta… ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? algo que no le he dicho incluso a Louise—

—¿Un secreto?—

—Tengo la capacidad de sentir las emociones de las personas que me rodean, y de ti estoy sintiendo una tristeza que va en aumento— al fin de cuentas la melancolía es una forma de tristeza, solo que de una forma más personal.

—¡Y-y-yo no estoy triste!— Siesta se excusó, aunque de hecho no mentía: luego de las palabras de Asura la violencia se mezcló con su melancolía, dando por resultado el miedo.

Sabiendo que no era buena idea el continuar acosándola para que le diga la verdad, Asura opto por hacer valida la confianza que ambos tenían.

—De acuerdo. No seguiré preguntándote, confiare en ti— eso dijo, pero en el fondo aun pensaba que algo estaba mal —Me disculpo por asustarte—

—No hay problema, lamento haber sobre actuado— ella recogió la canasta de ropa ahora vacía —Adiós—

—Adiós— y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia sus propios destinos. Esa noche Asura no fue a cenar.

HABITACION DE LOUISE

—Por última vez Louise, fue Kirche quien empezó— respondió Asura molesto, sentado en posición de loto sobre la pila de paja. Louise se encontraba a su lado gritando por cierto malentendido.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Vi claramente como dejabas que ella restregara su cuerpo contra ti en el pasillo! ¡En pleno pasillo!—

—¿Y preferías que me la quitara de encima con un empujón? No había un área suave para que aterrizara, podría haberla lastimado de gravedad—

En el pasillo, a pocos metro de entrar en la habitación de Louise, Asura se había topado de nuevo con la Kirche. Increíblemente, o tal vez no, ella salió a recibirlo usando la lencería de la otra noche. Había intentado convencer al ex-semidiós para que entrara a su habitación. Naturalmente Asura se negó pero la Germana era muy persistente e intento sobornarlo con objetos valiosos: un anillo talismán, pendientes sangrientos de un pájaro Hikui y un libro que era el tesoro sagrado de la familia Zerbst.

Nada de eso le importo a Asura, así que la Kirche cambio de táctica: empezó a acariciar el cuerpo del musculoso hombre con el suyo, haciendo movimientos que rayaban en lo erótico, aunque no produjeran ninguna reacción de él.

Pero entonces tenía que salir Louise de su habitación y los gritos no tardaron en aparecer.

Decidiendo evitar una posible masacre, Asura convenció a Louise para que regresaran a su habitación, evitando los gritos de la pequeña maga hacia la pelirroja.

—¡Eso no importa! Creí que podía confiar en tu palabra ¡Pero cediste ante tus instintos lascivos de simio! Y de todas las chicas ¡TENIA QUE SER CON UNA ZERBST!— Solo para ahora tener que aguantar los gritos él.

 _Por primera vez en toda mi vida, odio mi oído superdesarrollado._ Fue el pensamiento de Asura escuchando los agudos gritos de Louise. _Aunque ya que hablamos de Kirche, creo que es el momento idóneo para decírselo…_

—Me da lo mismo Louise, piensa lo que quieras. Pero te advierto que esa actitud tuya de prejuzgar a los demás no te llevara a nada bueno… ya lo está haciendo con Kirche—

—¿Que? ¿De que estás hablando?— su ira aumentaba

—He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste la otra noche Louise, sobre la enemistad que tienes con Kirche y llegue a una conclusión: no tienes ningún motivo para odiarla— Nuevamente la ira de la pelirrosada aumento a grandes niveles.

—¡¿Eres tan estúpido que no recuerdas lo que dije?! ¡Han matado a incontables miembros de la familia Valliere! ¡Su tátara-tátara abuelo se robó a la amante del mío!¡Y además…!—

—Me refiero a que TÚ no tienes ningún motivo para odiarla A ELLA, Louise— Asura cortó su oración con una voz firme que se antepuso a los agudos gritos.

—¿Qué?—

—Todo lo que me dijiste la otra noche era las atrocidades que la familia Zerbst le había hecho a los Valliere, pero en ningún momento me has dicho algo que Kirche te haya hecho a ti y solo a ti, sin involucrar a tu familia y tus ancestros— Louise lo pensó por unos segundos y dio una respuesta aceptable, al menos para ella.

—Pero por supuesto que sí: se ha burlado de mí, de mi pobre talento en la magia y de mi cuerpo ¡Además fue ella quien me puso el apodo de "Zero"! —

—¿Y eso cómo te daña?—

—En mi honor, por supuesto—

—¿Tu honor es tan débil que unos simples insultos pueden lastimarlo?—

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién toleraría que lo insulten a cada momento?—

—Tú me insultas a mí—

—Eres mi familiar… te insulto cuando quiero porque me perteneces—

—Solo pones excusas—

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!—

—Louise, respóndeme algo con toda honestidad— Asura afilo su mirada en dirección a la pelirrosa, sobresaltándola por un instante —¿Hay algo terrible que Kirche y solo ella te haya hecho para que la odies?—

—Ya te dije que…—

—Los insultos no cuentan Louise, he escuchado como muchos otros estudiantes te han insultado y no te veo odiándolos, solo deseando probarles que eres buena en la magia. Tu familia tampoco cuenta a menos que la agresión haya sido hacia ellos— por un segundo, el ex-semidiós recordó el horrible momento en que descubrió a su esposa desangrándose y su muerte, así como el secuestro de su hija por los demás guardianes generales —Solamente aplica cualquier daño o agresión directa que haya hecho hacia ti o hacia algo que aprecies con toda tu alma. Así que dime ¿Qué es lo que Kirche te ha hecho?—

El tiempo paso mientras la boca de Louise se abría y cerraba cada pocos segundos, como si estuviera a punto de decir el argumento perfecto y luego ella misma se diera cuenta que era inservible como respuesta ante la pregunta del su familiar.

Sus ojos se abrieron al encontrarse con la increíble revelación.

—Nada— dijo de forma suave, pero perfectamente audible para Asura—Ella no ha hecho nada que me dañe directamente—

Asura se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa —¿Y qué hay del momento en que ambas se conocieron?—

—¿Eh?—

—Ya sabes, la primera impresión. Supongo que se encontraron por primera vez en esta academia ¿Qué ocurrió?—

Louise volvió a tomarse unos segundos recordando el pasado, y con dificultad dijo la respuesta a esa pregunta —Fui… yo… la que empezó a despreciarla—

Asura sonrió victorioso —Y ahora que te diste cuenta, la próxima vez que veas a Kirche podrías considerar que ambas sean ami…—

—¡PRIMERO MUERTA!—

 _Íbamos tan bien._ Pensó Asura soltando un suspiro —¿Cuál es tu excusa en esta ocasión?—

—No hay excusa, aun si Kirche no me haya hecho algo, nuestras casas siguen siendo enemigas. Sería la vergüenza de mi familia y mis ancestros si me hiciera amiga de un Zerbst— Louise se dirigió a acostarse en su cama, ya tenía su ropa para dormir desde el momento en que encontró a Asura con Kirche.

—O podrías terminar una larga cadena de enfrentamientos, odio y muertes sin sentido—

—No las llames sin sentido. Es nuestro honor lo que apostamos en el campo de batalla, para un noble su honor es el mayor de todos los tesoros, incluso más que todo el oro que puede existir— antes este comentario, Asura solo pudo dar un suspiro.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces. Te recuerdo que los problemas de tu familia y tus ancestros no son asunto mío, yo solo me encargo de protegerte. Buenas noches, Louise—

—Bien— dijo ella, cerró los ojos y en pocos segundos entro al mundo de los sueños. Asura volteo a verla por un instante antes de también cerrar los ojos y dormir.

 _Su honor y orgullo… mostraran lo mejor y lo peor de ella._ Fue el último pensamiento que cruzo por su mente.

PASILLOS DE LA ACADEMIA (AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

—Te quedaras afuera con todos los familiares. No vengas conmigo al salón— fue la declaración de la pelirrosa, dicha de la manera más autoritaria posible, pero sin efecto alguno contra el ex-semidiós de la ira.

—Cómo quieras— respondió Asura sin darle importancia, ya sabía la razón de esa orden. Vio como Louise se alejaba para entrar a su salón de clases, y también vio como prácticamente todos sus compañeros se apartaban de ella con miedo en sus ojos.

No solo Asura se convirtió en un repelente de magos desde que derroto a cada uno que se atrevió a desafiarlo a un duelo. La pequeña Valliere también empezó a ser excluida por sus compañeros a un nivel aun mayor que en el pasado. Si bien antes la insultaban a cada oportunidad que tenían, diciéndole lo incompetente que era en la magia, y la rechazaban en los típicos círculos sociales de los adolescentes, ahora huían de ella como si fuera la portadora de una plaga mortal y que los mataría con tan solo tocarla.

Asura pensó un momento en que hacer a continuación y tuvo las repentinas ganas de comer algo en la cocina. _De paso puedo averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre a Siesta con otros miembros del personal._ Pensó preocupado.

COCINA DE LA ACADEMIA

—¡Nuestro puño! ¡Qué gusto que nos visites! ¿Porque no viniste a noche?— fue el saludo y pregunta del chef Marteau. Sus emociones eran lujuria y orgullo, dando como resultado la alegría.

—Hola Marteau. Me disculpo por no venía a cenar, sucedió algo inesperado anoche y no me apetecía cenar—

—Bueno, no importa. Ya estás aquí, toma asiento y enseguida te serviré un platillo—

—Gracias— dijo Asura sentándose de nuevo en el suelo. Seguían sin encontrar una silla que resistiera su peso.

En poco tiempo llego la comida caliente y Asura procedió a comer.

—Delicioso como siempre— afirmo el peliblanco.

—¡Ja ja ja! Son solo las sobras de los nobles—

—A propósito. ¿Dónde está Siesta?— pregunto viendo alrededor de la cocina, usualmente también lo acompañaba al comer, a pesar de que su trabajo no era en la cocina.

De repente las emociones de Marteau mostraban melancolía.

—¿Siesta no te conto nada?—

 _Lo sabía, algo anda mal._

—No, ¿qué ocurrió?— pregunto Asura dejando de comer.

—Siesta fue reasignada para convertirse en la sirvienta del Conde Mott. Justo esta mañana vino temprano un carruaje a recogerla—

—¿Quién es el?—

—Creo que su puesto es el de mensajero del palacio. Tú mismo lo viste hace unos días—

Asura lo recordó. Había venido un noble de cabello color morado y capa roja. Parecía importante, por lo que para evitar problemas y que desarmara su plan, decidió quedarse en puntos específicos donde ese noble no lo notara pero los alumnos y docentes si, impidiendo que estos llegaran a mencionar las cosas que había dicho y hecho. Como solo quería impedir que fueran a delatarlo no le prestó atención a sus intenciones… pero pudo sentir una enorme codicia y lujuria proveniente de aquel noble.

Asura empezó a temer lo peor.

—¿Por qué?—

—Al final nosotros los plebeyos tenemos que hacer lo que los nobles quieran— se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a los hornos de piedra—Bien pongámonos a trabajar—

Asura se detuvo un momento a pensar en la situación. Codicia y lujuria daban como resultado el placer: el sentimiento que surge cuando alguien satisface alguna necesidad o deseo, usualmente mediante objetos, eventos o personas. Teniendo eso en mente, se apresuró en terminar los alimentos y salió de la cocina.

PASILLOS DE LA ACADEMIA

 _El director sería la mejor fuente de información pero también podría intentar mentirme._ Asura estaba pensando de quien conseguir información respecto al Conde Mott y pero tenía ciertas dificultades. _Louise está inmediatamente descartada por obvias razones_. Suspiró mientras pensaba en una opción que preferiría no tomar. _Tal vez si voy con Kirche ella…_

—Por favor Montmorency, es un plan infalible—

—Ya te dije que no Guiche, hay que dejarlo en paz. No agotes su paciencia—

 _Esos 2 rubios._ Pensó Asura identificando las voces. Luego sonrió. _Me servirán._

—Pero mi querida Montmorency, es nuestra oportunidad de librarnos de una vez por todas de ese plebeyo salvaje. Muchos maestros ya están de acuerdo— suplicaba Guiche a la maga de agua.

—¿De verdad crees que reclutando a cada estudiante de la academia y realizar un ataque masivo coordinado van a matarlo? Él ya había dicho que solo nos atacara si lo retamos— ella se cruzó de brazos

—Sigue siendo un peligro latente para el reino ¿Y qué hay nuestro honor? No podemos dejar que un sucio plebeyo mancille nuestro honor— declaro cerrando los ojos, con su varita apuntándose al pecho.

—Me importa poco tu honor, niño insolente—

—¡AAAAH!— fue el grito de ambos rubios. Voltearon a ver a Asura que los miraba con una expresión de fastidio en sus ojos. Montmorency estaba asustada, pero era Guiche a quien le temblaba todo el cuerpo y empezó a sudar en abundancia. —¡N-n-n-n-n-no te a-a-trev-v-as a d-d-dañar a Montmorency!— Guiche se había colocado de en frente a la chica en un intento por protegerla, mientras apuntaba su varita hacia Asura.

—Admirable— fue lo que dijo el guerrero mientas levantaba uno de sus puños de manera nada amenazante pero que provoco que el mago de tierra rápidamente se tirara al suelo haciéndose una bolita temblorosa —Pero debes tener el valor para respaldar tus acciones— dijo mientras bajaba el puño.

—Creía que alguien con una fuerza descomunal pero de firmes valores no se atrevería a usarla para amenazar a otros— menciono la maga de agua de forma irónica.

—¿Ya te es plenamente fiel y no corteja a otras chicas que no seas tú?— respondió con el mismo tono el ex-semidiós. La chica soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— ella pregunto más calmada, viendo de reojo la patética forma de Guiche en el suelo.

—Louise me pidió quedarme afuera porque los ustedes los nobles no les entra en la cabeza que solo responderé a las agresiones que hagan hacia mí o hacia ella. Avísales eso a tus cómplices niño— dijo esta última frase hacia Guiche, quien movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa aun temblando —Quería que me dieran información sobre un noble—

—¿De quién?— Montmorency levanto una ceja

—Alguien llamado Conde Mott— Asura sintió como la ira de Montmorency se incrementaba.

—¿Que buscas de ese hombre despreciable?—

 _Interesante_

—¿No te agrada? Creí que entre los nobles se respaldaban y apoyaban sus atrocidades—

—Mott es diferente. Es un noble corrupto, su puesto es de mensajero del palacio real; un puesto bajo del que toma más beneficio e importancia del que merece— respondió la maga de agua.

—¿Recuerdas a la sirvienta de cabello negro y ojos morados? Él se la llevo y trato de entender el motivo— en ese momento la ira de Montmorency creció aún más y apretó sus puños.

—Sera mejor que te olvides de ella—

—¿Por qué?— pregunto deseando que sus temores no se hicieran realidad.

—Es sabido por varios que tiene el gusto de obtener múltiples mujeres jóvenes y hermosas para que sean sus amantes—

Los músculos de Asura se tensaron en ese punto. Sabiendo como terminaría la situación, su furia comenzó a incrementarse —Dime donde vive—

—No pensaras…—

—¡Ahora!— exigió con un rostro poco amistoso, Guiche se sobresaltó, pero Montmorency apenas y parpadeo.

—Ve al oeste siguiendo un extenso camino, llegaras a un bosque y de allí atraviésalo de forma recta. Es una enorme mansión amurallada de color azul marino—

—Gracias— respondió Asura mientras se disponía a salir.

—¿Vas a combatir contra el conde?— pregunto Montmorency.

—Eso dependerá de cómo el responda a mis demandas—

—Puedo pedirte un favor—

—¿Que?—

—Si llegas a combatir… dale un buen golpe en la cara de mi parte— eso llamo la atención de Guiche quien dejo de temblar, pero sobre todo de Asura.

—¿Motivo?—

—Intento convertir a mi madre en su amante cuando yo aún era niña, chantajeándola con dinero. Mi madre no lo noto pero yo estaba presente, lo odio desde entonces— su mirada se volvió ligeramente sombría.

—Montmorency— fue lo único que dijo Guiche

—De acuerdo— respondió Asura mientras corría hacia el muro de la escuela, para extrañeza de los magos.

 **[X]**

 **¡PUM!**

Sus bocas se abrieron extensamente, sorprendidos cuando el peliblanco golpeo el suelo con su puño y de esa forma realizar un impulso que le permitió ser disparado hacia arriba cientos de metros en un instante. ¿De qué mas era capaz este hombre?

—Impresionante— fue el comentario de Montmorency, luego sintió un tirón de su brazo —¡Guiche! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad Montmorency! ¡Ahora que no nos vigila podemos mandar las cartas de auxilio al palacio!— respondió el mago de tierra jalando el brazo de la otra noble en un intento de llevarla con los demás, solo para sentir como ella de un rápido movimiento escapaba de su agarre —¿Montmorency?—

—No vamos a avisarle nada a nadie—

—¡¿Qué?!— Guiche pregunto estupefacto —¡¿Por qué?! Si es por tu petición deja que la cumpla y obtengamos de paso ventaja de ella: si ese salvaje ataca al conde Mott empezando él la pelea entonces habrá más cargos a su contra ¡Por primera vez tenemos la ventaja!—

—No es por eso—

—¿Entonces por qué?—

—El solo quiere recuperar a la sirvienta, no quiere tener más problemas. Además Guiche, recuerda lo que dijo: solo atacara a quien lo ataque a él o a Louise. En ningún momento es el quien inicia los duelos—

—Pero Montmorency…—

—Te propongo algo: si no lo delatas, te daré una oportunidad para remendar tu infidelidad— los ojos de Guiche se abrieron ampliamente y cualquier argumento suyo fue silenciado. Había estado esperando la oportunidad de enmendar su error desde hace tiempo y ahora la tenía a consta de su oportunidad de derrotar a Asura. Era difícil elegir pero…

—Está bien, no lo delatare— Guiche respondió pesadamente. Igual, no será el primer noble en la historia de Halkeginia que condene a sus compañeros por la mujer que ama. Pero si ya surgió la oportunidad mejor aprovecharla. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco algo —Eh querido darte esto, mi querida Montmorency—

—¡Un colgante de Mithril!—

—¿No crees que se vería bien en ti, Montmorency?—

Al mal paso darle prisa, después de todo.

AFUERAS DE LA MANSION DEL CONDE MOTT

Le tomo apenas 2 saltos más a Asura para llegar hasta la mansión. Cayo justo en el área entre el bosque que menciono Montmorency y la mansión del conde.

—No perderé el tiempo con pláticas absurdas o política, voy a recuperar a Siesta antes de que ese maldito le haga algo— Asura comenzó a correr hacia la mansión por la puerta principal. Vio como los guardias comenzaban a correr hacia su dirección.

—¡Alto allí quien quiera que seas!— grito un guardia mientras, en conjunto con sus compañeros, apuntaban su lanzas hacia Asura.

—¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!—

 **[Y]**

—¡AAAAAAHHH!— fue el grito de los guardias que salieron volando por la embestida del ex-semidiós. Múltiples otros guardias también intentaron detenerlo, ya sea atacándolo con sus armas o lanzándose sobre Asura. Todos fueron derrotados a base de la pura fuerza del guerrero.

Asura tomo del uniforme a uno de los que terminaron en el suelo y fríamente le ordeno —Llévame con Mott— el guardia, temblando de miedo, asintió con la cabeza.

MANSION DEL CONDE MOTT (MOMENTOS ANTES DE QUE LLEGARA ASURA)

—Dime Siesta, ¿ya te acostumbraste a trabajar aquí?— hablo con alegría el conde Mott, quien se encontraba tomando asiento en la biblioteca de su mansión.

—Sí, un poco— fue la débil respuesta de la pelinegra, quien usaba un atuendo de sirvienta mucho más revelador que el que usaba en la academia.

—Ya veo, ya veo… pero no te exijas demasiado— el conde se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta ponerse detrás de Siesta

—Si—

—No te contrate solo para que hicieras los trabajos de una doncella ¿lo sabes verdad?— dijo esas palabras en un tono lascivo, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Siesta y la cabeza cerca de su cuello.

—Si— fue la respuesta aún más débil de Siesta.

—Pórtate bien y haz todo lo que te ordeno, y es posible que te dé más dinero para que lleves a tu familia—

—Si señor—

—Pero…— en este punto la voz de Mott cambio a un tono perverso y manipulador. Con su mano comenzó a apretar el hombro de Siesta, no con la fuerza para lastimarla pero si la suficiente para hacerle recordar lo inferior que era ante él y como tenía el control absoluto sobre ella —desobedéceme y tendré que encerrarte en cierta "Habitación de castigo" que hay en esta mansión. Allí van todos los que alguna vez se me opusieron a mis órdenes—

La voz de Siesta murió dentro de su garganta, por lo que solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza.

—Excelente— el conde soltó su agarre para el alivio de Siesta. Su una sonrisa llena de lujuria creció en su rostro— Ahora que lo tienes claro, ve a mi habitación ponte la ropa que deje allí para ti y…—

 **¡PUM!**

—¿Qué fue eso?— se preguntó el conde Mott alejando su mirada de Siesta, la cual también le prestó atención a ese ruido —Hm. No debió ser nada important…—

—¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!—

—¡AAAAAHHH!—

—¡Esos fueron mis guardias!— El conde Mott salió rápidamente de la habitación para ver que ocurría fuera de su vivienda.

Mientras tanto Siesta se encontraba con las manos en el pecho, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza y las lágrimas comenzaron a nacer de sus ojos.

—Asura—

SALA PRINCIPAL DE LA MANSIÓN

—¡¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo?!— pregunto Mott exigiendo la respuesta a cualquiera de los guardias que la escuchara

—Yo—

Mott en ese instante volteo la cabeza hacia la dirección de la voz y vio a un hombre alto, moreno y de pelo blanco. Con el torso desnudo mostrando unos músculos enormes y ojos color de sangre, la mirada que producían los mismos iba dirigida hacia el… una mirada llena de furia e intenciones destructivas.

Por un segundo Mott sintió escalofríos.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!—

—Yo soy Asura— dijo con un tono profundo y bélico, digno de un soldado.

—¡¿Un plebeyo?! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces en mis dominós?!—

—Vine por Siesta. Se para que la quieres y vine a recuperarla— respondió mientras sentía como el placer de Mott aumentaba

—Oh. Entonces sabrás que no puedes hacer nada para llevártela. Fue una orden del palacio que se reasignara como mi doncella y no hay nada que tú, un sucio plebeyo, puedas hacer al respecto—

—No estés tan seguro noble idiota—

—Te atreves a insultarme… ¡Guardias!— en ese instante al menos 20 guardias comenzaron a salir por todos los pasillos, eran aquellos a los que Asura no había derrotado en la entrada —¡Maten a este insolente!— ordeno con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía a sus hombres lanzarse sobre Asura. Presenciar la muerte de un plebeyo no era tan satisfactorio como tener relaciones con sus amantes o coleccionar libros, pero igual se sentina bien.

—¡Ugh!—

—¡Ahh!—

—¡Ohh!—

Mott abrió los ojos sorprendido luego de ver como todos sus guardias eran fácilmente derrotados por Asura y terminaban en el suelo desmayados o retorciéndose del dolor. Si bien era obvio que el hombre era fuerte, no imagino que tendría la fuerza necesaria derrotar a la mitad de sus guardias armados en menos de 10 segundos. Incluso vio que las armas que ellos utilizaron contra el peliblanco eran fácilmente destruidas al impactar contra su cuerpo.

—Deja ir a Siesta… o te hago pedazos— la grave amenaza de Asura provoco escalofríos a la columna de Mott. Una parte de su subconsciente le decía que el musculoso hombre hablaba en serio y por su seguridad era mejor cumplir con su demanda.

Pero había otra que le recordó que él era un noble, poseedor de la magia otorgada por el fundador Brimir y era imposible que un noble fuera derrotado por un plebeyo.

Ignorante es una palabra muy corta para describirlo. El conde Mott no tenía idea de quién era el plebeyo que tenía enfrente.

—¡Puede que hayas derrotado a mis guardias, pero ellos también son solo unos plebeyos y yo soy un noble!— agito su bastón mágico hacia un florero el cual derramo su contenido liquido en el suelo… solo para que este se elevara en una pequeña pero poderosa corriente de agua —Mi nombre es Mott Emillus Wondnid, me conocen como "Mott, La Ola de Mar", soy un mago de tipo triangulo— la corriente de agua fue lanzada a una alta potencia hacia el rostro de Asura. Para cualquier humano eso se hubiera arrancado la piel…

 **¡SPLASH!**

—¡¿Que?!— fue la pregunta/exclamación del conde Mott, que no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

—Eso fue refrescante— fue la respuesta burlesca de Asura, quien solo tenía la cara mojada.

—¡Y-y-ya verás!— Mott contesto. Volvió a juntar toda el agua con su bastón y la mesclo con magia de viento, dando como resultado la creación de 4 espadas de hielo muy afiladas —¡Muere insolente!— las espadas fueron lanzadas a una velocidad tan alta que atravesarían el tórax de un hombre como si fuera papel.

 **¡TRAK!**

 **¡TRAK!**

 **¡TRAK!**

 **¡TRAK!**

—¿Eso es todo?— pregunto burlonamente Asura mientras pequeños trozos de hielo caían de su cuerpo, restos de las espadas que no le habían hecho ni un rasguño.

Mott podía sentir como su estómago se hundía. El hombre frente a él acababa de resistir unas lanzas de hielo como si nada. _No puede ser humano._ Fue el pensamiento de Mott. Una vez más comenzó a escuchar la parte de su mente que le decía que parara, que le sería imposible derrotar al peliblanco y que mejor se detuviera antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Solo para ser silenciada nuevamente por aquella que le decía que él era un poderoso noble…

y aun le quedaba su haz bajo la manga.

—¡Pensar que un sucio plebeyo me obligaría a ejecutar mi hechizo de firma! Si mi familia, que Brimir los acoja en su reino eterno, me vieran en este instante seguro se decepcionarían de mi— vio con tanta malicia como pudo a Asura, quien no respondió en lo absoluto a su comentario —Asura dijiste que te llamabas ¿verdad? ¿Sabes lo que es un "Hechizo de firma"?—

—No y no me importa—

—Déjame arreglar tu ignorancia ahora que estas a punto de morir. Un hechizo de firma es aquel hechizo que un mago ha desarrollado y lo caracteriza. No significa que solo él pueda hacerlo, solo que ese mago lo creo y en muchos casos es el hechizo de firma lo que le otorga el nombre rúnico al mago—

Asura apenas y levanto una ceja ante esa información. Eso podría explicar porque la profesora Chevreuse tenia el nombre de la "Arcilla roja", ya que sus hechizos parecían especializarse en formar arcilla de ese color y porque Guiche era llamado "El Bronce", ya que sus valkirias eran de ese material.

—Aunque seas un simple plebeyo tendrás el honor de morir por mi hechizo de firma— Mott levanto su bastón y empezó a cantar su hechizo — **Occursum aqua vitae** — y de forma constante empezó a formarse una gran cantidad de agua en el área sobre su cabeza, la cual se fue extendiendo hasta abarcar un área de al menos 7 metros cúbicos de agua o 7000 litros — **Ineluctabile exitium faciam…—** el agua empezó a moverse furiosamente como si fueran olas del mar en una tormenta monstruosa **—¡FURORE FLUCTUS MARIS!—**

Apuntando con su bastón hacia Asura el agua salió despedida a una altísima velocidad y potencia. Tomo la forma de una ola gigante con la capacidad de arrasar todo lo que hubiera a su paso.

Mott sonreía complacido mientras veía como su poderosa ola iba hacia el plebeyo. No importaba lo resistente que fuera, la fuerza y presión del agua que poseía su hechizo de firma era la suficiente para destrozar gruesos árboles y rocas. Si fuera un mago cuadrado podría haber generado más mucha más agua y arrojarlo con más potencia, pero era con su combinación de elementos actuales era más que suficiente para matar al plebeyo y no destruir su preciosa mansión en el proceso.

Lo único malo es que su fuerza de voluntad ahora estaba en niveles muy bajos. Generar toda esa cantidad de agua para su hechizo mesclada con el poder de efectuarlo lo dejo casi vacío. El era un mensajero no un mago guerreo.

 **¡SPLAAAAAAAAASHHHHH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En ese instante Mott sentía que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

—Que débil—

Su mejor hechizo. Su hechizo firma. El hechizo que le otorgo su nombre rúnico había sido totalmente inútil contra su oponente.

—Ahora me toca a mí— Asura solo tuvo que dar un paso antes de que…

—¡No, espera, no me hagas daño! ¡Te daré a Siesta, te daré lo que quieras, solo no me lastimes!— la parte del cerebro que le decía a Mott que se rindiera por fin dio frutos, la otra simplemente se calló.

—Rápido— fue la última orden de Asura, haciendo que Mott saliera corriendo.

Unos minutos después el conde volvió con Siesta, quien traía su maleta con sus pocas pertenencias, y unos documentos

—Esta es una carta oficial mía donde rechazo la pertenencia de la plebeya Siesta a mi posesión. Ahora cualquier otro noble puede tomarla si le apetece y realiza los trámites necesarios. Eso incluye la academia ¡No estoy mintiendo!—

Asura tomo los documentos y se los paso a Siesta —Confírmalo— ella procedió a leer dichos papeles. Aunque no era una experta en la documentación, la búsqueda de palabras clave como "Siesta", "Liberación" "Conde Mott" eran más que suficientes para que ella diera un asentimiento hacia Asura —Bien, nos retiramos—

—Gracias Brimir…—

—¡Vendré a despedazarte si le dices a alguien más lo que ocurrió! ¡¿Esta claro?!— fue el grito enojado del ex-semidiós.

—¡Si!— fue la rápida respuesta del conde mientras retrocedía asustado.

Asura volvió a calmarse. Obviamente no iba a atacar al conde, pero el miedo es la mejor arma para las negociaciones cuando tú querías ser el que tuviera la ventaja.

—Vámonos Siesta— Asura comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la mansión.

—¡Te sigo!— respondió de forma alegre la pelinegra viendo de reojo a múltiples guardias tirados en el suelo, derrotados por quien es el héroe de todos los plebeyos.

BOSQUE CERCANO A LA MANSIÓN DE MOTT

Asura y Siesta caminaba tranquilamente hacia la academia. No habían traído un carruaje y el peliblanco, quien se había ofrecido a llevar el equipaje de Siesta, dudaba que la chica aguantara su desplazamiento a base de saltos gigantes. Pero no importaba.

De hecho, para Siesta, le ella quería que esa caminata durara tanto como fuera posible.

 _Enfrento a un noble por mí._ Fue el pensamiento de la chica viendo discretamente a su salvador. Aunque ya lo había visto derrotar a múltiples nobles antes, luego de escuchar su grito a las afueras de la mansión Siesta ya tenía idea de para que venía y lo que iba a suceder. Él iba a ganar sin esfuerzo alguno pero era un nuevo sentimiento el que luchara para salvarla a ella y solo a ella.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

 _Quiero agradecérselo_. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando….

—¿Esto era lo que no me querías decir la otra noche verdad?—

El agradecimiento de Siesta murió en su garganta y en cambio la tristeza nació en su rostro, no pudo hacer más que apartar la mirada de su salvador. Asura comenzó a notar un incremento en su melancolía. Era una pregunta de la que no necesitaba respuesta. Sabiendo que tenía un nuevo malentendido que arreglar, continuo hablando —No es lo que crees, no estoy enojado contigo—

—¿De verdad?— pregunto Siesta volviendo a ver a Asura, con esperanza en sus ojos.

—No tenías elección después de todo— fue la simple repuesta de Asura —Y sabias de lo que yo sería capaz de hacer con el fin de salvarte—

—Sí, pero, creí que solo protegías a la señorita Valliere—

—No la protejo por que sea su familiar, la protejo porque yo decidí hacerlo— _y la ventaja tener una mayor facilidad de volver a mi mundo_ —Lo mismo pasa contigo o cualquier otra persona—

—Asura—

—Solo prométeme que tendrás más confianza en mí y me avisaras cuando estas cosas pasen. No importa cómo, lo voy a solucionar— fueron las firmes palabras de Asura, quien recordó el horrible evento que sucedió con esa chica humana llamada Aria la cual tenía un parecido físico increíble con su hija, y como no pudo protegerla de las numerosas bombas que lanzo la flota de Olga por orden de la misma. Ese impactante evento que ocasiono que su ira se incrementara a niveles descomunales y lo transformara en Berserker. _No pude salvar a esa pequeña niña del fuego masivo… no voy a dejar que Siesta fuera profanada por un viejo maldito._ Eran los pensamientos de Asura.

—Lo prometo— respondió la Siesta con una pequeña sonrisa, entonces lo recordó —esto… Señor Asura…—

—¿Si?—

—Muchas gracias—

—No hay de que—

De repente una figura en el cielo comenzó a acercarse a alta velocidad hacia ellos. Asura se puso en modo de combate frente a Siesta protegiéndola de cualquier amenaza que se avecinara. A los pocos segundos un enorme dragón azul apareció frente a él y pudo detectar 4 rastros familiares de emociones: ira, lujuria y 2 melancolías.

—¡Asura!— ese fue el grito de la portadora de la ira mientras se bajaba del dragón azul y corría hacia él. Los otros también la siguieron.

—Hola Louise—

—¡Nada de hola! ¡Sé a qué viniste y te ordeno que te detengas!—

—Llegaste bastante tarde— se movió hacia un lado dejando ver la figura tímida de Siesta. Louise perdió el color de su rostro.

—No me digas que tu…—

—Hice lo que considere correcto y no me arrepiento Louise. Ese conde iba a convertir a Siesta en una esclava sexual y no iba a permitirlo. Aquí hay unos documentos que te sugiero leer— Abrió la maleta de Siesta donde guardaron los documentos y procedió a entregárselos a Louise. Colbert, quien también venía con ellos, los leyó en conjunto con la pelirrosa.

—…por lo tanto yo, Conde Mott Emillus Wondnid, acepto la liberación y rechazo la pertenencia y propiedad de la plebeya "Siesta de Tarbes" que me fue asignada de acuerdo al documento "Transferencia de Plebeyo", numero de archivo TP.014-237-6242 D.B., emitida por el palacio real…— unos segundos más de lectura y Colbert afirmo que los documentos eran legítimos —Todo esto es legal señorita Valliere, Siesta ya no pertenece a la propiedad del conde Mott—

—¡Que maravilloso! Fuiste valientemente a rescatar a una damisela en apuros y te enfrentaste un noble para salvarla ¡Qué envidia te tengo!— fue el comentario de la portadora de la lujuria, Kirche, viendo hacia Siesta, quien solo se sonrojo.

—…— una de las portadoras de la melancolía, Tabitha, solo continuaba leyendo su libro ajena a todo lo que pasaba enfrente de ella.

—¡Me importa poco la plebeya! ¡Este simio estúpido fue a la casa de un noble a atacarlo directamente! ¡Mi familia sufrirá repercusiones de ello!—

—No, eso no va a pasar. Jamás dije que fuera tu familiar, solo mi nombre y luego me enfrente a Mott… aunque en realidad fue el quien me ataco mientras yo resistía los ataques. No tuve que darle un solo golpe— _Montmorency estará decepcionada._

—Tu… maldito simio…— la ira de Louise empezó a aumentar y todos vieron de reojo como sacaba su varita.

—Señorita Valliere— ese fue Colbert quien intentaba evitar la posible explosión de la pequeña maga —aunque su familiar haya hecho lo que hizo, los documentos ya están firmados. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Propongo que mejor volvamos a la academia—

—¡Arg! Bien— dijo refunfuñando dándose la vuelta, en dirección al dragón.

—¿Cómo se enteraron todos?— la pregunta de Asura iba dirigida a Colbert.

—Todos escucharnos el inconfundible sonido de su golpe en la tierra. La señorita Valliere inmediatamente salió de clases para ver que ocurría. La señorita Zerbst la siguió y la señorita Tabitha siguió a Kirche. Como el señor Gramont y su pareja estaban afuera obtuvieron rápidamente la información. Yo los vi y me ofrecí a venir por la seguridad de mis alumnos—

—Bien— y Asura no dijo nada más.

—Espero que no haya pasado por un mal momento, señorita Siesta— Colbert continúo una conversación con Siesta, ya que él a diferencia de muchos otros nobles no despreciaba a los plebeyos ni se creía mejor y superior solo por tener magia. El considero que lo mejor para la chica era tener una plática agradable.

—No para nada, Asura llego antes que ocurriera cualquier cosa—

—¿Conviviste con las demás sirvientas?—

—En realidad no vi a ninguna otra— eso llamo la atención de ambos hombres.

—¿No había ninguna otra? Eso es raro—

—Siesta— los presentes escucharon el tono de Asura y de inmediato se tensaron. Era uno firme y grave que solo podía desarrollar alguien que hubiera estado en el ejército y comandara a cientos de hombres, esperando que con una sola palabra cada orden siguiente fuera realizada a pie de la letra y sin objeción alguna.

—Si señor Asura—

—¿Mott te dijo algo malo o extraño antes de que yo llegara?—

La chica se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, y cuando iba a hacerlo Asura sintió como su melancolía aumentaba —Pues… me dijo que si lo desobedecía me encerraría en una habitación de castigo, que allí es a donde envía a todos los que alguna vez se opusieran ante él—

En un segundo los ojos de Asura se afilaron y en el siguiente, comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia la mansión de Mott.

—¡Señora Asura!—

—¡Cariño!—

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Vuelve aquí!—

Pero Asura siguió corriendo sin escuchar a los demás.

—Señorita Tabitha, por favor dígale a su familiar que nos lleve hacia Asura— fue la petición del profesor hacia la peliazul, quien luego de que todos se subieron al lomo de su familiar, procedió a efectuarla.

—Síguelo— la dragona, que era la familiar de Tabitha de nombre Sylphid, cumplió la orden y fue en dirección hacia el guerrero.

MANSIÓN DEL CONDE MOTT

—¡Esto es inaudito! ¡¿Cómo permitieron que un plebeyo salvaje entrara en mis aposentos?! ¡No esperen su sueldo de este mes!— fueron las duras palabras de Mott hacia sus subordinados quienes hace poco comenzaron a recuperarse.

—¡Mi señor, era un hombre muy fuerte! ¡Nos derribó como si tuviera la fuerza de un ogro, usted mismo lo vio!—

—¡No quiero excusas! ¡Ustedes deben protegerme aunque les cueste la vida!— Mott tenía la frente arrugada del enojo y la impotencia. Rápidamente dio otra orden —Preparen mi carruaje. Debo llevar este asunto al palacio real y pedir ayuda para matar a ese monstruo y…—

—¡Allí viene de vuelta!— fue el grito de uno de sus guardias desde la puerta.

—¡Protéjanme! ¡Protéjanme se los ordeno!— Mott grito desesperadamente pero sus guardias ya sabían de lo que ese hombre era capaz y no tardaron en dispersarse y ocultarse donde pudieron.

—¡Maldito!— Asura entro violentamente dentro de la habitación y tomo del cuello de la camisa al noble, elevándolo del suelo.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad!—

—¿Dónde está la habitación de castigo? ¡Dímelo ahora!—

—La ha-a-a-abitacion de q-q-q-que…— Mott estaba demasiado asustado como para responder correctamente.

—¡Asura!— el rápido grito de Louise llamo la atención del guerrero.

 _La buscare yo mismo._ Y dejo caer a Mott al suelo antes e correr hacia las habitaciones y empezar a abrir las puertas de un solo golpe. Adolorido, Mott se levantó y vio a los recién llegados, entre ellos su ex-sirvienta Siesta quien rápidamente siguió el camino que tomo Asura, y pudo identificar uno en especial.

—Usted, es el profesor Colbert de la academia de magia. ¡Rápido tiene que ayudarme! ¡Hay un plebeyo criminal que irrumpió en mi mansión, ataco a mis guardias, me ataco a mí y…!—

—Cálmese conde Mott no hay de qué preocuparse, yo conozco a ese hombre—

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso conoce lo peligroso que es?—

—No es peligroso señor, solo lucha por lo que cree correcto y…—

—¡¿Luchar por lo que cree correcto?! ¿Le parece correcto que un criminal ataque a un noble, señor Colbert?—

—No es un criminal señor… es el familiar de la señorita Valliere y…— en ese momento el profesor supo que lo había arruinado todo. La sonrisa de Mott se ensancho como nunca.

—Oh. Así que es el familiar de la valliere— Mott volteo a ver a la chicha de pelo rosa. Por su posición de mensajero él ya conocía sobre los padres de Louise y pudo reconocer fácilmente el pelo rosa heredado de la duquesa Karin de la Valliere, esposa del duque Centurión de la Valliere. Iba a sacar mucho provecho de esto.

—Conde Mott, le doy mis más sinceras disculpas por irrumpir dentro de su mansión sin permiso y también por la mala conducta de mi familiar—

—¿Tú crees que unas disculpas serán suficientes por lo que me hizo?—

—Para nada señor, personalmente tomare la responsabilidad de cualquier cosa que hizo— dijo inclinándose sumisamente

—¡No será suficiente! ¡Presentare esta agresión ante el palacio real y ante tus padres los duques de la Valliere!—

—No cree que está exagerando, para haberse enfrentado a Asura yo no le veo un solo moretón en el cuerpo. De hecho él nos dijo que en ningún momento lo golpeo a usted— quien hablo fue Kirche, haciendo un intento por calmar la situación y evitar que Louise tuviera problemas.

—¡Cállate Zerbst! ¡Esto no te incumbe a ti!— aunque Louise no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Kirche solo suspiro.

—Cuando un plebeyo levanta su espada contra un noble en su propia casa, este último tiene todo el derecho a matarlo— Mott dijo con vehemencia.

—Pero él no traía una espada consigo…—

—¡Da lo mismo! Alzo sus puños contra mí, un mensajero del palacio real, lo que es una acción completamente similar— volteo a ver a Louise con una mirada mescla de soberbia y desprecio —Hija de los Valliere, te ordeno que mantengas controlado a esa bestia mientras envió un mensaje al palacio informando sobre estos acontecimientos y este reciba el castigo que se mere…—

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!—

Un grito resonó por todos los rincones de la mansión.

Un grito que les helo la sangre a todos los presentes.

Un grito que fue el preámbulo de un acontecimiento que ninguno olvidaría jamás…

—¿Esa fue Sies…?—

 **tump**

 **Tump**

 **TUMP**

 **¡TUMP!**

Grandes pisadas sonaron en dirección hacia donde Asura había caminado hasta hace poco y fue cuando lo vieron.

PASILLOS DE LA MANSIÓN DEL CONDE MOTT (MOMENTOS ANTES)

 _Tiene que estar por aquí, por favor que no sea muy tarde._

¡CRACK!

 _Tiene que estar por algún sitio._

¡CRACK!

Asura se encontraba abriendo bruscamente cada puerta con la que se topaba con el fin de ver que había en su interior. Estaba buscando una habitación específica: La habitación de castigo.

Luego de lo que dijo Siesta con respecto a las Sirvientas, una idea nació dentro de sí… y no le gusto en lo absoluto.

Pero ya había abierto más de 20 puertas dentro de la dichosa mansión y no encontraba lo que buscaba. ¿Sería que en realidad no estaba específicamente dentro de la mansión?

No.

Era algo más.

¿Cuál sería un mejor sitio en cualquier vivienda ideal para meter a tantas personas?

—¡El sótano!—

Dándose cuenta de cuál era el lugar correcto, Asura busco cualquier escalera que lo llevara a niveles inferiores de la misma. Pronto la encontró y para su beneficio solo había un pasillo donde al final aguardaba una puerta que no tardo en embestir a la misma.

—¡Aaaaaah!—

 **[Y]**

El sonido de la puerta destrozándose fue seguido se su visión al interior del lugar…

Bizarro y enfermo… son palabras que se quedan cortas para describirlo.

El lugar ya no era un sótano, era una mazmorra. Una mazmorra oscura, húmeda y putrefacta. Y la peor parte era que ese lugar no estaba deshabitado…

—¡Aaaahh!—

—¡No! ¡Auxilio!—

—¡Por favor no nos lastimes!—

—¡Ya no! ¡Por favor no!—

Eran alguno de los gritos que soltaban las residentes de ese asqueroso lugar. El sitio estaba extremadamente oscuro, prácticamente estaría en penumbras si no hubiera una sola fuente de iluminación y se encontraba apenas iluminado por la luz que se filtraba a través de la entrada, pero Asura con su visión mejorada pudo distinguir perfectamente a 15 chicas vestidas en traje de sirvienta, todas con gruesos collares en el cuello que parecían dificultar la respiración, con 2/3 de las mismas arrinconándose en la esquina más alejada de la entrada. Con sus emociones emanando masivas cantidades de melancolía y violencia, dando como resultado un miedo colosal que rayaba en la desesperación.

¿Y el último tercio?

Una persona produce emociones en toda su vida dependiendo de su propia personalidad y la situación en la que se encuentre. Los únicos motivos para que alguien no generara ninguna emoción era que estuviera en armonia con cada una de las mismas o no poseía ninguna en absoluto debido a un evento impactante…

Pero había un tercer caso:

.

.

.

Los muertos no producen emociones.

El último tercio era un grupo de cuerpos ubicados en diferentes partes de la habitación que se encontraban completamente tiesos, pálidos y morbosamente delgados… y por el nauseabundo olor que llego a la nariz de Asura, algunos ya estaban empezando a descomponerse.

La información se procesó a una velocidad vertiginosa dentro de la mente del ex-semidiós: aquel hombre no solo había acaparado una gran cantidad de chicas jóvenes en su mansión, sino que además cuando él quería las encerraba dentro de un asqueroso sitio a completamente oscuro, sin agua, sin comida, sin un lugar para que hicieran sus necesidad humanas y con los cuerpos muertos de lo que alguna vez fueron sus compañeras para torturarlas.

Siesta llego poco tiempo después intentando llamar la atención de Asura.

—¡Señor Asura, por favor deténgase! ¡Si causa más destrozos la señorita Valliere tendrá más problemas!— sin embargo no vio respuesta alguna del hombre, luego noto algo importante —¡Ugh! ¿Qué es ese olor?— hizo un esfuerzo para ver el interior del sitio al que Asura miraba fijamente… y durante el resto de su vida deseara jamás haberlo hecho —¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!—

Ese grito fue el gatillo que necesitaba Asura para que algo dentro de él volviera a activarse.

Corriendo a máxima velocidad sin importar chocar contra paredes y muebles, Asura se dirigió a la sala principal de la mansión.

Una vez allí, pudo ver a todos los presentes… y a su objetivo.

Los presentes por su parte, se paralizaron completamente ante una visión que jamás olvidaran.

Asura estaba hecho una completa fiera, con los puños apretando tan fuerte que producían decenas de vibraciones por segundo, un rostro que era la encarnación absoluta de una ira inhumana que jamás ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginaron ver en un hombre…

Pero lo más aterrador eran sus ojos

¿Qué tan furioso, colérico y lleno de ira tiene que estar un hombre para que sus pupilas e iris se volvieran completamente blancos?

Entonces levanto un puño, claro indicio de efectuar un golpe y vieron como la trayectoria del mismo iba directamente hacia la cabeza del conde Mott.

Llámenlo milagro si quieren, pero hubo alguien de los presentes que se recuperó lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe.

—¡ASURA!—

El puñetazo de Asura perdió velocidad y fuerza… pero no la suficiente…

 **¡CRACK!**

Ese no fue el sonido de madera o roca rompiéndose…

Mott fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás por la inercia, fue una pared la que se encargó de detener su movimiento. Todos pudieron ver horrorizados lo que quedo de él.

El cráneo de Mott fue parcialmente destruido con un bizarro y morboso hundimiento en su lóbulo frontal donde el golpe de Asura había hecho impacto. La sangre empezaba a brotar del mismo y de otras partes tales como los lagrimales y la nariz del hombre el cual de milagro aún se encontraba respirando pero estaba completamente inconsciente.

Todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones.

Louise, quien nunca había visto la guerra ni los heridos de la misma, vomito.

Kirche, quien jamás imagino que su objetivo amoroso pudiera perder los estribos y casi matara a alguien, comenzó a alejarse de él.

Tabitha y Colbert, quienes ya habían visto horrores semejantes antes, tuvieron la cabeza más fría y fueron en dirección al conde para ver su estado de salud.

—Está perdiendo sangre, señorita Tabitha ¿conoce algún hechizo de sanación?—

Un asentimiento fue la respuesta de la pequeña maga, la cual apunto con su báculo hacia el cuerpo del conde y comenzó a recitar — **Aqua vitalem, renovare corpus tuum** — una pequeña y constante cantidad de agua comenzó a nacer de la punta de su báculo y fue directo a la frente del conde, empezando a detener el sangrado.

—Llamen a magos sanadores, tantos como pueda— el origen de la voz no fue otro sino Asura, quien tenía una mirada sombría. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

—Antes tenemos que estabilizar al conde Mott y…—

—No hablo del conde—

—¿Qué?— quien hablaba era Colbert. Hasta el momento las acciones del peliblanco no han sido más que una rareza tras otra. Vio entonces a la plebeya Siesta salir de uno de los pasillos, lagrimas brotaban sin parar de su rostro, se detuvo en la espalda de Asura y se aferró a ella buscando consuelo mientras seguía llorando —¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?— tenía que haber una explicación para todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Véalo usted mismo— fue la respuesta del guerrero.

 _Parece que al final si cumplí la petición de Montmorency._

AFUERAS DE LA MANSIÓN (UNA HORA DESPUES)

—Yo me quedare aquí a mantener el orden y esperar a los sanadores, también les explicare lo ocurrido y solucionaremos toda esta situación— dijo Colbert con solemnidad y pesadez.

Luego de asegurarse que la vida del Conde Mott no peligraba, Colbert procedió a investigar lo que ocasionó el súbito arrebato de ira del musculoso hombre y pudo empatizar con él. Las chicas procedieron a ser liberadas y ahora estaban bajo su protección, ya que les tenían miedo a los guardias aunque desconocían que todos de ellos ya habían huido de la mansión. Las alumnas de la academia, por supuesto, también se enteraron de cuál fue el motivo desencadenante de la agresión hacia el conde… impactadas no alcanza para describir como se sentían.

Colbert había enviado un pelicano, que era utilizado en el mundo de Halkeginia para enviar mensajes y paquetes grandes, hacia el palacio real. Excluyo la información del ataque de Asura hacia el conde y solo se centró en el descubrimiento de las chicas lastimadas. Esa misma información se la había dado a Asura y Louise con el fin de tranquilizarlos.

—Ustedes vuelvan a la academia mientras tanto, ya han perdido suficiente clases— luego de eso le dio una silenciosa mirada Asura, el cual solo asintió, era una manera simple pero clara de decir "gracias" cuando carecías de la voluntad para articular palabras.

Todos retomaron su camino hacia la academia pero con diferentes emociones.

Siesta seguía extremadamente triste y en parte traumada, pensando que ella pudo haber terminado como esas mujeres.

Kirche seguía asustada de Asura, si bien ya había visto una muestra de lo que podía hacer el hombre enojado, eso solo fue una centésima parte de lo que vio hasta hace unos minutos.

Tabitha seguía leyendo su libro, pero cierto temor empezó a nacer dentro de ella y preferiría tampoco estar cerca del peliblanco.

Louise tenía una expresión que detonaba angustia, temor, desesperación. Todas sus emociones en general eran un caos absoluto. Al principio creía que estaría en problemas mayúsculos por las acciones de su familiar, luego este casi asesina de un golpe a un noble solo para que al final se descubriera que este noble había tratado de manera tan sádica y malévola a un grupo de jovencitas inocentes.

Louise podría ser orgullosa y arrogante con respecto a su estado de noble, pero no por ello justificaba que se les tratara a los plebeyos de una manera completamente inhumana que rayaba en lo enfermo.

Pero de todos, quien tenía conflicto mucho más grande, era Asura.

 _Yo… perdí completamente el control._ Asura se mortificaba recordando lo que había ocurrido. _Volví a dejar que mi ira se apoderara de mí. Pensé que ya la había dejado atrás luego de los eventos de mi mundo. Casi mate a un humano._

No importa lo enojado que estuviera, se juró a si mismo que jamás mataría a un ser humano, porque eso lo rebajaría al mismo nivel que sus ex-compañeros semidioses. Lucho con el fin de evitar que estos siguieran matando a miles de millones de humanos inocentes y utilizaran sus almas para aumentar sus poderes. Si el matara a un humano, no importa que tan malvadas acciones haya hecho en la vida, ¿eso lo vuelve igual a ellos? Honestamente no quería saber la respuesta de esa pregunta.

Tenía que agradecerle a Louise, fue su grito lo que le había evitado cometer el verdadero asesinato, pues con la potencia a la que iba su golpe era más que suficiente para hacer que la cabeza del conde explotara.

Las chicas se habían subido a la dragona de Tabitha. Siesta llamo la atención del peliblanco —¿No subirá señor Asura?— aunque su pregunta era inocente, las otras chicas no parecían desear lo mismo.

—Dudo que el dragón aguante mi peso combinado con el de ustedes _— y todos sabemos que no me quieren a su lado en estos instantes._ Fue el pensamiento interno de Asura —Volveré a mi manera—

 **[Y]**

 **¡PUM!**

Con otro salto gigante a base de golpear el suelo, Asura se elevó cientos de metros en el aire dejando asombradas a las chicas.

—Vuela—

Con una simple orden de su ama, Sylphid se elevó rápidamente en el aire y persiguió a Asura.

ESPACIO AEREO CERCANO A LA ACADEMIA (CERCA DE ANOCHECER)

Con otros 2 saltos más, Asura ya se encontraba llegando a los terrenos de la academia. Durante todo el recorrido no pudo dejar de reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y las obvias repercusiones que eso ocasionaría. Honestamente le daba igual si se volvía el enemigo de todo un reino mágico, el único problema era que esa enemistad podría afectar a Louise y por Gaia que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a ella. No es que le gustara ser su familiar, es que simplemente jamás no toleraría que alguien más pague por sus errores.

 _Tenías razón Yasha, sigo pensando con los puños_. No es que Asura fuera un idiota que no pensara antes de actuar, pero su personalidad y afinidad Mantra de la ira le hacía enojarse con extrema facilidad, combinen eso con su sentido de la justicia y obtendrán un hombre que es capaz de hacer lo impensable con tal de proteger a otros. _Durga… ¿Crees que hice lo correcto?_

Ya faltaba menos de 1 kilómetro para que aterrizara justo en medio del patio de la escuela…

Y entonces lo vio.

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! —Lo que observo fueron 2 enormes construcciones hechas de tierra, ambas de una altura de 30 metros, con una forma vagamente humanoide. El primero de ellos se encontraba usando su puño, que tenía una composición metalizada, para golpear la torre principal de la academia haciendo aparecer a cada golpe numerosas grietas, mientras que el segundo se dedicaba a atacar a los estudiantes, maestros y personal, pero manteniéndose en un perímetro muy cercano al primero, obviamente fungiendo como guardia. Había una persona encapuchada sobre el primer gigante de tierra.

—¡Kyaaa!— grito una chica huyendo.

—¡Auxilio!— grito otro estudiante

 **¡PUM!**

Todos, incluido el golem guardián, voltearon su mirada hacia Asura quien acababa de aterrizar en el patio de la academia.

—¡LÁRGUENSE TODOS DE AQUÍ!— Ordenó con un tono fulminante que no permitía que alguien le opusiera a él. Todo mundo presente hizo caso ya sabiendo de lo que era capaz el demonio ojos de sangre. Sin que nadie lo imaginara, en el fondo Asura estaba bastante preocupado, después de todo él nunca había combatido contra oponentes gigantes con decenas de inocentes a su alrededor. Lo normal era que enfrentara a Gohmas en áreas muy apartadas de cualquier civilización humana o que esas bestias ya hubieran matado a todos y no quedara ningún humano a quien salvar. Por lo que cualquier paso en falso y alguien podía salir gravemente herido o muerto. El ex-semidiós volteo a ver hacia el gigante de tierra que fungía como guardia —¡Maldito!— Con ese grito empezó la lucha. Muchos magos y plebeyos, aunque parciamente resguardos, veían a Asura luchar.

El golem abalanzo uno de sus brazos para golpear a Asura

 **[X]**

 **¡CRACK!**

Pero este respondió con otro golpe de una fuerza inconmensurablemente mayor que destrozo por completo lo que era la mano del gigante enviando grandes trozos de roca hacia el lado contrario. Sin embargo el gigante no perdió tiempo e intento aplastar al peliblanco con uno de sus gigantescos pies.

 **[Y]**

Asura sostuvo sin esfuerzo el peso del gigante y procedió a lanzarlo hacia atrás haciéndolo caer.

 **[A]**

Con un salto, Asura se elevó varios metros en el aire.

 **[B]**

Y efectuando un puñetazo, se lanzó hacia el pecho del gigante destrozándolo por completo.

Entonces Asura salió de la pila de rocas que quedo del gigante y procedió a ver al otro, quien había formado un hueco del tamaño de una persona en la torre principal de la academia, mismo por el que accedió la persona encapuchada y a los pocos segundos había salido con un objeto voluminoso. Una vez que volvió a subirse al gigante, este comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido que podía de Asura, saltando los muros de la academia.

—¡No lo harás!— el grito de Asura resonó por todo el lugar mientras rápidamente corría hacia el gigante. De pronto vio como este formaba una esfera de roca de tamaño considerable en su puño utilizando su propia tierra y extendía el brazo hacia atrás con unas claras intenciones _¿Cree que eso va a dañarme?_ Pensó burlescamente preparándose para romper ese futuro lanzamiento.

—¡Asura!—

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Asura al escuchar el grito de Louise, rápidamente volteo hacia el origen y vio como las chicas ya habían aterrizado en la academia a una distancia segura, pero Louise se había apartado de ellas e ignorando los gritos de Kirche y Siesta de alejarse de allí, corría en dirección hacia Asura con la varita desenfundada en su mano.

 _¡Esa niña!_ —¡Ponte a salvo Louise!— pero la pequeña maga no le había hecho caso y en su lugar continúo corriendo justo cuando el gigante ya había lanzado su proyectil…

y este iba claramente dirigido hacia Louise.

La combinación de las posiciones del gigante, Asura y Louise creo la figura de un triángulo isósceles con Asura y el gigante formando el lado más pequeño.

Si la roca impactaba contra Louise la mataría sin duda alguna. Asura no lo podía permitir. ¡No lo iba a permitir!

De nada serviría que Louise intentara hacer explotar la roca, porque aun si realiza el hechizo a tiempo cabía la posibilidad de que solo consiguiera que esta se rompiera en rocas de tamaño mediano pero igual de peligrosas con una alta probabilidad de matarla. Con un solo disparo ligero de Mantra esa roca se disolvería en miles de pedacitos, totalmente inofensivos para cualquier persona. Pero al carecer de los mismos, solo le quedo una opción.

Corrió a una velocidad vertiginosa, algo de lo que incluso Yasha pudo haberse sentido orgulloso. Haciendo una carrera contra la roca hacia Louise, misma que se encontraba completamente paralizada mientras veía como un gigantesco objeto estaba a poco de acabar con su vida.

Asura logro adelantarse a la roca y llego frente a la pequeña maga pelirrosa por solo pocos segundos antes de que el proyectil impactara. Rápidamente tomo Louise del cuello de su camisa…

 **[X]**

—¡Aaaaaaaaaah!— Louise grito mientras se elevaba varios metros en el aire, gracias al lanzamiento en vertical de Asura.

Mientras tanto, Asura dio media vuelta y extendió su brazo derecho preparando un golpe, a la vez que miraba iracundo el enorme proyectil que casi duplicaba su tamaño y estaba a pocos metros de su posición…

 **[Y]**

 **¡CKRAAAAAAAAAK!**

La gigantesca roca encontró su final ante el puño del ex-semidiós de la ira, rompiéndose en centenares de trozos más pequeños, totalmente inofensivos para él, pero que gracias a la inercia serían metralla a alta velocidad que muy probablemente no solo hubiera matado sino despedazado el cuerpo de Louise si hubiera estado atrás.

Todos salieron de sus escondites viendo como la conmoción acabo.

Quien sea que causo todo el desastre había escapado.

Asura extendió los brazos para atrapar a la noble Valliere en una posición nupcial, volteo a ver a Louise y solo pudo decir una cosa:

—Eres una tonta—

.

.

.

 _ **LA IRA DE ZERO**_

 **¡INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

 **Hola a todos y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Como ven decidí de nuevo combinar los eventos de las novelas ligeras y el anime para hacer algo original. A continuación se los explico.**

 **El episodio 4 del anime donde Siesta es contratada como nueva sirvienta del Conde Mott es totalmente relleno, pero decidí aprovecharlo al máximo para mostrarles el hecho de que aunque Asura ya no posee su estado de ira permanente aun es influenciado en gran medida por la misma y aun puede volver a perder el control.**

 **Los eventos del robo de Fouquet ocurren durante la noche en las novelas y durante el día de la presentación de familiares en el anime. Yo tuve que desarrollarlos de manera muy diferente para que cuadraran en tiempo y espacio. Por cierto la exhibición de familiares no ocurrirá en este fanfic, y aunque lo hiciera, Asura se negaría a participar.**

 **Con el fin de evitar que me acusen de plagio, admito abiertamente que los eventos de la mansión del Conde Mott lo hice basándome en el fanfic "Unfamiliar" del autor "Cpl_Facehugger". Sin embargo puedo jurarles que lo que yo hice no es ni la 5ta parte de bizarro, sádico y oscuro que la manera en que se desarrolló en "Unfamiliar". Mis respetos para ese autor.**

 **Además decidí incluir elementos y aclaraciones que nunca o rara vez he visto a los demás escritores hacer, y pueden ayudar a los nuevos escritores en un futuro.**

 **Muy rara vez he visto a los escritores darles un nombre completo a los nobles, aunque no los culpo ya que incluso hay nobles que ni siquiera tienen un nombre canónico (La madre de Tabitha es el mejor ejemplo). Por lo que yo decidí otorgárselos para un mejor desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Pocas veces he visto a los escritores desarrollar un miembro familiar de un noble en específico. Aquí yo mencione a la madre de Montmorency quien contara como un futuro OC para la historia y lo mismo pasara con muchos otros.**

 **Recuerden que pueden calificarme. Háganlo más o menos siguiendo los siguientes pautas:**

" **Narración" (Si me expreso de manera correcta al narrar la historia).**

" **Personajes" (si su personalidad y diálogos son de acuerdo al canon y si los he desarrollado de una manera correcta).**

" **Detalles" (si al momento de describir algo me doy a entender cuando lo describo).**

" **Originalidad" (si escribo algo que los sorprenda ya que no lo esperaban o solamente es original porque no lo han leído en otras partes).**

 **Todo se calificara de lo mejor a lo peor con las siguientes letras: "S", "A", "B", "C", "D", "E". Para el siguiente capítulo yo lo promediare.**

 **Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡FIN DE LA INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

"Este capítulo fue terminado y publicado aproximadamente el día 30 Mayo del 2019"


	6. Temidos o admirados

**Calificación total de capitulo anterior:**

 **Narración: "S"**

 **Personajes: "S"**

 **Detalles: "S"**

 **Originalidad "A"**

 **TOTAL: "S"**

 **Recuerda que puedes calificarme de la "S" a la "E" este capítulo.**

 **Créditos a sus respectivos autores:**

"Zero no Tsukaima" o "El Familiar de Zero" le pertenece al fallecido autor Noboru Yamaguchi y fueron animadas por la compañía J. Co., Ltd.

"Asura's Wrath" o "La ira de Asura" le pertenece a la desarrolladora CyberConnect2 y fue publicado por la compañía Capcom.

Personajes OC son de mi autoría.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, de un fan para otros fans.

Anotaciones:

—Los diálogos se muestras entre guiones largos—

"Aclaraciones y mensajes se muestran entre comillas"

La narración en 3ra persona se muestra en letras normales

 _Palabras en cursiva indican narración, monólogos o pensamientos del personaje_

Palabras subrayadas indican ubicaciones

 _{Palabras entre corchetes y en cursiva indican dialogo en un idioma diferente}_

 **Palabras en negritas indican voces, poderes o cualquier cosa sobrenatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [¡FURIA!]** indican mecánicas de videojuego tipo quick time event, donde hay que presionar un botón en sincronía para realizar algo.

 **¡CRACK!** **¡PUNCH! ¡BOOM!** Indican efectos de sonido

۞ **Palabras entre estos símbolos y en negritas indican una trasformación** ۞

"Parte 1 – Nirvana y Reencarnación"

"Episodio 6: Temidos o admirados"

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA: NARRADOR FEMENINO

BÓVEDA DE LA ACADEMIA (AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

—Damas y caballeros, por favor cálmense. No es momento para estar discutiendo— fue la orden del director.

En la Academia de Magia se produjo una gran conmoción debido a los acontecimientos sucedidos el día anterior, como si un panal de avispas hubiese sido agitado.

¿Por qué? Eso se debía a que el Báculo de la Destrucción había sido robado.

Y este había sido robado tan descaradamente empleando 2 Golems de Tierra, uno de ellos para destruir el muro de la bóveda.

Los maestros de la Academia de Magia se reunieron en el interior de la bóveda mientras se quedaban atónitos al contemplar el enorme agujero en la pared. La inscripción que Fouquet "La Tierra que se Desmorona" había grabado sobre la pared lo revelaba todo: "Tengo el Báculo de la Destrucción. Fouquet la Tierra que se Desmorona."

En ese momento, todo lo que los maestros de la Academia podían hacer era nada más que quejarse y lloriquear.

—¡Ese es el ladrón que ha robado a todos los nobles dejándolos sin nada, Fouquet la Tierra que se desmorona! ¡Cómo se atreve a tomar como su objetivo a la Academia!— grito uno de los maestros.

—¿Dónde estaban los guardias, ellos debían vigilar los alrededores?— grito otro.

—¡Incluso si los guardias hubiesen estado cerca, habría sido inútil! ¡Ellos solo son unos plebeyos!— respondió un maestro.

Osmond solo suspiro, sabiendo lo difícil que iba a ser arreglar todo —Bueno, ahora esta es la situación en la que nos encontramos. Si hablamos de responsabilidad, creo que todos nosotros, incluido yo también, debemos de ser responsables de este incidente. ¿Por qué pensamos que un ladrón nunca podría infiltrarse en la Academia? ¿Sera que por el número de magos que tenemos en la Academia nos da la seguridad de que no seremos atacados? Este tipo de pensamiento estaba erróneo desde el comienzo—

El viejo Osmond observo el agujero del muro y continuó.

—Fue nuestra confianza la que le ha dado a Fouquet el coraje para infiltrarse y robar el Báculo de la Destrucción. Todos nosotros somos los culpables— dijo de manera firme antes de voltear hacia los otros presentes y hablar —Muy bien, esto es lo que sabemos: un Golem de tierra gigante se encontraba rompiendo la pared mientras otro fungía como guardia. Este último golem fue destruido por el familiar de la señorita Valliere. Sin embargo Fouquet quien se encontraba parado sobre el hombro del primer golem entró y tomó el Báculo de la Destrucción. Luego de que se montase nuevamente en el golem, huyeron más allá de la muralla de la Academia ¿me perdí de algo?—

—El golem se convirtió en un gran montículo de arena director, esto una vez que estuvo apenas unos metros fuera de los terrenos de la escuela— respondió otro de los docentes.

—Así que… eso es lo que sucedió…— Dijo Osmond mientras acariciaba su barba —Bueno, entonces ¿Quiénes fueron los que estuvieron más cerca del robo?— Pregunto Osmond.

—Fue la señorita Valliere— Dijo la profesora Chevreuse señalando al mismo tiempo a las personas detrás de él.

En realidad a quienes estaban apuntando eran Louise y Asura pero debido al el hecho de ser un familiar, él no podía ser contado como "persona". A él no le importo. Muchos de los presentes empezaron temblar ante su presencia y se alejaron un par de pasos de él.

—Señorita Valliere, ¿hubo algo que vio desde su punto de vista?— pregunto el director Osmond.

—Nada director Osmond, fue exactamente como usted dijo. El infame ladrón Fouquet entro a la bóveda y saco un objeto antes de subir a su Golem y escapar— obviamente estaba evitando la parte en la que casi la mata su imprudencia.

—Ya veo— dijo Osmond —Con la información que me han proporcionado, puedo concluir que Fouquet es un mago clase cuadrado y no triangular como el último informe del conde Mott sugiere. Dicho eso, tengo una duda ¿no hubo posibilidad de encontrar a Fouquet?—

—A pesar de quisimos seguir con la persecución, pero al no tener pista alguna no fue posible. Así que desistimos la búsqueda por los alrededores— respondió un maestro.

En ese momento el director noto algo importante —Ah, ¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Longueville?—

—No estoy seguro, no la he visto desde esta mañana— respondió uno de los profesores, siendo secundado por los demás dando a entender que ellos tampoco lo sabían.

—¿Dónde podría haber ido en estos momentos tan difíciles?— En medio de los murmullos, la señorita Longueville finalmente apareció —Señorita Longueville, ¿Dónde estaba usted?—

La señorita Longueville le hablo al Viejo Osmond de una manera tranquila y fresca. —¡Siento mucho llegar tan tarde! Me encontraba haciendo algunas investigaciones—

—¿Investigaciones?—

—Si, vi la batalla que el familiar de la señorita Valliere tuvo contra los golems. Naturalmente me mantuve alejada para evitar salir herida en su pelea. Esta mañana fui directo a la bóveda antes que todos y note la inscripción de la pared que fue hecha por Fouquet. Por lo que sabía que ese infame ladrón, famoso en todo el país, había atacado nuevamente. Por lo cual inmediatamente comencé con las investigaciones—

—Realmente es muy eficiente, señorita Longueville— El director alago a su secretaria, y seguidamente volvió a preguntar de manera urgente —Pero en fin, ¿Encontró algo?—

—Sí, he descubierto el paradero de Fouquet— todos los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—Interesante ¿De dónde obtuvo esa información señorita Longueville?—

—Conforme a los plebeyos de la zona, vieron lo que parecía ser una persona llevando un manto negro como capucha entrar a una cabaña abandonada en el bosque Ardenas cerca de aquí. Creo que esa persona probablemente es Fouquet y esa cabaña abandonada puede ser también su guarida—

El Viejo Osmond se encontraba muy emocionado y le pregunto a la señorita Longueville —¿Se encuentra muy lejos de aquí?—

—Caminando tomaría medio día, pero a caballo solamente debería tardar unas cuatro horas—

—¡Debemos inmediatamente informar de esto a la Corte Imperial! ¡Buscar refuerzos que sean capaces de aprender a un mago tan peligroso!— Grito la profesora experta en magia de tierra.

El Viejo Osmond sacudió su cabeza y miró detenidamente a la mujer, la dio una mirada compasiva antes de responder a su declaración —¡Imposible profesora Chevreuse! ¡Para el momento en que informemos a la corte imperial, Fouquet ya habrá escapado! ¡Además, si ni siquiera somos capaces de manejar un problema tan pequeño como este, no estaríamos en condiciones de ser llamados nobles! Dado a que el Báculo de la Destrucción fue hurtado de la Academia, eso implica que es responsabilidad de la Academia recuperar el Báculo por sus propios medios—

La señorita Longueville sonrió como si hubiese estado esperando hasta ese momento esa respuesta. Asura sintió un incremento de su Codicia.

El Viejo Osmond tosió por un instante y luego comenzó a reclutar voluntarios.

—Ahora, vamos a organizar a un equipo de búsqueda con la misión de encontrar a Fouquet, quienes deseen participar por favor levantes sus varitas— Todos los nobles se miraron los unos a los otros torpemente, pero ninguno levanto su varita —¿Nadie quiere? Eso es muy característico, ¿acaso ninguno desea ser conocido como el héroe que atrapo a Fouquet, la Tierra que se Desmorona?—

Louise se encontraba entre los que habían agachado la cabeza, pero al final decidió levantar su varita.

—¡Señorita Vallière!— Exclamo sorprendida la profesora Chevreuse —¡No deberías hacer eso! ¡Aun sigues siendo una estudiante! ¡Por favor, déjenos eso a los maestros!—

—Pero si ninguno de ustedes está dispuesto a ayudar…— Murmuró Louise.

—Yo también me uno a la búsqueda—

Todos voltearon a ver el origen de la voz: era Kirche quien también levanto su varita con un poco de aversión, aunque el profesor Colbert se encontraba aún más sorprendido y exclamo.

—¡Señorita Zerbst! ¿No eres tú también una estudiante? —

Kirche respondió con indiferencia —Bueno, yo simplemente no puede perder ante alguien de la familia de la Vallière— eso hizo gruñir a Louise.

Sin embargo alguien apareció detrás de Kirche: era Tabitha quien también levanto su báculo.

—¡Tabitha! ¡No necesita hacer eso! ¡Eso no te concierne en lo absoluto!— Dijo Kirche.

Tabitha simplemente contestó —Estoy preocupada— Sintiéndose tocada, Kirche miró a Tabitha con gratitud.

Louise al mismo tiempo también murmuró —Gracias… Tabitha—

Al ver a las tres, el Viejo Osmond se echó a reír y dijo —Bueno entonces, ahora todo depende de ustedes tres—

—¡Director! ¡Director Osmond! ¡Me opongo rotundamente! ¡No debemos colocar en riesgo la vida de un estudiante!—

—Bueno, ¿Iría usted en lugar de ellas, Profesora Chevreuse?—

—Ah… Erm… Bueno… no me he sentido muy bien últimamente, así que…—

—Ellas ya han visto antes a Fouquet lo cual es bueno, a pesar de que es muy joven la señorita Tabitha aquí presente, he escuchado que ya se le ha sido otorgado el título de Chevalier, ¿estoy equivocado?—

Tabitha no contesto y simplemente permaneció en silencio. Todos los profesores observaron a Tabitha asombrados.

—¿Es eso cierto, Tabitha? —Pregunto Kirche asombrada de manera similar.

A pesar de que el título de Chevalier es el título más bajo que la familia imperial puede conferir a una persona, Kirche se sorprendió del simple hecho de Tabitha pudiese haberlo obtenido aun teniendo una edad tan joven. Si se trata de un título de "Barón" o incluso "Marqués", esos títulos se podrían obtener mediante la compra de grandes cantidades de tierra. Sin embargo, para una persona ser nombrada 'Chevalier', el único modo era haber hecho un gran servicio hacia el país, este es un título que solo podía ser concedido por mérito.

Una vez más, hubo una gran conmoción dentro de la bóveda.

El viejo Osmond continúo y observó a Kirche y dijo —La Señorita Zerbst de Germania proviene de una distinguida familia de héroes de Guerra y ella misma tiene una formación muy avanzada en la magia de fuego— Kirche sacudió su pelo con confianza.

Louise, pensando en que era el momento para que ella fuese alabada también, tiernamente se puso firme.

El viejo Osmond ahora se encontraba en apuros, no había casi nada que alabar de Louise…

—¡Ejem! —Aclarando su garganta, Osmond desvió su mirada claramente con dirección hacia Louise y dijo —Este… La Señorita Vallière proviene de la prestigiosa Familia de La Vallière, una familia muy conocida por sus magos, y… ella será una muy prometedora en un futuro… y en cuanto a su familiar— colocando su mirada en Asura, Osmond continúo diciendo —A pesar de ser un plebeyo, él ha derrotado a una gran cantidad de nobles en un duelo— muchos presentes se estremecieron al recordarles lo que el demonio podía hacer —Si algunos piensan que son más capaces que las tres mencionadas, por favor den un paso hacia adelante—

Nadie lo hizo.

Por lo tanto el Viejo Osmond dio media vuelta hacia el grupo de los cuatro y dijo —¡Entonces la Academia aguarda por la captura de Fou…!—

— **NO** —

Nuevamente un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los nobles presentes. El demonio de ojos de sangre, volvió a utilizar esa sangrienta voz que le prometía el máximo dolor a quien le llevara la contraria.

—Ellas no irán a ningún lado, yo personalmente me encargare de atrapar a ese ladrón y traerla aquí—

Osmond empezó a hablar —Familiar, ellas voluntariamente se acaban de ofrecer para…—

—¿Y cree que me importa? Sabía que los nobles eran unos arrogantes pero nunca creí que fueran tan estúpidos, cobardes y egoístas como para enviar a 3 niñas contra un ladrón que usted mismo dijo, está en la cúspide del poder mágico que puede poseer— aunque ofendidos y sus expresiones lo demostraban, ningún mago tenía el coraje para responderle a Asura.

—Pero usted va a ir con ellas y…—

—¡Eso no cambia nada!— ese grito volvió a hacer saltar a todos los presentes, algunos sacaron su varita en caso de ser necesario defenderse, aunque sabían que de poco les iba a servir contra el demonio —Un solo error y todas pueden morir—

En ese momento Louise ya había tenido suficiente —¡Cállate! Ya me he ofrecido para la misión, mancharía mi orgullo como noble si…—

— **¡CASI TE MUERES AYER LOUISE!—** otro grito que volvió a sobresaltar a los magos presentes, pero además provoco que la pequeña pelirrosa recordara ese horrible momento, pequeñas lagrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos. Luego de todos los eventos de día anterior, Asura no había dormido en la habitación de Louise por esa noche, tenía mucho en que pensar y decido pasar la noche meditando cerca de la fuente de agua, aunque le funciono muy poco —¿Por qué corriste hacia mi dirección ayer a pesar del peligro?—

—Ningún maestro respetable abandonaría de ese modo a su familiar, debía ayudarte— Respondió ella con franqueza.

Asura la observo en silencio. Simplemente no podía creer lo estúpido de esas palabras…

¿ELLA considero que Él necesitaba ayuda?

—Al Naraka con esto—

—¿Naraka?—

—Un familiar representa las acciones del amo, si yo voy y atrapo a Fouquet será lo mismo que lo atrapes tu— obviamente nadie podía refutar esa lógica —Así que te ordeno que te quedes aquí en la academia hasta que regrese—

—¡Tu no me ordenas nada!—

 _Esa es mi frase._ Pensó el ex-semidiós con humor.

—Como quieras— Asura empezó a buscar rápidamente algo específico en toda la habitación hasta que lo encontró —Oiga anciano, esa cosa tiene algún valor emocional— Asura apuntaba hacia un alto porta veladoras hecho de bronce.

Osmond no se ofendió con el sobrenombre respondió —No en realidad—

—Perfecto— Asura fue y tomo ese porta veladoras, luego camino en dirección a Louise.

—¿¡Oye, que estás haciendo!? ¡Simio estúpido! ¡Ahh!—

 **[Y]**

 **[X]**

 **[A]**

 **[B]**

Menos de 3 segundos bastaron para convertir ese porta veladoras en un sólido amarre para la pequeña Valliere, quien ahora se encontraba en el suelo con los brazos y piernas restringidos por el metal.

Una vez que termino, Asura, con la mirada más enojada posible fue en dirección hacia el director y lo levanto de la túnica manteniéndolo al mismo nivel que su mirada — **Ella NO sale de esta academia y ella NO se quita esas ataduras, hasta que yo regrese. Así signifique que deban poner a alguien a que supla TODAS sus necesidades… ¿Entendido?—**

—…si…— fue la débil respuesta del asustado director.

—Bien— soltando bruscamente a la mayor autoridad de la academia volteo su vista hacia la secretaria peliverde —Tiene 20 minutos para comer algo y para preparar su caballo, luego de eso partimos. La estaré esperando en la entrada de la academia— esperar respuesta, Asura salió de la habitación y camino sin detenerse hacia donde había mencionado.

—¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí y desátame! ¡Simio estúpido! ¡Familiar insolente! ¡Idiota!—

Los nobles se miraron entre sí, compadeciéndose de la pequeña maga.

BOSQUE DE ARDENAS (HORAS DESPUES)

Longueville y Asura se encontraban en el bosque cercano a la academia, pero solo el guerrero se encontraba caminando mientras era la mujer quien se encontraba conduciendo el carruaje, que a pesar de considere como tal, realmente era solo un coche con un asiento de placas de maderas unidas, por lo que obviamente no podía sostener el peso de Asura pero sería suficiente para llevar a Fouquet una vez capturada.

Aunque quizás Longueville debió considerar traer un carruaje con techo, las nubes grises ya cubrían más del 90% del cielo.

Sin embargo el mal humor que Asura se encontraba emitiendo podía sentirlo incluso la secretaria así que intento hacer una conversación agradable.

—Sabes, fue bastante noble de tu parte el mantener a esas niñas lejos de esto—

—Era lo correcto—

—La verdad me sorprende lo cobardes que fueron todos los demás profesores, siempre presumen de su poder mágico pero al final solo son palabras—

—Tú también eres una noble, ¿O no?—

—Ya no. Sucedió… un evento desafortunado y perdí mi estatus de noble—

—Entendido— dijo en un tono que terminaba la conversación. Asura no era de las personas que se metían en los problemas de la vida privada de otros a menos que fuera para mantenerlos a salvo.

Ambos llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque. Era más o menos del tamaño del patio Vestri y en el medio había una cabaña abandonada. La cabaña había sido construida de madera con un hornillo oxidado y a uno de los lados había una bodega completamente deteriorada.

La señorita Longueville señalo hacia la cabaña y dijo —De la información que he reunido, este debería de ser el lugar—

—Bien, quédese aquí—

—De hecho, estaba pensando en que debería ir a con usted. Tal vez Fouquet no este adentro y si estuviera oculta en los alrededores, me sentiría más segura a su lado—

Asura lo medito unos momentos antes de responder —Como quiera—

—Cielos, deberías tener más tacto al hablar con una mujer. Así nunca conseguirás esposa—

 _No tiene idea de la ironía de esas palabras._

Ambos entraron a la cabaña luego de que Asura tumbara la puerta de una patada. Él no se preocupó por la existencia de trampas escondidas. En realidad no había nadie en su interior y además ni mucho menos parecía haber lugar alguno donde esconderse. Sin embargo, el oponente de ellos era Fouquet, un mago de clase cuadrado, así que todavía podía estar escondido en el interior aunque no pareciera haber lugar donde esconderse adentro. Rápidamente ambos comenzaron a buscar y fue Asura quien encontró el artefacto.

—El Báculo de la Destrucción— Dijo Longueville mientras lo observaba atentamente, al mismo tiempo Asura sintió como la codicia de Longueville aumentaba.

Asura miro hacia el Báculo de la Destrucción y pregunto —¿Este realmente es el Báculo de la Destrucción? Se parece a un… ¿Qué?— de repente noto como las runas de su mano izquierda comenzaron a brillar.

—¿Familiar?—

Asura se quedó completamente estático mirando hacia el brillo que nacía del dorso de su mano. Sin embargo dentro de su cabeza ocurría otra cosa muy diferente. Un conjunto de información paso a una velocidad vertiginosa pero clara e integra por la mente de Asura, grabándose también en ella.

Nombre: Arma Ligera Anti-Tanque, M72A3.

Año de fabricación: 1963

Lanzador

Longitud: Extendido 0.99m/Cerrado 0.67m

Peso: 2.5 kg.

Mecanismo de disparo: percusión.

Vista frontal: retícula graduada en incrementos de alcance de 25 m.

Vista trasera: la mirilla se ajusta automáticamente al cambio de temperatura.

Cohete

Calibre: 66mm

Longitud: 508mm

Peso: 1.8 kg

Velocidad de salida: 145m/s

Alcance mínimo: 10 m

Alcance máximo : 1,000m

Penetración: 300mm

Mecanismo de detonación: Iniciado en la punta-Detonado en la base

Al mismo tiempo sentía como su cuerpo se volvía mucho más ligero, como su fuerza aumentaba fuera de sus ya de por si altísimos extremos y todos sus sentidos se agudizaban a niveles sorprendentes.

 _¿Qué me está pasando? Es similar a cuando activo mi modo ilimitado pero a la vez es algo completamente distinto._

—¡FAMILIAR!—

—¿Que? ¿Qué ocurre?—

—Te quedaste paralizado por varios segundos y las runas en tu mano empezaron a brillar ¿Estas bien?—

—Si… no es nada—

Longueville volteo a ver el objeto —Me pregunto por qué Fouquet habrá robado esto, no se parece a ningún báculo que yo haya visto antes—

—Es porque no es un objeto mágico—

—¿Como dice?—

—Esta cosa es un arma: se llama lanzacohetes LEY M72—

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—

—…vi uno similar antes— una pequeña mentira piadosa para evitar tener que dar explicaciones.

—¿Es pesado?—

—Tú júzgalo—

Asura repentinamente lanzo el objeto directamente hacia Longueville con una fuerza no lo suficiente para lastimarla pero si para hacer que una vez lo atrapara entre sus brazos ella casi cayera hacia el suelo por perder el equilibrio.

Aunque la secretaria le envió una mirada bastante enojada al ex-semidiós de la ira, su habilidad de detección de emociones pudo sentir nuevamente como su codicia aumentaba aún más.

Longueville observo detenidamente el objeto —¿No entiendo como algo como esto puede ser un objeto de destrucción? No se ve practico para que un mago lo maneje ni aunque utilices los 2 brazos para alzarlo—

—No se emplea de la misma manera que las varitas o los báculos—

—¿Acaso usted lo sabe?— la inocente manera en que Longueville realizo esa pregunta fue contrastada con un nuevo aumento de su codicia.

—Tienes que quitar este seguro de atrás, extender un cilindro interno también hacia atrás y poner el cañón en tu hombro. Luego quitas un segundo seguro aquí en medio y finalmente tienes que presionar el gatillo que hay encima del cañón. Un objeto de alta capacidad destructiva saldrá del orificio de enfrente—

—Impresionante, parece bastante simple—

—Lo es, ahora volvamos a la academia—

Ambos salieron de la cabaña con el báculo de la destrucción, ahora llamado lanzacohetes, y se disponían a regresar cuando Asura empezó a sentir a la ya enorme codicia de Longueville se le unía la violencia.

— **Sanctus terra, surgens formare corpus, firmum indurabitur quasi lapis et montes—**

Asura se dio la vuelta para ver como la tierra bajo los pies de Longueville comenzó a temblar y a modificarse. Se formó un pequeño monte que fue rápidamente creciendo hasta que empezaron a salir extremidades: 2 brazos y 2 piernas. No poseía cabeza, en cambio la parte superior de su torso tenía un hueco horizontal donde se podían ver 2 brillos que simulaban los ojos. Todo el cuerpo estaba hecho de tierra y algunos arbustos.

—En realidad señor familiar… tengo otros planes— La señorita Longueville ubicada en el hombro derecho del golem se quitó sus gafas y su expresión había cambiado de una serena a una con la plena intención de asesinar.

Asura sonrió —Ja. Tenía mis sospechas pero al parecer era cierto: tú eres Fouquet. Buena idea el aprovechar mi ausencia para realizar tu robo, jamás hubieras conseguido hacerlo si yo estaba presente—

—Increíble, para ser alguien con mucho musculo resulta que tienes algo de cerebro— la ahora Fouquet dijo con burla —Muchas gracias por enseñarme a usar el báculo por cierto—

—¿Para qué quieres eso? Un ladrón no necesita un objeto destructivo si ya puedes formar ese golem—

—Tengo mis motivos, pero será mejor que te explique todo para que puedas descansar en paz— Dijo Fouquet con una sonrisa coqueta —Ya me había apoderado del Báculo de la Destrucción, pero no sabía realmente como utilizarlo. No importaba como agitaba el Báculo o aplicaba mi magia sobre este, no había ninguna clase de respuesta, eso me frustro. Después de todo, si no sabía cómo utilizarlo, este sería tan útil como un elemento decorativo ¿No es así? Como no sabía utilizarlo el único modo era dejar que otra persona me enseñase como utilizarlo. Si se trata de los estudiantes de la Academia, había la posibilidad de que alguien supiese cómo utilizar el Báculo—

—Y si nadie de los que viniera contigo supiera cómo utilizar el Lanzacohetes, ¿Que ibas a hacer?—

—Si ese hubiese sido el caso, todos abrían sido aplastados por mi golem y luego hubiese traído a un próximo grupo de estudiantes a este lugar, pero gracias a ti por fin se cómo utilizar el Lanzacohetes— Fouquet finalizo su agradecimiento con una siniestra sonrisa.

El peliblanco solo podía hacer una cosa ante tal revelación.

—¡Jajajajajajajaj! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!— Asura comenzó a reírse de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando descubrió la ideología de los nobles con respecto a su magia y los plebeyos. Fouquet, que también llego a ver el combate de Asura cuando trabajaba en la academia como Longueville, se estremeció pues sabía que esa risa no aguardaba nada bueno para ella.

—¡¿De qué te estas riendo?!— Asura dejo de reír para mirar a la ladrona, que aún se encontraba sobre su gigantesco golem, como si fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo.

—Eres una increíble estúpida Fouquet. ¿De verdad crees que esa cosa puede dañarme? ¿Por qué crees que no me importo dártelo o incluso decirte cómo funciona?—

—¿De que estas hablando? ¡El báculo de la destrucción es conocido por su capacidad para matar a un enorme dragón de 2 cabezas!—

—Entonces es más débil de lo que creí. Y en cuanto a ti Fouquet, la única razón por la que no te estoy capturando es porque antes voy a hacerte pagar lo que hiciste—

—¿El robo del báculo?—

—¡A quién le importa eso! ¡Atacaste a la academia y sus estudiantes sin importarte su seguridad, lanzaste una roca que iba a matar a Louise en el acto e hiciste un plan en el que ibas a atraer un sinnúmero de inocentes que de no obtener lo que deseabas los asesinarías a sangre fría!— los puños de Asura vibraban de ira.

—Qué curioso que quieras vengarte por el ataque hacia Louise, considerando que detestas el ser familiar de ella. Creo yo que para este punto ella ya te habrá dicho que solo la muerte del mago o el familiar deshace el contrato—

—El que no me guste ser su familiar no significa que voy a dejar que alguien la lastime o, como se lo prometí a todos los noble que me retaron, atenten contra su vida… **Tú lo acabas de hacer** —

Fouquet comenzó a armar el lanzacohetes tal como se lo había explicado Asura y apunto hacia él…

— **¡Ignis sphaera!—**

 **¡BOOM!**

—¡Aah!— Fouquet se tambaleo en el hombro de su golem casi dejando caer el lanzacohetes. Una repentina explosión golpeo muy cerca de donde se encontraba parada.

—No puede ser— Asura murmuro furia en su voz. Volteo hacia atrás y vio como Louise en conjunto con Kirche y Tabitha corrían a su dirección —¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! ¡Lárguense!—

—¡Cállate!— fue la respuesta de Louise. Kirche y Tabitha se colocaron a su lado y recitaron sus propios hechizos.

— **Ventum volu** — agitando su báculo, Tabitha genero un torbellino de viento y golpeo al golem. Fouquet volvió a perder el equilibrio después de ese ataque pero se las arregló para sostenerse del gigante de tierra. Después de que la tempestad se disipara, el golem había permanecido ileso.

Seguida de Tabitha, Kirche empuño su varita que estaba escondida en su escote y comenzó a recitar.

— **¡Ignis sphaera!—** Una bola de Fuego salió disparada de su varita y envolvió completamente al golem. Fouquet tuvo usar su magia para que el golem que modificara la posición y forma de sus brazos de tal manera que se resguardo en una improvisada cúpula de tierra. Pero a pesar de que el golem entero se encontraba en llamas, no parecía haber sido afectado por el fuego en lo absoluto.

Las chicas ya habían llegado con Asura y el las miro de la manera más furiosa que se puedan imaginar.

—Solo lo diré una vez: ¡Lárguense de aquí AHORA!—

—¡Por supuesto que no!— fue Louise quien se atrevió a responderle al ex-semidiós, las otras 2 preferían evitar meterse una discusión que no les concernía.

—Maldita sea Louise, ¿Qué acaso no te importa tu propia vida?—

—Esto no es por la vida o la muerte, esto es una cuestión de orgullo. Si escapo ahora, la gente dirá "Ella escapo debido a que ella es Louise la Zero y su familiar hizo todo el trabajo"—

—¿Acaso eso importante? ¡Que la gente hable lo que quiera!—

—Pero soy una noble, los nobles somos personas que pueden usar la magia— Louise agarro fuertemente su varita —Y los nobles nunca le dan la espalda a sus enemigos—

Aunque Asura se sintió un poco identificado con la forma de pensar de Louise, eso no evito que olvidara la situación en la que se encontraban con la infame ladrona Fouquet, su golem de tierra gigante y el lanzacohetes…

 _¡MIERDA!_

Asura se había olvidado por completo del lanzacohetes. Él le había dicho a Fouquet como usarlo no solo porque sabía que la ladrona estúpida intentaría usarlo contra él y se deleitaría con su expresión desesperada al ver como la legendaria arma no tendría absolutamente ningún resultado, sino que jamás imagino que las magas llegarían para meterse en su pelea.

 **¡Chk!**

Sintiendo unas intensiones asesinas, Asura dio la vuelta y vio como la cúpula se había abierto por completo y Fouquet les apuntaba con el lanzacohetes.

—Adiós— y Fouquet presiono el gatillo.

 **¡PIUUUUUMMM!**

El proyectil se disparó a alta velocidad en dirección recta hacia Asura y las 3 magas, las cuales cerraron los ojos esperando su inminente muerte.

Asura pensó rápido y salto directamente hacia el cohete dándole un puñetazo.

 **[B]**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Una explosión mucho más grande que cualquiera que Louise alguna vez haya hecho se produjo cuando el proyectil impacto contra el puño de Asura y detono. La onda expansiva golpeo a las chicas quienes cayeron al suelo y fueron arrastradas algunos metros. Adoloridas, llenas de polvo y con el cabello despeinado, las magas abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta que seguían vivas.

—¡Oh, gracias Brimir!— fue la exclamación de Kirche mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su ropa, miro hacia enfrente donde se encontraba una enorme y densa cortina de humo que dificultaba la vista —¿Qué ocurrió?— le pregunto a Tabitha quien también se había levantado.

—Nos salvó—

—Claro fue Asura quien…— su voz murió en su garganta al darse cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado. Volteo a ver a la maga pelirrosada para ver su estado.

Lo que vio casi le parte el corazón.

Louise se encontraba de rodillas, haciendo un nulo esfuerzo por intentar ponerse de pie. Su rostro, antes hermoso, pulcro y con un brillo fuera de este mundo, ahora se encontraba casi completamente sucio. De sus ojos fluían torrentes de lágrimas que parecían jamás terminar, tampoco hacia un intento por secarlos. Su pequeño pecho se expandía y contraía rápidamente en un esfuerzo por seguir mandando oxígeno a su sistema y evitar que la pequeña maga cayera en la inconciencia.

Parecía que con tan solo rosarla, provocaría que ella se rompiera en incontables piezas para jamás volver a armarse.

—Louise— apenas fue más que un susurro lo que salió de los labios de Kirche.

—Puede sentirse orgullosa de su familiar muerto, señorita Valliere—

Los corazones de las 3 magas se saltaron un latido al oír esa voz. Voltearon la cabeza hacia arriba, donde gracias al tamaño del golem pudieron ver a Fouquet por encima de la gigantesca cortina de humo, con el bastón de la destrucción aun en manos y la ladrona podía verlas a ellas. Su sonrisa siniestra jamás abandono su rostro.

—Cumplió con su objetivo, defender a su amo dando la vida de ser necesario— esas palabras iban cargadas con una malicia digna de alguien que no le importaba asesinar inocentes —Pero ahora es su turno— Fouquet apunto el lanzacohetes de nuevo a las 3 chicas.

2 de ellas volvían a cerrar los ojos esperando nuevamente su muerte.

Louise por su parte, no tenía ni las fuerzas para intentarlo.

Chiki

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué?— Fouquet pregunto a nadie en particular, viendo como no salía ningún ataque del báculo de la destrucción.

Chiki

Chiki

Chiki

—¡¿Que le sucede a esta cosa?!— grito desesperada mientras examinaba el instrumento buscando algún fallo, no es que supiera precisamente como arreglarlo. Kirche y Tabitha abrieron los ojos al darse cuenta que sus vidas no corrían peligro.

— **Grrrrrr…** —

Un inhumano gruñido comenzó a emanar del centro de la nube de humo, que con el paso del tiempo fue disipándose hasta permitir ver una figura que Louise reconoció claramente.

—Asura—

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!—** un grito poderoso y ensordecedor salió de la garanta de Asura, incluso provoco que decenas de pájaros alrededor del Bosque de la Ardenas salieran volando.

—¡Imposible!— fue la exclamación de Fouquet. Arrojo el ahora inútil báculo hacia un lado y tomo su varita dispuesta a atacar a Asura…

 **[Y]**

 **¡CRAAAAAACK!**

Pero comparada con él, Fouquet fue muy lenta. Asura salto directamente hacia el golem y de un solo golpe consiguió derrotarlo y romperlo en cientos de pedazos insignificantes. Fouquet había caído de su hombro, y en un primitivo intento por sostenerse de cualquier cosa, había soltado su varita y ahora se encontraba cayendo 30 metros hacia la sólida y dura tierra, donde lo más seguro es que la recibiera una dolorosa muerte.

 **[A]**

Sin embargo, el lugar donde Fouquet aterrizo fue mucho pero que la tierra:

Cayo justo en las manos de Asura.

—¡No! ¡No!— los desesperados gritos de la infame ladrona eran perfectamente complementados con sus irregulares movimientos de brazos y piernas al intentar inútilmente escapar del muy, muy enojado hombre.

 **[X]**

Asura le hizo el favor a Fouquet de liberarla en un estilo cruelmente único: con una fuerza considerable arrojo a la ladrona hacia la tierra, como quien arroja al suelo un repugnante objeto sin valor o una fruta completamente podrida. La peliverde ahora se encontraba tirada y adolorida en el piso, sintiendo como varios de sus huesos se habían roto y su ropa se había rasgado, pequeñas manchas de sangre empezaban a notarse en la misma.

Pero la peor parte, es que ella sabía que el familiar aún no había terminado.

Fouquet vio como en solo 2 pasos Asura se colocaba justo al lado de su maltrecho cuerpo. Usando su brazo izquierdo, el guerrero la tomo del cuello restringiéndola en el piso y con el otro se preparaba para acertar el golpe final que seguramente le reventaría su cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Asura!—

Un repentino peso se colgó del brazo extendido de Asura, quien volteo a ver hacia su derecha.

Louise finalmente había recuperado los sentidos y se había lanzado a detener a Asura para evitar que ahora realmente cometiera un Asesinato en frente de sus ojos.

—¡Por favor! ¡Detente!— pequeños rastros de las anteriores lágrimas de Louise aún se mantenían en sus ojos, pero daban la impresión perfecta de que la pequeña maga aún continuaba llorando —¡Ya la atrapamos! ¡Ya no queda nada más que hacer!—

Sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pecho, Asura no pudo evitar comparar a Louise con Mithra. El acento era completamente diferente pero al momento de llorar ambas tenían exactamente el mismo tono de voz.

Y Asura se encontraba haciendo llorar a su hija.

Finalmente el peliblanco bajo su brazo y soltó su agarre del cuello de Fouquet, quien suspiro aliviada.

—Brimir la bendiga señorita Vallie…—

 **[B]**

No fue un golpe directo en el cráneo, en cambio Asura había aplicado una pequeña pero efectiva cantidad de fuerza en un pisotón en el estómago de la ladrona, lo que le provoco un reflejo fisiológico que se manifestó con una Fouquet vomitando su almuerzo.

Parece que Asura se aprovechó de que le ordenara a ella comer algo antes de venir a el fraude de misión.

Las chicas voltearon a ver sorprendidas a Asura quien solo se encogió de hombros —No iba a matarla Louise, no está en mis principios quitarle la vida a otros, pero estarás de acuerdo en que un golpe es lo mínimo que se merece por intentar acabar con sus vidas— las estudiantes no sabían que responder a esa situación —Que alguien la ate con las cuerdas que hay en el carruaje, volvamos a la academia—

Tabitha junto sus dedos en su boca y emitió un silbido. A los pocos segundos apareció su familiar Sylphid desde la distancia, medio por el cual las chicas llegaron tan rápido al bosque.

Louise fue a recoger la varita de Fouquet y el báculo de la destrucción.

Kirche utilizo el hechizo de levitación Levare corpus para mover Fouquet hacia el carruaje, luego procedió a atarla.

Asura solo suspiro mirando al cielo.

Como le gustaría un poco de la luz y calor del sol. Estúpidas nubes grises.

ACADEMIA DE MAGIA, OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR

Dentro de la oficina del director, Osmond escucho lo sucedido por parte del grupo siendo Asura quien conto la mayor parte de la historia.

—Mmm… así que la Señorita Longueville es Fouquet "La Tierra que se Desmorona"… como era todo una belleza, no lo pensé dos veces en contratarla como mi secretaria—

—¿Cómo la contrato?— Pregunto el profesor Colbert quien también estaba presente, pues durante la misión de recuperación del báculo el había vuelto a la academia y se le explico toda la situación.

—En una taberna, yo era un cliente mientras que ella era una camarera, en donde lentamente le acariciaba desde sus manos hasta su trasero…—

—¿Y luego que sucedió?— Pregunto nuevamente el Profesor Colbert.

El Director Osmond vergonzosamente confesó —Debido a que ella no estaba enojada después de todo lo que hice, le pregunte si le gustaría ser mi secretaria—

—¿¡Por qué!?— El Profesor Colbert desconcertado siguió preguntando.

—¡De todos modos! —El Director Osmond grito vigorosamente impropio de un hombre viejo.

Osmond empezó a toser y dijo tranquilamente —Ella podía utilizar magia también—

—Sí, magia que podía asesinar— Murmuro el Profesor Colbert para sí mismo.

El director Osmond tosió nuevamente y luego le dijo al profesor Colbert prudentemente —Ahora que lo pienso bien, la razón por la que Fouquet me permitió tocarla por todos lados, me sirvió felizmente vino y me trato de hombre bien parecido mientras me encontraba en la taberna, fue solo para poder infiltrarse en la Academia. Todos esos elogios probablemente fueron solamente mentiras…—

El Profesor Colbert al escuchar eso inmediatamente recordó que él también había sido hechizado por Fouquet hace unos días cuando aún se hacía pasar por Longueville y mientras la invitaba a acompañarlo a comer, ella lo había engañado mediante palabras hermosas y astutas preguntándole sobre la debilidad de la bóveda y el ignorantemente le revelo la debilidad de las paredes de la bóveda a la fuerza física.

El profesor Colbert decidió que se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.

—Así es, las mujeres hermosas son hechiceras mortíferas—

—No podría estas más de acuerdo con usted, Colbert—

Louise, Asura, Kirche y Tabitha miraron detenidamente a los dos.

Al darse cuenta de que los estudiantes y el peliblanco los estaban mirando fijamente el avergonzado Director se aclaró la garganta y recupero su compostura solemne.

—Todos ustedes han hecho un excelente trabajo, han regresado el Báculo de la Destrucción y además han capturado a Fouquet—

Las tres chicas asintieron con orgullo.

—Fouquet se entregó a los guardias de la ciudad y el Báculo de la Destrucción será devuelto nuevamente a la Sala de Tesoros y finalmente el caso estará cerrado— Dijo Osmond acariciando gentilmente cada una de las cabezas de las tres —He pedido a la corte imperial que les confiera a ustedes el título de Chevalier, creo que deberíamos tener noticias prontamente acerca de eso, además como Tabitha ya posee ese título he pedido que le sea otorgado el Medallón Élfico—

Las tres caras se iluminaron al escuchar las noticias.

—¿En serio?— Dijo Kirche asombrada.

—Así es, ustedes han hecho más que suficiente para merecer ese título, ¿O no?—

Louise observo a Asura quien se encontraba indiferente desde que habían ingresado a la oficina —Director Osmond, Asura… ¿No recibirá nada?—

—No, me temo que no. Eso se debe a que él no es un noble—

Asura contesto —No poseen nada que quiera o me importe—

Ignorando la respuesta, el director Osmond suavemente aplaudió y dijo —Casi lo olvido, el Baile de Frigg de esta noche se reanudara como estaba previsto, puesto que hemos obtenido de vuelta nuevamente el Báculo de la Destrucción—

El rostro de Kirche se ilumino —Genial, ¡Olvidémonos de Fouquet y bailemos toda la noche!—

—¡La atracción principal del Baile serán ustedes tres, así que vayan a vestirse y a prepararse!—

Las tres se inclinaron y salieron por la puerta.

Louise se detuvo y miro a Asura.

—Adelántate— le dijo Asura a Louise.

A pesar de que Louise aún estaba preocupada, ella asintió con su cabeza y salió de la habitación.

El profesor Colbert dijo de forma calmada —Yo también me retiro, tengo algo importante que hablar con la señorita Valliere— una rápida mirada hacia sus ojos pudo confirmar a Asura que el tema que iba a hablar Colbert con Louise era sobre lo sucedido en la mansión del conde Mott. Internamente esperaba que las cosas hayan resultado bien.

Luego de que Colbert saliera de la habitación, Osmond giro hacia Asura y le dijo —¿Tienes algo que preguntarme?— Asura asintió —Adelante por favor, tratare de responder a tus preguntas lo mejor que pueda. A pesar de que no pueda conferirte un título, esto es lo menos que he de hacer para demostrarte mi gratitud—

—Ese Báculo de la Destrucción no pertenece a este mundo—

Los ojos de Osmond se iluminaron —¿No pertenece a este mundo?—

—El báculo es en realidad un arma de un solo uso, pero tanto esa arma como yo, no somos de este mundo—

—¿Eso es cierto?—

—Totalmente. Fui teletransportado a este mundo debido a la invocación de Louise— Asura sabía que ya no tenía más sentido ocultarlo.

—Ya veo, si ese es el caso…— Osmond entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quién fue la persona que trajo el arma hasta este lugar?—

Osmond suspiró y dijo —Quien me dio el Báculo de la Destrucción fue mi salvador—

—¿Dónde se encuentra esa persona ahora mismo? Me seria de mucha utilidad hablar con él—

—Él ya murió, eso sucedió hace más de treinta años—

—Explíquese—

—Hace treinta años, cuando me encontraba paseando en medio del bosque fui atacado por un dragón de dos cabezas. La persona quien me salvó era el propietario del Báculo de la Destrucción. Él usó otro Báculo de la Destrucción para matar al dragón de dos cabezas para después colapsar, él ya se encontraba herido en ese instante. Lo traje hasta la Academia y trate sus heridas, pero todo fue en vano…—

—¿Qué hizo con el cuerpo?—

—Lo sepulte junto con el Báculo de la Destrucción que él había utilizado para salvarme, y el otro lo nombre Báculo de la Destrucción y lo mantuve guardado en el interior de la bóveda con el fin de conmemorar a mi salvador…— Osmond miró hacia la distancia y dijo —Mientras que él se encontraba recostado sobre la cama hasta el día de su muerte, decía siempre repetidamente "¿Dónde estamos? Quiero volver a mi mundo." Supongo que es debía de ser el mismo mundo del que me hablas—

—¿Quién fue la persona que lo trajo a él a este mundo?—

—No lo sé. Lo cierto es que aún al final, no tenía ni la menor idea de su nombre o cómo fue que termino en este lugar—

—¡Maldición!— Asura se lamentó, esa pista lo había llevado a un camino sin salida. La persona que salvo a Osmond lo más probable es que fuese un soldado o guerrero, y aunque estaba seguro de que no eran de los mismos mundos, esa pequeña pista era lo más cerca que estaba en estos instantes de regresar a Gaia. Pero aun así, _¿Cómo es que acabo en este mundo?_ A pesar de que Asura quería saberlo, no había ninguna manera de que pudiese saber más.

Osmond sostuvo la mano izquierda de Asura —Las runas de tu mano…— eso llamo la atención del guerrero.

—Ahora que lo menciona viejo, cuando toque el arma comencé a saber la manera de utilizarla además de sus datos y características científicas y mecánicas, mientras que estas runas repentinamente brillaron—

Osmond pensó por un momento y dijo —Entonces es cierto. Colbert había investigado estas runas porque le parecían sumamente extrañas, y cuando encontró un libro que revelaba su significado vino corriendo a decírmelo. Sin embargo no pude creerlo por completo debido a que no demostraste el poder de las runas en todos estos días. Pero ahora con lo que me has contado ya no tengo ninguna duda: estas son las runas del familiar legendario "Gandálfr"—

—¿Familiar legendario?—

—Si, Gandálfr fue un legendario familiar de Brimir, ese familiar podía utilizar cualquier arma como quisiera, esa quizás sea la razón por la cual pudiste saber todo acerca del Báculo de la Destrucción—

Asura lo proceso por unos segundos y luego pregunto —¿Por qué soy el familiar legendario?— había un ligero tono hostil en su pregunta, estaba esperando no tener cierta respuesta desagradable.

—No lo sé— Contestó Osmond rápidamente ante el tono —Lo siento, pero hay una posibilidad de que las runas del Gandálfr se encuentren relacionadas porque fuiste teletransportado hasta este mundo—

—Haa—Asura suspiró. No era la respuesta que esperaba pero también era la respuesta que esperaba. No quería tener que lidiar con otro imbécil que le decía que había elegido su destino.

Asura pensaba que podía obtener la respuesta que necesitaba del director, pero al parecer él no sabía mucho tampoco…

—Lo siento, no puedo ser de mucha ayuda realmente, ¡Gandálfr, siempre estaré de tu lado! —Osmond le dio un abrazo a Asura lo que hizo que su ojo se crispara y apartara rápidamente al anciano —Tengo que darte las gracias nuevamente por regresar la posesión de mi salvador—

—Ya no sirve para nada. Era un arma de un solo uso—

—Sigue siendo un objeto muy preciado para mí. Y si te soy honesto lo prefiero aún más de esta manera, ahora ya no podrá hacerle daño a alguien. Dicho eso, también intente averiguar cómo es que has llegado a este mundo, pero…—

—¿Pero?—

—Pero no pude encontrar nada, así que por favor no te desanimes. Ya te acostumbraras a este mundo con el pasar del tiempo, tal vez hasta puedas hallar una esposa en este lugar también—

 _Ni en un millón de eternidades. Yo estoy decidido a volver con Durga_. Asura comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero repentinamente pensó algo.

—Oiga anciano—

—Si, hay alguna otra duda que tengas— Osmond no le molesto para nada el insulto, de hecho él no lo tomaba como tal.

—El tal Brimir era el único portador del elemento vacío, si yo poseo las runas de su familiar, ¿significa que Louise es una maga del vacío?—

Osmond suspiro antes de responder —Quería tratar ese tema más adelante porque por el momento solo es una teoría, pero efectivamente creo que Louise es una maga del vacío. Sin embargo te pido que por el momento no le digas a Louise sobre esto—

—No me gusta guardar secretos—

—¿No acabas de guardar el secreto sobre tu origen?—

—Corrijo: no me gusta guardar secretos que pueden dañar a los demás. Louise ha estado sufriendo los insultos de sus compañeros y problemas en su autoestima debidos a que no conoce cuál es su afinidad mágica, aunque ustedes como maestros tampoco han hecho una mierda para detenerlos. Decirle cuál es su posible afinidad cambiaria finalmente la situación… y evitaría que arriesgue la vida estúpidamente— Durante su reporte, Asura había dicho sin escrúpulos las acciones que habían realizado las 3 estudiantes durante su pelea contra Fouquet.

—Eso lo entiendo joven— _y allí va de nuevo con llamarme joven_ —Pero entienda usted que si la noticia de que el legendario poder del vacío ha regresado a nuestras tierras, muchos intentaran buscar desesperadamente el poder de Louise para usarlo en su propio beneficio y ya tiene suficientes problemas a causa de las palabras que dijiste y las acciones que realizaste durante el duelo en el patio de Vestri—

Asura frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. No tenía idea de que tan poderoso fuera este elemento vacío, pero 2 cosas eran seguras: era un elemento superior a los otros 4 y solo pudo realizarlo una persona en toda la historia de Halkeginia, por lo que revelarlo al público repetiría las acciones que hicieron los bastardos de los otros semidioses con su hija Mithra.

—De acuerdo, no se lo revelare. Pero yo decidiré cuando es el mejor momento para revelárselo—

—Está bien, confió en la palabra de Gandálfr. Que te diviertas en el baile— y finalizando la conversación, Asura se retiró.

PASILLOS DE LA ACADEMIA

Louise, Kirche y Tabitha se encontraban esperando a que Asura saliera de la oficina del director. Bueno técnicamente solo Louise y Kirche estaban esperando, Tabitha leía su libro sin importar nada.

—No tienes ningún chico al que engatusar, Zerbst—

—No tienes ningún objeto que explotar, Valliere—

Tabitha solo paso la página. Eventos traumáticos, ladrones, bailes… con o sin eso, esas 2 no iban a cambiar.

De pronto vieron como la figura del musculoso Asura se acercaba a ellas y comenzaron a caminar hacia él.

—Dime exactamente todo lo que hablaron tú y el director— fue la orden de una Louise enojada.

—Vamos Louise, mi cariño ha tenido un día muy cansado, seguro quiere relajarse un poco antes de ir al baile— Kirche puso sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Asura acariciándolo.

—¡Suéltalo inmediatamente, Zerbst! ¡Esto es un asunto maestro y familiar!—

—El también es un hombre y de seguro quiere estar con una mujer que lo consienta después de una larga misión—

—¡Dije que lo sueltes!—

—Que sea lo que el decida… ¿verdad que me quieres cariño…?—

—Asura…—

Ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el guerrero…

y de inmediato lo lamentaron.

Asura las veía con una expresión extremadamente enojada y sus dientes brutalmente apretados. Las 2 magas podían jurar que sus ojos estaban más rojos que de costumbre.

— **Son….unas… ¡idiotas!** — volvió a usar ese legendario y sangriento tono de voz que les envió escalofríos a sus columnas e hizo que cualquier comentario hacia él muriera. No importaba cuantas veces lo escucharan hablar con ese tono, nunca podrían acostumbrarse. De hecho, ambas magas podían jurar que se hacía más frio, brutal y sangriento entre más lo utilizaba —¡Si hice esta misión solo fue para evitar que arriesgaran sus vidas! ¡Fui a esa misión solo porque sus profesores eran unos idiotas cobardes que no les importaba mandarlas a ustedes a una misión peligrosa!—

—¡Un noble jamás…!—

—Louise, si terminas esa frase voy a tomarte de los brazos y dejare que Kirche te maquille y vista para ir clases por el resto de tu estancia en esta academia—

El rostro de Louise perdió su color melocotón y gano un nuevo tono pálido mientras imaginaba a la pelirroja maquillándola y vistiéndola de la manera más indecente posible.

Kirche iba a dar su típica opinión sobre la pequeña Valliere pero…

—Kirche, si te burlas de Louise voy a arrojar todas tus pertenencias por la ventaja tu habitación y luego dejare que Louise haga explotar lo que quede de ellas—

Fue el turno de Kirche de perder el color de su cuerpo, algo difícil ver al tener su piel morena. El solo imaginar todas sus ropas que la hacían ver aún más sexy ser voladas en mil pedazos por Louise fue suficiente para callarla.

Asura estaba extremadamente furioso y tenía mucho que decir. Sus instintos de padre estaban en su máximo nivel. No se había sentido así desde que regaño a Mithra por haberse metido de polizona en una de las naves de combate Nirvana de la flota de Shinkoku Trastrium, sabiendo lo fácil que eran esas cosas para destruirse.

No culpen a Mithra. Ella solo quería "ir al trabajo con papa", aunque eso termino con los pilotos del Nirvana, un par de Unidades Operador de Maquinación Kagebosh, con las mandíbulas partidas por ser "tan eficientes para comandar una nave pero tan idiotas y descuidados que hasta un niño puede entrar en la misma" según palabras de Asura.

—Vamos por partes— dijo volteando a ver a Louise quien al ver los ojos de su familiar sentía que se volvía más pequeñita de lo que ya era —Te deje amarrada porque sabía claramente lo que ibas a hacer y no sirvió de nada porque al final lo hiciste ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Louise?!—

—Ya te lo dije, un maestro jamás abandona a su familiar—

—Derrote a cada mago que me reto sin recibir una sola herida. Si no me equivoco lograste verme combatir contra el primer golem de ayer y derrotarlo de UN-SOLO-GOLPE. Si mis acciones son tus acciones y mis victorias son tus victorias… ¡Nada tenías que hacer para ayudarme contra Fouquet! ¡La iba a derrotar incluso sin esforzarme! ¡Tú solo complicaste las cosas al aparecer!—

—Pero mi orgullo de noble…—

—¡AL NARAKA CON TU ORGULLO DE NOBLE, LOUISE! ¡Y de paso con el de cada noble en estas tierras! ¿No te das cuenta que esa forma de pensar va a matarte algún día? Ya casi lo consigue 2 veces y peor aún, arriesgaste la vida de otras personas en el proceso ¿Realmente es tan importante el orgullo que morirías por mantenerlo o aumentarlo?—

—¡Por supuesto que sí! El honor y el orgullo lo son todo par aun noble, incluso más que nuestras vidas—

—¿Qué beneficios te otorga tener un honor y un orgullo tan altos?—

—Reconocimiento de otros—

—¿Qué más?—

—Admiración—

—¿Qué más?—

—Respeto—

—¿Qué más?—

—Un buen estatus ante la realeza—

—¿Qué más?—

—…¿Que más quieres que responda? ¡Para un noble esas son cosas de extrema importancia!—

—Tienes educación, comida caliente, ropa limpia, una cama donde dormir y un techo con 4 paredes para resguardarte ¿quieres saber que tiene todo eso en común? No te los han dado por tu honor y orgullo, ¡te los dan porque puedes hacer magia! ¡Estudias, comes, te vistes y duermes igual que tus compañeros! ¡Contigo no tienen ningún maldito favoritismo!—

Louise retrocedió asustada por las palabras de Asura. Agacho la cabeza mientras sentía como las lágrimas en sus ojos empezaban a formarse.

Sus instintos paternales y el aumento de melancolía en Louise, le indicaron a Asura que ya termino la parte de "regañar" por lo que ahora seguía la parte de "aconsejar".

—Louise— Asura puso su enorme mano en el hombro derecho de la pequeña maga —no digo que tener honor y orgullo sea malo. Es normal querer ser reconocidos, admirados y respetados por nuestros logros, además de obtener algunos beneficios de los mismos. Pero que arriesgues tu vida y que tus acciones solo sean motivadas por los mismos no están bien. Recuerda: a la única persona que verdaderamente le debes honor y orgullo es a ti misma. Todos los demás, no importa quien sea, van después—

La melancolía de Louise comenzó a reducir y levanto sus ojos buscando los de su familiar, que aunque severos y aun enojados, mostraban una genuina preocupación por ella.

No supo porque, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir de forma mucho más clara los latidos de su propio corazón, y al ritmo de los mismos, pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo entraba en un armonioso estado de paz.

—Y ahora la siguiente— Asura quito su mano del hombro de Louise y enfoco su mirada nuevamente furiosa en Kirche.

—Cariño, y-y-yo solo quise a-ayudarte… pero…—

—No digas mentiras Kirche, conmigo no funcionan. Fuiste tú quien libero a Louise del amarre donde la deje—

—¡¿Que?! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No tienes pruebas!—

—Pero tampoco dudas: ese amarre era de bronce y tu fuego es lo suficientemente caliente para derretirlo. Sé que lo hiciste tú porque ninguno de los profesores tendría el valor para contradecir mis palabras y conociéndote aprovecharías cada oportunidad que se te presentara para burlarte de Louise y demostrar ser mejor que ella; liberarla era la oportunidad perfecta. Estoy seguro que si busco correctamente encontrare en algún lugar de la academia los trozos con las puntas fundidas— una mirada bastante severa complemento las duras palabras de Asura hacia la pelirroja.

—Yo… yo solo…— por primera vez en toda su vida, Kirche se sentía impotente. Asura tenia razón, eso es exactamente lo que ella hizo.

—No me importa lo mucho que sus familias se odien, eso no es razón para que arriesgues la vida de Louise—

—¡Yo no arriesgue su vida! ¡Fue Louise la que actuó imprudentemente y ataco a Fouquet cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de utilizar el báculo de la destrucción! ¡Yo le pedí que se resguardara y no interviniera!—

—¡No intentes desacerté de la culpa, Zerbst!—

—¡Solo digo los hechos como son, Valliere!—

 _Maldita sea, ellas parecen hermanas_ —¡Basta ustedes dos! Kirche, desde el momento en que liberaste a Louise del amarre la pusiste en peligro. La conoces mejor que yo y sabes de lo que sería capaz. Ella iba a ir hacia mí y tú le permitiste hacerlo—

—Pero fue ella quien…—

—Sin peros, Kirche. Pusiste la vida de tu compañera en riesgo solo para divertirte y eso no va a cambiar por muchas excusas que me digas—

Fue el turno de Kirche de bajar la mirada y sentir como sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Ella no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que se sintió de esa manera o la última vez que lloro.

Ante el aumento de la melancolía de Kirche, Asura supo que era el momento de "aconsejar".

—En el fondo sé que te preocupas por Louise, Kirche—

—¿Que?—

—Te escuche llamarla a lo lejos cunado vino corriendo hacia mi durante mi primer enfrentamiento contra Fouquet. Y ahora me dices que intentaste evitar que ella se expusiera cuando la ladrona iba a atacarme. No importa que tanto sus familias se odien, tu no le deseas el mal a Louise—

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo nunca haría algo que se pusiera en peligro! ¡No me compares con mi familia!— la forma tan apasionada y firme que Kirche hizo esa declaración provoco que Louise se olvidara por unos segundos de su odio hacia la Germana y la mirara sorprendida.

—Eso habla muy bien de ti Kirche, los problemas de tu familia no deben influir en tus acciones y sentimientos. Tú también debes sentirte muy orgullosa de ti misma—

En ese momento, Kirche sintió como sus latidos se hacían mucho más claros y suaves, a la vez que una hermosa paz se extendía por su cuerpo. No sabía cómo o porque pero empezó a ver a Asura de una manera muy diferente y entre más lo veía un pequeño y muy agradable calor comenzaba a crecer en su pecho. Algo totalmente diferente a lo que llego a sentir con otros hombres en el pasado.

—Y por último— Asura aparto su severa mirada de Kirche para enfocarla en la pequeña maga azul. Tabitha no había hecho nada excepto continuar leyendo durante los regaños de sus 2 compañeras, pero era obvio que ella también tendría su parte.

Kirche rápidamente se movió justo frente a Asura, como si la mirada del hombre fuera el aliento de fuego de un gigantesco y furioso dragón y ella valientemente empleara su cuerpo como un escudo para proteger a su amiga de las despiadadas llamas.

—¡Espera! Tabitha no tiene nada que ver en esto. Si yo no hubiera ido a buscar a Fouquet entonces ella jamás se habría metido en la pelea—

—Entonces tiene mucho más que explicar— un uno de sus brazos, Asura aparto a Kirche de forma firme pero suave y vio a la pequeña maga quien continuaba leyendo su libro —Tabitha… mira directamente a los ojos cuando un adulto te hable— aunque su tono no fue sangriento, fue bastante severo, lo que provoco que la peliazul dejara su libro para mirar a Asura a los ojos. Eso sorprendió a Kirche, Tabitha no dejaba de leer su libro al momento de hablar con otros, ya que eran extremadamente pocas las veces que realmente "hablaba" con otras personas.

Honestamente, Asura sentía cierta curiosidad por la maga con lentes, más que nada por sus emociones.

En su planeta natal Gaia, la energía del Mantra se clasificaba por su nivel de pureza, contrario al Gohma que era clasificado por su nivel de impureza.

Así, los guardianes generales, la elite de la elite y principales guerreros protectores de Gaia, eran aquellos que tenían mayor afinidad Mantra con una de las 8 emociones, podían producirla en cantidades mucho más grandes que cualquier otro semidiós y el nivel de pureza de su Mantra era el más alto de todos.

Increíblemente, la pequeña Tabitha tenía un nivel de pureza en su melancolía que superaba el de Yasha.

Por supuesto que las cantidades en los que lo producía eran infinitamente menores, pero la cantidad se compensaba con la calidad. Y cuando Asura vio los ojos de la noble de pelo azul, supo porque: Yasha tenía afinidad al Mantra de melancolía por motivo fisiológico… Tabitha lo tenía por motivo emocional.

Lo anterior parecería increíble e ilógico, pero el Mantra es una energía muy diferente a todas las demás conocidas, que tiene el increíble factor de ser generada a través de las oraciones y las emociones de los seres pensantes… y como el cuerpo del usuario es solo un recipiente de la misma hacia que la voluntad, los sentimientos, la actitud y el estado de ánimo del individuo le otorgaran más poder Mantra que su propio cuerpo en sí.

 _Algo terrible ocurrió en su pasado que cambio por completo su vida_. Fue la deducción de Asura.

—Respóndeme con honestidad Tabitha: ¿Sabías lo peligrosa que era Fouquet?— un asentimiento con la cabeza sirvió como respuesta. A Asura no le importo que respondiera de esa forma, él solo le dijo que fuera honesta —¿Creíste que yo tendría algún problema en capturarla?— Tabitha negó con su cabeza —¿Entonces por qué llevaste a Kirche y Louise?—

—Preocupada—

—Si estabas tan preocupada por ellas y sabias que yo cumpliría la misión, ¿no consideraste que lo mejor que podías hacer por ellas era mantenerlas aquí?—

Asentimiento.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?—

—Habrían ido. Con o sin mí—

—Hubieran tardado mucho más en llegar, yo hubiera cumplido la misión para entonces y todo esto pudo haberse evitado. ¿Creíste que si algo salía mal podrías manejar la situación?—

Asentimiento.

—¿Quieres decir que ese título Chevalier te hace invencible?—

Negación.

—¿Por qué?—

—Nadie es invencible—

—Correcto, y menos unas niñas como ustedes que no deben arreglar los problemas de unos adultos idiotas y cobardes. Debido a que contribuiste a que se desarrolle toda esta situación, tú tienes tanta culpa como la tienen Louise y Kirche—

No le sorprendió a Asura el no sentir absolutamente ningún cambio en la melancolía de Tabitha, así que confió en sus instintos paternales para saber que era el momento de era el momento de "aconsejar".

—Sin embargo, aunque lo que hiciste fue estúpido tus intenciones eran nobles, estabas preocupada por ellas y querías protegerlas aun si arriesgabas la vida. Pero recuerda, a veces ayudaras más a tus amigos si evitas que estos se arriesguen innecesariamente. Así que también puedes estar orgullosa de ti misma, eres mejor que muchos otros nobles que he visto—

Al igual que Louise y Kirche, fue el turno de Tabitha de sentir como los latidos de corazón cambiaban, a un ritmo mucho más suave, calmado y agradable. Cierto sentimiento que ella ha mantenido oculto durante tantos años, por menos de un segundo hoy volvió a surgir y Asura pudo sentir un minúsculo decremento en su melancolía.

— **Pero se los advierto…** —

La paternidad le había enseñado a Asura que había una tercera parte además del "regaño" y "aconsejar" al momento de regañar a los hijos.

Se llama "amenazar".

Las chicas temblaban al ver la peligrosa mirada de Asura y su voz de ultratumba.

— **Si vuelven a cometer las mismas estúpidas acciones de hoy, enterrare todas sus cosas y les quitare sus varitas hasta que formen un golem de tierra tan grande como el de Fouquet con sus propias manos, así se las destrocen hasta llegar a los huesos ¿He sido claro o se los pongo por escrito?** —

Esta vez las 3 nobles rápidamente asintieron con la cabeza, demasiado asustadas para intentar hablar.

—Bien— Asura se relajó y las chicas volvieron a respirar tranquilas —Voy a irme a meditar Louise, que se diviertan en el baile— sin decir nada más, Asura se retiró del lugar.

Las 3 chicas vieron al guerrero caminar hacia la salida hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

Tenían cierta sensación en el pecho que no podían describir, pero al menos intentarían expresar.

—Eso fue… extraño— el comentario provino de Kirche, mientras tocaba su pecho.

—Nunca lo había visto actuar así— Louise también toco su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latiendo más rápido —Fue como…—

—Como un…— Kirche no sabía que responder

—…padre…—

—¿Qué?— la pregunta vino de ambas nobles, pues no alcanzaron a escuchar lo que Tabitha había dicho. Sin embargo ella no volvió a decir una sola palabra y en su lugar también se retiró.

Kirche y Louise se miraron sin comprender que había pasado.

FUENTE DE AGUA (EN LA NOCHE)

Asura volvía a mantenerse sentado en posición de loto y los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua brotar de la fuente con cabeza de león. Gracias a su oído, pudo escuchar a la distancia la celebración llevándose a cabo. Incluso podía sentir una combinación entre lujuria y orgullo, dando como resultado la alegría.

Pero Asura no tenía tiempo para entretenerse con la celebración. Toda la información que ha obtenido hasta el momento la estaba procesando cuidadosamente:

 _Hubo una persona de otro mundo que pudo llegar a este, y existe una gran posibilidad de que el método que se empleó no fuera un hechizo de convocatoria._

 _Sin embargo es imposible que seamos del mismo mundo o incluso tiempo, esa arma jamás la hemos fabricado en Gaia._

 _Louise dijo que el hechizo de invocación trae al familiar más adecuado para el mago, trayéndolo de cualquier parte del mundo. Sin embargo Osmond dijo que yo soy el familiar legendario Gandálfr, ¿quiere decir que esas reglas no se aplican para mí? ¿Se aplicaran pero de manera diferente? ¿Tiene esto que ver con un evento de distorsión del espacio-tiempo?_

 _Tal vez el anterior Gandálfr también vino de una dimensión diferente._

 _En cualquier caso una entrada también puede fungir como salida y viceversa, ya sea utilizando el hechizo de invocación pero de forma invertida o utilizando otro método que desconocen los magos… tal vez existe la posibilidad de que vuelva a mi hogar._

Estos razonamientos y muchos más viajaban en la mente de Asura ignorando cualquier otra cosa en el mundo externo.

Unos pequeños pasos se comenzaban a acercar a donde él se encontraba, pero las emociones que emanaba la persona la hacían algo difícil identificarla. Era una combinación entre Pereza y Orgullo, que resultaba en tranquilidad, más una pequeña pero muy pura cantidad de ira.

—Hola—

La voz de Louise confirmó las sospechas de Asura. La pequeña maga que usualmente se encontraba enojada por cualquier cosa en estos momentos estaba tranquila, como si no tuviera ningún problema en lo absoluto. Por supuesto, tampoco podía abandonar completamente esa característica ira que la define.

—Hola Louise—

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Louise continuara hablando y pregunto con extrañeza —¿Esto es lo que haces cuando me dices que meditas? Solo estas sentado con los ojos cerrados—

—La meditación es un proceso mediante el cual una persona controla su mente y llega a un estado de conciencia para lograr beneficios o para que la mente simplemente reconozca su contenido sin identificarse con el contenido o simplemente como un fin en sí mismo—

—Ammm… ¿Qué?—

—Simplemente piensa esto como un ejercicio cuyo objetivo es aclarar mis ideas y lograr la paz interior— _entre otras cosas como alcanzar la iluminación y el Nirvana, pero será más difícil explicarle y que ella lo entienda._

—Oh. De acuerdo. Pero podrías abrir los ojos, es muy irrespetuoso que un familiar no mire a su amo cuando este le habla—

Asura sintió curiosidad de porque dijo esa frase sin que su ira aumentara, cosa que normalmente ocurre cuando Louise empieza a tratar el tema de amos y familiares. De todos modos ya había perdido su concentración, así que decidió abrir los ojos.

Asura se sorprendió con el increíble cambio de la pequeña maga. Louise lucia vestido de gala color blanco, con su pelo largo y pelirrosa atado a una cola de caballo. Tenía sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes color blanco puro que adornaban su glamour, su pequeño rostro junto con su vestido bajo la luz de las lunas en la noche, que se filtraba por un pequeño espacio entre tantas nubles grises, la hizo brillar como una gema.

—No te quedes sin decir nada, ¿Cómo me veo?—

Esa pregunta era peligrosa y Asura lo sabía. Había tenido una esposa por centenares de miles de años, antes fue su pareja por decenas de miles de años, antes su amiga por miles de años y todo eso sin contar los miles de años con su hija. Para este punto él ya sabía que, ante esa pregunta, una mujer SIEMPRE espera que le digan que se ve hermosa pero SIEMPRE va a creer que el hombre se lo está diciendo para no hacerla sentir mal, por obligación o que en realidad está mintiendo.

Solo había un método para solucionarlo.

—¿Tu como te sientes?—

—Yo te pregunte primero—

—No quiero que mi respuesta cambie tus sentimientos, eso es lo más importante para ti… ¿Cómo te sientes tú?—

Louise quedo sin responder por unos segundos mientras miraba hacia su propio vestido; recordó todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que paso arreglándolo su vestuario, arreglando su cabello y limpiando su rostro para dejar reluciente su piel. Solo había una respuesta —Me siento hermosa—

—Entonces, así es como te vez Louise— Asura sintió un aumento de Lujuria y Orgullo en Louise, resultando en alegría.

Asura sonrió internamente, llamaba a ese truco "Verdad Absoluta": haz que la mujer se dé cuenta ella misma de su belleza (o cualquier otro hecho) antes de dar tú la misma respuesta, ella no podrá negar a sus propias palabras.

Una victoria para todos los hombres: casados, con pareja o con una chica interesada en ellos.

—El profesor Colbert me dijo lo que ocurrió en la mansión del Conde Mott luego de irnos—

Asura puso toda su atención en ello —¿Cómo terminó?—

—El envió un mensaje a la guardia de su majestad y cuando estos llegaron procedió a explicarles todo lo que ocurrió, pero no menciono que tu eras mi familiar. De hecho el decidió dejarnos a Zerbst, Tabitha y a mi totalmente fuera de la historia. La guardia solo sabe que un hombre extremadamente fuerte ataco a Mott hiriéndolo de gravedad luego de rescatar a las chicas que él tenía presas—

—¿Qué ocurrió con ellas?—

—Serán reasignadas a la mansión de otros nobles de confianza para el palacio, eso después de que ellas declararan sobre lo que les hizo Mott, todas dijeron prácticamente lo mismo: el las compraba o transfería de diferentes partes para su colección sexual personal— Asura sintió como la vanidad y la violencia de Louise aumentaban, el resultado fue aborrecimiento —Y cada vez que conseguía a una nueva, metía a todas las demás dentro del calabozo para evitar que ellas lo atacaran desprevenido mientras… él se… encontraba…—

 _Violando a la nueva._ Asura término mentalmente la frase de Louise.

—Está bien Louise, yo lo entiendo— dijo de Asura de forma calmada, la pequeña maga soltó un suspiro de alivio —¿Qué ocurrió con Mott de todos modos?— Asura esperaba no oír una aterradora respuesta.

—No lo mataste— Asura sintió una enorme tranquilidad, aliviado por esa información —De hecho, se puede decir que Mott sufrió las consecuencias de sus propias acciones—

 _¿Karma?_ —¿Por qué?—

—Los documentos que entregó de la liberación de Siesta son reales, pero los documentos donde se ordena su transferencia a su mansión eran falsificaciones que él hizo. Considerando que esos documentos solo pueden ser emitidos oficialmente por el palacio, lo que hizo es un grave crimen hacia la corona, incluso si solo involucra la administración de los plebeyos—

—Ya veo—

—No solo eso. Se revisaron muchos otros documentos que tenía en su oficina y al menos la mitad de ellos eran nuevamente falsificaciones, algunos involucrando plebeyos mientras que otros eran de asuntos aún más importantes que tenían que ver directamente con el palacio real, lo que aumenta aún más los cargos en su contra— La ira de Louise volvió a florecer, su expresión facial y sus puños apretados también daban crédito a eso —Usualmente estas acciones merecen el encarcelamiento e incluso la ejecución, pero tu golpe lo dejo… mentalmente incapacitado: apenas puede comer, hablar y actuar de forma normal—

 _¿Tan poderoso fue mi golpe?_

—En consecuencia será relegado de su puesto como mensajero, perderá su derecho a llevar varita y será internado en un asilo para plebeyos aunque aún conservara su título de noble. Toda su mansión y objetos serán puestos a disposición del palacio real y se le dará el tratamiento necesario para intentar hacer que se recupere con el tiempo. Luego de esto hay 2 resultados: si se recupera completamente entonces será llevado a juicio donde se decidirá si volverá a recibir su varita y sus posiciones, pero si no lo hace entonces sus pertenencias serán ofrecidos a cualquier noble que desee comprarlos o los adquiera por sus méritos, ya que Mott era el último miembro de su familia y nunca tuvo un heredero, ni siquiera se casó—

—Hasta en ello fue un completo codicioso— dijo Asura con ira en su voz, aunque por otro lado, en su mente le resulto bastante intrigante como el director Osmond, en toda su vieja y maldita sabiduría, había sido engañado y permitido que un noble corrupto pudiera convencerlo de transferirle a una sirvienta usando documentos falsificados. Si las tropas que se enviaron al palacio de Mott pudieron detectar la falsificación, ¿Por qué no lo consiguió él?

Bueno, ya lo resolvería después… tal vez con un golpe a su arrugado y casi caducado trasero.

Pasaron varios segundos donde lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua saliendo de la fuente. Luego Louise hablo:

—¿No vas a ir al baile?—

—No, solo lo arruinaría. Ellos me temen Louise— dijo Asura con un tono calmado pero firme.

—Si tan solo te disculparas…—

—Jamás lo hare—

—¡¿Por qué?!— Louise finalmente se desesperó —¡Ya los haz derrotado! ¡Ya has demostrado que eres superior! ¡¿Que más buscas conseguir?!—

—Busco evitar que cada uno de esos niños se conviertan en OTRO Mott o incluso PEOR, solo por creerse superiores al ser capaces de realizar magia—

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Claro que somos superiores! Los magos siempre han sido superiores a los plebeyos… al menos hasta que llegaste tú— dijo lo último con molestia. Asura suspiro.

—Louise, ¿Cómo funciona la magia que ustedes los nobles poseen?— Era un tema que Asura deseaba saber desde hace mucho, por lo que decidió aprovechar la situación.

La pequeña Valliere lo pensó durante unos segundos, considerando si sería buena idea decirle el sistema de magia que usaban los nobles a su poderoso familiar, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo ya que para este punto nada peor podía ocurrir:

—Hace miles de años los primeros magos solo tenían la capacidad para lanzar hechizos de nivel punto. Para lanzar un hechizo más poderoso, varios magos tenían que lanzar el mismo hechizo a la vez en perfecta sincronía y armonia. No fue sino hasta que el fundador Brimir apareció y nos entregó el nuevo sistema de magia donde el número de elementos que usa un mago puede incrementar y por consiguiente su clase cambia. Un mago que puede usar un solo elemento es un mago "puntual", La habilidad de tener dos: "lineal", ser capaz de usar tres; Triangular y usando cuatro: "cuadrangular". Los hechizos también son aplicados a la clase. Los hechizos de tres elementos son llamados "hechizos triangulares". Cada vez que la clase del hechizo aumenta, el consumo de fuerza de voluntad se duplica—

—¿Y qué es la fuerza de voluntad?—

—Así es como llamamos a la capacidad para lanzar un hechizo. Imagina que es como un recipiente lleno de agua y los hechizos son los usos de la misma: la cantidad de agua que se consuma del recipiente es proporcional al uso que se le va a dar, así la cantidad de agua que se usara para limpiar una ventana es mucho menor a la necesaria para limpiar todo un piso. Con los hechizos, por ejemplo, un hechizo lineal le costara al mago ocho de fuerza de voluntad, pero cuando ese mago decide usar un hechizo puntual, solo cuatro de su fuerza de voluntad será consumida. Cuando el mago lineal avanza a mago triangular, el consumo de la fuerza de voluntad gastada en hechizos puntuales se reduce a la mitad y lo mismo ocurrirá cuando se vuelva un mago cuadrangular. El costo depende individualmente de cada persona, sin embargo la misma regla se aplica en todos los casos—

Louise respondió de una manera extremadamente profesional, dándole a entender a Asura cuanto había estudiado la pequeña maga para entender perfectamente bien esa información.

—¿Y la fuerza de voluntad es ilimitada?— pregunto el peliblanco.

—No. La cantidad fuerza de voluntad que un mago puede almacenar depende en gran medida del propio talento del mago y sus años de experiencia—

—¿Como la recuperan?—

—Básicamente, se recupera con el sueño—

 _Suena como si lo magos fueran una batería recargable._ Pensó Asura antes de continuar —En resumen: los hechizos de clase baja pueden ser conjurados muchas veces, mientras que los hechizos de clase alta solo pueden ser conjurados unas cuantas veces. Y todo depende de la fuerza de voluntad de cada mago—

—Así es. ¿Ahora entiendes la relación entre hechizos y fuerza de voluntad?—

—Sí, y como te dije antes es un sistema estúpido e ineficiente—

—¡¿Por qué?!—

—Porque solo se están limitando al número de elementos que pueden utilizar y no al verdadero poder que pueden extraer de los mismos. Además de que presumen y amenazan a los que son inferiores a ustedes con un poder que no es ilimitado y una vez que se les agote esta energía, terminaran completamente desprotegidos contra la ira y venganza de todos aquellos a los que han lastimado— Dijo Asura recordando cómo, a diferencia de la magia, el Mantra era una energía absolutamente infinita, solo limitada a cuanto Mantra podía soportar el cuerpo usuario y aun así jamás dejaría de generarla mientras estuviera vivo porque todo ser pensante posee emociones.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? Los plebeyos nos necesitan a los nobles por completo ya que poseemos el poder de hacer algo que ellos solo pueden soñar. Si no poseyéramos la magia ellos estarían perdidos. Y sobre eso que dijiste de no extraer el completo poder de los elementos, ya te había dicho que cuando 2 o más elementos iguales se combinan su poder aumenta—

—¿Eso significa que no hay magos más poderos que los de clase cuadrada? ¿Qué hay una clase pentagonal?—

—Claro que no, el quinto elemento del pentágono es el vacío y solo Brimir fue el único mago del vacío que existió—

—Entonces estas de suerte, Louise—

—¿Que?—

—Tú eres una maga de vacío—

.

.

.

.

.

 _Si, le dije al anciano director que yo decidiría cuando sería mejor decirle a Louise la teoría de que ella es una maga del vacío…_

 _y decidí que el mejor momento era hoy mismo._

 _Al Naraka con guardar secretos que hieren a las demás personas._

Esos eran los pensamientos del ex-semidiós.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— los oídos de Asura empezaron a sufrir, al igual que la ira de Louise comienza a aumentar—¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Solo nuestro dios y fundador Brimir fue el único usuario del vacío!—

—¿Sabes quién es Gandálfr, Louise?— eso llamo su atención.

—Es uno de los familiares que Brimir tuvo a su servicio, se dice que tenía la capacidad de empuñar cualquier arma y usarla con una maestría inigualable— Louise vio cómo Asura levantaba puño izquierdo. La poca luz que ambas lunas alcanzaban a mandar a la tierra fue suficiente para ver las marcas familiares.

—Estas son sus runas, Louise. El anciano director me hablo de ellas mientras estábamos en su oficina luego de que saliste. Yo soy Gandálfr y por lo tanto tú eres una usuaria del vacío—

Todas las emociones de Louise se volvieron un alboroto.

—¡Es imposible! ¡El vacío es un elemento que se perdió con la muerte de Brimir hace más de 6000 años! ¡¿Cómo podría yo poseerlo?!—

—Nunca has hecho bien un solo hechizo de los otros 4 elementos… la única opción que te queda es que poseas el poder del vacío—

—¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Esto es herejía! ¡Esto es blasfemia! ¡El solo pensarlo es incorrecto! ¡Estas mintiendo!—

—¿Te he mentido alguna vez?—

Las emociones de Louise ahora mostraban una combinación de ira, melancolía y violencia, el resultado era desesperación. Una muy alta desesperación.

 _Creo que al final no debí decírselo tan pronto, con todos los eventos que han ocurrido en los últimos días su mente debía estar muy alterada._

 _Pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Mejor hago un esfuerzo por arreglarlo._

—Por cierto Louise, el anciano me pidió que te no te dijera nada de esto porque si se llega a hacer público entonces existe la posibilidad de que vengan nobles idiotas a intentar obtener tu poder por la fuerza. Pero te lo dije porque tampoco quiero que te sigas mortificando por no saber tu elemento—

—Yo… yo…—

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Kirche para intentar presumir—

Sin embargo ella no le da una respuesta. En su lugar, Louise sale corriendo de regreso a la academia a la velocidad más rápida que le permitía su pequeño cuerpo.

 _Presiento que no va ir al baile al final de cuentas y yo no volveré a dormir en su habitación esta noche._

 _Yo y mi bocota._

Al final, Asura decide volver a su meditación. Su cuerpo era apenas iluminado por la luz de las lunas.

ACADEMIA DE MAGIA (3 DÍAS DESPUÉS)

Asura se encontraba meditando cerca de la fuente de agua para aclarar sus ideas.

Luego de lo ocurrió, todas las cosas parecían mejorar.

Siesta se reintegró al servicio de la academia y recibió la bienvenida de todos. Hicieron incluso una pequeña fiesta en su honor a la que el peliblanco fue invitado. Ambos evitaron decir exactamente lo que ocurrió, pero era más que obvio para todos que Asura había ido a salvar a Siesta.

Kirche volvía a intentar cortejar a Asura y él volvía a continuar ignorarla. Luego del evento de Mott el guerrero creía que ella le tendría miedo, incluso lo demostró, pero al final parece que llego a olvidarlo luego de enterase que ese conde maldito al final se lo merecía. Colbert les había dicho las mismas cosas que le dijo a Louise a Kirche y Tabitha.

Y en cuanto a Louise, Asura y ella no han hablado en todos estos días. Louise ni siquiera le ha gritado, pedido que cumpla con una tarea o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con ser su familiar. De hecho, apenas y ambos se habían visto y cuando lo hacían, Louise empezó a realizar la misma acción de sus compañeros: escapar de Asura.

Sin embargo el mayor cambio fue en la escuela misma.

Luego de baile, la emoción de todos los alumnos y maestros cambio para bien. Aunque seguían temiéndole a Asura y por consiguiente a Louise, el ex-semidiós ya no sentía las cantidades masivas de violencia y melancolía, resultando en miedo, que emanaban ellos a cada momento, incluso sin que él estuviera presente. Lo más probable era que el haberse enfrentado al golem de Fouquet y protegerlos de la misma les hizo recapacitar sobre las intenciones del musculoso hombre y el hecho de que realmente no desea dañarlos. Era algo que hacía sentir a Asura bastante feliz.

Hasta que llego ese día:

Al segundo día después del baile, justamente ayer, llego un nuevo mensajero del palacio real. Asura volvió a utilizar su táctica de vigilancia donde solo permitía que los miembros de esta escuela lo vean pero no el invitado, por si acaso los estudiantes o profesores aun intentan utilizar al mensajero para pedir ayuda al palacio. Asura pudo sentir que esta vez el noble emanaba solo orgullo, por lo que no se preocupó de otro fraude como el de la transferencia de Siesta. También se enteró que el nuevo mensajero en realidad no tenía ningún nuevo mensaje para la academia, solo se estaba presentando precisamente como el nuevo mensajero real ante la misma para futuras ocasiones en que fueran necesario sus servicios.

Pero el destino es un cabron que le gusta arruinarle la vida a Asura.

Un profesor, inocentemente, le llego a preguntar al nuevo mensajero el motivo del cambio y este respondió que fue debido un ataque que sufrió el conde Mott en su mansión, causado por un hombre que le deformo el cráneo dejándolo incapacitado para seguir ejerciendo sus funciones reales y suprimiendo parte de sus capacidades mentales.

Aunque los maestros fueron los únicos que se enteraron de este hecho, no fueron lo suficientemente discretos. Hablándolo mientras caminaban por los pasillos, los estudiantes se llegaron a enterar del evento de Mott y no tardaron en deducir que ese hombre era Asura.

El miedo volvía a elevarse a niveles gigantescos.

Y Asura podía verlos desde la distancia.

Sus rostros estaban pálidos, sus miradas eran sombrías. Algunos caminaban más por instinto que por verdadera voluntad. Ya no se juntaban en círculos sociales e incluso evitaban hablar en todo lo posible. Cuando salían a la hora del almuerzo ni siquiera le exigían a los plebeyos que cumplieran con sus demandas y les sirvieran los alimentos de la manera más rápida y eficiente posible; algunos incluso llegaron al extremo de comenzar a evitar a los plebeyos, temiéndoles como le temen a Asura o a Louise, como si hacerles algo a ellos, cualquier cosa, también fuera un desencadenante de la ira del guerrero.

Pero lo peor era el cielo.

Las nueves grises lo cubrieron todo. No había un solo rayo de sol que se cruzara entre las mismas. Los nobles y miembros del personal solo sabían que era de día por los relojes. La falta de luz y calor aumentaba el ambiente triste y lúgubre que ya tenía la escuela, y se veía a los pocos estudiantes que salían al patio temblar de frio, volteando la mirada hacia el cielo por una luz que no llegaría. Complementando de una manera perfecta y horrible, cada tantos segundos aparecían fuertes vientos gélidos que los hacían a todos temblar.

Para este punto, en algunos estudiantes y maestros, la melancolía se mezcló con la pereza y dio como resultado uno de los más terribles estados emocionales: la depresión.

—Por favor… arréglalo—

Asura abre los ojos y ve a Louise frente a él. Al igual que muchos otros nobles, tiene una mirada sombría, algo que arruina completamente su pequeño rostro con su piel color melocotón. Su rosado cabello, antes peinado hasta tener una textura suave y lacia que hacia competencia a Mithra, ahora estaba apenas recogido con muchas puntas sobresaliendo por todos lados. Ella también estaba temblando de frio y frotaba sus brazos para intentar generar aunque sea un pequeño calor.

Y por supuesto, ella también estaba emanando grandes cantidades de melancolía y pereza.

Ella no está triste, ella estaba deprimida y Asura sabía que él era la causa.

—¿Qué dices?—

—Por favor, arréglalo. No te disculpes si no quieres. Te daré comida, te daré tu traducción, te daré lo que me pidas… pero por favor arregla este desastre que causaste. No puedo soportar ver a todos actuar de esta manera— las emociones de Louise aumentaron mucho más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Tembló nuevamente cuando un viento gélido volvió a cruzar la academia.

Pero Asura tenía que confirmar una cosa —Si lo arreglo será a mi manera y tendrás que aceptarla, ¿estás de acuerdo?—

Louise vacilo por unos instantes, tomándose su tiempo imaginando todas las posibles y muy salvajes maneras en las que el peliblanco arreglaría esta situación.

Al final le otorgo a Asura una mirada que prácticamente decía "¿Qué más puedes arruinar?" y asintió con la cabeza a su pregunta.

Entonces Asura se levantó y caminó en dirección al patio de Vestri, era el lugar perfecto.

 _Aquí fue donde empezó todo y aquí seria donde se terminaría._

De un salto, Asura se eleva hasta quedar parado en el muro que rodea la academia. Louise lo había seguido y era quien estaba más cerca de él. Asura tomo un largo respiro mientras aclara sus pensamientos y luego lo liberó…

—¡NOBLES!— Su poderoso grito los hace saltar y voltean a verlo con miedo en los ojos. Asura sabía que tenía que actuar rápido antes de que huyan —¡Quiero que todos se acerquen! ¡AHORA!—

Tan pronto como dijo sus palabras, los nobles estudiantes e incluso maestros comenzaron a caminar a paso lento hacia su posición. El ex-semidiós podía sentir el miedo de todos los presentes incrementándose rápidamente a cada paso que daban en su dirección, era obvio que muchos solo querían salir corriendo pero estaban completamente asustados ante lo que podría hacerles si desobedecían sus palabras. Solo cuando hubo una gran cantidad de gente a su alrededor fue cuando Asura continuo.

—Quiero plantear una pregunta…—

Y aquí llego el momento decisivo, el momento de la verdad…

…cuando historia lo conocería y recordaría como el mayor trauma mental que estos nobles jamás hayan experimentado…

O como aquel que les hizo abrir los ojos…

—¿Qué se siente saber que son totalmente impotentes contra mi… y que puedo matarlos?—

Casi podía escucharse como algo se rompía dentro de todos los nobles, como cuando Asura les dijo que su dios es un fraude.

Pero ahora era mucho peor.

El miedo aumento a niveles mayores.

La depresión se incrementó en aquellos que la poseían, mientras que otros comenzaban a ganarla, uniéndose a las filas.

Y finalmente muchos comenzaron a desarrollar la desesperación, no solo por las crudas palabras de Asura, sino porque no tenían el poder de hacerlo callar y aunque lo intentaran sabían lo que el hombre podía hacerles: algo igual o peor que lo que le hizo a Mott.

Pero Asura debía continuar hablando sin importar nada.

—¿Qué se siente saber que no importa lo mucho que lo deseen, no podrán deshacerse de mí? ¿Qué se siente saber qué estaré por encima de ustedes por el resto de sus vidas? ¿Qué se siente saber que soy capaz de asesinarlos simplemente si se me da la gana?— nuevamente una ráfaga de viento muy frio cruzo la academia y sacudió el cuerpo de todos los presentes, fue el más duradero hasta ahora.

—Asura— esas débiles palabras vinieron de Louise quien comenzó a llorar.

No solo ella, para este punto casi todos los nobles estaban llorando e incluso varios cayeron de rodillas, incapaces de soportar su propio peso.

—¡Quiero que sientan ese sentimiento! ¡Quiero que mantengan esa sensación! ¡Y quiero que lo hagan por el resto de sus vidas!— y antes de que todos salieran huyendo como sus instintos les gritaban, Asura finalmente dijo lo que todos quieren ignorar pero debían saber —¡POR QUE ESA SENSACIÓN, ES LA QUE USTEDES LES PROVOCAN A LOS PLEBEYOS!—

Las ráfagas de viento se calmaron.

Los estudiantes y maestros voltearon a verlo. Asura aun podía sentir el miedo, depresión y desesperación emanando de todos los presentes, sin embargo estos estaban reduciéndose al menos un poco.

Asura sabía que era el momento de hacérselos saber.

—¡Ustedes me dijeron hace tiempo que su fundador les otorgo el sistema de magia que ahora poseen! ¡Pero han ignorado un factor importante en el mismo: el medio para realizarla! ¡Aquello que llaman fuerza de voluntad, que permite a los magos realizar su magia es una energía finita! ¡No les dura para siempre, por lo que no tienen poder ilimitado!—

Muchos nobles seguían perdiendo miedo, depresión y desesperación. Pero aún faltaba mucho por decir.

—¡No solo eso! ¡Hay otro factor que les limita la magia: su varita! ¡Hasta ahora no he visto a ningún mago enfrentarme sin ella! ¡Obligatoriamente la necesitan para poder realizar magia! ¡Por mucho que quieran negarlo, sin sus varitas, son exactamente iguales a los plebeyos!—

Y aquí comenzó a brotar una pequeña cantidad de ira entre varios presentes.

—¡NO TRATEN DE NEGARLO! ¡Noble y plebeyos son exactamente lo mismo: seres humanos! ¡Respiran el mismo aire, beben la misma agua! ¡Obtienen sus alimentos de la misma tierra y se calientan con el mismo fuego! ¡La única ventaja de los nobles, y difícilmente la mantienen, es el poder realizar magia!—

La ira comenzó a reducir. Muchos nobles bajaron la cabeza al darse cuenta de una verdad que tenían delante de ellos pero aun así decidieron ignorarla inconscientemente… o tal vez no.

—¿Y entonces por qué el fundador Brimir nos otorgó la magia solo a nosotros, si somos exactamente iguales?—

Los ojos de todo el mundo voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquella voz: Katie.

La maga a la cual Asura le revelo la estúpida infidelidad de Guiche y ella lo recompenso con un suflé.

Su pregunta era buena, muy buena en realidad. Sin embargo la respuesta a ella era…

—No lo sé. No sé por qué su fundador les otorgo la magia solo a una parte de los humanos y a otro no—

Muchos también estaban con unas miradas pensativas. Seguramente nunca se habían puesto a pensar en ello y buscar una respuesta, solo a disfrutar de la ventaja.

Asura se tomó un par de segundos para meditar que esa pregunta también se aplicaba a el: ¿porque solo la raza semidiós le fue otorgada la posibilidad de utilizar el Mantra y al resto de los humanos no? Él sabía por los antiguos registros, y confirmado en persona por el estúpido de Chakravartin, que este último le otorgo la posibilidad de usar Mantra solo a ciertos humanos elegidos que fueron los primeros en convertirse en semidioses.

Su raza jamás pudo llegar a una conclusión exacta porque estaban demasiado ocupados destruyendo al Gohma y ahora jamás podrán encontrar esa respuesta porque mato al cabron que se los otorgo en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, aquí y ahora, si había algo que podía responder:

—¡Pero sea cual sea el motivo, eso no les da derecho a los nobles de abusar de su poder! ¡Si es cierto que son los elegidos para usar la magia, ENTONCES HAGAN QUE VALGA!—

—¡Pero de no ser por nuestra magia, los plebeyos no podrían subsistir!—

Esta vez los ojos fueron hacia la rubia rizada: Montmorency.

—¿Exactamente cómo?— Asura pregunto.

—La magia de tierra se usa para mejorar los cultivos, construir estructuras imposibles y crear utensilios; la magia del agua sirve para curar múltiples dolencias y la fabricación de pociones de extrema importancia; y las magias de viento y fuego son las más destructivas que permiten combatir a las bestias mágicas que los plebeyos jamás podrían derrotar ¡Los plebeyos nos necesitan a nosotros los nobles!—

Sus argumentos eran válidos, pero Asura tenía el contraataque argumental perfecto.

—Que levanten la mano aquellos que sepan cocinar sus propios alimentos, aquellos que sepan cómo lavar su propia ropa, fabricar ropa, fabricar muebles, cuidar los cultivos o cuidar del ganado— fueron muy pocos quienes levantaros las manos, entre ellos Katie y Louise —Y ahora levanten la mano aquellos que sepan cómo hacer todo lo anterior no como un hobby sino para subsistir— todas las manos bajaron —¿Lo han visto? Ustedes funcionan en una sociedad donde nobles y plebeyos se necesitan mutuamente, ninguno es indispensable sin el otro… ¡pero ese camino esta obstaculizado por su horrible manera de ser! ¡Los nobles consideran que el poder de hacer magia los hace completamente intocables!—

—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo: tú no puedes ser dañado, no puedes morir!—

Guiche, quien se encontraba al lado de Montmorency, finalmente expreso sus palabras.

Asura sonrió.

—Te equivocas en eso niño— sus palabras llamaron la atención de todo el mundo, pero a nadie más que a Louise —Mi gente pertenece a una raza no puede hacer magia, pero hemos desarrollado cuerpos muy resistentes ante cualquier ataque que nos manden y yo he entrenado durante años para solo necesitar de mis puños para derrotar a mis adversarios, pero eso no significa que no puedo ser dañado… y tampoco significa que no pueda morir—

Hubo un incremento de ira, lujuria y orgullo de todos los nobles: ellos estaban totalmente asombrados. Asura no podía culparlos, acababan de descubrir que el demonio al que tanto temen puede morir y obtuvieron la información de la propia voz de ese demonio. Obviamente tuvo que volver a torcer un la verdad sobre su origen, pero todo fue con un fin positivo.

—Recuerden el evento de Fouquet: ella ataco la academia con sus golem y tanto nobles como plebeyos corrieron a salvar sus vidas porque sabían que podían morir. Decidieron no enfrentarla aun con su magia porque sabían que era poderosa y podía matarlos. Yo hice lo contrario: me enfrente a ella y derrote a su golem porque sabía que su poder era totalmente inferior al mío… y porque no quería que ninguno de ustedes perdiera la vida—

Sus palabras aumentaron el asombro de los nobles.

—Me han insultado, me han atacado, he descubierto algunas de las seguramente cientos de atrocidades que ustedes los nobles les han llegado a hacer a los no magos, eso sin contar el daño y los insultos que le han dedicado a Louise. Luego de todo lo anterior ¿pensaban que me quedaría al margen y disfrutaría viendo como un monstruo gigante los asesinaba horriblemente?—

Algo inseguros, los nobles comenzaron a mover ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro dando una respuesta negativa.

Pero esa era una pregunta retórica.

—¡NO! ¡Así fuerte un ejército de golems o cualquier otro monstruo yo hubiera saltado a destruirlos para protegerlos porque es mi decisión hacerlo! ¡Esta fuerza por la que ustedes tanto me temen la obtuve para derrotar a mis oponentes, pero con el fin de proteger a aquellos que se lo merecen y me importan! ¡Y lo crean o no, ustedes me importan! ¡Siguen siendo niños que tienen un futuro que vivir y son el futuro de su mundo! Pero recuerden bien estas palabras: es inútil rezar a dioses que solo toman y nunca dan nada a cambio. ¡Para los plebeyos es inútil obedecer a los noble que solo usaran su poder para someterlos o incluso matarlos! Y con el paso de los años, las crueles acciones de los nobles han hecho que los plebeyos tengan un sentimiento de venganza hacia ustedes ¡Así que recen porque jamás pierdan la capacidad de hacer magia, porque el día que eso pase ni siquiera yo con toda mi fuerza podre protegerlos!—

Muchas miradas empezaron a brillar entre la multitud, su alegría comenzaba a crecer sabiendo que el hombre al que habían atacado hace tiempo no solo no estaba furioso con todos ellos y deseaba herirlos sino todo lo contrario: estaba dispuesto a ser su guardián. Por otro lado, varios nobles miraban al vacío reflexionando esas palabras y su melancolía comenzó a aumentar, estaban pensando en todo el daño y discriminación que les habían causaron a los plebeyos en toda su vida y la posible venganza que estos llegarían a efectuar si tuvieran la más mínima oportunidad.

—¡Entonces seré yo quien los cuide, Asura!—

Todos voltearon su mirada hacia el dueño de esa voz. Asura y todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron al ver que no era un noble quien había hablado: era el chef Marteau.

Pero no solo él estaba presente: todo el personal plebeyo de la academia venía detrás de él.

Para Asura también le fue curioso que no lo llamara con el apodo de "Nuestro puño" sino con su nombre real, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de la razón: se estaba dirigiendo a él como un hombre adulto firme, orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo, no como un amigo.

—¿Por qué esa decisión?— pregunto el peliblanco.

—Todo lo que has dicho sobre el resentimiento que nosotros los plebeyos le tenemos a los nobles es cierto, y si te soy sincero aun me gustaría que muchos de ellos pagaran por lo que nos han hecho— Marteau se expresó con una voz completamente seria. Nuevamente la melancolía comenzó a aumentar entre los nobles. Marteau sonrió —Pero tú mismo lo dijiste: estos son niños. Tienen un futuro que vivir y seria hipócrita de mi parte el culpar de todo el daño que hemos sufrido a quienes no se lo merecen… ¡así que si tú no puedes protegerlos de una amenaza, seré yo quien lo haga!—

Y la alegría de todos los nobles comenzó a aumentar.

—¡Yo también lo hare!— ese fue otro miembro del personal, un asistente del chef Marteau —Siempre me ha fascinado la magia y lo que se puede hacer con ella, ¡mantendré a salvo a los nobles para seguir viendo sus fantásticos hechizos!—

Y seguía aumentando.

—¡Protegeré a estos niños como si fueran mi propia familia, mis propios hermanitos!— fue la exclamación de Siesta.

—¡Les demostrare a los pequeños nobles el poder del esfuerzo físico!— decía un miembro flexionando sus músculos.

—¡Las chicas nobles son muy hermosas! ¡Resguardare con mi vida esas bellezas!— otro asistente del chef.

—¡Los chicos nobles también! ¡Quiero casarme con uno!— otra sirvienta.

La alegría y las risas opacaron completamente el sentimiento de miedo y depresión que antes ahogaba el patio. Asura se permitió mostrar una pequeña y discreta sonrisa. No solo les había recordado a los nobles que el poder que ejercían era limitado y estaban expuestos a perderlo de forma extremadamente fácil, sino que también les hizo entender finalmente que él no era una amenaza, que estaba más que dispuesto a defenderlos de aquello que amenace sus vidas y lo mejor de todo era que estaban escuchando a los plebeyos que tanto habían denigrado en el pasado declarar que los protegerían no por su posición social sino porque eran lo mismo que ellos: seres humanos.

Asura sabía que quedaba una sola cosa por decir:

—¡Escuchen bien! Este mundo les pertenece a todos, ya sean plebeyos o nobles. No hay nada noble en ser superior a otra persona, la verdadera nobleza está en ser superior a tu antiguo yo. Así que ustedes los nobles tienen que escoger que desean: ser temidos o admirados—

Justo cuando sus palabras finalizaron, un rayo de sol atravesó el cielo…

Seguido de otro y muchos más.

Las grandes masas de nubes negras comenzaron a desaparecer de forma lenta pero constante. La luz y calor que tanto anhelaban los jóvenes estudiantes finalmente habían llegado.

Asura miro hacia arriba y sonrió de forma irónica —Ya era hora de que aparecieras— un enorme rayo de sol cayo directamente sobre él, bañándolo en su luz dorada y otorgándole el pequeño y agradable calor que hace días el también deseaba sentir. Luego volteo nuevamente su mirada hacia los jóvenes estudiantes, maestros y personal plebeyo que lo veían totalmente asombrados. _¿Qué les pasa a todos?_

Desconocido para Asura, todos los presentes ahora lo miraban desde una perspectiva que iba más allá su propia imaginación y les provocaba un sentimiento desconocido.

La imponente posición de Asura, ubicado en lo alto de aquel muro y siendo iluminado por la dorada luz del sol, le hacían desprender una maravillosa aura que calmaba sus hace poco agitados corazones. Esa luz, esa brillante luz que se reflejaba en sus músculos y cabello le daban una apariencia que podían jurar era algo totalmente fuera de este mundo.

Era algo inaudito. Era como ver a un santo justo delante de ellos o incluso algo mayor que eso: un espíritu de la naturaleza.

Era algo divino.

Pero entonces se dieron cuenta: delante de ellos había un guardián, un poderoso e imbatible guardián que protegería sus vidas de todos los peligros a los que quisieran dañarlos.

El hasta hace poco "Demonio ojos de sangre" se había convertido en su "Guardián de ojos rojos".

—Ese fue un discurso increíble—

PUNTO DE VISTA: ASURA

 _Volteamos a ver hacia el dueño de la voz._

 _El anciano idiota pervertido que contrata ladronas como secretarias y acepta documentos falsos: el director Osmond._

—Sin embargo debo avisar que ya es momento de que todos los estudiantes regresen a sus clases. Así que procedan de forma ordenada por favor _—_

 _Los niños nobles asintieron con sus cabezas antes de recitar un hechizo "_ _ **Levare corpus**_ _" que los hizo empezar a levitar. Usando sus propias varitas para controlar la dirección comenzaron a moverse en el aire hacia sus respectivas torres para reanudar las clases. ¿Qué acaso estos niños no saben de la importancia del ejercicio físico? Los miembros del personal plebeyo volvieron también a sus propias tareas._

 _El director volteo a verme, seguro con una sonrisa oculta detrás de esa enorme barba/bigote —_ Así que este era tu plan, debo decir que fue algo que jamás había esperado—

—¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?— _pregunto Louise, quien no se había ido levitando como todos los demás. En parte porque no podía realizar el hechizo sin hacer explosión, en parte porque era obvio que quería hablar conmigo, pero la autoridad del director era más importante. Su ira comenzó a aumentar ligeramente._

 _Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento._

 _Baje del muro con un salto antes de responder:_

—Todo lo que viste era parte de un plan que idee para enseñarles 3 cosas que los nobles jamás les pasan por la cabeza en su ego de poder y soberbia: humildad con los plebeyos, consciencia sobre sus propias vidas y que sin sus varitas y fuerza de voluntad están completamente desprotegidos _—_

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso? Como tu maestro debo saber todo lo que planeas— _el orgullo de Louise comenzaba a subir_.

 _De nuevo empieza a hablar de las obligaciones familiares, pero eso significa que está mucho mejor._

—¿Me abrías dejado continuar?—

—¡Claro que no!—

—Allí está el motivo—

—¡Pero…!—

—Señorita Valliere— _Osmond llamo la atención de Louise_ —Si bien yo tampoco estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el método que uso su familiar, debo decir que lo que les acaba de enseñar a los estudiantes son unas de las mayores lecciones en la vida que pueden recibir e incluso se lo agradezco — _los ojos de Louise se abrieron sorprendida_ —Como él dijo, casi todos los nobles se regocijan y enorgullecen de su magia y menosprecian a los plebeyos, olvidando completamente que estamos limitados en el uso de la misma y que también es nuestro deber ayudarlos—

 _Louise me miro enojada por unos segundos antes de suspirar y responderle al anciano_ —Lo comprendo director Osmond—

—Muy bien— _Osmond volteo a verme_ —pero para la próxima, sea tan amable de decirme cuál es su plan y yo podría contribuir con algunos consejos que eviten que mis queridos alumnos y profesores parezcan poseídos—

—Lo tendré en mente— _respondí de forma simple._

—Supongo que no conseguiré mejor oferta. Bien, yo también debo volver a mis obligaciones, los dejo— _y recitando el hechizo, levito hacia la torre principal._

 _Louise y yo nos vimos fijamente. Su ira se estaba incrementando lentamente pero no podía desplazar el sentimiento de alegría en ella. No importa lo enojada que estuviera conmigo, ella también estaba feliz de que todo se hubiera resuelto._

—Aceptaste que usara el método que yo considerara necesario, funciono e incluso el director me lo agradeció, no tienes nada de que quejarte—

 _Un nuevo aumento en su ira volvió a producirse pero al final Louise se relajó, disminuyéndolo._

—Simio estúpido. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nadie aceptaba tus palabras?—

 _Mi respuesta vino de forma inmediata_ —Los seguiría protegiendo de igual manera, es lo correcto—

—¿Te crees un héroe o algo así?—

—Para nada. Los héroes hacen el bien, son un símbolo de esperanza y mantienen a todos a salvo, incluso a los villanos luego de derrotarlos. Yo solo sigo mi propia moral, hago lo que considero correcto y si algo no me parece bien, entonces lo enfrento y lo destruyo—

—Como acabaste de destruir el ego de todos—

—Exacto—

 _Louise suspiro_ —¿Por qué tuve que recibir al familiar más idiota, salvaje y raro de todos?—

—Pregúntale al destino. Yo no escogí ser tu familiar—

—Ahora te creo, Asura— _Dijo ella._

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Que provenías de otro mundo—

—Ya era hora de que lo hicieras—

—En un principio sólo tomé lo que habías dicho como una broma… pero el Báculo de la Destrucción… es un arma de tu mundo ¿Cierto? Cuando vi eso, lo único que podía hacer era creerte—

—No es un arma de mi mundo, pero tenemos algunas similares, pero tanto el arma como yo no somos de este planeta—

 _Louise bajo la cabeza y pregunto_ —¿Deseas regresar?—

—Sí, pero aun no encuentro la manera de hacerlo. Así que tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir en este lugar por el momento—

—Muchas gracias— _ella pronuncio suavemente._

—¿Por qué?—

—Por salvarme de Fouquet… 2 veces y por terminar con este ambiente de depresión que ahogaba a todos los estudiantes y maestros, aunque la causaste tú para empezar— _ella lo había dicho con una expresión molesta intentando regañarme, pero la alegría que emanaba dejaba en claro que estaba muy feliz por cómo se resolvieron las cosas._

—Llegaras tarde a clase, Louise—

 _Louise recordó que ya debía entrar y rápidamente empezó a correr hacia la torre de fuego._

 _Yo sonreí. También me sentía alegre por saber que ya todo se resolvió y sobretodo que Louise, bajo su palabra de noble, me iba a ayudar con las cosas que necesitaba para encontrar la manera de volver a Gaia. Camine de vuelta a la fuente de agua para seguir meditando. Me coloque en posición de Loto y estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos cuando vi a mi némesis._

 _La pesadilla había vuelto… y sabía lo que quería._

 _Mi sonrisa se extendió aún más._

—¿Listo para comer la derrota?— _pregunte y me reí de la ironía de mis palabras. Esta cosa es literalmente un ojo gigante ¿Cómo Gohma se supone que puede comer? ¿Tiene en alguna parte la boca o se alimenta de otra manera? En cualquier caso él se movió afirmando mi pregunta. Cierro los ojos preparándome para nuestro intenso combate —_ Entonces: uno… dos… ¡Tres! _— los abro de nuevo y lo miro fijamente, el hace lo mismo._

 _¡ESTA VEZ SERÁ ÉL QUIEN PIERDA!_

.

.

.

 _ **LA IRA DE ZERO**_

 **¡INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

 **Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Nuevamente** **decidí incluir elementos y aclaraciones que nunca o rara vez he visto a los demás escritores hacer, y pueden ayudar a los nuevos escritores en un futuro.**

 **El bosque de Ardenas es un verdadero bosque ubicado en Bélgica, y ya que Tristain es básicamente una combinación entre Bélgica y los Países Bajos en el mundo de Zero no Tsukaima y ese bosque fue importante para el desarrollo de la escena de Fouquet (y lo seguirá siendo para el futuro) decidí otorgarle un nombre.**

 **Lo anterior lo hice siguiendo lo misma filosofía que con los nombres de los nobles que ya explique en el capítulo anterior y seguiré aplicando en el futuro: si "algo" no tiene un nombre canon entonces yo se lo otorgare para un mejor desarrollo en la historia.**

 **Aparte de lo anterior hice ciertas modificaciones que repercutirán en el futuro:**

 **Fouquet es un mago de tierra triangular en el canon de Zero no Tsukaima pero yo decidí hacerlo nivel cuadrado por necesitad, la misma será explicada en el futuro.**

 **No es sino hasta más adelante en la historia cuando Louise se entera que es una maga del vacío, pero conociendo como es Asura (y por motivos de la historia) es necesario que lo sepa desde ahora.**

 **Algo muy importante que creo que pudieron notar en estos 2 últimos capítulos fue que emplee mayoritariamente la tercera persona para narrar, especialmente lo que fueron los combates de Asura, donde anteriormente fue él quien narraba su propio combate. Hice lo anterior tomando en cuenta la review de un lector que, diciéndolo en pocas palabras: "no me pareció completamente correcto que Asura narrara su pelea, pero tampoco me molesto".**

 **Siguiendo mi filosofía de tomar en cuenta sus opiniones para mejorar el fanfic, quiero hacer una pregunta general:** **¿Ustedes consideran que no queda bien el que Asura o cualquier otro personaje narre sus propios combates?**

 **Espero pacientemente su respuesta para aplicarla en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡FIN DE LA INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

"Este capítulo fue terminado y publicado aproximadamente el día 06 enero del 2020"


	7. Y todo comenzó por un arma

**Calificación total de capitulo anterior:**

 **Narración: "S"**

 **Personajes: "S"**

 **Detalles: "S"**

 **Originalidad "S"**

 **TOTAL: "S"**

 **Recuerda que puedes calificarme de la "S" a la "E" este capítulo.**

 **Créditos a sus respectivos autores:**

"Zero no Tsukaima" o "El Familiar de Zero" le pertenece al fallecido autor Noboru Yamaguchi y fueron animadas por la compañía J. Co., Ltd.

"Asura's Wrath" o "La ira de Asura" le pertenece a la desarrolladora CyberConnect2 y fue publicado por la compañía Capcom.

Personajes OC son de mi autoría.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, de un fan para otros fans.

Anotaciones:

—Los diálogos se muestras entre guiones largos—

"Aclaraciones y mensajes se muestran entre comillas"

La narración en 3ra persona se muestra en letras normales

 _Palabras en cursiva indican narración, monólogos o pensamientos del protagonista_

Palabras subrayadas indican ubicaciones

 _{Palabras entre corchetes y en cursiva indican dialogo en un idioma diferente}_

 **Palabras en negritas indican voces, poderes o cualquier cosa sobrenatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [¡FURIA!]** indican mecánicas de videojuego tipo quick time event, donde hay que presionar un botón en sincronía para realizar algo.

 **¡CRACK!** **¡PUNCH! ¡BOOM!** Indican efectos de sonido

۞ **Palabras entre estos símbolos y en negritas indican una trasformación** ۞

"Parte 2 – Un deber que no termina"

"Episodio 1: Todo comenzó por un arma"

PUNTO DE VISTA: ASURA

—No la necesito—

—Si la necesitas—

—No la necesito—

—Si la necesitas—

—Definitivamente no la necesito—

—Si la necesitas—

—No la necesito—

—Si la necesitas—

—Te juro Louise, que no la necesito—

 _Louise detuvo el caballo en el que iba montada, volteo hacia mí mientras me miraba con su típica expresión molesta. Ya sabía yo lo que iba a venir. Ella tomo mucho aire y…_

—¡LA NECESITAS!— _luego de ese grito el pobre animal sacudió la cabeza varias veces, intentando recuperarse de ello, igual que yo_ —¡Y ya cállate! ¡No quiero estar escuchando tus reclamos todo el día! ¡Eres mi familiar y tendrás que usar lo que yo te diga!— _ella volvió a hacer trotar un caballo de la academia, yo por mi parte iba caminando, sabiendo que ese animal no podría aguantar todo mi peso._

 _¿Por qué tengo la extraña sensación que acabamos de parodiar algo?_

 _Como sea. Para entrar en contexto hoy era el llamado día del vacío, que era el equivalente al domingo en Gaia: un día dedicado solo al estúpido fundador Brimir, donde no se llevaban a cabo las clases en la academia mágica y al parecer ninguna otra actividad de extrema importancia. En resumen el día perfecto para hacer relajarse, leer o mi favorito: meditar._

 _Hasta que Louise me grito que fuera con ella a la ciudad capital del país de Tristain, Tristania, para un asunto de suma importancia. Ella no me había dicho que era hasta aproximadamente 3/4 del camino._

—Una ESPADA Louise— _dije yo pronunciando la palabra pesadamente, no me podía creer lo que esta niña quería que hiciéramos_ —¿De verdad quieres que use una espada para combatir de ahora en adelante? Mis puños siempre han sido mi única arma y no existió enemigo que no pudiera vencer— _su ira comenzó a aumentar._

—Luego de todos los eventos que causaste…—

—Y solucione—

—A duras penas. Y aun así muchos profesores y alumnos aún continúan sin confiar de todo en ti— _ella rechino los dientes diciendo esas palabras_ —No podemos permitirnos que las pocas personas que dejaron de temerte cambien de opinión sobre ti nuevamente. Por eso vamos a comprar una espada, te hará ver más decente, al contrario de estar dando golpes por donde sea—

—Lo que tus llamas "dar golpes por donde sea" son artes marciales, Louise—

—¿Artes que?— _pregunta ella levantando una ceja._

—Artes Marciales, son técnicas y métodos creados para la defensa y lucha en combate—

—¿Cómo es que pelear de forma salvaje puede considerarse un arte?—

—Las artes marciales son un arte porque representa un estilo estético definido. Tal vez para ti sean solo golpes y patadas con fuerza bruta, pero para quien las práctica son un verdadero arte: aplicar la técnica adecuada con la fuerza adecuada en el lugar adecuado del oponente con el fin de someterlo o defenderte del mismo. De hecho, sería el equivalente al arte de usar la espada para los espadachines, pero en este caso cada parte de tu cuerpo es tu arma—

—Pues de ahora en adelante vas a combatir solo con el arte de la espada y no esas artes marsuales—

—Marciales— _la corregí._

—¡Lo que sea! Además no estamos aquí solo para una espada—

—¿Para qué más entonces?—

—No te lo diré hasta que estemos en el pueblo—

—¿Por qué no?—

—Tengo un plan— _ella me miro de reojo con una sonrisa engreída, nuevamente está utilizando no solo mis frases sino mis propias técnicas contra mí._

—Muy graciosa— _le devolví una sonrisa confianzuda_ —Pero en serio Louise, yo no necesito una espada, de hecho considero que es a ti es a quien le conviene más tener una— _aquí su orgullo se disparó._

—¡Imposible! Un noble solo necesita su magia para defenderse y combatir contra sus enemigos—

—¿Olvidaste lo que les dije a todos sobre la fuerza de voluntad que se agota y la perdida de la varita que les hace imposible realizar magia dejándolos completamente desprotegidos?—

—Un noble que agota su fuerza de voluntad o que pierde su varita en combate sin vencer a su oponente no merece llevar su apellido, algo como eso jamás debe ocurrir—

—Pero ocurre Louise, y no pocas veces estoy seguro—

—¡Solo cállate y camina! Ya estamos llegando— _y tenía razón, la ciudad estaba a poco más de 100 metros._

 _Cuando finalmente llegamos, Louise se bajó del caballo y lo dejo estacionado en los establos de la puerta de la ciudad. A pesar del fastidio, yo mire a mí alrededor curioseando. ¿_ _Calles blancas y empedradas...? Esto siente como un parque._ _En los lados de la calle estaban los vendedores de fruta y carne._

 _Había gente caminando con brío y gente corriendo frenéticamente. Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades caminaban por las calles. Esto no tenía ninguna diferencia con Gaia para una sociedad humana normal, aunque las calles estaban un poco más estrechas._

—Es bastante estrecha la calle, pueden llegar a causar accidentes—

—¿Estrecha? Esta es una de las calles más anchas—

—¿¡Que!?— _Ni siquiera llega a los 5 metros de ancho, los pasillos de mi casa en Gaia eran aún más grandes._ _Con esta cantidad de gente caminando por ahí, a cada paso es más estrecha._

—La calle Bourdonné, es la avenida más ancha de Tristania. El palacio está al frente— _Louise señaló._

—Vamos al palacio entonces—

—¿Qué negocios tienes con Su Majestad la Reina?—

—Quiero pedirle que me cambie de empleo—

 _Louise se echó a reír._

 _Sin embargo una de las cosas que también note además de las calles estrechas y las tiendas es la gente que me miraba. Hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas, ancianos… todos se quedaban viéndome de pies a cabeza._

 _No puedo culparlos, soy un hombre bastante grande y musculoso, además tampoco uso nada para cubrir mi tórax y brazos._

 _Otra cosa que note, obviamente, eran las emociones que desprendían. Desde la envidia e ira de todos los hombres presentes hasta la lujuria por parte de todas las mujeres jóvenes y maduras, con sonrojos en sus rostros y unas miradas depredadoras. Esta vez me permití sonreír y enorgullecer mi ego masculino._

 _Y entonces pude sentir que la ira de Louise se incrementaba._

—Llamas mucho la atención _—_

—No es mi culpa _—_

—¡Claro que lo es! Y borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro _—_

—Tu hiciste exactamente lo mismo cuando nos conocimos _— y allí va su ira llegando hasta el cielo._

—¡Solo camina y no te quedes atrás! Hay un montón de ladrones. Estas cuidando de mi dinero, ¿no?—

 _Louise dijo que los plebeyos tienen que cuidar el dinero, y sin piedad dio ese deber a mí. La cartera de Louise estaba llena de monedas de oro._

—Descuida Louise, quien intente robarme el dinero le romperé el brazo, además ¿cómo podrían quitármelo?—

—Con magia, se puede hacer en un segundo—

 _Pero no había nadie alrededor que pareciese un mago. Yo aprendí a discernir entre los plebeyos y los magos de la Academia. Los magos siempre tenían capas y se veían muy arrogantes cuando caminaban. Según Louise, estar erguido es propio de un noble._

—¿No todos son gente común?—

—Por supuesto. Los nobles sólo ocupan el 10% de la población, y no hay manera de que anden en barrios pobres como estos—

—Entonces ¿Por qué un noble nos robaría?—

—Todos los nobles son magos, pero no todos los magos son nobles. Si por cualquier razón un noble es repudiado por su familia, deja el nombre de la familia, y cae de estatus, convirtiéndose en un mercenario o un criminal—

—Ya veo. Justo algo de esto me dijo Fouquet cuando íbamos hacia su estúpida trampa— _de pronto yo note algo_ —Oye Louise, ¿qué significa ese letrero en forma de botella?—

—Cervecería—

 _Empecé a fruncir el ceño._

—¿Y qué dice ese letrero con esa gran cruz?—

—Es un centro de reclutamiento para los guardias—

 _Suspire pesadamente_ —¿De verdad tienen que utilizar dibujos? ¿Acaso casi todos los no-magos no pueden leer y escribir?—

—Por supuesto. Enseñarles a los plebeyos a leer y escribir solo es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Para qué les serviría de todos modos? Solo deben obedecer y trabajar para los nobles y ya tienen asegurada la vida—

—Bien, pero te recuerdo que aún me debes enseñar a leer tu idioma. No vayas a retractarte—

—¡Yo jamás me retracto! ¡Las palabras de un noble son absolutas! Dije que te enseñaría y lo hare. Pero ahora solo busquemos la armería. Es por aquí, ya casi llegamos—

 _Louise entró en un camino aún más estrecho, y un hedor repugnante, procedente de montones de basura y otras cosas sucias en el suelo, nos golpeó._

—Deberían limpiar este sitio— _comente molesto_.

—Por eso mismo no vienen por aquí los nobles—

—No solo los nobles Louise, los plebeyos también corren peligro. No tienes idea de cuantos microorganismos patógenos están proliferando con solo dejar toda esta basura aquí—

—¿Micro…que? Cielos, tú solo dices una palabra rara tras otra—

—Microorganismo patógeno: son formas de vida microscópica responsables principalmente de provocar enfermedades en los demás organismos vivos. Se dividen en las bacterias, los virus, los parásitos y los hongos— _Louise se detuvo completamente y me miraba como si yo estuviera hablando en una lengua extranjera. Creo que es mejor preguntar_ —Louise, ¿Sabes que es lo que causa que una persona se enferme de gripe, dolor estomacal, sarpullido, diarrea y cosas similares?—

 _Ira aumentando_ —¡No me trates como una ingenua! ¡Para tu información, cada vez que alguien se enferma es un castigo de Dios por que la persona cometió un pecado o bien a consecuencia del desequilibrio del humor en el cuerpo!— _y Louise volvió a caminar._

 _Casi me palmeo la frente_ —Tengo mucho que explicarte una vez que terminemos con esta tontería— _dije con pesadez. Aunque supongo que da igual si le explico que sus creencias y conocimientos médicos están equivocados, dudo mucho que me crea._

 _En la cuarta intersección, Louise se detuvo y miró a su alrededor._

—Estaba a un lado de la tienda de pociones Peyman... Me acuerdo que está por aquí en alguna parte...— _Ella vio un letrero de bronce y grito alegremente_ —¡Ah! ¡Lo encontré!—

 _Una señal en forma de espada colgaba debajo de ella. Era la tienda del comerciante de Armas. Louise y yo caminamos hasta ahí, abrimos la puerta y entramos en la tienda._

 _A pesar de la brillante luz del día a fuera, la tienda estaba un poco oscura por dentro. Una lámpara de gas parpadeaba. Las paredes y los estantes estaban llenos de armas no organizados. Un traje detallado de una armadura decoraba la habitación. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años fumando una pipa atendía el negocio. Y hasta que vio la estrella de cinco puntas en su botón de oro, dejo su pipa y dijo:_

—¡Mi señora! ¡Mi noble señora! ¡Todos mis productos aquí son reales y con precios razonables! ¡No hay nada criminal aquí!—

—Vengo a comprar—

—Oh... eso es bastante extraño... ¡un noble comprando una espada! ¡Muy extraño!—

—¿Por qué?—

—Bueno... los sacerdotes portan báculos sagrados, los soldados espadas y los nobles, varitas. ¿No es así siempre?—

—Oh, yo no la usare. Mi familiar será el que la use—

—Ahh... un familiar que puede utilizar una espada, eh— _El tendero hablaba con voz alegre y me miró_ —Si no me equivoco, ¿es ese señor de allá?—

 _Louise asintió_ —No sé mucho acerca de espadas, así que por favor muéstreme todo lo que sea razonable—

 _El comerciante dijo como si se le ocurriera algo_ —Hablando de eso, parece que los nobles dejan que sus sirvientes lleven espadas últimamente—

—¿Qué está de moda o qué?— _preguntó Louise. El tendero naturalmente asintió._

—Algo así. Parece que han aumentado los robos en las calles de Tristain últimamente...—

—¿Robos?—

—Sí. En especial hay un ladrón que se hace llamar "Fouquet, La tierra que se desmorona", y me enteré de que robó un montón de tesoros nobles. Los nobles están realmente nerviosos, así que están armando a sus sirvientes con espadas. Hay otros robos menores pero ella es la principal—

 _Sentí como todas las emociones de Louise disminuían, claro signo de que estaba sorprendida. Yo me aguante el sonreír._

 _Obviamente Fouquet ya no será ningún problema._

 _El tendero jubilosamente entró en su almacén, pero yo ya podía sentir desde antes una gran avaricia que solo se intensificaba. Ya sé cuáles son sus intenciones: utilizara la inexperiencia de Louise y creerá que yo soy un ignorante en el área de las armas para vendernos cualquier cosa a un alto precio. Bueno, supongo que también debo proteger a Louise de las estafas así que no dejare que eso ocurra._

 _Poco después, regresó con una espada como de un metro de largo. Parecía que podía blandirse con una sola mano, especialmente para mi. Tenía incluso una guarda en la pequeña empuñadura._

—Preferiría algo más grande y más amplio— _Dijo Louise._

—Mi señora, por favor, perdone mi franqueza; las espadas y las personas tienen compatibilidades, al igual que los hombres y las mujeres. Como yo lo veo, esta espada se ajusta al familiar de un noble como usted—

—¿¡No te dije que quiero algo más grande y más amplio!?— _Dijo Louise con impaciencia. El comerciante entró de nuevo, murmurando silenciosamente entre dientes. Después de un rato, volvió frotando una espada con un trapo aceitoso._

—¿Qué tal esta?— _Era una espada de alrededor de un metro y medio de largo. El mango estaba hecho para llevar a dos manos y estaba decorada profusamente con joyas. La cuchilla parecía un espejo que al reflejar la luz, la hacía ver exquisita. Cualquiera que la mirara podría decir que era una hoja muy afilada y ancha_ —Esto es lo mejor que tengo. En lugar de decir que es para nobles, es más como decir que es algo que los nobles desean llevar, pero eso es algo reservado para los hombres muy fuertes—

 _Pero yo no soy cualquiera._

—¡Woah! ¡Esa espada se ve muy poderosa!— _Louise instantáneamente la quería_ —¿Cuánto?—

—Bueno... está hecha por el famoso alquimista germano, el Señor Shupei. ¡Puede cortar el metal como mantequilla por la magia infundida! ¿Ve la inscripción aquí?— _El tendero señaló con orgullo la inscripción de la empuñadura_ —No la podrá conseguir más barata en otro sitio—

—Está bien, pero dígame el precio—

 _En ese momento, el tendero le dijo bruscamente el precio_ —Esta se va por sólo 300 ecus—

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Uno puede comprar una casa de vacaciones con jardín con eso!— _dijo Louise sorprendida._

—Una famosa espada vale tanto como un castillo, mi señora. Una casa de vacaciones es bastante barata comparado con esto—

—... No digo que no pueda pagarla pero... —

—Y no lo harás Louise— _dije firmemente._

—¿Qué?—

—Esta espada solo es un mugroso adorno—

 _El tendero empezó a excusarse_ —Señor familiar, le aseguro que…—

—Podrás engañar a muchos nobles y no-magos, rata, pero a mí no— _dije fastidiado mientras el tendero llevaba su mano hacia su enorme nariz, me reí por dentro y continúe con mi explicación_ —Para empezar, el oro es demasiado maleable, su dureza en la escala de Ros-Iwal no es buena a menos que lo combines con otros metales. El acero es una mucha mejor opción, o incluso el bronce si no importa sacrificar la dureza pero que sea más resistente a la corrosión. Ahora, el oro tiene un punto de fusión de 1064 grados Agnis y un coeficiente de conductividad térmica de 317 Indras sobre metros por Kelv, significa que un mago de fuego con un poder decente seria capas de derretirla en algunos segundos. Para rematar, es demasiada llamativa, esta estupidez pide a gritos ser robada por cuanto ladrón pasa por la calle—

 _Vi las caras inexpresivas de Louise y el tendero rata y casi se me escapa un suspiro de cansancio. Por supuesto que ellos no iban a entender la terminología científica. Pero me entiendan o no, no pienso comprar esta inútil espada._

—¡Ja! ¡Finalmente alguien que se lo dice en la cara! Siempre que vienen nobles y compran la espada más decorativa pero inútil que les ofrece me dan ganas de palmearme la frente, aunque no tengo brazos—

—¿Quien dijo eso?— _pregunto Louise mirando hacia de donde venía la voz. El tendero se sujetó la cabeza._

 _Sin embargo yo me acerque hacia el origen del sonido: un barril lleno de espadas y note algo que no me había dado cuenta antes: una enorme emoción de orgullo que indicaba había una tercera persona en esta habitación._

 _Pero "persona" no es la palabra adecuada para describirlo._

 _Miró detenidamente el barril._ _¿En realidad es una espada la que está hablando_ _? Para mi consternación así era: La voz y el orgullo PROVENÍA de una espada oxidada y dañada._

—¿Una espada que habla?— _pregunto aun sorprendido._

 _El tendero de repente gritó con enojo_ —¡Derf! ¡No seas grosero con mis clientes!—

—¿Derf?— _Me doy la libertad de sacar la espada del barril y la inspecciono cuidadosamente. Era de la misma longitud que la espada enorme, aunque su hoja era ligeramente menos ancha. Era una espada larga y delgada tipo sable, similar a la espada de Augus: Lamento Oscuro, la diferencia era que esta era una espada más recta, aunque estaba bastante oxidada._

—¿Ser grosero? ¡Solo lo felicito por decirte la verdad!— _efectivamente la espada estaba hablando, aunque para hacerlo tenía que mover el protector transversal simulando una boca._

—¿Podría ser... que esto es un arma sensible?— _se_ _preguntó Louise._

—Así es, señora. Es un ser sensible, una espada mágica inteligente. Me pregunto qué clase de mago puede crear una espada parlante... pero tiene una lengua podrida, siempre dice cosas ofensivas. ¡Hey, Derf! ¡Sigue con la insolencia y le pediré a esta noble de aquí que te derrita!—

—¡Me parece muy bien! ¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentases! Estoy un poco cansado de este mundo. ¡Me encantaría ser fundido!—

—¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces te voy a fundir!— _El comerciante se acercó. Pero se lo impedí._

—Oh no lo haga... Una espada que habla es muy rara ¿cierto?— _Yo miro la espada de forma estoica pero por dentro estoy emocionado. Siendo que la física y la química estaban entre mis asignaturas favoritas cuando estudiaba Gaia no puedo dejar de teorizar los elementos y el proceso de como se pudo haber creado esta espada ¿Sera igual que las tropas armadas de Shinkoku Trastrium? Ellas eran esencialmente lo que los humanos de aquí llamarían golems, pero la diferencia era que ellos si tenían alma ¿Esta espada tendrá también una o solo es un "hechizo de personalidad" por así decirlo?_ —Dijiste que te llamas Derf, ¿no?—

—¡Es señor Derflinger! ¡Recuerda eso!— _otro nombre-trabalenguas._

—Mi nombre es Asura Shakti-Haath. Encantado de conocerte—

 _La espada se quedó en silencio, y parecía observarme. Después de un rato, susurro_ —Así que has venido... ¿eres un usuario?—

—¿Un usuario?—

—Mmm... ¿No sabes ni tus verdaderos poderes, eh? ¿Qué...? ¡Oh bien! ¡Pues cómprame, mi amigo!—

 _Parece que tiene información importante, ahora estoy aún más decido a llevármela_ —Está bien. Te voy a comprar— _La espada se quedó en silencio de nuevo_ —Louise, me quedo con esta—

 _Louise de mala gana, dijo_ —Oh... ¿quieres esta cosa? ¿No puedes escoger otra cosa más bonita y que no hable?—

—Louise, ya de por si tengo que hacer esta estupidez de utilizar una espada para combatir cuando te he dicho varias veces que NO LA NECESITO y que mis puños serán suficientes, solo para que te calles. Si vamos a seguir entonces utilizare una espada que de verdad funcione, no una tontería inútil que reluzca y resalte. Además…— _hice unos rápidos cortes y estoques en el aire_ —el balance y peso es perfecto, esto podría utilizarlo tanto una persona pequeña como alguien tan grande como yo— _luego tome una de las otras espadas y utilizando su punta intente rayar a Derflinger, pero aparte de quitar un poco el óxido no hubo rastro alguno de haberlo dañado, siguiendo la regla de que un material más duro siempre rayara a uno más blando y no a la inversa_ —tiene una excelente dureza, quien la haya forjado puso su empeño en que sea extremadamente duradero y resistente— _deje la otra espada en su lugar._

—Pero aun así esta oxidada— _dijo Louise con un tono que hace resaltar lo obvio._

—Eso solo demuestra su antigüedad, ¿dónde la conseguiste, rata _?— le pregunte al tendero mientras sentía que su tristeza aumentaba pero no me importo en lo absoluto, él quiso estafarnos._

—No lo sé. Me la vendió un mercenario que necesitaba dinero para comer, eso fue hace más de 10 años. Desde entonces solo se la ha pasado criticando e insultando a cada cliente que ha querido llevársela luego de que este descubre que es un arma inteligente—

 _En ese momento, empecé a sentir como el orgullo de Derf era desplazado por una enorme violencia. Yo lo ignore con el fin de convencer a Louise de comprarla_ —Entonces Louise, es esta arma o ninguna, tú decides—

Louise refunfuño y miro al tendero —¿Cuánto por esa?—

—100 ecus están bien—

—Está muy barata ¿no?— _dijo Louise con sarcasmo._

—Se las dejare barata a ustedes, pero ya llévensela— _Él agito su mano con desprecio. Yo saque la cartera de Louise que tenía amarrada a mi cintura, y dejó caer las monedas sobre el mostrador. Una a una, las monedas de oro cayeron sobre la superficie de madera. Después de contar con cuidado, el comerciante finalmente asintió_ —¡Gracias por su compra!— _Envainó la espada y me la dio_ —Si no se calla, sólo métela de nuevo en la vaina—

 _Salimos de la tienda y empecé a caminar en la misma dirección que Louise._

—¿Ya me dirás cuál es nuestra siguiente parada?—

—No. No permitiré que te niegas a esta—

—¿Crees que me voy a escapar de saberlo?—

—Si— _Louise no tardo ni medio segundo en responderme. Me pregunto que será el lugar a donde me lleva para considerar que yo haría tal cosa._

 _Caminamos unos cuantos metros y dimos la vuelta en una intersección. Louise comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de una tienda que, por la obvia falta de letrero en su entrada, tuve que interpretarlo según el dibujo, el cual era el diseño de una camisa y pantalones al lado de un vestido y…_

 _Madre Gaia…. Que no sea lo que estoy pensando…._

—Louise _—_

—Entra—

—Louise yo no necesito…—

—Dije entra, simio estúpido— _ira aumentando._

—Voy a irme de aquí de un salto si…—

—¡Voy a hacerte ver como un ser decente no me importa lo que digas! ¡Te la has pasado desnudo desde que llegaste aquí y eso se termina ahora!—

—Solo es de la cintura para arriba—

—¡No me importa! ¡Entra ahora o hare que te arrepientas!—

—¿Y exactamente cómo?— _le pregunte burlonamente. Ella ya sabe que soy absolutamente inmune a todos los ataques que me lancen, no puede amenazarme quitándome la comida y no pueda retractarse de su promesa de enseñarme a leer. Ya quiero ver que va a hacer para convencerme._

—Chillare MUY FUERTE—

 _O por todo el Mantra. Creo que ya se dio cuenta de que tengo el oído superdesarrollado o al menos sabe que me molestan sus gritos agudos._

—Bien— _dije pesadamente. Todo sea para evitar la molestia._

 _Entramos a la sastrería y con el sonido de una campana en la puerta de inmediato llego la encargada. Era una mujer en sus 30 años con una expresión bastante alegre, misma que compartía sus emociones, de cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana, una piel color crema. Su ropa era igual de simple que la de muchos plebeyos, consistiendo en un vestido verde pálido con delantal blanco, pero por su trabajo obviamente estaba mejor diseñada y tenía pequeños detalles que la hacían ver más elegante_

—Oh. Buenos días Louisita— _me pareció curioso que ella usara el primer nombre de Louise, creí que los no-magos solo tenían permitido llamar a los nobles por su apellido._

—Buenos días… ¡Espera! ¡Te dije que dejes de llamarme así! ¡Cuando estés en mi presencia te referirás a mi como Señorita Valliere!— _Louise respondió con una expresión molesta, pero sus emociones indicaban alegría._

—Te gusta que te llame así y lo sabes Louisita, no puedes negarlo— _entonces sus ojos se fijaron en mi presencia_ _—_ Cielos, ¿quién es ese apuesto hombre que te acompaña? ¿Un guardaespaldas quizás?— _y pude sentir su lujuria aumentando._

—Este no es un hombre, este simio es mi familiar—

—¿Familiar? Creí que lo que los magos invocaban como acompañantes eran animales o criaturas mágicas, no seres humanos—

—Por eso dije que es un simio, solo sabe hacer escándalo y jamás se comporta como se debe—

—En ese caso tu eres un ratón Louise, solo te la pasas chillando— _le respondí molesto._

—¡Cállate! ¡No te he dado permiso para hablar!—

—Ni lo necesito, ratona—

—¡Cállate!—

—¡Vaya! Creí que yo era la única que comparaba a Louise con un pequeño ratoncito— _la sastre respondió con una sonrisa._

—¡Tu también cállate!— _ahora si las emociones de Louise mostraban ira._

—Mi nombre es Asura— _decidí ignorar a Louise y presentarme._

—Mi nombre es Sucy, la mejor sastre de la ciudad. Quiero creer que soy una de las pocas amigas de Louisita—

—¿Las que se consigue o las que la aguantan?—

—¡Cállate Asura!—

—Ambas en realidad—

—¡Cállate Sucy! ¡Cállense ambos!—

 _Dejamos que Louise se tranquilizara por un momento y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Sucy continúa hablando._

—Lo de siempre entonces, Louisita. Ya tengo los textiles nuevos—

—En realidad esta vez…—

—¿Qué es lo de siempre?— _yo pregunte esperando divertirme un poco, obviamente esto molesto a Louise, quien miro amenazadoramente a Sucy._

—No te atrevas a…—

—Estoy al tanto de las masivas explosiones que Louisita causa al realizar sus hechizos. Siempre viene a mí buscando mi profesionalismo para reparar sus uniformes y otras prendas luego de que terminan siendo las inocentes víctimas de sus encantamientos. Ostento el no oficial título de "Sucy Chevalier Curandera de los Sagrados Ropajes de la Valliere" ya sean desde uniformes escolares, vestidos de gala hasta ropa interior, tengo el divino deber de restaurar las prendas de Louisita luego de que sufran una explosión—

 _Era difícil ocultar mi risa luego de la explicación que Sucy me dio con un tono tan natural y profesional que juraría que ese título de verdad existe. Voltee a ver de reojo a Louise cuyo rostro estaba completamente ruborizado por la vergüenza._

—Te odio tanto— f _ue la única respuesta Louise. Pasando unos segundos y luego de unas respiraciones, ella continuo hablando_ —Ahora si ya terminaste, entonces escucha lo que tengo que decir: necesito ropas para mi familiar. Estoy cansada de que vaya por todos lados como un salvaje semidesnudo con unos horribles pantalones—

—Pero Louisita, para él ya se ve perfecto con lo que tiene— _opino lo mismo señorita Sucy, pero resérvese su lujuria._

—¡No! ¡El dejara de verse como un salvaje y es definitivo!—

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué tipo de ropa desea?— _pregunto Sucy._

—Quisiera algo…— _yo intente expresar mi deseo pero Louise me interrumpió._

—Lo más elegante que tengas. Un saco estaría bien, hecho de lana preferiblemente. Que sea de cuello corto y delgado y mangas largas también delgadas. Color tinto o azul profundo, con botones dorados en las mangas y el cuello. Un pantalón hecho de lana y de alguno de los mismos colores que antes dije, también que sea delgado y que cubra perfectamente hasta los pies—

 _Yo me quede estático._

 _Eso NO VA A FUNCIONAR para mí_

—Louise, no voy a ponerme eso— _intente razonar con ella._

—Eres mi familiar y te pondrás lo que yo te digo—

—No entiendas Louise. Si haces que me ponga una ropa como la que me estas pidiendo voy a acabar destrozándola pronto al momento de combatir—

—Pues obviamente tendrás cuidado—

—No se trata de tener cuidado o no, se trata de efectividad. Si no realizo mis movimientos de lucha entonces no podre derrotar efectivamente a todos los que te amenacen y si los realizo acabare rompiendo las prendas—

—¿Movimientos de lucha? ¡Te dije que ya no seguirías utilizando eso y en cambio debes de empezar a usar la espada!—

—La espada será solo un complemento Louise, yo jamás acepte abandonar mi estilo y gusto por usar mis puños para combatir—

—Mira, ya te deje decidir el comprar la espada más fea, oxidada y rara que pudiste encontrar—

 _Derf salió de su funda_ —Mira que si te escucho niña—

—¡Cállate!—

—¿Una espada que habla?— _Sucy pregunto escéptica._

—Larga historia— _yo respondí como si nada._

—Pero ahora vas a callarte y a utilizar las ropas que te ordene que uses. Debemos hacer que parezcas menos salvaje luego de todo el desastre que causaste—

—¿Desastre?— _pregunto Sucy._

—Muy larga historia— _yo volví a responder_ —Louise, no me vas a hacer usar esas prendas que mencionaste, incluso si uso la espada si quieres que te proteja, debo usar una ropa más cómoda y que permita la libertad de movimiento—

—No vas a usar nada más que lo que yo te ordene— _Louise seguía firme a su decisión._

—En realidad, Louise, tu familiar tiene razón— _Louise voltea a ver a Sucy sorprendida, no solo por no haberla llamado por el sobrenombre diminutivo sino por que adoptó un tono bastante más serio_ —He tenido que hacerle prendas a nobles y plebeyos por igual, a soldados e incluso mercenarios. Pero para estos 2 últimos, siempre es necesario prendas cómodas y ligeramente holgadas que permitan la libertad del movimiento de los brazos y las piernas al fin de permitirles combatir. Lo que estas pidiendo es completamente ineficaz—

 _Sonreí para mis adentros y vote a ver a Louise. Su expresión molesta concordaba con sus emociones, una mezcla ligeramente de violencia y pereza._

—Está bien, ¿Qué sugieres?— _ella me pregunto nuevamente molesta. Yo me gire hacia Sucy._

—¿Tiene algo con lo que pueda dibujar?— _Yo le pregunte a Sucy y ella inmediatamente fue al interior de su tienda._

 _En pocos segundos me trajo un trozo de pergamino del tamaño de una hoja de libro y un lápiz hecho completamente de carbón. Tuve que tener cuidado de no romperlo mientras dibujaba sobre el papel un diseño muy similar al traje de entrenamiento que usaba cuando entrenaba con Yasha, así como unos pantalones Hakama que no estuvieran rotos. Luego me voltee hacia ella mostrándole el dibujo y procedí a dar mis especificaciones_

—La prenda para el torso debe ser holgada y dejarme una completa libertad de movimiento desde el hombro hacia abajo con el fin de golpear y usar la espada. Una camisa de mangas muy cortas o mejor aún sin las mismas seria perfecta. El pantalón debe ser similar al que tengo en este instante, ligeramente ancho de tal forma me permita correr y cambiar la posición de mis piernas de forma rápida con el fin de saltar, evadir y patear. Para el textil, utilice la lana que me pueda asegurar una mayor resistencia y elasticidad. El color y los detalles lo dejo a su elección—

—¡No se diga más! Aunque nunca he hecho un diseño como este antes… ¡Siempre me gustan los retos! Lo hare tal y como me dices. Ahora…— _ella saca una cinta métrica y su lujuria aumenta_ —quédate quieto mientras te tomo las medidas— _y aumenta más._

 _Yo suspiro internamente y dejo que me tome las medidas, ignorando como no pocas veces se aprovecha de extender la cinta métrica para acariciar mi cuerpo con sus manos. Definitivamente su lujuria no se compara con la de Kirche, pero sigue siendo una molestia._

—¿Tus grebas irán por debajo o encima de tu ropa? ¿O te gusta así como están?— _Sucy pregunta viendo mis protectores de las piernas, siendo que el protector de la izquierda está por debajo de mi pantalón hakama mientras que el protector de la derecha cubre el pantalón._

—¿Sus qué?— _pregunta Louise, quien se encontraba curioseando algunos textiles._

—Las grebas, la armadura de sus piernas— _Sucy apunta hacia las piezas metálicas mencionadas y para sorpresa de ambos Louise abre los ojos sorprendida._

—¡¿De dónde las robaste?!—

 _Madre Gaia._

Susp _ire pesadamente antes de responderle a esta niña_ —Louise, tú tienes la maldita costumbre de sacar conclusiones precipitadas para todo pero… ¿enserio crees que soy el tipo de persona que robaría algo? Y además, si lo hiera no los estaría utilizando en este momento, los mantendría ocultos de todos, en especial de ti—

 _Parece que ella se está dando cuenta de su error_ —¿Y de donde las sacaste entonces?—

—Vinieron conmigo justo el día en que me invocaste, son parte de mi equipo al momento de pelear… un momento— _me detengo unos segundos y saco una conclusión ligeramente sorprendido_ —estás diciendo que luego de poco más de 2 semanas de ser tu familiar ¿hasta ahora fue que los notaste?—

 _Louise comenzó a sonrojarse bastante_ —No es cierto, ya los había notado… solo que no me fueron de importancia—

—Eso no fue lo que indicaron tus palabras de hace un momento— _yo le recalque._

—¡Cállate! ¡No contradigas a tu ama!—

—Louisita, es más que obvio que no te distes cuenta de ellos, aunque el que haya pasado tanto tiempo para que lo notaras es sorprendente— _Sucy intervino para mi beneficio._

—¡No te pongas de su parte Sucy!—

—Quiero decir… ahora dirás que no te has cuenta de que no tiene pezones, ¡jajaja!—

 _Oh Mierda._

—¿No tiene que?— _Louise voltea verme, específicamente al pecho… su mandíbula se abre tanto que casi creo que se ha desencajado_ —¡NO TIENES PEZONES!—

 _Madre Gaia_ —Grítalo más fuerte Louise, no te alcanzaron a escuchar en la academia— _yo le respondo molesto y sarcástico._

—¿Tampoco te distes cuenta de eso?— _Sucy miro a Louise sorprendida._

 _Derf escogió este momento para salir de su funda_ —¡Cielos niña noble! ¡Incluso yo me di cuenta de ello apenas me saco del barril!—

 _Ya me estaba hartando de esta conversación_ —No es algo de extrema importancia… ni siquiera los utilizamos para algo los hombres, son la parte más inútil de nuestro cuerpo—

—¿Y por eso se los corto, señor familiar?— Sucy me pregunta.

—¡No me los corte!… simplemente nací sin ellos— _como todos los varones semidioses._

—Raro—

—Muy raro—

—¿Estás seguro de que eres humano?—

 _Dejo escapar un suspiro molesto_ —Que las grebas estén por debajo de la ropa— _Dije terminando definitivamente esta conversación._

—Muy bien— _y con esas palabras, Sucy comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la tienda, a la parte donde al parecer realiza los cortes y diseños._

—¿Están hechas de oro?¿Te quejaste por una espada hecha de oro y ahora resulta que utilizas protectores de oro?— _me pregunto Louise levantando una ceja._

—No es oro común. Es una aleación de 10% oro y 90% platino lo que le otorga una resistencia descomunal—

—¿Platino? Nunca había oído de ese metal—

—Te sorprenderías lo que se puede hacer con el—

 _Louise camina hacia mí y se agacha para ver más de cerca mis grebas._

—Están muy desgastadas… pero estos detalles, nunca los había visto—

—Son de dónde vengo—

—¿Tu ciudad, digo… mundo natal?— _ella pregunta incomoda, sus emociones cambian a una ligera melancolía._

—Si—

—…—

—…—

—…—

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué te estas tomando la molestia de comprarme estas cosas si te dije que al final voy a regresar a mi mundo?— _le pregunte a Louise, luego de pensar mejor sus acciones._

—Aun si vas a regresar a tu mundo, sigues siendo mi familiar en este instante, así que mientras tanto voy a asegurarme de que seas el familiar más normal y decente posible—

—Lo que tú digas—

 _A los pocos minutos vemos a Sucy volver con una sonrisa._

—¡Muy bien, está todo listo! Sin embargo debo pedirles que esperen un par de días porque para realizar las prendas que me pediste, ya que debido a tu complexión debo utilizar un poco más del doble de metros de telas que las que uso normalmente—

 _Esa información me provoco una risa interna. Si para mi necesitan más del doble, seguro que para Augus ocupan el cuádruple y si lo hacen para Wyzen… la tienda se queda sin textiles, aunque bien podrían usar las cortinas._

—No hay problema Sucy, muchas gracias— _yo le agradecí cortésmente, sabiendo que Louise no lo haría, porque pese a la amigable actitud de la sastre sigue siendo una plebeya y Louise una noble, sin embargo…_ —Aunque quisiera pedirle una prenda más—

—¿Otra cosa?— _Pregunto Sucy. Louise también alzo una ceja en mi dirección._

—Quisiera unos guantes, del cuero más resistente que tenga si es posible—

—¿Para qué quieres unos guantes?— _Louise pregunto._

 _Como una simple respuesta, yo levante mi mano izquierda donde residían las runas de Gandálfr, familiar del legendario Brimir, UNICO portador conocido del vacío…_

 _Por suerte, ella lo entendió y asintió de inmediato_

—Muy bien, solo déjame hacer las mediciones— _y Sucy comenzó a usar su cinta métrica para medir las dimensiones de mis manos. Su lujuria nuevamente aumento, ya imagino el porqué._

—Bien, ahora nos retiramos, adiós— _ese fue la respuesta de Louise, quien dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda, yo la seguí después._

 _Para mi fastidio, Louise me hizo ir a otra tienda con el fin de comprar zapatos. Para mi alegría, no hubo ninguno que se ajustara a mi talla (y aun si los hubiera no me los pondría, me gusta sentir la tierra bajo mis pies). Louise dejó escapar un gruñido molesto pero al final lo acepto._

—Bien, regresemos a la academia— _me dijo Louise suspirando._

—Por fin— _respondí yo. Por suerte apenas era mediodía,_ _podre irme a la fuente de agua y meditar tranquilo._

 _Pasamos por la calle principal en dirección a los establos._

—¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF!... ¡COF! ¡COF!—

 _Caminando hacia nosotros, vimos a un hombre harapiento y sucio cuya tos indicaba una severa enfermedad de la garganta, como si sus ojos rojos y nariz con escurrimiento no fueran ya un buen indicativo. Sus emociones me indicaban codicia, cosa que no me sorprende considerando su estado marginal._

—Ves, Louise. Por eso no deben dejar la basura a la intemperie, alguien ya se enfermó y podría propagar la infección—

—¿De qué hablas? Ese tipo seguramente cometió un pecado y ahora está sufriendo el castigo de Brimir por ello—

—No existe algo como eso Louise, cuando un virus o bacteria entran por las mucosas del cuerpo y estas llegan a proliferar dentro del mismo entonces…—

 _Repentinamente el hombre comenzó a toser con más fuerza y a tambalearse hasta casi caer encima de Louise, pero ella fue lo suficientemente ágil para esquivarlo._

—¡Sucio plebeyo! ¡Cómo te atreves a acercárteme!—

—Perdo…¡COF! neme señorita ¡COF! ¡COF! No quería… ¡COF!—

—¡No quiero excusas! ¡Te ordeno que te largues de mi presencia y…!—

 _Louise le gritaba al indigente con mucha fuerza cuando mi oído capto ciertas palabras._

— **Attrahunt** —

 _Repentinamente sentí como la billetera de Louise, que descansaba atada a mi cintura, se esfumaba. Volteando a ver el origen de las palabras, pude identificar entre el callejón y las sombras que formaban las casas a una persona completamente vestida de ropajes negros y sosteniendo una varita en su mano derecha. Apenas la billetera de Louise llego a él, la tomo y rápidamente salió huyendo a lo profundo del callejón._

—¡Maldito!— _yo grite viendo como un ladrón aprovecho esta situación._

—¡Kya!— _el grito de Louise llama mi atención y rápidamente alzo mis brazos para recibirla entre ellos, notando también una clara marca de suciedad con forma de sandalia justo al nivel del estómago de Louise. Levanto la mirada y veo como el supuesto hombre enfermo nos dedica una sonrisa bizarramente alegre._

—¡Adiós estúpidos!— _el sujeto empieza a correr bastante rápido entre la multitud, quienes se apartan rápidamente del camino y protegen con ambas manos sus bolsas con dinero luego de darse cuenta que había un ladrón cruzando entre ellos._

 _De pronto me di cuenta de que había ocurrido: mientras el hombre enfermo servía como distracción había un mago que aprovechando los agudos gritos de Louise, los uso como camuflaje para recitar su propio conjuro y así robarme el dinero, tal y como Louise me dijo que los magos deshonrados hacían. Luego ese mismo hombre enfermo se deshizo de Louise empujándola…_

 _Lastimándola…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡YO ESTABA FURIOSO!_

—¡¿Que estas esperando?! ¡Atrápalo!— _Louise me grito, mientras se soltaba de mi agarre._

—Con gusto— _finalmente una orden de Louise que estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir._

 _No solo estos desgraciados se habían pasado de listos conmigo, no solo me habían quitado el dinero que estaba seguro que podía proteger de lo que fuera, sino que también uno de ellos había herido a Louise_ _ **EN MI PRESENCIA**_ _._

 _Cambie de opinión: le romperé ambos brazos._

 **[A]**

 _Dando un potente salto, me alzo por encima de todas las personas e incluso las casas. Obviamente sorprendo a varios transeúntes, pero no me importa lo mas mínimo._

 _Mi objetivo es ese estúpido cómplice._

 **[Y]**

 **¡PUM!**

 _En el aire, lanzo un golpe que impacta directamente contra el suelo, creando un ligero terremoto que hace caer al cómplice y hace tambalear a muchos otros civiles que estaban alejados algunos metros. Fue gracias a esto que pude realizar mi ataque sin preocuparme de dañar a algún inocente._

—¡Agh! ¿Pero que demon…?— _el cómplice se voltea y me mira asustado. Él sabe claramente lo que viene._

 _Pero no tiene idea de que tan doloroso va a ser._

 _Yo lo levanto fácilmente con una de mis manos y lo acerco a mí. De paso, detecto un ligero olor a picante proveniente de su garganta._

 _Eso solo significaba una cosa: el viejo truco de la capsaicina, sustancia irritante, natural de los picantes._

 _Pero da lo mismo, terminemos con esto_

—Vas a decirme a donde se fue tu maldito compañero o…—

 _De una forma bastante ágil, indicando una maldita larga experiencia, saca una daga perfectamente oculta de entre su ropa y realiza la acción más estúpida de todas._

—¡Muere!—

 **¡TINK!**

 _Ni siquiera me molesto en mirar los trozos de hierro que caen del arma que se acaba de destruir al contacto con mi cuello o a las otras personas que vuelven a sorprenderse por tal evento._

 _Este idiota ahora si sabe que tan doloroso va a ser._

 **[B]**

 **¡Crack!**

 **[B]**

 **¡Crack!**

—¡AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh!— _grito el imbécil luego de que con un rápido movimiento de mis dedos, le rompiera ambos brazos_

—Lo diré solo una vez: dime donde está tu maldito compañero y te dejo libre— _no importa que mundo fuera, los ladrones no tienen código de honor. Si uno está en peligro y tiene la oportunidad de salvarse a consta de la seguridad o incluso la vida de sus compañeros entonces tomaría la oportunidad sin dudarlo; ellos solo trabajaban juntos para que los robos sean más fáciles, pero muy rara vez son leales entre ellos._

—¡Si! ¡Ahh! ¡Está bien, lo hare!—

CALLEJON ENTRE LOS EDIFICIOS

—Jejeje, esos estúpidos estudiantes nobles, creyendo que con un guardaespaldas gigante podrán intimidarnos. Pero por Brimir, este sí que es un bueno botín…—

—Sera lo último que robaras, maldito—

—¡¿Que?!— _el ladrón me voltea a ver, sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y frunce el ceño mientras me ve con desprecio_ —Ese idiota fallo en escapar de ti, ¿verdad?— _dice mientras empuña su varita._

—Si, ahora devuélveme el dinero y te prometo que saldrás de aquí solo con heridas menores _— bueno esa parte era una vil mentira, ya que también le iba a romper ambos brazos; pero considerando que yo he luchado a muerte contra las malditas bestias Gohma desde hace millones de años, para mí eso cuenta como una herida menor._

—¿Eso crees? Aunque ya no soy un noble sigo siendo un mago y…—

—Si, si... ya me se está estúpida frase: eres superior a mí porque soy un plebeyo y no tengo magia y ahora vas a intentar matarme con tus hechizos— _dije con un tono burlesco y frustrado, ¿Es que estos nobles idiotas tienen frases patentadas o algo así?_

—¡Miserable! ¡Voy a matarte!— _apunto su varita hacia mi_ **—¡Ignis Sphaera!—**

 _Voy a resumir lo ocurrido en las siguientes 4 frases:_

 _El hechizo me impacto y no me daño._

 _El idiota se sorprendió e intento huir._

 _Atrape al idiota del cuello de su camisa y lo hice verme a los ojos._

 **[B]**

 **¡Crack!**

 **[B]**

 **¡Crack!**

—¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!—

 _Le rompí ambos brazos rápidamente y ahora grita como un puerco en el matadero._

—Me llevare esto— _dije tomando el dinero de Louise antes de que cayera de su mano izquierda; por otro lado, la mano derecha dejo caer su varita y yo simplemente procedí a pisarla. Este idiota ya no es ningún peligro._

 _Hora de volver._

CALLE BOURDONNÉ

—Problema resuelto— _le dije a Louise mostrándole su billetera con el dinero recuperado y también trayendo al estúpido mago ladrón sobre mi hombro, este continuaba gimiendo de dolor._

—Ya era hora— _fue su fría respuesta. Ella se encontraba apuntando con su varita al ladrón que fungió como distractor, mismo que también continuaba sollozando por sus brazos rotos._

—¿Deberíamos llamar a los guardias o algo así?— _le pregunte a Louise mientras tiraba sin consideración al ladrón que cargaba conmigo sobre el cuerpo del otro. Ambos volvieron a gritar adoloridos pero yo los ignore por completo, y aunque Louise me envió una mirada desaprobadora, ella hizo lo mismo._

—Con el escándalo que hiciste y los plebeyos viéndolo todo, es más que seguro que los guardias reales ya están enterados y llegaran en cualquier momento—

—Bien por mí— _dije sin importancia. Sin embargo noto que aunque estaban lastimados ambos ladrones aun podían correr y huir. No siento que valga la pena comprar una soga para atarlos, así que use mi común táctica de intimidación. Los mire fijamente con un rostro que expresaba mi completa ira_ — **Si ustedes 2 intentan escaparse, los próximos huesos que les destrozo serán los de sus cráneos ¿Entendido?** — _y mi voz no se quedó atrás._

—¡SI! ¡SI!— _ellos respondieron, entre lágrimas y muy asustados._

—Bien— _comencé a caminar hacia los establos para recuperar el caballo de Louise, y esperando que todo esto quede atrás._

—Te lo dije— _Madre Gaia, no ahora_ —¡Te dije que fueras cuidadoso! ¡Que con magia cualquier noble deshonrado podía robarte el dinero! Pero no: tenías que comportarte como un simio estúpido y creer que tu fuerza y apariencia intimidante lo resolvería todo—

—¿Y no lo hizo?— _pregunte sarcásticamente._

—Si hubieras tenido cuidado, tal como te lo dije, nunca hubieras tenido que recurrir a eso— _Louise respondió muy molesta._

 _Yo suspire. Mi alto sentido de la moral me dice que esta vez tengo todas las de perder y debo reconocer mi error_ —Mira, realmente lo siento Louise. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que detecta los planes y trampas ajenas—

—No. Eres el tipo de persona que se abalanza golpeando a todo lo que ve—

—Y lo creas o no, me ha funcionado muchísimo. Simplemente no soy un estratega—

 _Y esto es una completa verdad. Si bien no soy un estúpido que resuelve todos los problemas que se le presenten a base de golpes, tampoco soy una persona que realice estrategias complejas para conseguir la victoria o lograr un objetivo. Siempre prefiero ser directo._

 _En Gaia, la parte de la planificación le toco siempre a Kalrow. Lo odiare por completo, al igual que a todos los otros guardianes generales que participaron en el asesinato de mi esposa y el secuestro de mi hija, con excepción de Yasha, por más allá del tiempo que le tomaría todas las estrellas del universo extinguirse… pero ni siquiera con todo mi odio puedo negar que era un estratega y planificador absolutamente competente. Un verdadero genio que en muchas ocasiones, antes de que realizaran su maldita traición, dio la vuelta a una batalla contra el Gohma que creíamos completamente perdida, siendo sus instrucciones las que nos llevaron a la victoria._

 _No solo él. Deus y Yasha también eran buenos estrategas. Olga, más o menos: le iba bien hasta que las cosas se le salían de control y debía de retirarse; la misma regla aplicaba a Sergei. Solo Augus, Wyzen y yo éramos los únicos que preferíamos el combate directo sin nada planeado más que destrozar al maldito monstruo Gohma se nos pusiera enfrente._

 _Y aunque se dice que el cerebro siempre le gana a la fuerza, yo demostré que eso no siempre es verdad._

 _Que los últimos y agonizantes momentos de Sergei, luego de que me intentara expulsar de la órbita del planeta con un disparo súper cargado de cañón de Mantra, fallara miserablemente y yo lo aplastara en su estúpida capsula de escape, matándolo de forma lenta y dolorosa, sean una prueba de ello_.

—Solo regresemos a la academia y olvidémonos de todo esto— _ella dio por terminada la conversación y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo._

—Disculpen—

 _Pero el destino, tan misterioso como es, me tenía otros planes._

—¿Qué pasa?— _le pregunte al hombre que llamo nuestra atención._

—¿Es usted un guerrero al servicio de un noble? ¿Su señora es ella?— _pregunto apuntando a Louise._

" _Guerrero al servicio de un noble"… supongo que era la manera más adecuada de definirme ahora que Louise entendió que no podíamos ir divulgando que yo era un familiar y mucho menos Gandálfr. Si Colbert y Osmond sabían sobre las runas es debido a su propio conocimiento, curiosidad y acceso a una biblioteca. Pero si alguien que no es de confianza lo descubre las consecuencias podrían ser fatales._

—Si y si, ¿Qué ocurre con eso?— _yo le respondí._

—¡Por favor ayúdeme _!— el hombre hablo desesperado, sus emociones reflejaban lo mismo y entonces hizo algo que me molesto bastante: se inclinó ante Louise… y ante mi_ —¡Soy del otro lado de la ciudad y allí también hay bandas de ladrones que roban nuestras viviendas cada que pueden! ¡Ya le hemos avisado a los guardias reales pero no han hecho nada! ¡Y son extremadamente buenos al luchar, los que han intentado detenerlos terminaron muertos!—

—¿Y por qué debería ayudarte plebeyo?— _esa fue la respuesta que salió de la boca de Louise, tan desinteresada y fría como se puede esperar_ —No eres mi siervo, no estas afiliado a mi familia, no tengo motivo para resolverte tus pro…—

—Lo hare— _yo respondí secamente._

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!— _Fue el grito/pregunta de Louise quien me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos_ —Simio estúpido, no te doy permiso de hacer lo que sea que estés pensando—

—¿Y desde cuando necesito tu permiso para hacer lo que considero correcto?— _yo le respondo ligeramente molesto con su actitud. Volteo a ver al hombre aun inclinado_ —Te librare de esos bandido si me guías hacia donde están ellos… ¡Y dejas de inclinarte!— _le respondí dejando que una parte de mi frustración salga hacia la superficie. Fue la primera vez desde que llegue a este mundo que un humano nuevamente se inclina ante mí y me hizo recordar las horribles experiencias de Gaia y las masacres humanas._

—¡Si señor!— _el hombre se levanta y comienza a caminar_ —¡Por aquí por favor!— _yo simplemente comienzo a seguirlo._

 _Obviamente Louise no se iba a quedar tranquila_

—¡¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que estas haciendo?!—

—Ayudar a alguien que lo necesita—

 _Louise resoplo ruidosamente_ —Escucha, puede que pienses que estás haciendo lo correcto pero no es así: estos bandidos no tienen honor, incluso si los derrotas eso solo los hará enfurecer y volverán mejor organizados que antes para atacar y matar a todas las personas que encuentren, incluso si no tienen nada que ver con el conflicto, solo para herirte y verte humillado—

—Entonces les causare tanto dolor y trauma que preferirán meterse por su propia cuenta a las prisiones antes que pensar en volver a combatir contra mí—

—Aun si lo logras, tu eres la persona menos sutil que existe en esta tierra: tus acciones se esparcirán como un rumor, pero incluso así llamaras la atención de los guardias, de los nobles, de la realeza y tarde o temprano, nos buscaran y descubrirán "eso"— _Louise puso bastante énfasis en esa última palabra, refiriéndose a las runas familiares._

 _Era una lógica buena, prácticamente perfecta: por supuesto que no soy sutil en los combates, por supuesto que los guardias no dejarían que un campesino los humille haciendo mucho mejor lo que se supone es su trabajo, por supuesto que los nobles no permitirían que un plebeyo que no se inclina ante ellos ande suelto haciendo lo que quiera y por supuesto que la familia real no permitirá que un hombre con grandes capacidades no sea utilizado para el servicio del reino._

 _Solo había una respuesta igualmente perfecta que yo dar ante ese argumento:_

—Lidiare con eso cuando llegue el momento _— hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no reír al ver como la cara de Louise se contorsionaba por mi horrible respuesta_ —Y no desistiré de mi decisión— _dije con mi voz firme, no dando lugar a mas replicas._

 _Un enorme suspiro salió de su boca mientras continuaba caminando junto a mí_ —Simio estúpido—

—¿Simio? Me acabas de llamar persona hasta hace pocos segundos— _y para complementar mis palabras, voluntariamente puse una sonrisa en mi rostro._

—¡Solo cállate y acabemos con esto!—

 _Resumiré todas mis acciones en las siguientes 10 frases:_

 _1.- El hombre me llevo hasta la zona donde vivía y, luego de que yo caminara unos minutos por las áreas más peligrosas, los bandidos estúpidos no tardaron en aparecer._

 _2.- Intentaron atacarme y fallaron miserablemente._

 _3.- Los pocos que escaparon me condujeron hacia el escondite principal donde también los golpee a todos los bandidos restantes._

 _4.- Recibí los halagos de la gente por librarles de esa amenaza, quienes procedieron a recuperar cualquier cosa que los ladrones les habían quitado y aun mantenían en su escondite._

 _5.- Procedíamos a retirarnos cuando un hombre me pregunto si podía ayudarlo en otra parte de la ciudad a mover unos enormes arboles cortados._

 _6.- Yo accedí y Louise gruño._

 _7.- Cuando termine con los arboles una mujer me pidió que le ayudara con un grupo de enormes rocas que estaban enterradas en la tierra e impedían extender las siembras._

 _8.- Yo accedí y Louise gruño aún más._

 _9.- Cuando termine con las rocas un hombre me pidió que ayudara a él y sus empleados a derribar unas casas cuya madera ya estaba podrida y era un peligro para cualquiera que viviera allí._

 _10.- Yo accedí y, por supuesto, Louise gruño mucho más._

 _Naturalmente hice estas cosas a mi propio estilo: levante y arroje los arboles cortados y sus raíces de manera aburrida hacia donde me lo pidieron, perfore con mis dedos las enormes rocas que estaban enterradas en la tierra y las levante sin problema y derribe las casas a base de golpes en sus soportes sin importarme que múltiples escombros me cayeran encima._

 _Si antes los campesinos estaban agradecidos, ahora estaban anonadados, pero por suerte ninguno de ellos comenzó a inclinarse ante mí. Cuando me preguntaron cómo obtuve mi fuerza, di exactamente la misma respuesta/mentira que en la academia: mi raza eran fuertes por naturaleza y entrenamiento debido a que provenía de un lugar que no había magos y estos problemas los teníamos que arreglar nosotros mismos._

 _Se emocionaron bastante, especialmente por escuchar que había un lugar donde con puro entrenamiento físico podrías llegar a ser tan poderoso como un mago o incluso más, sin usar magia._

 _Curiosamente estos favores tuvieron su recompensa. Aunque yo les dije varias veces que no debían entregarme nada a cambio porque no estaba haciendo esto por dinero u objetos, los campesinos insistieron en regalarnos diversas cosas como agradecimiento._

 _Ellos me explicaron que un mercenario o incluso un guardia real no se molestarían en hacer absolutamente nada de lo que yo hice si no pidiera algo realmente importante, costoso o valioso a cambio._

 _Supongo que es lo mismo que cuando recibí el Soufflé y el perfume, si no pides algo desde el principio las propias personas te otorgaran algo por sus propios valores morales y no aceptaran un No por respuesta._

 _Para cuando finalmente salimos de la capital, lo que fue una simple ida a comprar una espada y algo de ropa, terminamos además con 2 bolsas de viaje de tamaño mediano, un jarrón pintado con diseños de la naturaleza, un pequeño cofre de madera bellamente tallada con la ilustración de la corona real, diversos tipos de frutas y verduras, 3 botellas de leche, diversos panes y galletas, una bolsa con dulces de azúcar y un trozo de carne de res encurtido._

 **Chomp Chomp** —No puedo creer que realmente hicieras todos esos favores a los plebeyos— _dijo Louise montada sobre el caballo, masticando y mirándome desaprobatoriamente._

—Y aunque te quejes, te estas comiendo el resultado de uno de esos favores— _respondí viendo como ella se encontraba comiendo los dulces de azúcar, que al ritmo que iba no sobreviviría ninguno para cuando lleguemos a la academia. Yo traía todas las demás cosas metidas en el jarrón._

—¡Cállate! Lo que es tuyo también es mío—

—¿Se aplica a la inversa?—

—¡No!— **Chomp Chomp**

—Increíble _— gruñí esa palabra, aunque en realidad estaba más molesto por su actitud que por el hecho de que se comiera los alimentos, dado que yo solo como por gusto y no por necesidad, realmente prefiero que ella los consuma y no se desperdicien_ —Se los daré a la cocina de la academia y les diré que son tuyos, así al menos se aprovecharan de manera correcta—

—Bien—

 _Fue lo último que dijo Louise antes de que ambos nos sumiéramos en un profundo y tranquilizador silencio. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a la academia, dejar los alimentos en la cocina, pasar un tiempo limpiando y puliendo a Derf del óxido, ir a la habitación de Louise para aprender el lenguaje de este mundo y permitir que este día termine finalmente y sin más problemas._

ACADEMIA DE MAGIA, HABITACIÓN DE LOUISE

 _Por supuesto que no iba a ser tan malditamente fácil. Louise y Kirche se miraban fijamente llenas de ira la una a la otra, mientras que yo me encontraba recargado contra la pared. Tabitha leía tranquilamente sobre la cama de Louise._

 _Louise tenía sus brazos sobre su cintura._

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto, Zerbst?— _Ella miraba fijamente a su rival._

 _Kirche la miro condescendientemente mientras sostenía la espada gigante de oro con sus propias manos._

—Te lo dije, yo tengo lo que Asura quería y merecía así que he venido aquí para dárselo— _ella volteo a verme con ojos apasionados._

—Yo nunca te pedí esa cosa— _dije sin suavizar mi tono, intentando dejarle bien claro que no quería ese estúpido trozo gigante de metal inútil. Pero ahora que lo pienso_ —¿Cómo sabían que íbamos por una espada para empezar?—

Kirche comenzó a ponerse nerviosa —B-bueno es obvio que un guerrero de tu calibre iba a necesitar un arma digna de…—

—Nos estuvieron siguiendo, ¿verdad?— _hice esa pregunta con un tono extremadamente fastidiado, mirando hacia Tabitha, la cual apenas y asintió con la cabeza._

—Traidora— _fue el rápido susurro de la maga de fuego, cuya amiga maga de viento apenas y respondió con un rápido doble parpadeo. Tengo la ligera impresión de que eso quiso decir "Lo que digas"._

 _Kirche volvió su atención hacia mí_ —Vamos cariño. ¿Has visto esto? ¡Esa espada fue creada por el propio alquimista Lord Shupei de Germania!— _Kirche volvió a lánzame una mirada seductora_ —Escucha bien… ¡Todo lo que luce genial bajo el sol, ya sean espadas o mujeres, solamente pueden provenir de Germania! ¡Las mujeres de Tristain como lo es Louise, son todas extremadamente celosas, impacientes, avaras y nada las cambiara!— _Louise miro ferozmente a Kirche, su ira estaba aumentando por segundos_ —¿¡Qué!? Solamente digo lo que es verdad—

 _Louise, aun enojada, le otorgo una mirada sabionda antes de responder._

—Oh, ¿quieres la verdad? Entonces escucha: esa espada es completamente inútil, oro es un metal muy maleable por lo que se dobla con facilidad ya que su dureza no es buena excepto que lo hayas mezclado con otros metales, su punto de fusión es bajo y resistencia también, así que cualquier mago de fuego podría destruirla en algunos segundos… y además llama demasiado la atención, como si pidiera a gritos ser robado por cualquier ladrón que pase por la calle… pero que sabrás tu Zerbst ¡Las mujeres como tú son unas completas idiotas con mentalidad romántica! ¿Sabías que muchos de los hombres de Germania regresan, porque allá no hay nadie de su confianza, a lo cual terminan abandonándolo todo y corriendo todo el camino hasta Tristain?—

 _No sé qué me sorprende más: el hecho de que Louise se acordara de mis explicaciones científicas y las dijera todas casi adecuadamente bien aunque parafraseadas o que la muy hipócrita lo haya dicho como si lo hubiera sabido en primer lugar, cuando ella también quería comprar esa inútil espada hasta que yo la detuve._

—Tienes mucho coraje, Vallière…— _El rostro de Kirche se oscureció._

—¿¡Qué!? Solamente digo lo que es verdad— _Añadió Louise victoriosamente._

 _Ambas simultáneamente blandieron sus varitas._

 _Tabitha sacudió su Báculo aún más rápido que ellas, haciendo volar sus varitas a lo lejos con una sola ráfaga de viento_.

—Interior— _Fue lo que se limitó a decir ella._

 _Sera mejor que yo también ayude a terminar con esta discusión._

—Kirche—

—¡¿Si cariño?!—

—Tal como dijo Louise, esa espada es una basura disfrazada. Si la quieres usar para adornar tú sala adelante pero en combate no sirve—

—¡Es imposible! Esta hecha por un alquimista Germano famoso, seguro un plebeyo herrero podría equivocarse y fallar cuando funde los metales, pero ningún alquimista de mi país podría crear un arma que no sirviera para la batalla—

—Entonces pongámoslas a prueba—

—¿Eh?— _dijeron Louise y Kirche a la vez._

 _Me quite de mi lugar, camine hacia Kirche y procedí a tomar la espada llamativa con mi mano izquierda. Naturalmente, cuando yo sostenía tenía cualquier arma, las inscripciones de esa mano brillaban, mientras que mi cuerpo se sentía tan ligero como una pluma y sentía como mi fuerza volvía a incrementarse, como si entrara en modo ilimitado._

 _Sin embargo había algo muy extraño en esto: estoy completamente seguro que esta espada solo era un adorno y se rompería una vez que alguien luchara con ella ¿entonces porque las runas volvían a brillar y el las habilidades de Gandálfr se activaban? ¿Sera que lo que había dicho Kirche era cierto y es muy diferente el que esta espada haya sido creada por un alquimista? ¿O había algo más?_

 _Igual solo tengo que demostrar un punto._

—Si estas tan confiada en esta espada Kirche— _dije yo blandiendo la misma con mi brazo derecho mientras extendía el izquierdo_ —Esta será la única cosa que puede verdaderamente dañarme— _Incline la espada hacia atrás, dándoles a entender perfectamente que es lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

—¡Estás loco! ¡Te cortaras tu propio brazo!— _dijo la morena mientras hiperventilaba, Louise también estaba sorprendida e incluso la pequeña maga peliazul había dejado de leer y discretamente apuntaba su mirada hacia mí._

—Eso está por verse—

 **¡CLANK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TONK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Realmente fue bastante patético ver como una hoja dorada de semejante longitud y grosor, con bellas joyas incrustadas en el guardamano, era fácilmente partida por la mitad. Con un extremo cayendo sin gracia alguna en el suelo mientras yo sostenía el resto._

 _Por todo el Mantra, Incluso las armas de las construcciones de Guiche y otros magos de tierra eran mejores que esto._

—Mi punto quedo claro, Kirche— _dije sin emociones, mirando como ella estaba completamente pasmada._

—Imposible… imposible…— _es lo que decía la pelirroja._

—Familiar estúpido… por un momento creí que realmente te ibas a lastimar en serio— _Louise se llevó una mano a la frente luego de decir esas palabras._

 _Tabitha por su parte, volvió a enfocar sus ojos directamente en su libro. Curiosamente su emoción de melancolía no cambio en lo absoluto, aunque lo más seguro es que ella también sabía que esa espada era un trasto inútil._

—¡Espera!— _Kirche grito de pronto, llamando nuestra atención_ —¡Eso no cuenta!—

—¿Qué?— _preguntamos al unisonido Louise y yo._

—Tú eres extremadamente resistente a todo tipo de ataques, era obvio que la espada se iba a romper al contacto con tu cuerpo, así que no cuenta—

—¡Dices eso ahora, Zerbst! ¡Pero hace pocos segundos estabas galardonando a un alquimista de tu desastrosa tierra diciendo que esta espada era una maravilla!—

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Valiere. ¡Vi claramente tu expresión y te encontrabas tan angustiada como yo! Además sabes que tengo razón cuando digo que todo lo que ataque a mi cariño es completamente inútil—

—¡Deja de llamarlo cariño! ¡Este simio es mi familiar y te prohíbo que lo nombres de otra manera!—

—Bien, pero admites que mi espada germana es mejor que la tuya—

—¡No voy a darle crédito a algo que venga de tu país! ¡Mucho menos algo que se rompió al primer ataque!—

—Mejor una espada que se rompe al primer ataque contra la piel superresitente de un guerrero que una espada toda oxidada que ni siquiera podrá cortar—

—Yo no estaría tan seguro— _dije gravemente, interrumpiendo a ambas magas mientras dejaba la espada rota que aun sostenía en el tocador de Louise, para luego ir hacia el sitio donde había puesto a Derf y lo tomaba de su vaina._

 _Luego de haber traído a Derf y pidiera a los miembros de la cocina un trapo y algo de aceite, me dispuse a limpiarle todo rastro de óxido que tuviera encima, cosa que él disfruto bastante…_

… _de hecho hasta ronroneo._

 _Sin embargo, durante el proceso le hice varias preguntas a Derf con respecto a lo que me dijo en la tienda de armas, refiriéndose a mí como un "usuario". Puede que no tenga mucha relación, pero aceptare cualquier pista que me indique el motivo de por qué estoy en este mucho y como puedo hacer para regresar a Gaia._

 _Desafortunadamente la espada no me respondió, no porque no quisiera, sino porque fue hace muchos años que no hablaba de estos temas que sus recuerdos estaban bastante difusos y necesitaba tiempo para ponerlos en orden._

 _Usualmente ese tipo de respuesta me hubiera hecho enojar y le habría exigido que me respondiera inmediatamente o de lo contrario lo lastimaría. Pero ahora que puedo sentir los sentimientos ajenos, pude sentir que Derf no me estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto, así que decidí esperar a que sus ideas y recuerdos regresaran._

 _Con mucho gusto le hubiera ayudado pero no tengo idea de cómo funcionara el hipocampo, sagrada área del cerebro que almacena los recuerdos, de una espada._

 _Por otro lado, cuando termine de quitarle la mayor parte del óxido, note como el metal había perdido su brillo con el paso del tiempo pero el filo aún se conservaba íntegro y letal. Cuando le pregunte a Derf hace cuanto que fue creado, el me respondió orgullosamente que tenía más de 6000 años._

 _Con mucho gusto le hubiera dicho que yo supero esa cantidad CON INFINITAS CRECES, pero me di cuenta de algo importante: ese es el mismo tiempo que Guiche menciono que fue creado el sistema de magia que usan los magos actuales y ese es el mismo tiempo en el que Brimir salvo a los humanos de los elfos._

 _Una pregunta más para las tantas que iba a hacerle._

 _Pero ahora, necesitábamos poner ese filo en práctica..._

—¡Hey compañero! Me halaga que demuestres mi superioridad contra la baratija esa… ¡Pero si me golpeas contra tu piel igual y me voy a romper!— _dijo Derf con evidente miedo._

—¿Una espada parlante?— _fue la pregunta de Kirche mirando a Louise con una expresión de desconcierto, como diciéndole que no podía creer que ella comprara una cosa tan rara. Louise solo suspiro._

—No te preocupes, no planeo hacerte lo mismo _— le respondí a Derf y lo sujete de tal manera que la punta quedara fácilmente en mi mano izquierda_ —Ahora ve cómo funciona una verdadera espada—

 _Sostuve con algo de fuerza la punta afilada de Derf y deslice la hoja de tal manera que me hiciera un pequeño corte en la palma. Si hubiera estado en mi modo Vajra, con mis brazos cubiertos de oro ultrarresistente, Derf ni siquiera me hubiera rayado y seguramente hasta hubiera perdido su filo. Pero una rápida mirada me confirmo que su hoja continuaba integra y perfectamente afilada._

 _Mientras que por otro lado pude sentir como un poco de líquido se deslizaba por mi mano claro indicio de que estaba sangrando._

 _Los rostros de Louise y Kirche eran la perfecta representación en vida real de la palabra estupefacta, incluso la pequeña y silenciosa Tabitha estaba mirando hacia mi dirección y su melancolía había reducido en cuanto menos una diezmilésima, lo cual considerando lo pura que es, entonces era bastante._

 _Supongo que no puedo culparlas: hasta donde ellas saben soy el hombre más poderoso y prácticamente indestructible que han conocido en toda su vida y que una espada haya logrado hacerme sangrar, incluso si fue porque yo así lo quise, es algo muy difícil de digerir._

—Naranja—

—¿Qué?— _pregunte desconcertado, ¿porque la pequeña maga de viento menciona repentinamente ese color?_

—¡Tu sangre es naranja!—

—¡¿QUÉ?!—

 _Ante la exclamativa mención del color de mi sangre por parte de Louise y Kirche, mire rápidamente la palma de mi mano izquierda. La herida ya había sanado, fruto de mi curación acelerada, pero el pequeño rio de sangre seguía claramente visible._

 _Sangre naranja._

 _La sangre de los semidioses tipo guerrero._

 _Mucho menos brillante de lo que recuerdo, pero aun con su inconfundible color._

 _Podía sentir las gotas de sudor formarse en mi frente y no necesite levantar la vista para saber que las chicas tenían la mirada plenamente fija en mí._

 _¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Ahora cómo voy a explicar esto?!_

 _Mejor cambio de tema._

—Ya se acerca la hora de dormir— _dije con un tono firme pero no amenazante, mientras metía a Derf nuevamente en su vaina_ —Vayan a sus habitaciones chicas—

—¡No puedes hablar en serio!— quien _respondió fue Louise, su rostro era la mezcla perfecta entre ira y preocupación_ —¡Tu sangre es naranja, eso no es normal!—

—¡Cariño, por favor, deja que uno de los curanderos de la escuela te revise! ¡Pagare lo que haga falta!— _Kirche aporto su parte_.

—Es mi sangre, la conozco bien— _dije no dándole importancia._

—Tu sangre es color naranja… por naturaleza— _Louise dijo las últimas palabras casi arrastrándolas._

—Si. Recuerda que dije que mi raza es fuerte por naturaleza y lo somos aún más entrenando, eso también incluye el color de la sangre— _dije como si nada. Sus rostros se relajaron comprendiendo mi explicación._

 _Que buena suerte._

—Ilógico—

—¿Eh?— _las magas de cabello rojo y rosado voltearon a ver hacia la de pelo azul._

—Sorprendido… hace poco… ilógico—

 _Ni Louise ni Kirche tardaron mucho en descifrar las esas palabras._

—Es verdad— _dijo la morena_ —Si dices que es natural que tu sangre sea naranja… ¿Por qué te sorprendiste de ello hace unos instantes?—

 _Me corrijo: maldita suerte de mierda que tengo._

—No es nada importante _—_

—¡Si lo es! ¡Como tu ama exijo que me digas por qué tu sangre es naranja!—

—Por mi raza, así de simple—

—¡No te creo!—

—Pues te aguantas, no te daré otra respuesta—

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu ama?!—

—Cómo si eso me importara algo— _ya estaba empezando a molestarme_ — **Ahora váyanse a dormir** — _dije lo último con un tono de voz ahora amenazante._

—¡Yo no me voy a dormir hasta que me respondas!—

—¡Y yo no me iré de aquí hasta que hagas lo mismo!—

 **[X]**

 **¡CRANKS!**

.

.

 **¡PLOT!**

 _Fue bastante gracioso como la combinación de mi pisotón haciendo pedazos el trozo de espada inútil que aún estaba en el suelo y mi rostro extremadamente furioso consiguió hacer que todo el valor de las chicas desapareciera en un instante, provocando que las 2 no-invitadas salieran corriendo de la habitación (cerrando la puerta de paso) mientras que la última comenzara a vestirse para dormir, todo en un tiempo record._

 _Di un suspiro de relajación y procedí a recoger los fragmentos casi hechos polvo de la espada, no deseando que ensucien la habitación y mucho menos que Louise se llegue a lastimar los pies con ellos._

 _Que gracioso: si antes la espada era inútil, pues ahora por mí culpa lo es mucho más._

 _Tal vez en el futuro venda las piezas para comprar libros que me ayuden a volver a casa y no están en la biblioteca de la academia._

 _Cuando termine de recogerlos decidí darles un lugar dentro del pequeño cofre de madera, justo al lado del mil veces más digno y útil frasco de perfume olor a lavanda que me dio Montmorency. Aunque mi pisotón hizo casi todo el trabajo aun tuve que romper algunos trozos más para que todo encajara perfectamente._

 _Cuando finalice, me di la vuelta y vi a Louise ya acostada en la cama. Yo hice lo mismo en el piso, hace días que decidí juntar toda la paja en un solo montículo para que al menos me sirviera de almohada._

 _Sin embargo sus emociones, una combinación de pereza y violencia, dando como resultado la incomodidad, me indicaron que esto aún no había terminado._

—Me estas ocultado cosas. Un familiar no debería ocultarle cosas a su amo—

—Un familiar normal ni siquiera podría hablar, pensar y decidir por si mismo— _Yo le respondí estoico. Sigo pensando que este sistema de los familiares solo es una maldita retorcida versión de la esclavitud._

—Pero incluso si no fueras mi familiar, tampoco es correcto que un sirviente le oculte información importante a su amo—

—En primer lugar, Louise, me enfurece bastante que me llamas sirviente— _inmediatamente sentí como aumentaba su miedo, debe de pensar que voy a lastimarla por sus palabras_ —Honestamente prefiero que me llames aliado o continua llamándome familiar si gustas, pero NUNCA sirviente—

 _No es que me esté rebajando a mí mismo al nivel de una criatura cualquiera, pero si se compara a un familiar con un sirviente, el primero es una extensión del mago mientras el otro lo sirve por necesidad y sobre todo temor… y yo no siento temor de ningún maldito mago._

—En segundo lugar, la información que no te doy sobre mí es porque simplemente no importa: cuando acepte ser tu familiar lo hice solo porque a tu lado tendré una mayor posibilidad de volver a mi mundo. Y recuerda que tú misma dijiste que estarás bien cuando me largue de aquí porque así podrás invocar a un familiar que realmente sea fantástico, digno de ti y obedezca ciegamente todas tus órdenes—

 _El miedo fue ligeramente aplacado por la ira, pero por suerte no decidió responder a mi comentario. Fue el turno de Louise de dar un suspiro antes de taparse con las sabanas, conociéndola no tardaría mucho en dormirse._

—Tienes una fuerza capaz de destrozar golems gigantes con tus puños. Posees un cuerpo tan resistente que los magos de nivel cuadrado o incluso armas legendarias no pueden causarte ni siquiera una pequeña herida. Tienes conocimientos que nadie posee, puedes llegar a alcanzar corazón de otras personas usando las palabras a pesar de tus acciones fueron descabelladas y ahora tu sangre es naranja por naturaleza… ¿Hay alguna otra información extravagante o impactante que me estés ocultando?—

 _Pertenezco a una raza de seres llamados Semidioses que poseen la capacidad de manejar una energía mística llamada Mantra que supera a tu magia por mucho en todo sentido. Soy la elite guerrera de esa misma raza que ha vivido por más años y peleado en más batallas que las que tú puedes imaginar._

 _En esas batallas, luche contra una raza de seres malignos llamados Gohma que solo buscaban matarnos, destruyendo al principal y más poderoso de todos ellos, el Vlitra, dentro del núcleo de mi planeta natal._

 _También luche contra un ejército entero de semidioses liderado por mis ex-compañeros semidioses que también eran la elite guerrera y mate a la mayoría de ellos a pesar de que me superaban en número o incluso en poder._

 _Finalmente mate a golpes al dios creador y gobernante de mi universo por haber hecho llorar a mi hija, sin mencionar que era un ser desgraciado y jodido loco manipulador que fue el creador del Gohma por el que tanto sufrió mi planeta, y lo hizo todo con el fin de buscar un sucesor que gobernara el universo en su lugar para el poder irse a otra dimensión y encontrar una nueva especie de seres con los que repetiría la misma mierda._

 _Y todo lo anterior sin mencionar que la mayoría del tiempo sufro al escucharte hablar, ya que tienes exactamente la misma voz que mi hija Mithra._

—Nada de eso importa Louise. Solo vamos a dormir _—_

 _De alguna manera ella me hizo caso, no me respondió más y solo paso un minuto antes de que su respiración indicara que se había dormido._

 _Yo aún no puedo, tengo mucho en que pensar._

 _Los semidioses tipo guerrero poseemos mayor fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, agilidad, tiempo de respuesta y efectividad en combate, además de una regeneración avanzada y podemos continuar luchando sin descanso por meses antes de sufrir una fatiga mental y física._

 _La sangre naranja era un rasgo compartido de los semidioses tipo guerrero. Todos y cada uno de nosotros fuimos creados no solo con ingeniería cibernética y mecánica de última generación sino también biológica y genética._

 _De estos 2 últimos resulto la sangre naranja: una sangre que es extremadamente superior a la de un humano promedio o incluso a la de semidioses normales, pero incluso la de estos no distan mucho, en cuanto a procesos y características fisiológicas, a las de un humano._

 _La sangre humana tiene principalmente 6 funciones: transporte e intercambio de oxígeno por dióxido de carbono en las células, transportar nutrientes también a las células, transporte de células tipo inmunitarias que protegen el organismo de enfermedades, transporte de secreciones y hormonas hacia un destino específico dentro o fuera del cuerpo, es capaz de recoger materiales de desecho para eliminarlos y finalmente sirve para regular el equilibrio de agua en el organismo, la temperatura corporal, entre otras cosas._

 _La sangre naranja por su parte, suprime algunas de esas funciones porque no las necesitamos y las que si necesitamos las incrementa exponencialmente._

 _Los semidioses, tanto normales como guerreros, no necesitamos oxígeno para subsistir, por eso podemos vivir tranquilamente en el espacio fuera de Gaia. Solo los semidioses normales necesitan alimentarse y obtener nutrientes para su transporte celular, los guerreros no. De igual forma los semidioses tipo guerrero no nos enfermamos, nuestras secreciones y hormonas se transportan mucho más rápido y actúan de forma más eficaz una vez llegando al órgano y células diana, aunque producimos materiales de desecho estos son inmediatamente eliminados incluso si no llegan al órgano que debe eliminarlos y nuestra regulación corporal es mucho más precisa y rápida._

 _Sin embargo hay una diferencia mucho más grande entre la sangre roja y naranja: esta última se crea a base de Mantra._

 _En un ser humano normal, la sangre nace en la medula ósea roja, ubicada en los huesos más grandes del cuerpo como el fémur, las costillas y el esternón. Para permitir una mayor efectividad en el combate, la sangre de los semidioses nace de una medula ósea que gracias a las mejoras ahora está ubicada en TODOS los huesos metalizados de nuestros cuerpos sin importar el tamaño y emplea Mantra para generarse y potenciarse durante los procesos hematopoyeticos. Así la sangre se regenera prácticamente al instante si la llegamos a perder luchar contra el Gohma, lo que permite a su vez una regeneración de los tejidos increíblemente rápida._

 _Pero si en este mundo no existe el Mantra, ¿Cómo puedo yo aún poseer la sangre naranja? ¿Esto también tiene que ver con el hecho de que este vivo aun sin el Mantra?_

 _O tal vez…_

 _¿Será el caso de que el Mantra haya vuelto a mí?_

 _Decido comprobarlo inmediatamente. Louise está dormida así que no me preocupo de que ella me vea activando mi Mantra o incluso si lo ve, me importa más esto que cualquier maldito regaño, queja o grito que ella pueda darme._

 _Levanto mi puño derecho y hago un enorme esfuerzo físico, mental y espiritual para permitir que la energía Mantra emane del mismo, visualizando como todo lo que soy y toda la energía y emociones que me conforman se junta únicamente en mi puño. No había hecho algo así desde que era joven y empezaba a entrenar para ser el nuevo semidiós de la ira._

 _Pasan los segundos_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nada._

 _Aun no puedo volver a generar Mantra._

 _Desisto de mi intento. Se siente horrible perder la esperanza pero lo acepto con dignidad._

 _Me hubiera gustado mucho recuperar todo mi poder, incluso si rara vez tuviera que usarlo, porque es obvio que el poder lanzar mis disparos de Mantra en cada pelea que tuviera en el futuro me causaría más problemas de los que ya tengo, por no decir que mis incluso el más débil de mis disparos es totalmente capaz de matar a un humano, contrario a mis golpes._

 _Decidiendo que ya fueron suficientes eventos desastrosos por este día, yo también me dispongo a dormir._

 _Y todo comenzó por un arma._

PUNTO DE VISTA: NARRADOR FEMENINO

Asura fue forzado a ir a un interesante día de compras y obtuvo un nuevo compañero en forma de una espada parlante que parece saber más de lo que cuenta.

En un giro inesperado, la intervención de ciertas amigas le hizo descubrir que el divino poder que poseía en su universo aún puede estar presente dentro de sí.

Sin embargo, estos eventos son solo precursores de uno mucho más grande donde del ex-semidiós de la ira será puesto a prueba en algo que jamás había hecho antes.

La pregunta es ¿Cómo será capaz de enfrentarlo?

.

.

.

 _ **LA IRA DE ZERO**_

 **¡INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

 **Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Como pueden ver en este capítulo hice que Asura obtuviera al buen Derflinger, porque no me iba a olvidar de él. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos y es extremadamente importante en Zero no Tsukaima no solo a nivel de uso y habilidad sino también argumental. Sin embargo, como se explicó, Asura lo usara más como un complemento, porque él es extremadamente terco y orgulloso de usar únicamente sus puños para luchar contra sus enemigos.**

 **Aparte de lo anterior quiero hacer ciertas aclaraciones que repercutirán en el futuro:**

 **La escala de dureza "Ros-Iwal" que Asura menciona es básicamente la escala de dureza creada por el geólogo austríaco August Karl Rosiwal.**

 **Los "Agnis" hace referencia a "Agni" el dios del fuego Hindú, y la temperatura Agnis es básicamente la escala de temperatura centígrada Celsius atribuida al Astrónomo, físico y matemático Anders Celsius. Es la escala de temperatura usada en México y la mayoría de otros países del mundo (excepto Estados Unidos, Myanmar y Liberia donde utilizan más el Fahrenheit).**

" **Indra" es el dios de los cielos, los rayos, los truenos, las tormentas, las lluvias, los ríos y la guerra. Básicamente su nombre sustituye a los Watts o Vatios, que** **es la** **unidad derivada coherente** **del** **Sistema Internacional de Unidades (SI)** **para la** **potencia** **.**

" **Kelv" es por la unidad de temperatura de la escala creada por William Thomson, primer barón de Kelvin.**

 **Como pueden darse cuenta, a aquellas escalas creados por los humanos y que no tienen relación con alguna figura mitológica Hindi y Budista les modifique el nombre pero aún se entiende fácilmente que significan y a quien pertenece. Esto es debido a que** **en el futuro utilizare estas medidas y conceptos (junto con muchos otros) que serán importantes para el desarrollo de la parte científica de la historia.**

 **Zero no Tsukaima no se queda atrás, pues para ellos nuestro Metro es dicho como "Mail" y un Kilómetro es un "Kilomail", así como la altura en lugar de centímetros se mide en "Saints".**

 **La aleación que Asura menciona en las grebas se basa en una noticia que encontré por internet donde se dice que mezclaron oro y platino para hacer la aleación más resistente del mundo.**

 **La respuesta de Louise sobre el "humor del cuerpo" se refiere a "La teoría de los cuatro humores": fue una teoría acerca del cuerpo humano adoptada por los filósofos y médicos de las antiguas civilizaciones griega y romana. Fue el punto de vista más común del funcionamiento del cuerpo humano entre los europeos hasta la llegada de la medicina moderna a mediados del siglo XIX. Esta teoría mantiene que el cuerpo humano está compuesto de cuatro sustancias básicas, llamadas humores (líquidos), cuyo equilibrio indica el estado de salud de la persona. Así, todas las enfermedades y discapacidades resultarían de un exceso o un déficit de alguno de estos cuatro humores, los cuales por cierto están completamente relacionados con los elementos fuego, agua, tierra y aire. Más explicaciones en próximos capítulos.**

 **Con respecto a la sangre de Asura, quise desarrollar unos pocos textos donde se explicara el motivo y función de la misma debido a que en el juego solo los Semidioses tipo guerrero poseen la sangre naranja, mientras que los pocos otros semidioses que vimos sangrar (El emperador Strada y Durga) tenían la sangre roja.**

 **Espero pacientemente su respuesta para aplicarla en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡FIN DE LA INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

"Este capítulo fue terminado y publicado aproximadamente el día 24 Enero del 2020"


	8. Nuestra misión

**Calificación total de capitulo anterior:**

 **Narración: "S"**

 **Personajes: "S"**

 **Detalles: "S"**

 **Originalidad "S"**

 **TOTAL: "S"**

 **Recuerda que puedes calificarme de la "S" a la "E" este capítulo.**

 **Créditos a sus respectivos autores:**

"Zero no Tsukaima" o "El Familiar de Zero" le pertenece al fallecido autor Noboru Yamaguchi y fueron animadas por la compañía J. Co., Ltd.

"Asura's Wrath" o "La Ira de Asura" le pertenece a la desarrolladora CyberConnect2 y fue publicado por la compañía Capcom.

Personajes OC son de mi autoría.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, de un fan para otros fans.

Anotaciones:

—Los diálogos se muestras entre guiones largos—

"Aclaraciones y mensajes se muestran entre comillas"

La narración en 3ra persona se muestra en letras normales

 _Palabras en cursiva indican narración, monólogos o pensamientos del personaje_

Palabras subrayadas indican ubicaciones

 _{Palabras entre corchetes y en cursiva indican dialogo en un idioma diferente}_

 **Palabras en negritas indican voces, poderes o cualquier cosa sobrenatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [¡FURIA!]** indican mecánicas de videojuego tipo quick time event, donde hay que presionar un botón en sincronía para realizar algo.

 **¡CRACK!** **¡PUNCH! ¡BOOM!** Indican efectos de sonido

۞ **Palabras entre estos símbolos y en negritas indican una trasformación** ۞

"Parte 2 – Un deber que no termina"

"Episodio 2: Nuestra misión"

* * *

Louise estaba acostada en su cama. Estaba soñando que estaba de vuelta en su tierra natal, a unos tres días de distancia de la Academia de Magia, en donde ella nació.

La pequeña Louise en su sueño estaba corriendo cerca de su casa, escondiéndose de sus perseguidores en unos arbustos.

—Louise, ¿dónde estás…? ¡Sal!— gritó su madre. En su sueño, Louise estaba siendo reprendida por sus malos resultados en los estudios mágicos. Ella era constantemente comparada con sus hermanas, que tenían resultados mucho mejores que ella.

Louise vio un par de zapatos que aparecieron por debajo de los arbustos.

—¡La señorita Louise es realmente un desastre para la magia!—

—¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo! ¿¡Por qué no puede ella ser como sus dos hermanas mayores que son muy buenas con la magia!?—

Louise, al oír estas palabras, se sintió triste y abatida mientras se mordía los labios. De repente, los sirvientes empezaron a buscarla en los arbustos. Louise hizo todo lo posible para escapar. Ella se escapó al lugar que ella llama el "jardín secreto" en el lago central.

El jardín secreto era el único lugar donde Louise se sentía a gusto. Era tranquilo, sin nadie más alrededor. Las flores florecían por todas partes y las aves se acurrucaban en los bancos cerca del lago. Y en el medio del lago había una pequeña isla en la que una pequeña casa hecha de mármol blanco descansaba.

Al lado de la isla había un pequeño bote utilizado originalmente para dar paseos, pero ahora estaba abandonado y olvidado. Sus hermanas mayores habían crecido y estaban ocupadas estudiando magia. Su padre, que se había retirado de sus deberes militares, ahora pasaba su tiempo mezclándose con los nobles cercanos. El único pasatiempo de su padre era cazar animales salvajes. El único interés de su madre era el de enseñarles a sus hijas y no le importaba nada más.

Por lo tanto, además de Louise, nadie iba al lago ya olvidado, ni mucho menos recordaba ese pequeño bote. Es por eso que cada vez que Louise era regañada, venía a este lugar.

En el sueño de Louise, la versión más joven de ella saltó al bote y se acurrucó en una manta que ya estaba de antes. Cuando se escondió dentro de su manta, un noble vestido con un manto apareció de la isla cubierta de niebla.

El noble tenía unos dieciséis años. En el sueño de Louise, ella tenía sólo seis años de edad, una diferencia de diez años había entre ellos.

—¿¡Has estado llorando, Louise!?— Su rostro no se veía ya que estaba cubierto por un gran sombrero.

Pero Louise sabía exactamente quién era: el vizconde, un noble que acababa de heredar tierras cercanas a la finca. Louise sentía en su interior un cálido y difuso sentimiento, el vizconde era el hombre de sus sueños. Ellos iban seguido a los banquetes y, además, sus padres habían hecho ya un compromiso.

—¿¡Es usted, vizconde!?— Louise se cubrió la cara, ella no quería que el hombre de sus sueños la viera llorando. Sería vergonzoso.

—Hoy fui invitado por tu padre para ver lo del compromiso—

Al oír esto, Louise se puso aún más avergonzada, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

—¿¡En serio!? Pero eso no sería posible, vizconde-sama—

—Louise, mi pequeña y delicada Louise, ¿¡Acaso no te agrado!?— Dijo el vizconde en broma.

Louise suavemente sacudió la cabeza y dijo avergonzada —No, no es eso. Es que todavía soy joven y sin preparación...— La cara oculta bajo el sombrero reveló una sonrisa y le tendió la mano a Louise —Vizconde—

—¡Louise, por favor toma mi mano rápido! El banquete está a punto de comenzar—

—Pero...—

—¿¡Te regañaron de nuevo!? No te preocupes. ¡Voy a hablar con tu padre!— Dijo el vizconde.

Louise asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y tomó la mano del vizconde. Qué manos tan grandes, ¿no son esas manos con las que ella siempre había soñado?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar la mano del vizconde, una repentina ráfaga de viento hizo que el sombrero del vizconde volara.

—¿¡Eh!?— Louise miró su cara, perpleja. Debido a que era un sueño, Louise había vuelto a ser la misma de dieciséis años.

—¿¡Qué... ¿Qué estás haciendo!?—

La persona debajo del sombrero no era el vizconde, era su familiar, Asura.

—¡Louise, ven rápido!—

—No, primero dime, ¿¡por qué estás aquí!?—

—¡No seas tan cerrada! ¿¡Qué no te mueres por mí!?— Respondió Asura, que estaba vestido descaradamente con la ropa del vizconde. Su voz, que ella recordaba perfectamente como áspera, firme y constantemente cargada de ira y disgusto ahora sonaba muy amigable.

—¡No seas estúpido, estaba confundida en ese momento, es mejor que dejes de soñar!—

—¡Deja de inventar excusas, mi Louise!—

Incluso en sueños, Louise sabía que esto no estaba bien, que algo no cuadraba.

—¿¡Quién dices que es "tu Louise"!?—

Asura hizo como si no oyera nada, y en cambio, se acercó a Louise.

—¿¡Qué estás tratando de hacer, idiota!?—

Ignorando sus quejas, procedió Asura y levantó a Louise, que estaba en el bote, en sus brazos.

—¿¡Por qué tú…!?— Preguntó Louise frustrada mientras le pegaba a Asura, hecho verdaderamente inútil. Asura no se enfadó en absoluto, en vez de eso, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Esto hizo que Louise lentamente se pusiera de color rojo de la vergüenza. No sabía la razón exacta, pero se sentía bien en los brazos de Asura.

Esto hizo que Louise se sintiera más ansiosa.

¡Algo realmente no estaba bien en toda esta situación!

HABITACIÓN DE LOUISE, MUNDO REAL

Asura, acostado en el suelo, abrió lentamente los ojos. Las lunas llenas y gemelas brillaban en el cielo oscuro, iluminando completamente la habitación. Louise, durmiendo en su cama, gemía como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

Asura rezó para que ella continuara durmiendo. En silencio, se levantó y se acercó lentamente a la durmiente Louise. Enfoco su mirada en los cerrados ojos de la pequeña maga, notando como los globos oculares realizaban rápidos movimientos debajo de los parpados.

—¿¡Qué pasa socio!? ¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó Derflinger a Asura casi gritando.

—Shhhh...— Asura se dio la vuelta y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—¿No quieres que hable? ¿¡Por qué!?—

—Shhh...— Asura sacudió la cabeza una vez más, puso su dedo en sus labios y miró a su compañero Derflinger, con fastidio.

—No voy a perdonarte por darme la espalda. ¡Mi compañero se despierta en medio de la noche sin decirme nada! ¡Esto me pone de malas!— Después de decir esto, Derflinger sacudió su cuerpo, como si estuviera realmente enojado. Que espada tan especial.

Gracias al ruido de la espada, Louise levanto medio cuerpo de la cama y abrió los ojos.

Asura ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para soportar los gritos de Louise.

Sentada, Louise comenzó a regañar a Asura.

—¡No te creas mucho! Es mejor que te pongas a limpiar, ¿no ves el polvo acumulado en todas partes, Idiota? ¡Eres un idiota!—

Pero después de su regaño, Louise se acostó y se durmió de nuevo. Al parecer, ella estaba hablando en sueños. Incluso en su sueño Louise regañaba a Asura. El guerrero se sintió aliviado y consternado al mismo tiempo.

Derflinger, que estaba observándolo todo este tiempo, dio un suspiro desventurado.

—Ella está hablando en sueños, ¿no? ¡Pero no parece ser música para tu oídos he compañero!—

Asura miró molesto a Derflinger, rápidamente se dirigió hacia él y le dijo —¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Derf?— aun con su tono de voz más bajo, con el fin de no volver a despertar a Louise, era indudable que Asura estaba muy enojado.

—¡No te voy a perdonar que me insultes! ¡Y si mi compañero quiere que esté en silencio, entonces me voy a callar! Pero puede que de pronto esa chica se despierte de nuevo gracias a alguien y empiece a regañarte. Y puede que eso pase aún si me dijeras la razón—

Derflinger sintió curiosidad del porque su compañero estaba despierto a esa hora. Parece que quiere saber la razón sin importar lo que cueste.

Asura suspiró, y luego señaló a la durmiente Louise.

—Quería revisar ojos para verificar si ella estaba en la fase de sueño MOR—

—¿¡Qué significa eso!?—

—MOR significa "Movimientos Oculares Rápidos". Es uno de los dos estadios del sueño y es la fase caracterizada por que la persona puede llegar a soñar, ya sean dulces sueños o feas pesadillas. Se detecta a simple vista por movimientos oculares aleatorios y rápidos—

—Wow, ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?—

El lejano pero aun claro y nostálgico recuerdo de Asura viendo a su hermosa hija dormida en su pequeña cuna mientras pasaba por una pesadilla llego a su memoria.

Aun con las pocas veces que fue el quien consoló a su hija cuando tenía pesadillas en lugar de su esposa Durga, fue un padre completamente competente al hacerlo. No despertó a su hija de forma abrupta sino que permitió, mediante pequeñas caricias con sus manos, que Mithra sintiera su presencia.

Luego de ello podía pasar 2 cosas: que Mithra abrazara la mano de su padre recuperándose inmediatamente de su mal sueño y este pasaría toda la noche en vela para no despertarla, siendo recibido en la mañana con la radiante y maravillosa sonrisa de su hija cuando despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que él hizo por ella. O por otro lado, que Mithra despertara de manera natural y Asura estaría allí para escucharla, abrazarla y contarle como golpearía a todas sus pesadillas las veces que fuera necesario hasta que desistieran de atacar sus sueños.

Lejanos y hermosos recuerdos que nunca podría olvidar y preferiblemente nunca desearía contar a nadie de este mundo.

Eso incluía a la espada.

—Mis padres me lo explicaron— tuvo que mentir.

—He vivido durante mucho tiempo y esta es la primera vez que he visto hablar de una relación tan extraña familiar-dueño. ¡Eres increíble compañero!—

—Gracias, ahora volvamos a dormir—

Asura volvió a acostar la cabeza en su

—Si esta chica te preocupa tanto y ella misma lo sabe, ¿¡Por qué te regaña hasta en sus sueños!? —Derflinger quería seguir expresando sus opiniones, pero fue detenido por Asura.

—Louise es muy terca, sigue creyendo que puede mandarme todo lo que le plazca. Claro que me preocupo por ella y la protejo como su familiar/aliado, pero ella es demasiado orgullosa para entender que no aceptare todas sus órdenes solo porque su sociedad así se lo enseño— fue lo último que dijo el ex-semidiós antes de volver a dormir.

SALÓN DEL VIENTO (A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE)

Louise, Kirche, Tabitha y Montmorency junto con todos los demás alumnos estaban en clases con el profesor Kaita "La ráfaga", mago experto en la magia de viento.

En un principio, luego de haberle dirigido a Louise la mirada más agria que podía ofrecer, había llegado haciéndole la pregunta a la Germana sobre cuál era el elemento más poderoso a lo que ella contesto que era el vacío.

Pero el profesor Kaita no solo se burló de la respuesta sino que incluso reto a la maga de fuego a intentar atacarlo con su mejor hechizo para demostrar que estaba equivocada.

Sin embargo, Kirche hizo gala de su inteligencia y le respondió que en lugar de atacarlo con su magia por que no buscaban a Asura para demostrar la realidad de sus palabras.

Louise vio claramente como el color abandonaba la pulcra y juvenil piel del profesor Kaita. Era de esperarse, pues el hombre estaba entre los que menos se recuperaba del trauma que había causado su familiar luego de sus acciones y palabras, a pesar de haber dejado en claro que no había que tenerle miedo. Y aunque a Louise le molesto el hecho de que Kirche decidiera usar a Asura para arruinarle la diversión al maestro, internamente también estaba feliz pues el mago de viento presente era, como ya se había dicho antes, uno de los maestros menos queridos por los estudiantes por su actitud hostil y fría mirada, su comportamiento enojón y, por su parte, Louise también había recibido severas reprimendas del maestro dirigidas a su talento mágico que no eran otra cosa más que "insultos elegantemente disfrazados".

Decidiendo desistir de una derrota segura, Kaita ordeno hacer que los alumnos hicieran un ensayo de todos los posibles usos de la magia de viento en un combate.

Sin embargo, a pocos segundos de haber iniciado la tarea, la puerta del aula se abrió y entró un Colbert nervioso.

—¿¡Profesor Colbert!?— Kaita levanto una ceja.

—¡Ahhh! Lo siento, pido disculpas por la intrusión, profesor Kaita—

—¡Todavía estamos en clase!— Kaita respondió secamente, mirando a Colbert.

—El día de hoy las clases se cancelan— Colbert anuncio severamente. No faltaron los gritos de alegría. Para detenerlos, Colbert hizo señas con ambos brazos, y continuó —Tengo algo que decirle a todo el mundo: hoy es el día más importante para la academia de Magia de Tristain. Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro Fundador Brimir, un gran día de celebración—

La cara de Colbert se puso seria, con sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

—Es altamente probable que la hija de Su Majestad, la bella flor de la que Tristain puede enorgullecerse con el resto de Halkeginia, la Princesa Henrietta, lo cual es una gran fortuna, pase por la Academia en su camino de regreso de visitar Germania—

Los susurros llenaron el salón.

—Por lo tanto, debemos estar preparados. Como se trata de una noticia repentina, hemos comenzado los preparativos para recibirla a lo mejor de nuestras habilidades. Debido a esto, las clases de hoy se cancelan. Todos los estudiantes, por favor, vístanse formalmente y reúnanse en la entrada principal— Los estudiantes con ansiedad asintieron al unísono. Colbert asintió a cambio, y anunció en voz alta —Esta es una excelente oportunidad para que Su Majestad la Princesa sepa que todo el mundo ha madurado como nobles modelo. ¡Todo el mundo debe prepararse para dar lo mejor de sí, y que Su Majestad presencie este hecho!—

ENTRADA DE LA ACADEMIA (UNA HORA DESPUÉS)

Cuatro corceles con cascos blancos llevaron un coche tranquilamente todo el camino a la Academia de Magia. El carro estaba adornado exquisitamente con oro, plata, platino y esculturas. Las esculturas eran sellos reales. Uno de ellos, un unicornio con un báculo de cristal cruzado, señalaba que el carruaje pertenecía a Su Majestad, la Princesa.

Si nos fijamos más de cerca, estos no eran caballos normales: eran unicornios. Unicornio que, por la leyenda, sólo se permite que las más puras niñas los monten. Y cuatro de ellos jalaban el carruaje de la Princesa. Las ventanas del carro tenían cortinas, para no ver adentro. Detrás del carro de la princesa iba el cardenal Mazarino, quien ha comandado toda la autoridad política de Tristain con mano de hierro desde que Su Majestad murió. El esplendor de su carruaje no pierde ante el de Su Majestad, la Reina. De hecho, el suyo era más bonito. La diferencia de estos dos coches muestra claramente que en la actualidad tiene la máxima autoridad en Tristain.

Alrededor de estos carros estaba la Guardia Real, una división de guardias magos. Compuesto por las familias nobles más prominentes, la Guardia Mágica Real era el orgullo de todos los nobles del país. Todo varón noble sueña con llevar la capa de la Guardia Mágica Real, y cada mujer noble sueña con ser esposa de uno. Esta Guardia Real es símbolo de la prosperidad de Tristain.

Cuando la princesa pasó por las puertas de la Academia, las filas de los estudiantes levantaron sus varitas respetuosamente. Después se dirigió directamente a la torre principal donde el viejo Osmond estaba esperando. Una vez detenido el coche, los sirvientes se apresuraban a poner la alfombra roja y los guardias anunciaban su llegada.

—¡Su Alteza Real del Reino de Tristain, la princesa Henrietta, ha llegado!—

Sin embargo el primero en salir por la puerta fue el cardenal Mazarino. El hombre estaba bien vestido, usando un sombrero como el de un sacerdote y un traje formal de color gris, era un hombre delgado y frágil, de cuarenta y tantos años de edad. Su pelo y barba blanca eran bastantes largos, e incluso sus dedos parecían piel sobre huesos, creando una apariencia demasiado vieja para su edad. Desde que Su Majestad murió, su férreo control sobre ambas relaciones exteriores y de la política interna lo han envejecido considerablemente.

Los estudiantes gruñeron, pero Mazarino no les prestó atención y se puso a lado del carro, tomando la mano de la princesa. Los estudiantes finalmente aplaudieron. Una sonrisa juvenil, floral, estaba en la cara de la princesa mientras elegantemente saludaba.

—¿¡Esa es la Princesa de Tristain!? Je... Creo que yo soy mejor que eso— Murmuró Kirche —Oh querido, ¿¡quién crees que es más bonita!?— Le pregunto a Asura, que fue obligado por Louise a estar presente junto con ella para ver la llegada de la princesa y a no irse a la biblioteca para comenzar a leer algunos de los libros de la misma ahora que podía por lo menos comprender los títulos.

En respuesta a la pregunta Asura solo levanto los hombros.

Sin embargo, incluso él tenía que admitir la increíble belleza de la princesa Henrietta. Según le había dicho Louise, la chica tenía 17 años en ese año. Con una figura delgada, ojos azules, nariz alta, un hermoso y brillante cabello ella era una llamativa belleza. Sus finos dedos sostenían un báculo de cristal. Siendo ella de sangre real, era por supuesto una maga.

Asura noto 2 cosas muy importantes de la chica en ese momento.

En primer lugar era el color de su cabello: morado.

El cabello de la princesa era de un vivo y radiante color morado que se movía con increíble gracia ante el más mínimo viento. Vestía con una capa color violeta y un fino y hermoso vestido blanco, complementando su atuendo con adornos plateados incrustados con joyas azules.

Asura sintió una enorme ola de tristeza invadirlo, pues de ese color también era el cabello de su esposa Durga.

Lo segundo que noto era algo de lo que estaba seguro su esposa lo asesinaría si llegara a decirlo en voz alta, por lo que decidió mantenerlo únicamente en sus pensamientos y dentro de una jaula con la dureza del diamante, pero también era algo que cualquiera que no tuviera problemas de la vista y poseyera la suficiente materia cerebral funcional sería capaz de darse cuenta:

 _¿No son sus pechos demasiado grandes incluso para su edad?_

Bueno, siendo sincero no era el único que había notado ese hecho, pero la enorme cantidad de lujuria que comenzó a emanaran de los nobles varones presentes indicaban que las razones entre ellos y el eran completamente diferentes.

Asura miró hacia Louise, que estaba atenta mirando a la princesa. _Si pudiera permanecer así de tranquila, la estancia aquí seria perfecta._ No importa qué tan mal genio era la maga, fría de comportamiento o incluso si lo trata como un familiar, si tan solo fuera menos insistente con intentar cambiar lo que él es.

Louise se ruborizó de pronto y, para la increíble sorpresa de Asura, sus emociones tuvieron una mezcla repentina de Lujuria y Vanidad, lo cual resultaba en uno de las más hermosas emociones y que él conocía a la perfección: Amor.

Al notar eso, Asura dirigió la mirada a donde ella estaba viendo. Un joven fuerte de aspecto noble y apariencia fresca, luciendo un sombrero de plumas y un cabello y barba largos y plateados, cabalgando sobre una bestia mágica con cabeza de águila y cuerpo de león. Louise lo miraba bobamente.

Una repentina amargura comenzó a picarle la conciencia. No es que se sintiera celoso ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo había que tomar en cuenta que Louise poseía la misma voz que Mithra y por lo tanto en una décima de segundo su mente le jugó una mala broma al imaginar que era su hija quien miraba perdidamente al hombre de cabello plateado.

Ja. Como si él permitiera eso.

Podía recordar como en su ciudad natal hubo decenas de varones semidioses que comenzaron a acercarse a Mithra para cortejarla una vez que ella alcanzo la pubertad, pero no duraban ni 10 segundos en hacerlo cuando veían como él se acercaba con una expresión colosalmente furiosa con los puños brillando en energía Mantra de ira.

No hubo un solo joven que no empezara a correr desesperado por salvar su vida cuando fijaban sus ojos en su aterradora figura e incluso los que se atrevieron a volver a intentarlo les amenazó diciendo que jamás entregaría a su hija a ningún hombre que no fuera capaz de superarlo en fuerza y poder, y que deberían combatir A MUERTE contra él si deseaban siquiera tener el privilegio de tomar la mano de Mithra.

Ninguno volvió a intentarlo, sabían muy bien porque era famoso el guardián general de la ira: DARLE MUERTE A TODO CON SUS PUÑOS.

Si alguien le preguntara a Asura si era un padre sobreprotector, el con orgullo respondería que sí.

Mejor dejaba de pensar en ello o empezaría a odiar a aquel hombre sin siquiera conocerlo.

HABITACIÓN DE LOUISE (EN LA NOCHE)

Asura se acostó en su almohada de paja mirando a Louise. Parece como si no pudiera calmarse. Ella se ponía de pie un momento, y se sentaba a otro, preocupada por algo mientras abrazaba su almohada, desde que vio a ese noble. Después de eso, ella no dijo nada, volvió a su habitación como un fantasma, y desde entonces se sentó en su cama como si nada.

—Estas actuando raro— Le dijo Asura a Louise, pero la maga no respondió —Demasiado extraño diría yo— dijo notando como en la emociones de Louise mas lujuria e ira se mezclaron dando como resultado la ansiedad.

Justo cuando estaba preguntándose cómo arreglar esta situación y no sufrir una ataque de ira y gritos por parte de la pelirrosada en el proceso, alguien toco la puerta.

—¿Quién podrá ser?— Se preguntó Asura. La puerta y cualquier otra estructura sólida no impedían que sintiera las emociones de las personas que estaban del otro lado, pero solo sentía eso, emociones, y a menos que supiera desde antes la cantidad específica y pureza que producía una persona conocida, Asura no podía identificarlos.

Quien sea que estuviera tras la puerta, sus emociones eran mayoritariamente de vanidad pero también había una gran ansiedad.

Los golpes eran suaves y con ritmo. Dos largos golpes, y luego tres más cortos...

Louise repente despertó de su trance. Se puso su ropa, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

Allí de pie estaba una niña, cubierta completamente por un velo negro.

Miró a su alrededor, y luego entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—...¿¡Acaso es usted…!?— Louise sólo pudo expresar un shock.

La chica hizo un gesto con el dedo de "Shh", y saco su báculo de entre el manto negro que la cubría — **Auscultatores evacuans** — cantando un pequeño hechizo, un polvo que brillaba intensamente llenó la habitación.

—¿¡Un hechizo de revelación!?— se preguntó Louise.

La niña asintió con la cabeza —Las paredes tienen oídos…—

Después de asegurarse de que la habitación no tenía oídos mágicos y ningún agujero, lentamente se quitó el velo.

Delante de ellos estaba realmente la Princesa Henrietta.

Louise frenéticamente cayó de rodillas. Asura continuaba acostado en el suelo, esa chica no era su gobernante así que no debía arrodillarse.

Henrietta suavemente habló —Ha pasado bastante tiempo, Vallière— La princesa, que acababa de aparecer en la habitación de Louise, parecía que había sido superada por la emoción, y abrazó a la chica arrodillada —¡Oh, Louise, Louise, querida Louise!—

—¡Eso no se hace, Su Alteza! Venir a un lugar como este…— Louise dijo ceremoniosamente.

—¡Oh, Louise! ¡Louise Françoise! ¡Por favor, deja de actuar tan formalmente, tú y yo somos amigas! Somos amigas, ¿no?—

—Solo tuve el placer de servirle como compañera de juegos cuando éramos niñas. Yo no soy digna de esas amables palabras, Su Alteza— Louise respondió con una voz acerada y tensa. Asura se quedó mirando como el par de chicas se abrazaron y remplazaban sus emociones en alegría, el resultado de mezclar lujuria y orgullo.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, por favor! ¡Ni el cardenal, ni mi madre, o los codiciosos nobles de la corte con sus caras falsas están aquí! ¡Oh! ¿Es que acaso no tengo ningún amigo? ¡Si incluso Louise Françoise, mi vieja amiga, actúa tan distante!—

—Su Alteza...— Louise levantó la cara.

—Cuando éramos niñas, ¿¡no jugábamos a atrapar mariposas, y final quedábamos bien sucias!?—

Con un rostro tímido, Louise respondió —... Sí, y la jefa de las doncellas, la señora Porte siempre nos regañaba por eso—

—¡Sí! ¡Así es, Louise! También como discutíamos sobre esos grandiosos pastelillos de crema y terminábamos teniendo una verdadera pelea. Siempre que peleábamos era yo quien perdía. Tú me jalabas el cabello y yo comenzaba a llorar—

—No ganaba siempre, también ganaba usted de vez en cuando— Louise dijo, mirando sentimental.

—¡Te acordaste! ¡Y a esa batalla la llamamos: "La batalla del cerco de Amiens"!—

—Eso fue cuando estábamos peleando por un vestido en su dormitorio, ¿no?—

—¡Sí, en medio de nuestra Corte real imaginaria, terminamos discutiendo sobre quién jugaría a la princesa! ¡Y te pegue en el estómago, Louise Françoise, ya que yo quería serlo!—

—Me había desmayado en presencia de la princesa—

Después de eso, las dos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas. Asura, asombrado, seguía observándolas. Los músculos de su rostro apenas se movieron unos milímetros que indicaban su perplejidad.

 _Así que esta chica golpeo a su mejor amiga en el estómago con tal fuerza que la hizo desmayar solo para obtener un puesto en un juego imaginario… cuando ya ocupa ese mismo puesto en la vida real._ Las risas de ambas nobles continuaban llenando la habitación. _Si no estuviera en otra dimensión y esta Henrietta me llega a decir que es la hija de Augus, me lo creo fácil._

—¡Así me gusta! ¡Louise, ah, me estoy poniendo tan nostálgica, las lágrimas están saliendo!—

Louise miro a Henrietta con alegría —Me siento profundamente conmovida de que la princesa recuerde esas cosas... Pensé que ya se había olvidado de mí—

La princesa dio un profundo suspiro y se sentó en la cama —¿¡Cómo podría olvidarlo!? En esos momentos, todos los días eran divertidos. No había nada en absoluto de qué preocuparse— Había una profunda tristeza en su voz.

—¿Princesa?— Louise miró preocupada la cara de Henrietta.

—Cómo te envidio. La libertad es una cosa tan maravillosa, Louise Françoise—

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Eres la princesa real, ¿¡no es así!?—

—Una princesa nacida en su reino es como un pájaro criado en una jaula. Vas de aquí para allá por el capricho de tu amo…— dijo Henrietta, mirando las lunas por la ventana. A continuación, tomo la mano de Louise y le dio una dulce sonrisa antes de hablar —Yo... ¡Me voy a casar! —

—¿Tienes mis felicitaciones!— Louise, que de alguna manera sentía la tristeza en ese tono, habló en voz baja.

Fue en ese momento en que Henrietta notó a Asura, quien había estado acostado en el suelo con su almohada de paja

—Oh, perdóname. ¿¡Estaba molestando!?—

—¿Molestando? ¡¿Por qué?!— pregunto Louise

—Bueno, ¿no es tu amante? ¡Oh no! ¡Parece que estaba tan perdida recordando que no me di cuenta de mi error!—

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Amante? ¿¡Esta criatura!?—

— **¡GAHG!** —Asura dio un potente grito ahogado y su cuerpo sufrió una sorprendente contracción, incluso sus ojos parecían desorbitarse y la desesperación estaba marcada en su rostro.

Tal evento llamo la atención de Louise y Henrietta, la primera porque nunca había visto a Asura hacer algo como eso y la segunda porque creía que fue a causa de su comentario.

—Oh, perdóneme. Espero no haber dicho algo indebido—

—No es nada…— dijo Asura, hablando con dificultad mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se dirigía hacia la ventana, abriéndola y sacando la cabeza —…solo ocupo un poco de aire— _Y un sitio para SEGURAMENTE vomitar._ Dijo para sus adentros.

Una vez más, la mente le jugo una broma de pésimo gusto a Asura, porque esta vez ante el comentario de la princesa al decir que él era el amante de Louise le hizo pensar, por unas milésimas de segundo, que ÉL era el AMANTE de SU HIJA.

Fue un golpe terrible para Asura. Peor que las cuchillas de Mantra de Yasha, peor que ser aplastado por el enorme dedo de Wyzen, peor que ser atravesado por la espada de Augus, ser impactado por todos los relámpagos de Deus o recibir un ataque directo de Mantra maligno del Gohma Vlitra.

—¡Princesa! ¡Esa cosa es mi familiar! ¡No bromee con lo de ser mi amante! —Louise sacudió la cabeza violentamente, negando las palabras de Henrietta.

—¿Familiar? —Henrietta miró a Asura con una expresión en blanco en su cara —Pero mira, parece un ser humano...—

—Soy… un humano, Princesa— Asura le respondió forzadamente a Henrietta.

—¡Es verdad, es verdad! ¡Oh, Louise Françoise, pudiste haber cambiado desde nuestros días de juventud, pero sigues siendo exactamente la misma!—

—No es mi familiar porque quiera— Louise miró decepcionada a Asura. Henrietta emitía otro suspiro —Princesa, ¿¡qué pasó!?—

—No, no es nada. Perdóname, oh, estoy tan avergonzado de mí misma. No es algo que deba decirte... pero estoy tan...—

—Por favor, dígame. ¿¡Cuáles son los problemas que causan que la princesa, tan alegre, suspire tanto!?—

—... No, no te puedo decir. Por favor, olvida que dije, Louise—

—¡No lo haré! ¿No solíamos hablarnos de todo? Fuiste tú quien me llamó "amiga". ¿¡No quieres compartir tus preocupaciones con tu amiga!?— Después de estas palabras de Louise, Henrietta desprendió una alegre sonrisa.

—Me has llamado amiga, Louise Françoise. ¡Eso me hace muy feliz!— Henrietta asintió con la cabeza en la determinación, y comenzó a hablar —No debes hablar con nadie acerca de lo que voy a decir ahora—

Después de eso, ella dio una rápida mirada en dirección a Asura —¿Debo salir?— el guerrero pregunto rogando por dentro que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Henrietta sacudió la cabeza —Un mago y su familiar son como uno solo. No veo ninguna razón para que te vayas— Y con un tono triste, Henrietta empezó a hablar —Estoy a punto de casarme con el emperador de Germania...—

—¿¡Germania!?— Louise, que odiaba a Germania, habló con asombro —¿¡Ese país de advenedizos bárbaros!?—

—Sí. Pero no se puede evitar. Esto se debe hacer para consolidar nuestra alianza— Henrietta explicó el clima político de Halkeginia a Louise.

Hace pocos meses, hubo una insurrección entre los nobles de Albion y parecía que la familia real no tardaría en ser derrocada.

Se dice que los estúpidos nobles Albionian, quienes se unieron bajo el nombre de "Reconquista", tienen el descaro de declarar cómo van a unificar a toda Halkeginia, reclamando los dones que les otorgo el fundador Brimir y sumiendo a todos en un nuevo y perfecto gobierno donde ellos y no la realeza serían los regentes.

Si los rebeldes ganaban, entonces lo siguiente sería la invasión a Tristain. Si realmente resulta así, sería demasiado tarde si el país no toma las medidas necesarias ante tal evento. Para defenderse, Tristain está buscando formar una alianza con Germania.

Y por el bien de la alianza, se decidió que la princesa Henrietta se casara en la familia Imperial Germanian...

Solo entonces, una vez consumado el matrimonio, no antes, Tristain creara un pacto para luchar contra el nuevo gobierno de Albión.

—Así que por eso…— Louise dijo con una voz deprimida. Estaba claro desde el tono de Henrietta que ella no deseaba esa boda.

—Está bien. Louise, yo hace tiempo que he abandonado la idea de casarme con aquel a quien amo—

—Princesa...—

—Esos nobles dos caras de Albion no quieren que Tristain y Germania sean aliados. ¡Dos flechas son más fáciles de romper cuando no estén unidas entre sí!— Henrietta murmuró —...Por lo tanto, ellos han estado buscando desesperadamente algo que pueda interferir con el matrimonio—

—¿¡Y han encontrado algo...!?—

Asura, quien había estado escuchando la conversación mientras lentamente se recuperaba, no pudo evitar gruñir de la ira. Lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel país llamado Albion y los nobles rebeldes era prácticamente lo mismo que hicieron sus ex-compañeros semidioses cuando realizaron el "Gran Renacimiento": un golpe de estado donde mataron al emperador Strada y lo culparon a él del asesinato. Eventos que repercutirían en la formación de las 7 deidades y los 7 billones de humanos que subsecuentemente mataron para hacerse más poderosos y alimentar el cañon Brahmastra.

Intento distraerse con lo que fuera para dejar atrás esos malos recuerdos. Allí a fuera en el patio había visto a Guiche y Montmorency caminar juntos como si tuvieran pequeña cita, aunque su oído capto que en lugar de una conversación agradable, el mago de tierra solo decía halagos ridículos y exagerados hacia la maga de agua.

—Oh, Fundador Brimir... por favor salva a esta infortunada princesa...— Henrietta se cubrió la cara con las manos, y se derrumbó en el suelo.

Asura no estaba ni un poco sorprendido por el gesto dramático. Aun si el Mantra se originaba de los rezos y las emociones, los verdaderos cambios ocurrían cuando uno mismo hacia acciones adecuadas para cambiar las cosas para bien, no rezándole a ninguna maldita deidad, menos a un fraude.

—¡Dime, por favor! ¡Princesa! ¿Qué es lo que podría interferir con la boda?— Louise, como si a ella también le afectara, pregunto con una mirada agitada.

Con las dos manos todavía en su rostro, Henrietta parecía que estaba a punto de llorar cuando empieza a murmurar.

—... Se trata de una carta que escribí hace tiempo—

—¿¡Una carta!?—

—Sí. Si esos nobles Albionian ponen sus manos sobre ella... probablemente la enviarían a la Familia Imperial germana tan pronto como la obtengan—

—¿¡Pues qué escribiste!?—

—… No puedo decírtelo. Pero si la Familia Imperial Germanian fuera a leerla... nunca me lo perdonarían. No habría matrimonio, y con ello, ninguna alianza con Tristain. Y por consecuencia, Tristain se enfrentaría sola contra la fuerza de Albion—

Louise dio un suspiro y cogió las manos de Henrietta —¿Y dónde está esa carta? ¡La carta que traería crisis a Tristain!—

Henrietta sacudió la cabeza —No está aquí. La verdad es qué… ¡ya está en Albion!—

—¡Albion! ¡Pero entonces...! ¿Ya está en manos del enemigo?—

—No. El que tiene la carta no está con los rebeldes de Albion. A medida que el conflicto crece con los rebeldes, el Príncipe de Wales de la familia real podría…—

—¿¡El príncipe Wales!? ¿¡El Príncipe Valiente!?—

Henrietta se inclinó de nuevo y se acostó en la cama —¡Oh, es un desastre! ¡Tarde o temprano, el príncipe Wales caerá prisionero de los rebeldes! ¡Y cuando eso suceda, la carta saldrá a la luz! ¡Y todo se arruinaría! ¡Arruinado! ¡Todo! ¡Sin una alianza, Tristain tendría que enfrentar sola a Albion!—

Louise contuvo el aliento —Entonces, princesa, el favor que me estás pidiendo es...—

—¡Imposible! ¡Es imposible, Louise! ¿¡Cómo puedo ser tan terrible!? ¡Todo es confuso! ¡Cuando pienso en eso, no podría pedirte que hagas algo tan peligroso como ir a Albion mientras que esté ese conflicto entre los nobles y la Realeza!—

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ya se trate de las calderas del infierno, o en las fauces de un dragón, si es por tu bien, voy a ir a cualquier parte! ¡No hay manera de que la tercera hija de la Casa de la Vallière, Louise Françoise, pase por alto semejante crisis de Tristain y la princesa!— Louise se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza con reverencia —Por favor, déjeme este asunto a mí, la que ha capturado a Fouquet la Tierra que se Desmorona—

Asura, quien se apartó ligeramente de la ventana ante lo dicho por Louise, la miro por encima del hombro al escuchar esa hipócrita afirmación. Aunque ya sabía toda la mierda del asunto de que el logro de un familiar es el logro de su amo, Louise no le estaba contando a la princesa como su devoción casi provoca su propia muerte.

—¿¡Así que me vas a ayudar!? ¡No cabe duda Louise Françoise, tú eres una gran amiga!—

—¡Por supuesto que la ayudare Princesa!— Louise cogió las manos de Henrietta, y hablaba acaloradamente, cedió y empezó a llorar —¡Princesa, yo, Louise, siempre seré su amiga, su confidente! ¿¡Ha olvidado el juramento de lealtad eterna!?—

—Ah, la lealtad. Esta lealtad y amistad sincera, estoy profundamente conmovida. ¡Nunca olvidaré a través de la vida, tu lealtad y amistad! ¡Louise Françoise!—

—¿¡Entonces, vamos a ir a Albion, encontrar al príncipe heredero Wales, y obtener la carta de vuelta, princesa!?—

—Sí, eso es correcto. Estoy segura de que ustedes, los que han atrapado a Fouquet la Tierra que se Desmorona, deben ser capaces de llevar a cabo esta difícil misión—

—Como desees. ¿¡Qué tan urgente es esta tarea!?—

—He oído que los nobles de Albion han logrado arrinconar a la familia real. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de ser derrotados—

La cara de Louise se puso seria mientras ese inclinaba ante Henrietta —¡Entonces, mañana partiremos para Albi…!—

— **De eso nada** —

Ambas amigas nobles voltearon a ver en dirección al único hombre presente, cuya voz sonaba notablemente molesta. La princesa parecía consternada por sus palabras mientras que Louise comenzaba a enojarse. Aunque ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en el momento en que su Familiar utilizaba ese preciso tono de voz, ella fue firme y le plantó cara únicamente por la presencia de Henrietta.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿No te estabas muriendo hace unos momentos?!—

 _Ya quisiera yo._ Pensó Asura con fastidio.

—Louise, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí?—

—¡Estoy ofreciéndome para una importante misión que decidirá el destino de toda Tristain y evitara la desgracia de la princesa!—

—No. Te estas ofreciendo para ir a un país que está bajo un golpe de estado, con poco o nulo conocimiento en combate, contra nobles que no dudaran en asesinarte para conseguir la victoria. Eso no es ser una buena amiga o tener lealtad hacia tu país: eso es ser estúpida—

Los nudillos de Louise comenzaron a ponerse blancos ante la fuerza de presión que ejercían, fuerza equivalente a la de su mandíbula rechinando los dientes con ira.

Henrietta por su parte, se llevó la mano a la boca para cubrir su gesto de sorpresa, tal como le habían enseñado con tanto esmero en el palacio real cuando era una niña.

No sabía exactamente como era la relación entre su mejor amiga Louise y su extraño Familiar humano, pero ningún Familiar que ella hubiera conocido antes había hecho algo que se acercara remotamente a una ofensa hacia su maestro y aquí frente a ella había uno que acababa de ejercer un insulto de forma directa.

La princesa tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en tal acción descabellada, porque una vez que la mirada de Asura abandono a Louise como su objetivo y se enfocó en ella.

Henrietta supo inmediatamente que quien era dueño de esa expresión furiosa y esos increíbles ojos rojos no le importaba en lo más mínimo la rígida y establecida diferencia entre un simple Familiar y la heredera al trono real. Él tenía algo que decir e iba a decirlo no importaba que o quien fuera.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Henrietta se sintió indefensa y diminuta.

—Y usted, ¡¿Qué demonios pasa por su cabeza?! Cómo princesa real seguro debe de tener a múltiples guardias o nobles bien entrenados para este tipo de misiones y en cambio prefiere mandar a la que usted declara su mejor amiga a una posible muerte segura. ¡Ja! ¡Ni quiero imaginarme que carajos le haría su fueran enemigas!—

Louise ya había tenido suficiente. Una cosa era aguantar con orgullo que su familiar le desobedeciera, criticara e incluso la insultara pero hacia un miembro de la realeza era algo imperdonable.

—¡Familiar! ¡Discúlpate con la princesa ahora mismo!—

—¡No Louise! No me importa que sea la princesa o la reina o lo que sea. ¡Te está enviando a una misión suicida!—

—¡No me subestimes! ¡Además, no me importa si pierdo la vida con tal de servir a la princesa!—

—Oh. Entonces las 2 veces que casi haces que Fouquet te asesine fue en nombre de su majestad ¿no es así?— Respondió Asura con un sarcasmo sólido como el acero.

Louise inmediatamente se puso pálida.

Henrietta enfoco su mirada, con el miedo marcado en sus ojos, hacia su mejor amiga.

—¡¿Qué significa eso Louise?!—

—¡N-n-no es nada princesa! ¡Solo son falacias de este salvaje y desobediente familiar¡—

—Dile la verdad Louise—

—¡Tu cállate! Solo eres una best…—

—¡Louise Vallière!—

El tono de voz que uso Henrietta provoco un escalofrió en la espalda de Louise y que las alarmas dentro de su cerebro empezaran a sonar; específicamente aquellas fueron implantadas, casi como una especie de instinto natural, de respeto, admiración y lealtad absoluta hacia la realeza de Tristain.

Louise enfoco su mirada hasta que esta hizo contacto con la de su amiga…

No, esta no era su amiga.

Lo supo desde el momento en que uso ese tono de voz y la vista hacia los ojos azules solo confirmo sus sospechas: Henrietta ahora se estaba dirigiendo a ella no como su amiga de la infancia y compañera de juegos, sino como la total y absoluta Princesa de Tristain, heredera al trono de su majestad.

—Estoy suponiendo que me estas ocultando información importante, Valliere— era una voz tan firme y autoritaria pero igualmente hermosa, nacida no solo de la practica sino también de la consciencia de la propia chica sabiendo del enorme cargo que tendría que ocupar en algún momento de su vida. Una voz que podía hacer que incluso los hombres más rudos y valientes se inclinaran en respeto y sumisión.

Louise sabía que estaba perdida. Tal vez podría mentirle a Henrietta, pero no podía mentirle a la realeza.

—Yo… no atrape a Fouquet princesa… fue mi Familiar quien lo hizo todo, yo no intervine en nada—

Un ligero asentimiento por parte de la mujer de pelo morado indicaba que estaba captando a plenitud sus palabras, no por eso Louise debía detenerse.

—Hubo 2 ocasiones en que nos enfrentamos a la ladrona: la primera de ellas aquí en la academia y la segunda en el bosque de Ardenas… y en ambos casos yo fui muy imprudente al momento de combatir contra ella, permitiéndole a Fouquet atacarme a matar— La mirada de Louise se ensombreció antes de continuar hablando —Aquí en la academia casi me aplasta con una roca gigante y en el bosque casi me mata usando el legendario bastón de la destrucción. Fue gracias a mi familiar, que se interpuso entre los ataques, que aún podemos volver a hablarnos, princesa—

Louise estaba bastante decepcionada consigo misma. No por el hecho de haberle dado la razón a Asura sino por el hecho de que tuvo que explicarle a Henrietta tales eventos.

Ya sea como amiga o como princesa, ella había sido educada para poner a Henrietta y a la realeza por encima de todo, ya sean sus estudios, sus sentimientos o incluso su vida.

Si bien Asura fue quien atrapo a Fouquet y ese reconocimiento seguía perteneciendo a Louise, el hecho de poner su vida en peligro para lograrlo era otro cantar.

Louise ya estaba esperando alguna reprimenda o incluso algún castigo por parte de la princesa, uno que tendría que aceptar con orgullo y honor.

Cuando los suaves brazos de su mejor amiga la abrazaron con fuerza, Louise no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

—Princesa…—

—Louise… jamás vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido— fueron las palabras que salieron de Henrietta, quien también estaba llorando y cuyo tono de voz era un equilibrio sublime entre la tristeza y la autoridad. Eso le indico claramente a Louise que esa no fue una petición, era una orden.

Una orden que debía ser efectuada.

Allí donde la voz de Asura era la representación máxima de la ira y la rebeldía, la voz de la princesa era la representación máxima de la amabilidad y la autoridad.

Louise también devolvió el abrazo —No este triste princesa… lo hice por usted y el país…—

—¡Mas motivo para sentirme triste entonces!— fue la respuesta de Henrietta descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Louise —Puedo perder mi libertad pero no soportaría perder a mi amiga, Louise. No cuando eres de las pocas personas que me anclan para no hundirme en la desesperación… y de todas eres la más importante—

Ambas se encontraban llorando, dejando que sus verdaderos sentimientos se expresaran libremente, tal como lo habían hecho hace poco, solo que ahora era por la tristeza en lugar de la alegría.

Asura no se sintió culpable en lo absoluto. Aun si habían sido sus palabras las que desembocaron en estos llantos doloridos, fue necesario para finalmente hacer que Louise dejara de hacer algo tan estúpido como arriesgar la vida por el reconocimiento de la realeza.

También sabía que los sentimientos de la princesa eran honestos, su mezcla de pereza y lujuria que resultaba en Afecto.

Cuando finalmente ambas mujeres se separaron, Henrietta seco sus lágrimas con sus manos antes de hablar con un tono calmado —Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento vine aquí con la intención aprovecharme de tu lealtad al pedirte que hicieras esta misión por mí, Louise. Quería que fueras tú porque en estos momentos eres la persona a quien más confianza le tengo—

—Sus palabras me conmueven, Princesa—

—Por favor Louise, llámame Henrietta—

—Gracias, Henrietta— dijo Louise mas recuperada también secándose las lágrimas —Pero…¿eso significa que realmente no cuenta con nobles capaz de llevar a cabo tan importante misión?—

—No es que no disponga de hombres a mi servicio. Pero recientes eventos me han revelado que incluso entre mis conocidos podría haber traidores—

—¡¿Traidores?!— exclamo Louise enojada.

Una traición a la realeza es más que imperdonable: es una mancha eterna en el honor y dignidad no solo para quien realiza el acto sino también para el nombre toda su familia, sean ancestros, padres, hermanos o hijos; y aunque no se les castiga el despreciable acto cometido por su pariente, deben vivir soportando la carga que este les dejo.

Además, a los traidores se les despoja de su título de nobleza y se les arroja en un calabozo por el resto de sus vidas… pero para a quienes atentaron de forma directa contra la familia real, estos son ejecutados públicamente en un evento en el cual la familia del traidor también está presente.

Y digamos que muchas veces las ejecuciones se tomas su tiempo para concluir. Tiempo que equivale a tortura.

—Así es, Louise. ¿Conoces quién es Mott Emillus Wondnid?—

Esfuerzos hizo Louise para no dejarse sorprender por ese nombre —Lo conozco Henrietta. Es el mensajero de la corte real. Algunas veces lo he visto cuando iba a entregarle algún mensaje a mis padres en la finca Valliere—

—Fue el a quien tenía planeado encomendarle la misión de recuperar la carta que antes le había mandado. Pero se descubrió, gracias a un desconocido que lo ataco en su mansión y pudo derrotarlo, que él había hecho uso de sellos reales falsificados para redactar documentos usando el nombre de la familia real—

Henrietta apretó con sus manos la falda de su vestido, claro indicio de su enojo al saber cómo fue utilizado el nombre de su linaje.

—¡Y lo que es peor! Algunos documentos también solicitaban un desvió de finanzas que el palacio tanto necesita para solventar los gastos de una posible guerra futura. Pero gracias a una revisión cuidadosa de los mismos descubrí que hubo otros 6 nobles que también estaban confabulados con él y con Reconquista. Todos ya han sido puestos en la cárcel—

Louise se sorprendió ante la declaración de Henrietta y aunque no lo mostraba, por dentro estaba estallando de ira. No uno… ¡7 nobles habían decidió aprovecharse del buen nombre de su majestad!

Ahora podía entender mucho mejor por qué deseaba darle la tarea a ella de recuperar la carta, aunque con Asura protegiéndola esa misión ahora es imposible.

—Realmente me gustaría agradecerle a ese hombre—

—¿A quién?— pregunto Louise.

—Al hombre que ataco la mansión del ex-conde Mott. Con su ayuda, lo supiera el o no, he evitado condenar a Tristain a la derrota—

Mientras la princesa se sumía en sus pensamientos, Louise volteo la mirada ligeramente hacia su familiar quien a su vez movió ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

No hacía falta pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que Asura quería evitar que Louise no dijera nada sobre su ataque a la mansión del noble.

—Princesa, lo tiene ante usted— dijo Louise rápidamente.

—¿Cómo?— pregunto la pelimorada.

—¡Louise! ¡No debías decir eso!— exclamo enojado el peliblanco. Estaba seguro de que fue lo suficientemente claro con la pequeña maga.

—Me pediste que dijera la verdad, ahora te toca a ti hacerlo—

 _Oh, Karma. Maldito Karma._ Pensó Asura molesto viendo como incluso en este mundo el concepto seguía funcionando.

Era como aquella vez en la que Mithra, de una edad más joven (para los estándares semidioses), había ganado una gran cantidad de cajas de cereal POW (su favorito) en una competencia de conocimientos y él le había ordenado que no se lo comiera todo en un solo día, cosa de lo que ella era más que capaz, porque sería malo para su salud.

Mithra por supuesto que acato la orden. Pero cuando fue su turno y se consiguió muchos dulces Barfi, los favoritos de él y de Durga, para compartirlos en una noche romántica, Mithra le había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Asura soporto la derrota condimentada con las lindas risas de su esposa mientras ambos comían sus dulces a solo 10 piezas cada uno… y tuvo que regalarle a los sirvientes los restantes 180.

—¿Es verdad eso señor Familiar?— Henrietta pregunto.

Asura sabía que no tenía sentido negarlo —Sí, yo lo hice. Fue para salvar a una amiga que trabaja en esta escuela como sirvienta, se llama Siesta. Escuche que el cabron de Mott se conseguía muchachas jóvenes para servirle y hacerlas sus amantes así que fui a su mansión a rescatarla. Al principio solo se lo exigí y aunque mi única intención era salvar a Siesta, luego de que ella me diera unas pistas pude descubrir a las demás jóvenes que se había llevado—

—¿No le importo atacar a, en ese entonces, un noble? ¿No le importo que sus acciones pudieron haberle traído graves consecuencias a Louise?— La voz de Henrietta era un perfecto equilibrio entre la consternación y la preocupación. No había un solo rastro de ira en la misma pero sus emociones indicaron lo contrario: era una alta cantidad. Honestamente, un gran punto para la princesa, pues le hizo saber que estaba preocupada por su amiga, al estar enojada con las acciones que él realizo.

Y con respecto a la pregunta planteada…

—No siquiera un poco— el tono de voz de Asura era tan filoso como una espada y quemaba con el calor de una llama draconica —Nunca he tolerado que unos sufran o incluso mueran por los caprichos de otros, nunca he permitido que aquellos que lastimaron a las personas que aprecio queden sin castigo… y por sobre todas las cosas NADIE me dice lo que está bien o está mal, eso incluye a Louise por lo que no me importa desobedecerla. Solo hay un único camino moral que sigo: el mío—

—¿Aun si sus acciones traen consecuencias?—

—Si estas llegan, yo las enfrento. Arreglare el problema sea como sea y no dejare que quienes me importan salgan perjudicados. Incluso si eso significa hacerme enemigo de toda una nación—

Henrietta quedo sorprendida con la naturalidad que Asura decía esas ultimas palabras. Cualquier noble o soldado alegarían exactamente lo mismo y lo dirían una voz cargada de honor, orgullo y valor totalmente dedicados a cumplir sus palabras. Pero el hombre ante ella lo decía como si estuviera hablando del clima o cualquier cosa de poca importancia, aun así sentía que eran verídicas sus palabras.

De pronto comenzó a prestarle más atención a Asura, específicamente a su aspecto físico.

—Señor familiar, ¿podría ser usted… el Gigante de Tristania?—

—¿Qué?— preguntaron Louise y Asura bastante confundidos por ese nombre.

—Antes de venir aquí, llegaron rumores de un hombre que detuvo a un grupo de ladrones que atacaban a la ciudad de Tristania. Y se dijo que quien lo había hecho era un hombre muy alto de pelo blanco como la nieve y piel morena como el bronce. Que podía saltar más alto que cualquier edificio en la ciudad y su fuerza era mayor a la de un pelotón de los mejores soldados. Quien detuvo a los ladrones con espectacular bravura y su amabilidad le hizo también ayudar a los necesitados quitando árboles, levantado rocas e derribando casas inhabitables—

Un poco más y la mandíbula de Louise se desencajaba, abierta completamente ante la incredulidad de las palabras de la princesa.

Asura por su parte tenia pensamientos mucho más profundos...

 _¿Por qué en este país tienen la costumbre de exagerar todo usando las palabras? ¿No podían simplemente decir que un hombre alto y moreno fue y detuvo a unos ladrones y luego ayudo a los necesitados? ¿Y porque tienen la costumbre de poner sobrenombres a todos? "Gigante de Tristania", la peor parte es que me gusta, es mucho mejor que "Demonio ojos de sangre"._

Nuevamente había una pregunta que contestar —Si princesa, yo también fui quien detuve a esos ladrones y ayudo a los aldeanos. La razón era simple: porque quería hacerlo y porque podía hacerlo. No necesitaba nada más—

Henrietta se tomó unos momentos antes de volver a hablar —Señor Familiar, ¿por casualidad usted sirvió en algún ejército?—

A regañadientes Asura respondió —Si, lo hice hace tiempo pero ya me retire— _O mejor dicho, me expulsaron a la fuerza los muy cabrones._

—Nunca me contaste sobre eso—

—Nunca hubo necesidad de decírtelo Louise—

Antes de que empezara una discusión entre ambos, la princesa continuo —¿Y qué rango ejercía en su ejército?—

El peliblanco dio un suspiro antes de contestar —General—

—¡¿General?!— Fue la exclamación de Louise, incredula ante lo dicho por su Familiar —¿Comandaste a una legión de hombres?— Asura asintió con la cabeza.

 _Técnicamente comande una flota de naves conformada por incontables legiones de hombres hechos de metal, pero sí._

—Señor Familiar…— Henrietta comenzó a decir las palabras lentamente, como temiendo que una sola silaba que pronunciara mal resultara en una negación —si no puedo solicitar a Louise para esta misión… ¿puedo solicitarlo a usted?—

—¡¿Qué cosa?!— Pregunto Louise totalmente sorprendida —Princesa él es solo un Familiar—

—Un familiar que derroto a un noble, un familiar que ayudo a los necesitados y un familiar que no me permitirá que envié a su amo a morir. Y ya tiene experiencia militar lo que significa que no correrá ciegamente a enfrentarse a sus oponentes—

 _Técnicamente, si hablamos del Gohma, si lo hago. Pero era porque siempre fue una efectiva manera de matarlos._

—¡Espere princesa! Él tiene nulo conocimiento sobre cómo moverse en las tierras de Albion y como relacionarse con la nobleza. ¡Por favor déjeme ir con el! Amo y familiar son uno solo. ¡Somos un gran equipo!—

Internamente, Asura se preguntó en que mundo se podía considerar un gran equipo a una niña cuya devoción casi provoca que la maten, trataba a su compañero como un animal y en la mayoría de las veces ambos estaban en total desacuerdo uno con otro. Luego se respondió a si mismo recordando donde tenía puesto los pies: _En este_.

—¿No puede adjuntarme con algún noble de su absoluta confianza?— pregunto Asura pesadamente.

Henrietta se llevó una mano enguantada al mentón —Podría ser. Esta mi guardaespaldas personal Agnès Chevalier de Milan. Es la capitana de los mosqueteros reales, una de las personas que tienen mi mayor confianza y una de las pocas nobles por derecho que existen—

—¿Nobles por derecho?— pregunto Asura intrigado.

—En Tristain los nobles se dividen hasta en 4 categorías— comenzó a explicar Henrietta —"Nobles de sangre pura", que son aquellos que heredaron la nobleza y el poder usar magia simplemente por nacer de la unión de dos familias nobles, son también llamados "Aristócratas". Luego están los "Nobles deshonrados" quienes fueron nobles de sangre pura que cometieron un terrible crimen que los despojo de su título pero aún pueden usar la magia. A continuación están los llamados "Nobles de sangre impura", "Magos impuros" o simplemente "Los impuros" que son nobles que ejercen magia pero nacieron de la unión de un noble y cualquier plebeyo a menudo fruto de amoríos o prostitución—

Repentinamente, las emociones de Henrietta comenzaron una lucha interna entre la tristeza y la alegría.

—Finalmente están los "Nobles por derecho", una categoría que yo misma cree. Son plebeyos que mediante su lealtad al reino y valientes acciones por el mismo consiguieron el título de nobleza aun si no realizan magia— la tristeza de Henrietta empezó a ganar la batalla —Sin embargo, esta es la categoría más odiada, incluso más que los deshonrados. Esto debido a que todos los altos mandatarios consideran que solo se debería tener ese título por nacer de una familia noble y que los plebeyos jamás deberían obtenerlo, independientemente de sus acciones— en este momento, la alegría se dispuso a contraatacar —Pero no me importa lo que digan. Yo soy una fiel creyente de que la nobleza se puede obtener incluso con acciones y que más plebeyos podrán obtenerla en el futuro y sus vidas podrán mejorar—

Asura asintió ante la información obtenida e internamente estaba empezando a apreciar más a Henrietta. No cualquiera se enfrenta al sistema establecido desde hace tantos años, aun si es uno de los principales pilares de los mismos, y hace un cambio extremadamente radical.

—Pero ella se quedó en el palacio y llamarla tardaría mucho tiempo. Además creo que ella nunca ha estado en Albion— Henrietta miro a Asura con ojos suplicantes —¿Esta seguro que no puede permitirle a Louise ir con usted?—

Asura lo pensó detenidamente y se encontró un callejón sin salida.

Las hermosas palabras de Durga resonaron en su mente como el coro natural de un paisaje: _"Sacas lo mejor de ti cuando luchas por lo que crees correcto"._

Lo correcto era evitar que la gente muera.

Las 7 deidades lo traicionaron por el simple hecho de que el no compartía su forma de ver las cosas. Durante eternidades apenas podían combatir contra el Gohma y sus victorias no fueron escasas de pérdidas: semidioses y humanos, todos sufrieron y murieron por igual contra esas terribles bestias.

Pero esos malditos sabían que cuando él supiera de como procederían con el plan del "Gran Renacimiento", matando a tantos humanos inocentes para reunir el Mantra de sus almas y usando a su hija para potenciarlo exponencialmente, iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por detenerlos o incluso destruirlos para evitar que lo volvieran a intentar.

El NUNCA considero que el sacrificio de inocentes sea la respuesta para obtener la victoria en la guerra contra el Gohma, no le importaba si funcionara o no, NUNCA se rebajaría a hacer un acto tan despreciable como un genocidio bajo la jodida excusa de que el fin justifica los medios.

Fue por eso que mataron a su esposa: la única debilidad conocida que conocían sobre él era su amor autentico que le tenía a Durga y posteriormente a Mithra. Ni siquiera el más poderoso de los guerreros era inmune al dolor de la pérdida de un ser amado, porque de serlo entonces no lo hubiera amado para empezar.

Tenía que darles crédito a esos cabrones: lo reconocieron como una autentica amenaza y tuvieron que usar la estrategia más sucia, deshonesta y atroz para tener UNA MINIMA oportunidad de derrotarlo.

Basándose en lo anterior dicho, Asura fácilmente pudo haber dicho que si a la petición de la princesa…

Pero había otro problema:

Él era extremadamente terco, algo que todos los semidioses lo sabían. Nunca necesito, ni pidió, de la ayuda nadie más para cumplir sus objetivos, aunque el 99% de las veces estos consistían solo en matar al Gohma. Se sentía muy orgulloso de su fuerza y su poder resultado de una increíble combinación entre su genética, su afinidad Mantra, su riguroso y terrible entrenamiento, sus largos años de experiencia en luchas a muerte y el deseo de mantener a salvo a su familia.

Y todo eso palideció ante el encargo al que se estaba enfrentando.

No había un monstruo maligno que destruir, no había un traidor que matar y con suerte ni siquiera tendría que pelear contra alguien. Solo consistía en ir a un país extranjero para recuperar un maldito pedazo de papel con tinta y que los políticos hicieran el resto.

Siempre odio la política, muchas veces eran más pláticas en lugar de tomar verdaderas acciones. Solo empezó a tolerarla más cuando supo que Mithra era la siguiente al trono del emperador Strada, pues su hija iba a necesitar todo su apoyo.

Además debía darle un punto a Louise: comparado con ella, cualquier otro soldado o noble no lo toleraría. Incluso con todas sus peleas, ya tenían una relación establecida. Caótica pero establecida.

Volteo a mirar hacia la maga de pelo rosa, con la mirada más seria que puro otorgar sus extensos años de lucha y paternidad.

Louise supo inmediatamente que estaba condenada.

— **No me vas a desobedecer y aceptaras todas mis órdenes. Si te digo que te ocultes, te ocultas. Si te digo que huyas, huyes. Si llego a combatir no me apoyas en la lucha y te quedas fuera de la misma. Y si te portas necia o vuelves a poner tu vida en riesgo te dejare inconsciente y realizare la misión por mí mismo así deba robar cada maldita carta o papel en todo Albion. ¿Quede claro o te lo pongo por escrito?** —

—…si…— dijo Louise en un tono bajo, sabiendo que su familiar era totalmente capaz de eso.

— **Júralo por la princesa** —

—Lo juro por el nombre de la princesa, por el nombre de mi familia y en nombre de nuestra amistad—

Relajando su tono, el guerrero tomo su decisión —Entonces acepto que vengas—

El rostro de Louise se ilumino —¡Pues bien, mañana por la mañana, partiremos para Albion!— exclamo entusiasmada de que el final si pudiera realizar el encargo. Bajo estrictas condiciones, pero aun así la haría.

—¡Muchas gracias señor familiar!— ella lo miro pensativamente —Ahora que lo pienso, nunca supe de su nombre—

—Asura—

—Asura. Es un nombre curioso—

—Es de mi tierra, muy lejos de aquí—

—Entonces señor Asura, cuide de mi amiga más valiosa— Y entonces ella suavemente le tendió la mano. _¿Un apretón de manos?_ Pensó el guerrero, pero ella sólo le mostro el dorso. _¿Qué tipo de gesto es este?_

Louise habló con una voz asombrada —¡Eso no puede ser Princesa! ¿¡Por qué le ofrece su mano a un familiar!?—

—Está bien. Esta persona actuará por mí, y sin una recompensa, no voy a tener su lealtad—

 _¿Esto cuenta como recompensa?_ —Soy leal a su causa princesa, pero no sé cómo actuar— dijo Asura en un tono desconcertado.

—¡Idiota! ¡Cuando ella te ofrece su mano, esto significa que puedes darle un beso!—

—Ah, con que eso es... ¿¡Qué!?— Asura se quedó con la boca abierta. Nunca había pensado que le permitieran besar a una princesa de otro mundo. Henrietta le sonrió dulcemente a Asura quien no pudo evitar tragar grueso. Esos ojos hermosos, ese cabello morado radiante, esa sonrisa y esa bondad tan pura. Si hubiera paralelismos interdimencionales entonces Henrietta seria Durga. Pero aun así no podía, ella no era su esposa —Lo siento pero no lo hare—

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar el ofrecimiento de la princesa?!—

 _Que contradictoria eres_ —Mira Louise, ya aguante besarte a ti el día en que me invocaste y no me gusto. No voy a besarla a ella aun si me lo ofrece. Yo tengo mis motivos—

—¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cuándo me besaste?—

—¿Hablas en serio? Cuando me distes ese beso en los labios después de que me atacaras con tus zapatos y tu magia explosiva—

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Louise?—

—¡¿QUE DIJISTES IDIOTA?!— Asura podía ver como las venas en la frente de Louise se acentuaban a la vez que la princesa comenzaba a enrojecer y su lujuria aumentar—¡Fue en la mano donde te dio permiso, el dorso de la mano! ¡Un beso en el dorso de la mano! ¿¡Por qué pensabas que debías darle un beso en los labios!? —Louise estaba con una ira tan alta, que parecía que iba a incendiarse en cualquier momento.

—¡¿Que?! ¿¡Cómo voy a saberlo!? ¡Yo no sé nada acerca de las reglas de aquí!—

—Está bien. ¡T-t-todos cometen algunos errores, después de todo! —Henrietta inclinó la cabeza, dando un verdadero esfuerzo por parecer tranquila. Después de todo, no podía negar que este hombre frente a ella con un aspecto salvaje y muy musculoso, le parecía muy guapo.

Asura deseando terminar con toda esta locura, procedió a darle un simple y rápido beso en el dorso de la mano, sin la más mínima intención romántica. Nuevamente, aun con 2 mundos de diferencia, le seguía siendo fiel a Durga y a su esposa jamás le había dado un beso así.

Si ella se enteraba, seguro le hacía un puchero que él encontraría extremadamente adorable pero después le guardaría un divertido rencor por muchísimo tiempo y del cual apenas sabría cómo responder.

La princesa procedió a explicar la situación—Hemos oído que el príncipe Wales ha establecido un campamento en Newcastle en Albion—

—Entendido. He viajado a Albion con mis hermanas antes, así que estoy familiarizada con la geografía—

—Va a ser un viaje peligroso. Si los nobles de Albion descubren su misión, van a hacer todo lo posible para ponerse en su camino— Henrietta se sentó a la mesa y, con la pluma y un pergamino de Louise, escribió una carta.

Henrietta miró en silencio la carta que había escrito, antes de que empezara a negar con tristeza.

—¿Princesa? ¿¡Qué pasa!?— Louise, pensando que algo malo estaba pasando, le hizo su llamado.

—¡Yo, es qué… no es nada!— Henrietta se ruborizó, hizo un gesto como si decidida en algo, y luego añadió otra línea al final. Después de eso, ella murmuró en voz baja, pero perfectamente oíble para Asura —Fundador Brimir... Por favor, perdona a esta princesa egoísta. A pesar de que mi país está en peligro, no pude evitar escribir esta frase... No puedo mentirme acerca de mis sentimientos...—

La expresión de Henrietta hizo parecer como si hubiera escrito una carta de amor en lugar de un mensaje secreto. Louise no podía decir nada más, y se limitó a dejar que Henrietta hablara sola.

Henrietta enrolló la carta que le había escrito. Ella agitó su báculo. De la nada, lacre apareció en la carta enrollada, y un sello apretado en ella. Luego le entregó la carta a Louise.

—Cuando te encuentras con el príncipe Wales, por favor dale esta carta. Luego debes traer la carta en cuestión inmediatamente— Después de eso, Henrietta se quitó un anillo de su dedo anular en su mano derecha, y se lo dio a Louise —Este es el rubí de Agua que he recibido de mi madre. Debería funcionar como un amuleto de buena suerte, por lo menos. Si tienes problemas de dinero, por favor vende esto para conseguir algunos fondos para el viaje—

Louise bajó la cabeza en silencio.

—Esta misión es para el futuro de Tristain. Para eso, el anillo de mi madre te protegerá de los fuertes vientos que soplan en Albion— Henrietta se puso nuevamente su capucha y abrió la puerta de la habitación —Rezare a Brimir para que los proteja y tengan éxito— dijo finalmente antes de salir.

El silencio se estableció por medio minuto antes de que la suave voz de Louise decidiera romperlo.

—Mi primera misión… mi primera misión a nombre de la princesa…—

Asura la miro contemplativamente pero tuvo que sacarla de su fantasía —Vamos a dormir, necesitaras todas tus energías mañana—

Louise increíblemente le hizo caso y fue directamente a la cama antes de dormirse a los pocos segundos. Asura también se fue a acostar.

—Nuestra misión…— Decir esas palabras le provoco un extraño sabor en la boca al guerrero. Todas las misiones que había hecho en Gaia consistían simplemente en matar al Gohma y casi la mayoría lo había hecho solo, a excepción de aquellas donde participaban otros de los Guardianes Generales o sus tropas subordinadas. No pudo evitar sonreír con amargura —Solo espero que no termine en un desastre— _Aunque algo me dice que ocurrirá de todos modos._

Desde que Louise empezó a gritar, Asura pudo sentir como alguien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Alguien con una enorme lujuria.

.

.

.

 _ **LA IRA DE ZERO**_

 **¡INFORMACION SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

 **Hola a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Una disculpa si aquí casi no pasó nada importante pero tuve que desarrollarlo de tal manera que cuadrara con las personalidades de los protagonistas. A continuación explicare:**

 **Como ya se ha dicho, Asura es tan terco y orgulloso que muy difícilmente aceptara recibir ayuda para realizar una misión, por no mencionar que tiene como prioridad personal el cuidar a Louise.**

 **Quiero aclarar que la princesa Henrietta no me cae mal ni la odio, pero si me pareció bastante hipócrita de su parte que ella actuara de forma tan "melodramática" hasta el punto que hizo (indirectamente) que Louise se ofreciera para la misión. Conociendo como es Asura, no iba a permitir que esto ocurriera así de fácil y viendo como en los demás fanfics que he leído el invocado de turno no cuestiona esa decisión pues esta vez quise hacerlo yo.**

 **Precisamente por eso, tuve dificultades para escribir todos los diálogos de tal forma que hubiera una excusa creíble para que Henrietta, la amable y comprensiva que todos conocemos, no pudiera enviar a NOBLES Y SOLDADOS PERFECTAMENTE ENTRENADOS a un país BAJO UN GOLPE DE ESTADO.**

 **Como nota aparte, en las novelas ligeras ella muestra una inteligencia y astucia aun mayor que en el anime. Y este rasgo se elevó a la novena potencia en, nuevamente, el fanfic** **"Unfamiliar" del autor "Cpl_Facehugger". Aquí Henrietta hace algo moralmente terrible pero lógicamente aceptable por el bien de Tristain, pues ella, por su propia iniciativa y sabiendo de antemano que Louise iba a aceptar, la hace ofrecerse a la misión de recuperación de la carta, llegando a la conclusión de que si Louise llegara a morir no sería una gran pérdida en comparación a nobles y soldados bien entrenados y por lo tanto valiosos para la guerra contra Reconquista.**

 **El Barfi es un dulce de la cocina india. El Barfi sencillo se hace con leche condensada, cocida con azúcar hasta que se solidifica, tomando la forma de pequeños pasteles.**

 **Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡FIN DE LA INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

"Este capítulo fue terminado y publicado aproximadamente el día 28 de Febrero del 2020"


	9. Un viaje lleno de imprevistos

**Calificación total de capitulo anterior:**

 **Narración: "S"**

 **Personajes: "S"**

 **Detalles: "S"**

 **Originalidad "S"**

 **TOTAL: "S"**

 **Recuerda que puedes calificarme de la "S" a la "E" este capítulo.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales al usuario colinot por el nombre para el Griffo de Wardes.**

 **Créditos a sus respectivos autores:**

"Zero no Tsukaima" o "El Familiar de Zero" le pertenece al fallecido autor Noboru Yamaguchi y fueron animadas por la compañía J. Co., Ltd.

"Asura's Wrath" o "La ira de Asura" le pertenece a la desarrolladora CyberConnect2 y fue publicado por la compañía Capcom.

Personajes OC son de mi autoría.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, de un fan para otros fans.

Anotaciones:

—Los diálogos se muestras entre guiones largos—

"Aclaraciones y mensajes se muestran entre comillas"

La narración en 3ra persona se muestra en letras normales

 _Palabras en cursiva indican narración, monólogos o pensamientos del personaje_

Palabras subrayadas indican ubicaciones

 _{Palabras entre corchetes y en cursiva indican dialogo en un idioma diferente}_

 **Palabras en negritas indican voces, poderes o cualquier cosa sobrenatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [¡FURIA!]** indican mecánicas de videojuego tipo quick time event, donde hay que presionar un botón en sincronía para realizar algo.

 **¡CRACK! ¡PUNCH! ¡BOOM!** Indican efectos de sonido

۞ **Palabras entre estos símbolos y en negritas indican una trasformación** ۞

"Parte 2 – Un deber que no termina"

"Episodio 3: Un viaje lleno de imprevistos"

ESTABLOS DE LA ACADEMIA (MAÑANA SIGUIENTE)

Aunque acababa de romper el alba, Louise y Asura ya habían empezado a preparar las sillas de del caballo que la maga montaría.

Esta vez el Karma actuó en favor de Asura, pues aprovecho los alimentos que había dejado al encargo del personal de la academia para que Louise tuviera algo rápido que desayunar. Se aseguró de que el empleado de la academia que le entrego los alimentos no dijera nada a los demás, dándole la excusa de que su salida repentina era por una emergencia de la familia de Louise. El hombre acepto la excusa, prometió no decir nada y le entrego los alimentos. Principalmente fueron frutas, pan y un vaso de leche.

Louise se los comió sin objeción alguna a excepción de una manzana roja pues la pequeña maga comento que las odiaba, contrario a él que las amaba.

 _Bueno ella tendrá sus razones._ Pensó el ex-semidiós comiéndose la fruta y disfrutándola. Colgado en su cintura estaba Derflinger.

Louise estaba vestida con su uniforme de la academia, la única diferencia era que ahora llevaba botas para montar en lugar de zapatos. Nada más se cambió los zapatos, pero ya llevan bastante tiempo preparándose.

—Ya tenemos todo listo. ¡Partamos cuanto antes!— exclamo Louise impacientemente.

—Bien. Deja te ayudo a subir al caballo— dijo Asura quien se disponía a tomar a la pequeña Valliere de la cintura con sus brazos para luego montarla en el equino.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo…

—¡NO!— Louise dio un rápido salto hacia atrás para evitar tal acción. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

—¿Qué te pasa Louise? Solo quiero ayudarte a subir— pregunto el peliblanco consternado. Louise aparto la mirada al mismo tiempo que sus emociones mostraban una pequeña cantidad de miedo. Suspirando, Asura volvió a hablar —No voy a lastimarte. Prometo que tendré cuidado al tocarte— le dijo creyendo que ese era el motivo de sus acciones y su emoción, igual que cuando Louise dejo de obligarlo a vestirla.

Y allí, la ira de Louise volvió a aumentar y una parte de la misma se mezcló con la vanidad, dando como resultado la vergüenza.

—No es eso, puedo hacerlo yo misma ¡No necesito que nadie me ayude! ¡Y la próxima vez que quieras tocar el cuerpo de tu maestro pide permiso primero!— su ira y su vergüenza volvió a aumentar.

Confundido por las emociones de Louise y deseando no lidiar con las estúpidas costumbres Maestro-Familiar, Asura solo rodo los ojos antes de responder.

—Como quieras— dijo de forma simple el guerrero aunque agradeciendo por dentro que Louise no tuviera miedo a que él fuera a dañarla.

En realidad, Asura estaba completamente equivocado. Louise no tenía el más mínimo miedo de que su Familiar llegara a dañarla. Habiéndola protegido de varios peligros y ataques hasta ahora sería ridículo incluso pensarlo.

El motivo era uno mucho más personal.

En el momento en que Asura estaba a punto de tocar a Louise, la pequeña Valliere recordó rápidamente su sueño en el lago de su mansión y como el vizconde repentinamente se transformó en su Familiar. Este último empezó a actuar de manera encantadora y la sostuvo entre sus enormes, musculosos y cálidos brazos.

Ella se había sentido muy bien.

Pero ese fue un sueño. Una experiencia ajena a la realidad aunque abiertamente basada en la misma.

Y para Louise, el miedo que sintió no nacía de creer que Asura podría dañarla, sino de no saber qué haría si realmente sintiera los brazos de su Familiar rodeando su cuerpo.

Justo cuando Louise se disponía a subir al caballo, ambos escucharon unos suaves pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos muy sigilosamente. Asura volteo de forma abrupta y se puso en posición de combate.

—¡¿Quién está allí?!— grito esperando cualquier intromisión no deseada o incluso algún enemigo.

Un robusto noble con un sombrero de plumas apareció de la luz tenue detrás de él. Sus emociones irradiaban ira y codicia, resultando en una personalidad protectora.

—Puedes calmarte, yo no soy tu enemigo. Estoy a las órdenes de Su Majestad. La princesa me conto la situación en la que se encontraban y le rogué que me permitiera acompañarlos en este viaje— dijo el noble mientras se quitaba el sombrero de plumas y hacia una reverencia —Después de todo yo, Vizconde Wardes, comandante de los Caballeros Griffin, no podía dejar descuidada a mi prometida—

—¿¡Qué!?— Asura estaba sorprendido —¿¡Prometida!?—

—¡Señor Wardes...!— Louise dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Mi querida Louise—

 _¿¡Mi querida Louise!?_ Fue entonces que Asura se dio cuenta de algo: este es el mismo noble por el que Louise comenzó a aumentar su lujuria y vanidad al verlo cuando llego junto con la princesa. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Wardes se acercó a Louise y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cargo en sus brazos.

—Sí, ha pasado bastante tiempo— Dijo Louise con su cara enrojecía de vergüenza.

—Sigues siendo tan ligera como siempre. Al igual que una pluma—

—Vizconde... por favor no digas eso... Nos están mirando...—

Wardes bajo a Louise y volviéndose a poner su sombrero, dijo —¿Te gustaría presentarme a tu amigo?—

—Ehh... Mmm. Bueno, él es mi Familiar Asura— Dijo Louise mientras lo señalaba.

Wardes dijo con una mirada algo sorprendida en su cara: —¿¡Eres el familiar de Louise!? Esta es la primera vez que veo a un Familiar humano. Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi prometida—

—De nada— respondió el hombre de ojos rojos sin importancia, aunque internamente consternado _¿Este tipo no se ve demasiado grande para casarse con Louise?_

Asura inspecciono detenidamente a Wardes. En realidad, el sujeto era guapo. A pesar de que Guiche también podría ser considerado uno, siempre hacia sus ridículas idioteces. Incluso frotaba su mejilla con la de su topo gigante.

Sin embargo, para Wardes, no sólo tenía la apariencia. Sus ojos eran como los de un águila, afilada y aguda. Además tenía un cuerpo musculoso y bien construido. Obviamente era inferior al ex-semidiós, pero Asura siempre había pensado que todos los magos masculinos tenían un cuerpo como el de Guiche.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso. Wardes se le acercó al guerrero y le dio una palmadita en los hombros

Esto lo hizo enojar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene dudas acerca de este viaje? ¡No hay nada que temer! ¿No eres tú el que atrapo a Fouquet la tierra que se desmorona? Además, Henrietta me comento que antes eras un General del ejército de tu país. Con nuestras habilidades juntas nada será imposible— Wardes al terminar de decir eso, hizo una amplia sonrisa.

—Tengo plena confianza en que podremos cumplir esta misión— respondió Asura mientras se quitaba rápidamente las manos de Wardes manos de los hombros. El caballero no se molestó por ello, sus emociones seguían siendo las mismas —Siempre y cuando TODOS hagan lo que les corresponde— dijo dando una mirada seria a Louise, quien incapaz de calmarse debido a la aparición de Wardes y lo dicho por familiar, estaba inquieta.

Poniendo la mirada más seria hasta ahora, Wales hablo —Ya que mencionas que cada uno haga le corresponde…. debemos establecer quién será el que comande esta misión—

Louise trago grueso apenas escucho esas palabras.

—Aunque tu rango de General supera el mío como Capitán, no estamos en tu país ni tampoco sigues ejerciéndolo, por no mencionar que eres el Familiar de Louise. Además tengo conocimiento del terreno y soy uno de los mejores magos de clase cuadrada que existen en el reino. Perdona que sea tan directo pero considero que yo soy quien debe guiarnos en esta misión—

Internamente, la pequeña maga de pelo rosa se encontraba rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que no se desatara una batalla antes de tiempo entre su Familiar y su prometido por asumir el liderazgo la misión.

Por suerte Asura se encargó de resolver ese problema.

—No conozco el camino hacia Albion ni con que personas debo interactuar para llegar allí. Puedes tomar el liderazgo si quieres… pero la seguridad de Louise me corresponde y eso NO ESTÁ a discusión— finalizo mirando fieramente al caballero Grifo.

Asura era un guerrero orgulloso y terco, pero no era tan estúpido como para pensar (o fingir) que podía liderar mejor a un grupo hacia un lugar que él no conocía en comparación a alguien que ya tenía experiencia en el viaje. Y por otro lado, darle el liderazgo de la misión a este sujeto no era un problema para él y se evitaba entrar en una discusión estúpida. Mientras mantuviera a salvo a Louise cosas como esas le daban igual.

Con una combinación de Orgullo e Ira dando como resultado el Triunfo, Wales sonrió luego de escuchar esas palabras.

—Entendido—

Alegre de que no ocurriera un desastre, Louise soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Entonces, Wardes silbo, y apareció entre las nubes matinales una bestia con cabeza de águila, cuerpo de león y hermosas alas de plumas blancas. Un Grifo, así es como se conocía a esa criatura.

Wardes subió audazmente a lomo del Grifo y luego le tendió la mano a Louise —Ven, mi Louise—

Louise bajó la cabeza con timidez y vacilación, al igual que una chica que está enamorada. Sus emociones la respaldaban por completo, nuevamente había una mezcla de Lujuria y Vanidad que resultaba en amor. Aunque seguía dudando, ella se subió al Grifo de Wardes.

Dado que al parecer no iban a necesitar al caballo, Asura se fue en silencio hacia el animal y procedió a quitarle la silla y volver a meterlo en los establos. No le tomo mucho tiempo, pero le resultaba curioso como los animales que no son Familiares no se inclinaban ante él.

Y aunque le molestaba el hecho de que Louise decidió usar como transporte el Grifo y por consiguiente viajar con Wardes, Asura lo acepto porque era la mejor opción para llegar más rápido a Albion.

Con un golpe de estado en proceso cada segundo cuenta… y él más que nadie lo sabía muy bien.

Sin embargo…

—¡Louise!— grito de improviso Asura, sobresaltando y llamando la atención de la pequeña maga y el caballero —Si van a irse volando en ese animal no quiero que se aparten de mí. 30 metros hacia cualquier dirección es lo máximo que les permito— finalizo sus palabras con una mirada muy seria que no dio lugar a replicas.

Louise respondió de inmediato —De acuerdo— Sin embargo había una duda que necesitaba resolver —¿Pero a cuanto equivale un metro?— ella desconocía esa palabra pero por lo que había dicho Asura se trataba de una escala de medición.

Asura extendió casi por completo sus brazos horizontalmente.

—Más o menos esta distancia—

—¡Oh! Parece ser lo mismo que un Mail— Dijo Louise luego de notar la similitud en la distancia con la unidad de medida de Halkeginia.

—Entonces no se aparten a más de 30 mails de distancia— dijo Asura empleando la terminología local.

—¿No vas a utilizar un caballo?— quien hablo fue Wardes sintiendo curiosidad por las falta de transporte del moreno.

—No lo necesito. Soy bastante rápido—

Una genuina mirada de desconcierto se plasmó en el rostro del caballero Grifo. Volteo su mirada hacia su prometida y ella asintió ligeramente. No había rastro de duda en sus ojos rosados.

Sonriendo, Wales le respondió a Asura —De acuerdo. No me apartare más de 30 mails de ti pero tampoco voy a reducir la velocidad—

—Perfecto—

Con una mano en las riendas y en la otra su varita, Wardes gritó —¡Bueno, vámonos!— El Grifo alzo vuelo y se adelantó.

Asura rápidamente los siguió usando solo su velocidad. Se preguntó internamente hasta dónde estará Albion.

PUERTO LA ROCHELLE

Se tarda dos días en llegar a la ciudad del Puerto de La Rochelle a caballo desde Tristain, aunque gracias a las velocidades a las que podían alcanzar el grifo de Wardes y Asura, el viaje se completó en menos de un día.

La ciudad portuaria se encuentra en un profundo y estrecho paso entre dos montañas. Debido a esto, cuenta con una pequeña población de 300 personas. La Rochelle es la puerta de entrada a Albion y el número de viajeros es diez veces más que la población local.

A izquierda y derecha sólo se podían ver las paredes de la montaña. La gente había cavado agujeros en las rocas, convirtiéndolas en tabernas y tiendas, algo que a Asura pareció bastante original. En Gaia usualmente solo eran casas de madera porque eran fáciles de construir en caso de que alguna población tuviera que mudarse luego del ataque de una horda de Gohmas. Aunque las construcciones parecen ordinarias, estaban hechas de roca y reforzadas con magia, una hazaña realizada por magos de tierra cuadrangular.

Desde que salieron de la Academia de Magia, el grifo de Wardes había sido imparable avanzando a su destino y Asura no se quedaba atrás. Yasha no era el único que podía correr extremadamente rápido.

—Obtuviste un Familiar increíble, mi querida Louise. Ni siquiera los demás grifos de los Caballeros Grifo le hacen competencia a Tempête — dijo Wardes refiriéndose a su Familiar.

—Por supuesto ¿No estamos juntos en esto? Por otra parte, un mago no debe abandonar a su Familiar...—

—Parece que lo quieres mucho. ¿Es tu novio?—

Louise rápidamente le contestó —¡No… no lo es!—

—Eso me tranquiliza. Si mi prometida me dijera que ya tiene un novio, me moriría de tristeza— respondió Wardes.

—Pero eso fue sólo algo que nuestros padres acordaron—

—Entonces, ¿¡no te gusto, mi pequeña y delicada Louise!?—

—Ya no soy una niña—

—¿Pero en mis ojos, eres siempre tan pequeña y delicada, Louise!—

Louise volvió a recordar el sueño que había tenido ayer, donde estaba de vuelta en el patio de su casa de la Vallière.

El bote secreto en el lago olvidado...

Cada vez que ella hacia un berrinche, Wardes siempre estaba ahí para calmarla.

El matrimonio que decidieron sus padres.

El compromiso se decidió hace mucho tiempo. Donde ella se casaría con Wardes, su prometido.

En ese momento, ella aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que, mientras estuviera con el hombre que admiraba, ella sería feliz.

Pero ahora, por fin comprendió todo. Ella se casaría con Wardes.

—¡No es que no me gustes!— dijo Louise con vergüenza.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! En otras palabras, ¿te gusto?— Wardes abrazó suavemente los hombros de Louise —Nunca me he olvidado de ti, incluso después de todo este tiempo. ¿Todavía te acuerdas? ¿Después de la muerte de mi padre durante la campaña de profesión?— Louise asintió con la cabeza —Mi madre había muerto antes, y después herede el título de mi padre. Queriendo hacer un apellido para mí, me fui a la capital. Afortunadamente, Su alteza tenía una impresión profunda de mi padre, que había muerto en el campo de batalla, y me metió en la guardia Griffin. Había entrado en la caballería Griffin como un aprendiz, eso fue difícil para mí—

—A partir de entonces, rara vez ibas a la finca— dijo Louise.

—Mi casa y los bienes fueron atendidos por el mayordomo Galgann mientras ponía todo mi esfuerzo al servicio de la nación. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin me hecho de un título y he decidido algo—

—¿Qué has decidido?—

—¡Pedirte la mano para el matrimonio!—

—¿¡Estás bromeando vizconde!? ¡Eres muy popular entre las chicas… no tienes la necesidad de cumplir con tu promesa con alguien tan insignificante como yo!—

—Este viaje es una buena oportunidad para recuperar esas sensaciones que teníamos cuando éramos jóvenes— dijo Wardes con un tono suave y tranquilo.

Louise pensó para sí misma: _¿¡Realmente me gusta Wardes!?_

Si, a ella le gustaba y lo admiraba cuando era joven, pero eso ya es parte del pasado.

De pronto, frente a un matrimonio arreglado, no sabía qué hacer. Además, habían estado separados durante tantos años, no sabía muy bien si ella todavía tenía sentimientos por él.

Louise giro la cabeza y miró hacia atrás.

Ella vio a Asura corriendo sin mostrar signo alguno de cansancio, cosa que para este punto ya no le sorprendía recordando todo lo que fue capaz de hacer. Louise hizo un mohín de sus labios _._ _¡Es una bestia que solo sabe golpearlo todo!_ Tan pronto como pensó en eso, se puso ansiosa y el corazón le latía con furia.

Habían estado viajando a toda velocidad, llegaron a las afueras de La Rochelle casi al anochecer.

Asura miró a su alrededor con asombro. _¿¡No que vamos a un puerto!? ¿¡Por qué sigo viendo montañas por todas partes!? Tal vez una vez que crucemos una montaña debemos ser capaces de ver el mar._

Viajando bajo la creciente luz de las lunas, Asura y el grupo finalmente vieron un camino estrecho entre la montaña. Las casas hechas de piedras se podían ver a ambos lados del camino.

—¿Por qué construyeron un puerto en una montaña?—

Al escuchar la pregunta de Asura, Wardes le pregunto —¿Nunca has visto un puerto de Halkeginia?—

—No, nunca—

La sonrisa de Wardes solo podía describirse como ligeramente burlesca —Entonces no te lo diré para que tú mismo lo veas—

De pronto, desde lo alto del acantilado, unas antorchas fueron encendidas. Las antorchas iluminaban el barranco que estaban a punto de cruzar.

Asura vio como una lluvia de flechas se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Es una emboscada. ¡Quédense atrás!— dijo molesto, no le tomaría nada de esfuerzo el detener a quienes atacaron.

Justo cuando las flechas estaban a punto impactar contra él, una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló, transformándose en un pequeño huracán.

Ese mismo huracán detuvo todas las flechas y las disipo.

Wardes levantó su varita.

—¿¡Te encuentras bien!? —Gritó Wardes.

—Si— respondió Asura sin darle importancia ni agradecerle al mago. El destino de esas flechar era solo romperse una vez que golpearan a su cuerpo por lo que Wardes no merecía un agradecimiento por "salvarle la vida".

Asura miró a lo alto del acantilado y vio claramente a los arqueros. Eran al menos unos 30 con ropas andrajosas y miradas enojadas.

—¡Es muy probablemente que sean ladrones o bandidos!— Dijo Wardes.

Louise, dándose cuenta de algo de repente exclamó —¿¡Podrían ser los nobles rebeldes de Albion!?—

Su prometido le respondió esa pregunta —¡Imposible Louise! ¡Los nobles no usan flechas!—

En ese momento, el sonido de cientos de flechas se volvió a escuchar. Era un sonido que ya se habían grabado...

Pero, en eso, se pudieron escuchar gritos desde los acantilados.

Las flechas se podían ver perfectamente en el cielo nocturno. Sin embargo, todas las flechas estaban quietas como por arte de magia.

Después de eso, un pequeño huracán ataco a todos los arqueros.

—Hmm... ¿No son esos encantamientos de viento?— Murmuró Wardes para sí mismo.

Los arqueros que trataron de tenderles una emboscada, cayeron por los acantilados después de ser arrastrados por el tornado mágico. Cayeron duro en el suelo sin gracia alguna.

Con la luna como fondo, una imagen familiar apareció —¡Ah, Sylphid!— gritó Louise.

La ira interna de Asura volvió a aumentar: junto con ese dragón también venían una lujuria y una melancolía bastante bien conocidos para él.

Después de que el dragón aterrizara, una chica pelirroja saltó del mismo y acomodo su cabello.

—Siento haberme tardado—

Louise también saltó del grifo de Wardes y respondió —¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? ¿¡Por qué estás aquí!?—

—¡No es para ayudarte eso sí! Cuando te vi salir de la academia por la mañana, desperté rápidamente a Tabitha y te seguí hasta aquí—

Kirche señaló a Tabitha, ella aún llevaba su pijama, parece no estar mintiendo. Pero ella no parecía importarle en absoluto y seguía leyendo un libro.

—¡Zerbst! ¡Escúchame, estamos en una misión secreta que nos ha dado Su Alteza!— al finalizar esa frase, Louise se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que provoco que la misión secreta dejara de serlo.

—¿Misión secreta? ¡Deberías haberlo dicho antes! ¿¡Cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo cuentas!? ¡De todas formas, deberías agradecernos por detener a la gente que quería emboscarte!— dijo Kirche mientras señalaba a las personas en el suelo.

 _Mentirosa._ Pensó Asura.

Los atacantes trataban desesperadamente de moverse para salir huyendo, pero sus pies fueron inmovilizados gracias al hechizo de hielo de la maga de pelo azul sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de su libro.

Louise, cruzo los brazos y miro con desprecio a Kirche.

—¡Ya te dije! ¡No vine para ayudarte!— Dijo Kirche, y luego se recargo sobre Wardes y le dijo —Tu barba te hace muy varonil. ¿¡Quieres probar la pasión!?— Wardes miró a Kirche y procedió a empujarla con la mano izquierda —¿¡Eh!?—

—Gracias por ayudarnos, pero por favor no te me acerques—

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿¡Acaso te desagrado!?—

Esa fue la primera vez que Kirche recibió un frio trato de parte de un hombre, incluso Asura fue mucho más comprensivo y amable. Por lo general, cualquier hombre era hipnotizado por ella. Pero Wardes no tenía el menor interés. Kirche miró a Wardes con la boca abierta.

—Lo siento. ¡Pero no puedo dejar que mi prometida lo malentienda!— dijo Wardes mirando a Louise. Su cara se puso roja de vergüenza en un instante.

—¿Quien? ¿¡Ella es tu prometida!?— Kirche grito asombrada y Asura noto inmediatamente que a la ya natural lujuria de la maga de fuego se sumó la vanidad y el orgullo. Era un curioso resultado: celos.

Wardes asintió en respuesta. Kirche miro más de cerca a Wardes, no se había dado cuenta antes. Los ojos de Wardes no mostraban ninguna emoción en absoluto. Así como el hielo.

De forma casi inmediata, la lujuria de Kirche volvió dominar en ella —¡En realidad, estoy aquí porque estoy preocupada por mi amado!— Luego miró a Asura…

E inmediatamente se arrepintió.

— **Espero que te guste el barro Kirche…** **porque hay un golem de 30 metros que vas a tener que hacer** — si no fuera porque sabía que estaba en problemas, la Germana se alegraría por ser recibida por una mirada mucho más ardiente que su propio fuego.

—¡Espera cariño! ¡No es lo que crees!—Dijo Kirche mientras empezaba a sudar, no solo por la mirada de muerte que le enviaba Asura sino que realmente no quería destruirse las manos para la construcción del golem — ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Puede que haya mirado a otros hombres, pero al final, la única persona que amo eres tú!—

—¡A LA MIERDA CON ESO! ¡SABES DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO!— su grito asusto a varios de los presentes —¡Te dije que no quería que volvieran a hacer una estupidez como esta y aquí estas de nuevo!—

—¡Espera! ¡Puedo explicártelo!— dijo la pelirroja recuperando un poco de su valentía —Esta vez no vengo para entrometerme… ¡Venimos a ser parte del "Equipo Asura"!—

—¿El qué?— Preguntaron el maestro y Familiar Valliere.

— El equipo Asura, con tigo como el líder por su puesto— la mirada coqueta que le envió Kirche al ex-semidiós solo lo molesto aún más —Significa que haremos todo lo que tú digas. Estaremos bajo tu completa guía y mandato pase lo que pase. A partir de este momento tus palabras son nuestras órdenes y cumpliremos con cualquier cosa digas—

—Vuelvan a la academia en este mismo instante—

—Con excepción de esa— Kirche se rasco la nuca nerviosamente —Por favor ya vinimos hasta aquí y ahora sabemos de la misión de su majestad Henrietta. Al menos deja que te brindemos ayuda. ¡Porfis!— Enfatizo la última palabra levantando su exuberante busto con sus brazos.

—¿Por qué esta ella aquí?— dijo Asura señalando a Tabitha, ignorando la provocativa acción.

—Transporte— fue la sutil respuesta de la maga de viento mientras leía su libro. Era lógico que Sylphid no se dejaría montar por nadie que no fuera su maestra y recordando que los dragones de viento son de las criaturas más rápidas que existen, ella no tuvo problemas en seguirle el ritmo al Grifo de Wardes y a Asura.

Louise se mordió los labios para no decirle una grosería a Kirche. No podía tolerar que Kirche sedujera a su familiar.

Justo en ese momento, Wardes coloco suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de Louise. Wardes miró a Louise con amor y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Vizconde...—

Wardes dio una última sonrisa a Louise antes de ir a dirigirse a sus atacantes —¡¿Cuál es el motivo tras sus acciones?! ¡¿Están relacionados con los nobles de Albion?!— para enfatizar sus palabras, levanto su espada-varita y permitió que una pequeña parte de su magia de viento fluyera en ella, generando un pequeño tornado en toda la hoja.

—¡No! ¡Solo queríamos robarles!—

—¡No tenemos nada que ver con la guerra!—

—¡Los vimos desprevenidos! ¡Por favor no nos mate!—

El vizconde medito las palabras y las expresiones de los hombres frente a él, no encontrando mentiras —Mmm... Si sólo son ladrones, que se vayan— Tabitha efectuó esa orden con un simple movimiento de su báculo, descongelando los pies de los ladrones quienes rápidamente huyeron. Wardes fácilmente monto de nuevo su Grifo, llevando a Louise con él. Luego anunció a todo el mundo —Vamos a pasar la noche en La Rochelle, tomaremos el primer barco para Albion que este disponible—

Kirche le mando un pequeño beso a Asura antes de saltar de nuevo hacia el dragón de Tabitha.

Delante de ellos, situada entre dos acantilados, estaba la ciudad portuaria de La Rochelle.

LA ROCHELLE

Cansados de viajar todo el día, decidieron descansar en el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad de La Rochelle, "El Templo de la Diosa". Era un lugar muy elegante, incluso para un noble. Las mesas y el suelo estaban fabricados de mármol y el suelo estaba tan limpio que se podía ver tu propia cara en él.

Wardes y Louise regresaron del muelle.

Cuando Wardes se sentó, dijo vacilante —El barco sale dentro de 3 días—

—¡Esta misión es muy urgente...!— Louise señaló.

Kirche decidió hacer un comentario —Nunca he estado en Albion, así que no sé porque no hay barcos disponibles—

Wardes miró a Kirche y le respondió —Dentro de 2 días las lunas estarán más cerca, entonces Albion estará más cerca de La Rochelle—

A Asura le parecía extraño cómo podría estar relacionada la distancia de las lunas hacia el planeta con que un continente esté más cerca del otro.

Una Luna es un satélite natural: un cuerpo celeste que orbita alrededor de un planeta y que ejerce atracción gravitacional hacia el mismo. La intensidad de esta "Atracción" se debía a su vez a la "Traslación", que es el movimiento que cambia la posición de la luna con respecto al planeta que orbita, siendo el Apogeo cuando está más lejos del planeta y el Perigeo cuando está más cerca. Gracias a este último es que existe la marea alta.

 _¿Tal vez sea un continente lo suficientemente pequeño para que la atracción ambas lunas lo desplace de su lugar? Más pequeño incluso que el continente Shiva y que las corrientes marinas naturales los vuelvan a alejar cuando las lunas no están llenas. Eso sería fascínate._ Pensó Asura genuinamente encantado.

Wardes puso las llaves sobre la mesa —Vamos a descansar por ahora, tomen sus llaves— Tabitha y Kirche tomaron una habitación, Asura tomo otra agradeciendo por dentro tener una habitación solamente para él —Louise, tú y yo estaremos compartiendo habitación— Asura entrecerró los ojos y miro fiero a Wardes —Es obvio, ya que estamos comprometidos— respondió de forma rápida.

Louise miró a Wardes en estado de shock y dijo —¡P-pero no podemos! ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados todavía!—

Pero Wardes negó con la cabeza y le dijo a Louise —Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte—

Asura los miro una última vez antes de irse a su habitación. No le agradaba Wardes y menos el hecho de que estaban comprometidos, pero supuso que si los padres de Louise lo eligieron entonces debía ser por buenas razones.

Aun así, le seguía preocupando que hubiera cierta emoción que en ningún momento ha detectado en el vizconde.

Wardes y Louise se quedaron en la mejor habitación del hotel. Se preguntaban quién diseñó la habitación. Había una enorme cama con un delicado dosel de encaje colgado de la parte superior.

Wardes se sentó en una de las sillas, abrió una botella de vino y se sirvió una copa. La bebió de un trago y dijo —¿Por qué no te sientas y tomas una también, Louise?— Louise se sentó. Wardes le sirvió una para Louise y volvió a llenar la suya. Luego levantó su copa y dijo —¡Salud!— Louise sin embargo no parecía tener ganas de brindar. Wardes le preguntó —¿La carta de la princesa está a salvo?—

Louise dio unas palmaditas en el bolsillo y para asegurarse de que seguía allí. _Me pregunto por qué es tan importante. ¿Qué hay en esta carta? ¿El príncipe ya tiene una carta preparada? Creo que sé una pequeña parte. Conozco a Henrietta desde pequeña, por lo que me imagino lo que escribió._

Wardes miró a Louise con asombro. Entonces Louise asintió con la cabeza y dijo —La carta está a salvo. ¿¡Te preocupa que no ser capaz de obtener la carta del príncipe de Albion!?—

—Sí, estoy muy preocupado— Wardes contesto.

Louise levanto sus hermosas cejas y dijo —No te preocupes, todo irá bien, porque yo siempre estaré contigo—

—Así es, Si estás aquí, definitivamente no habrá ningún problema—

Wardes sonaba muy lejano cuando él dijo eso.

—¿Todavía recuerdas la promesa, cuando estábamos en el lago?— Louise preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza —¿En el pequeño bote que flotaba en medio del lago? Siempre ibas allí cuando te regañaban tus padres. ¡Eras como un gatito abandonado!—

—¿¡En serio!? ¡Te acuerdas de las cosas más extrañas!—

Wardes respondió alegremente —Por supuesto que tengo que recordar esas cosas. Siempre te comparaban con tus hermanas— Louise bajó la cabeza avergonzada —Pero creo que eso está mal. Sé que eres un poco tonta y un fracaso, pero...—

—¡Que malo eres!— Louise dijo con enojo.

—Tienes un poder increíble que nadie más tiene. Lo sé porque eres un diferente tipo de mago— Wardes terminó ignorando de lo que dijo Louise antes.

En ese momento, Louise empezó a preocuparse. Aunque el hombre frente a ella era su prometido el asunto de su verdadera afinidad mágica era un tema EXTREMADAMENTE delicado —¡Eso es imposible!—

Wardes respondió —Es posible. Por ejemplo cuando usas magia...—

La cara de Louise se puso roja y dijo —¿Lo dices por Asura?—

—Sí. Cuando estuve estudiando la historia del fundador Brimir se mencionaba un hecho increíble: se dice que su Familiar era único y diferente incluso entre todos los demás tipos de Familiares. Y este Familiar se clasifico como legendario—

—¿Legendario?— Louise estaba empezando a temer hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación.

—Sí, e incluso pude ver en cierto momento las runas inscritas en su mano izquierda. Recordé mis estudios en la capital y cuando vi esas runas supe inmediatamente que se trataban de las runas de Gandálfr, el legendario Familiar que podía utilizar con gran maestría cualquier arma que sostuviera. El Familiar que perteneció al fundador Brimir— Los ojos de Wardes brilló con admiración, pero en medio segundo ese brillo fue remplazado con una mirada feroz que aterro ligeramente a Louise —Dime Louise… ¿aún no sabes cuál es tu afinidad mágica?—

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de la pequeña maga —Creo que no. Todo lo que hago es causar explosiones cada vez que intento cualquier hechizo—

—Bueno solo hay que utilizar la lógica— _Oh no_ —Esas runas son del Familiar Gandálfr, que es un Familiar del vacío, pero Brimir fue el único mago del Vacío que existió… lo que significa que… eres un mago del Vacío Louise—

Para este punto, Louise sabía que ya no podía ocultarlo más. Hablando lentamente, respondió —Así es. Lo descubrí hace poco tiempo: soy un mago de Vacío—

—¡Increíble! ¡No cualquiera puede controlar a Gandálfr! ¡Tú tienes la magia para hacerlo!—

 _¿Quién dijo que lo controlo?_ Louise se burló en su cabeza.

—Después de esta misión, ¡cásate conmigo, Louise!—

—¿¡Ha...!?—

La propuesta de matrimonio repentina dejó sin habla a Louise.

—No estoy satisfecho de ser un capitán de la Guardia Real... ¡Quiero convertirme en un noble reconocido por toda Halkeginia algún día!—

—¡P-pero...!—

—¡Pero, ¿qué?!—

—Yo... ¡Todavía estoy...! ¡Todavía…!—

—Ya no eres una niña, ya tienes 16 años de edad. Has llegado a la edad en la que puedes decidir tus propias cosas. Además, tu padre está de acuerdo también. Así que...— Wardes repentinamente se detuvo aquí. Luego levantó la vista y dijo frente a Louise —Pero tienes razón, nunca fui a verte, y tengo que pedir disculpas por eso. El matrimonio no es algo de lo que se pueda hablar de manera sencilla, eso también lo sé. ¡Pero Louise, para mí, tú eres lo más importante!—

—¡Wardes...!—

Louise pensó en ciertas cosas. ¿Por qué la cara de Asura seguía apareciendo en su mente? Después de casarse con Wardes, ¿tendrá que abandonar a Asura?

 _No entiendo por qué, pero siempre pienso que estaría mal abandonarlo. Claro, él es extremadamente poderoso pero nunca busca problemas por su propia cuenta… la mayoría del tiempo. Si fuera un cuervo o búho no sería tan problemático. Si nadie mantiene vigilado de ese salvaje de otro mundo, ¿¡qué pasará con él!?_

 _Kirche o esa criada Siesta_... _una de ellas se ocupará de él, de guiarlo y que no se meta en peleas innecesarias ¿no?_

 _No entiendo por qué, pero estoy muy molesta_.

Louise pensó igual que una niña pequeña, quería tener a Asura para ella sola.

Ella no podía entender bien ese sentimiento. Ese extraño sueño que tuvo despertó muchísimas dudas en su interior. Al principio Louise deseaba que Asura la obedeciera ciegamente sus órdenes como lo haría cualquier otro Familiar.

Por supuesto, ÉL NO ERA cualquier otro Familiar.

Lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio recibir los ataques más poderosos de cada noble que decidió enfrentarlo y no recibir el más mínimo rasguño por ellos. Lo confirmo cuando Fouquet utilizo un arma legendaria para intentar matarla y Asura, sin titubear, salto en frente de ella para protegerla y destruyo el ataque de un solo puñetazo.

Asura era no solo era mejor, ERA SUPERIOR a cualquier otro Familiar que cualquier otro noble que haya convocado. Desde los perros y gatos de casi todos los nobles, desde la salamandra de Kirche y el Grifo de Wardes, incluso el dragón de viento de Tabitha o la mantícora de su propia madre… Asura los superaba a todos ellos sin necesidad de esforzarse.

Y eso por no hablar de sus conocimientos y su forma de ser.

Habían pasado casi 3 semanas de conocerse y Asura ya había cambiado de cierta manera su vida. Le demostró hasta qué punto puede llegar la maldad de los nobles cuando libero a esas doncellas. Con sus firmes valores le hizo entender a todos los estudiantes que ellos dependían de un trabajo mutuo con los plebeyos para vivir, la gran debilidad de la magia y que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias. Le demostró que ayudando a otros cuando lo necesiten hace que la gente te aprecie y recompense por tus actos y no por tu estatus, y evito que siguiera arriesgando su vida descuidadamente por buscar la aprobación de otros.

¿A caso algún otro familiar hubiera hecho al menos la mitad de las cosas que ese hombre hizo?

No.

Ningún otro Familiar podría hacer ni la décima parte de todo lo que él hizo y al final de cuentas ni siquiera lo intentaría a no ser que fuera por una orden de su maestro.

Recordó también ese sentimiento tan cálido y agradable que surgió de su interior cuando Asura, luego de regañarla por sus acciones también la felicito por su voluntad de mejorar y lograr sus objetivos. Era muy extraño y no sabía el porqué, pero deseaba volverlo a sentir.

Louise no quería abandonar a Asura.

 _Aunque Asura es un salvaje y muchas veces me vuelve loca, no quiero que se convierta en propiedad ajena. Él es mío._

Ella levantó la cabeza y vio a su prometido a los ojos.

—¡Es que...! Es que...—

—¿Es que, qué?—

—Es que... ¡es que yo no soy un mago a tu altura, todavía tengo que estudiar y mejorar...!— bajando la cabeza Louise murmuró —Wardes, cuando yo era joven, eso es lo que yo siempre pensaba, que algún día, haría que todo el mundo me reconociese, convirtiéndome en un gran mago, y que mi madre y mi padre estén orgullosos— Louise levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre mayor —¡Yo todavía no puedo casarme!—

—¿¡Es porque alguien ya te robó el corazón!?—

—¡No cómo crees! ¡No creo que eso suceda jejeje!— Louise negó con pánico desviando la mirada.

—Me alegra tanto escuchar eso— Wardes metió su mano derecha dentro de su ropa y saco un curioso objeto —Significa que seré yo quien tendrá el honor de entregarte esto—

Louise volteo sus ojos y se enfocó en aquello que su prometido sostenía.

Perdió el aliento de inmediato. Llevo ambas manos a su boca.

—Eso es… eso es… eso es…—

—Lo es, mi pequeña Louise— una suave y elegante sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Wardes —Un collar de compromiso—

Collar de compromiso. Era el nombre que recibía un tipo especial de accesorio para aquellas parejas decididas a casarse.

Como su nombre lo decía, el elemento era básicamente un collar, usualmente hecho de algún metal no demasiado valioso pero si muy elegante, usualmente Mithril o Plata en algunos casos.

Aún más importante era aquella pieza que el propio collar sostenía: un objeto pequeño con forma de aro, compuesto íntegramente de oro y cuyo brillo exuberante anunciaba su puesto como el más valioso de todos sus hermanos.

Era un anillo.

Era un anillo de compromiso.

Cualquiera pensaría que el collar estaba de más y lo único importante de todo era aquel anillo.

Pero no.

Para la sociedad de Halkeginia el collar y el anillo eran extremadamente importantes que estuvieran juntos, al menos antes de la boda.

Cuando un hombre le proponía seriamente matrimonio a una mujer, este le ofrecía a ella un collar de compromiso. La mujer entonces portaría ese collar con todo y la sortija y lo luciría plenamente allí descansando en su pecho, antecediendo su corazón. De esta manera a todos los que la vieran les diría, sin necesidad de palabras, que su amor ya pertenece a alguien.

No será hasta la misma boda y en pleno altar que el collar y el anillo finalmente se separarían. El collar será guardado y reposara hasta que un descendiente varón de la mujer tenga la decisión de utilizarlo.

Pero el anillo seria mantenido entre los prometidos. Usarían magia para grabar las iniciales de sus nombres en el mismo en conjunto con las runas "ᛚᛟᚹᛖ" que significan "Amor". Seria manipulado por la mano del hombre y finalmente terminaría en el dedo anular izquierdo de la mujer, completando el contrato y uniéndolos en santo matrimonio.

Cabe mencionar 3 cosas bastante interesantes sobre esta pieza de joyería:

El anillo era bendecido por el mismísimo Papa, lo cual aumentaba su valor sentimental y religioso.

El anillo solo podía obtenerse en Romalia, principal país del continente de Halkeginia y sede religiosa de la misma. El proceso para obtener uno era largo y lleno de trámites, pues el noble debía demostrar su valor como noble y su Fe absoluta como seguidor de la iglesia de Brimirica.

El anillo era completamente INCOMPRABLE en el mercado. El hecho de que ni siquiera Fouquet se haya atrevido a robarse uno era la gran prueba de ello. Esto se debía a que, a pesar de estar formado por el máximo de los metales preciosos, su origen era totalmente bajo motivos ceremoniales y no lo consideraban una joya con una equivalencia monetaria.

Como cereza sobre el pastel, resulta que el anillo tampoco podía ser manipulado con magia para cambiar de forma, pues estaba protegido bajo los mismos hechizos de refuerzo que se utilizaron para sellar la bóveda de la academia. Esto significa que solo un herrero sería capaz de alterar su forma a base de golpes en una forja, pero el resultado ni siquiera valdría el esfuerzo pues no sería monetariamente equivalente al de una moneda de oro de Halkeginia, por no mencionar que un solo golpe mal dado podría destruir para siempre la pieza.

Este anillo no es para quien lo quiera… es para quien se lo haya merecido.

—E-e-esta…— Louise se atraganto con sus propias palabras. Jamás espero que durante esa misión tan importante su prometido le entregara tan valioso objeto —¿Está completamente seguro, Vizconde?—

Él, como respuesta, le volvió a mostrar una sonrisa de ensueño.

—Nunca he estado más seguro en toda mi vida— y acto seguido, Wardes colgó en el cuello de Louise el collar de compromiso.

La longitud de la cadena era perfecta, permitiendo que la sortija descansara sobre el corazón de su portadora. El metal precioso brillaba bajo cualquier luz que contra el hiciera contacto.

Definitivamente el objeto más preciado e importante para una mujer.

—No sé qué decir— fueron las palabras de Louise.

—No hay necesidad de decir nada, mi Louise. Solo quiero que veas lo importante que eres para mí y lo mucho que deseo que nuestro compromiso se lleve a cabo—

Louise asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a dormir, ya estás cansada ¿no?— De repente, Wardes se acercó a Louise, queriendo besarla. Al instante, el cuerpo de Louise se puso rígido, y empujó lejos a Wardes —¿¡Louise!?—

—Lo siento... Pero, eso también está prohibido... hasta que...—

Louise miró orgullosamente a Wardes. Él sonrió amargamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo prisa— respondió amablemente el vizconde.

Louise bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

 _¿Por qué, a pesar de que Wardes es tan suave, guapo y fuerte, a pesar de que yo anhelaba estar con él durante tanto tiempo...? Sin embargo, ni siquiera estoy contenta por la proposición._

Al poco tiempo, ambos finalmente se durmieron en la misma cama.

Fuera de la habitación y a unas 3 ventanas de distancia, Asura estaba recargado contra el marco. Suspiro luego de escuchar toda la conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre ambos prometidos.

—Entonces, ¿¡Que estas escuchando!?— dijo de repente Derflinger.

—Solo estaba algo preocupado—

—¿De qué?—

—De que Wardes le fuera a hacer algo indecente a Louise. Creí que era una niña de 13 años o máximo 14, pero por lo que escuche ya tiene 16 años—

—Esa es la edad legal para casarse en estas tierras—

Asura reflexiono esas palabras. En Gaia, para los humanos, la mayoría de edad (y con ello el consentimiento sexual) era a los 17 años. Pero hombres y mujeres podían estar en matrimonios arreglados incluso desde su nacimiento y podían casarse a partir de los 14. Pese a que el matrimonio infantil está mal visto, a veces era necesario pues había familias que se beneficiarían de la unión matrimonial.

Además, con la gran cantidad de muertes humanas ocurridas por los ataques del Gohma era mejor que los humanos tuvieran ya una pareja establecida con la que empezaran a procrear y restablecer las perdidas. Pero esto último una vez que las mujeres tuvieran mínimo los 19 años, que era una edad óptima y fértil pues estaban en sus perfectas capacidades biológicas y psicológicas para tener hijos.

Por supuesto, había hombres y mujeres que protestaron y querían que la edad legal para tener relaciones sexuales fuera incluso menor a los 14 años, argumentando que "si puede casarse, entonces puede tener relaciones e hijos" o "es necesario para repoblar la ciudad después del ataque de los Gohma", pero a Asura no lo engañaban, eran muy claras las intenciones.

 _Malditos pedófilos._

Cambiando a un tema igual de importante, Louise le había revelado a Wardes cuál era su afinidad mágica y este había descubierto por su cuenta que él era Gandálfr, todo por un estúpido error de su parte.

 _Debí haberme puesto al menos unas vendas en las manos._ Pensó gruñendo, recordando que los guantes que le pidió confeccionar a Sucy estaban destinados precisamente a ocultar las runas y que entre tanto él debió tomar las debidas precauciones.

Puede que esto no influyera severamente en los eventos futuros, puede que sí. El efecto mariposa era el hermano bastardo del Karma y ambos supieron muy bien como joderle la vida o ayudarlo según les diera la gana.

Mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos algo o mejor dicho alguien floto hasta Asura.

—Kirche—

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Te gusta mirar el cielo nocturno!? ¡Caray, eres más romántico de lo que imaginaba!—

Era Kirche quien utilizando el hechizo Levare Corpus había llegado hasta la ventana del ex-semidiós. Luego procedió a entrar por la misma.

—Pudiste haber tocado la puerta— Asura respondió mientras le daba espacio a Kirche.

—¡Lo intente por mucho tiempo! ¡Pero no contestaste!—

 _¿De verdad?_ Pensó Asura, y luego se dio cuenta de que al tener su audición y concentración enfocados por completo en la plática de Louise y Wardes, inconscientemente ignoro los golpes en la puerta.

—Pero eso ya es pasado— el comportamiento de Kirche indicaba una próxima situación indecente, mas sus emociones apenas y contenían lujuria. Eso le resultó extraño a Asura quien veía como se le acercaba la chica morena, caminando provocativamente —No dejaremos que esos tortolos sean los únicos que se diviertan… ¿Verdad?— igual que su voz.

Asura se tomó un segundo antes de responder —Tú estuviste escuchando la conversación que tuvimos con Henrietta, el que estés aquí junto con Tabitha no es ninguna casualidad— dijo el guerrero de forma franca y directa. Típico de él.

La lujuria de Kirche casi se evapora. Ella detuvo su caminar —Realmente sabes cómo romper el momento—

—Se romper muchas cosas— dijo indiferente, aunque no era una mentira —Necesito hablar contigo—

—Ya te dije que me niego a abandonar la misión. No me importa lo que digas—

—Quería hablar sobre Louise—

—¿Qué hay de ella?—

—¿Estás de acuerdo que ella se case con ese tal Wardes?— Asura vio el semblante de Kirche cambio a uno muy triste.

—Para serte sincera no— la Germana decidió ir a la cama de la habitación y sentarse. A Asura no le importo, igual no iba a usarla —Siempre he odiado los matrimonios arreglados. Es una unión impuesta que contradice lo que creo del amor. ¡Este debe iniciarse como una pequeña llama que con el paso del tiempo se convertirá en un indomable incendio!—

Asura pudo estar de acuerdo con esas palabras, incluyendo la analogía al fuego. Su matrimonio con Durga nació naturalmente y aunque comenzó poco a poco y tuvo sus tropiezos (de parte de ambos), termino funcionando y del mismo nació su maravillosa hija por la que daría lo que fuera por verla feliz y golpearía a quien sea por hacerla llorar.

—Además Louise aún no tiene experiencia romántica con los hombres. Desde que la conozco sus relaciones con los chicos caen en 2 categorías: "Horribles" y "Decepcionantes". La primera porque conocen sus fallos al realizar hechizos y la insultan por eso. La segunda ocurre cuando aún no lo descubren y la tratan bien, la alagan e incluso la invitan a salir… pero toda esa gracia se extingue cuando provoca una explosión y los chicos comienzan a rechazarla e insultarla— las emociones de Kirche delataban melancolía.

—Te preocupas mucho por ella, aunque tú también la has insultado— dentro Kirche, la ira empezó a ganar terreno.

—No me compares con esos imbéciles— le respondió con unos ojos ardiendo en fuego —Nuestras familias son rivales así que es natural para nosotras odiarnos… pero de allí a jugar con sus sentimientos es un océano de diferencia—

—¿Significa que no vas a hacer nada con respecto a su matrimonio?— Un resoplido anticipo la respuesta de la Germana.

—¿Para qué? Cuando un hombre y una mujer se establecen en un matrimonio arreglado es muy difícil romperlo— ella volteo a ver al guerrero con diversión —Además… ¿realmente piensas que Louise va a escuchar UNA SOLA PALABRA de lo que yo diga para evitar que se case? Incluso con todo lo que le has hecho es más fácil que te escuche a ti—

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, reflexionando sobre las palabras que dijeron.

—Tenías razón—

—¿Cómo dices?— pregunto Asura mirado a la maga.

—Cuando me dijiste que lo que yo busco es alguien que me ame, porque yo realmente no sé lo que es estar enamorada, tenías razón. Y ya sé porque— su triste mirada fue el precursor de un íntimo secreto —A mí me estaban obligando a casarme con un noble viejo en Germania y solo pude posponerlo cuando convencí a mis padres de mandarme a estudiar a la Academia de Magia en Tristain. Si el anciano aún no se muere para cuando yo me gradué entonces aun deberé casarme con el—

—¿No puedes negarte siendo mayor de edad?—

—En Germania cuando el matrimonio se arregla por los padres antes de la mayoría de edad, entonces el hijo o la hija no pueden rechazarlo. Mis únicas opciones son quedarme para siempre en Tristain o que mis propios padres anulen el compromiso por algún motivo de fuerza mayor—

—¿Cuales?—

—Que el viejo traicione a la corona Germana, que encuentre a otra muchacha que desee más que yo… cosa que dudo por las miradas y comentarios horrorosamente lascivos que me hace cuando estaba en mi país— sus manos apretaron con fuerza las sabanas —Mis padres también pueden encontrar otro noble del que nuestra casa obtengan más beneficios, cosa que también dudo porque es de los nobles más ricos e influyentes que tiene Germania—

—¿Estas segura que lo conoces bien? No puede ser peor que ese cabron de Mott—

Como una respuesta previa, la ira de Kirche aumento a niveles que solo había sentido en Louise. Las manos de la pelirroja casi y desgarraban las sabanas, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron ocultando una furia salvaje.

—Mott es un niño malcriado en comparación a ese viejo, incluso pronunciar su nombre me repugna. Es un viejo pervertido y degenerado… pero también muy inteligente. Mott tuvo que utilizar documentos falsos para obtener todas esas jovencitas… "Él" no los ocupa. Posee una gran fortuna, su mansión es casi un castillo con docenas de sirvientes y posee todos los lujos que los nobles podrían desear y los plebeyos soñar. Tiene muchos contactos importantes tanto dentro como fuera de Germania, tiene un gran don de la palabra y es un excelente negociador. Muchos buenos tratos y grandes progresos en mi país fueron a causa de este hombre… se podría decir que es tan importante que solo es superado por el emperador mismo—

Y entonces la melancolía comenzó a tomar su lugar.

—Pero como dije también es un degenerado: convierte las desgracias de otros en su beneficio, hace que la gente se endeude con él para tenerlos prácticamente como esclavos. Se aprovecha de los agujeros legales en las leyes del país y usa la moral de la gente a su favor pues donde otros arrojarían unas monedas a un mendigo él lo contrata para que trabaje por el sueldo más bajo. Cuando hace contratos se asegura de que sea el quien salga mayormente beneficiado y todo lo hace bajo el marco de lo legal por lo que ni siquiera otros nobles pueden frenarlo. Gran parte de la economía de Germania depende de él—

Y esa melancolía siguió aumentando.

—Muchas mujeres seguramente aceptarían a un hombre así, alguien de quien podrían vivir una vida de lujos y placeres… pero yo se la verdad: no me quiere como esposa porque me ame, me quiere como esposa porque me desea pero no como una amante o incluso como una ramera. Para él soy más bajo que una prostituta, para él no soy más que un objeto, un premio que quiere obtener. Soy conocida por tener siempre mi escote abierto cuando estoy con otros chicos pero con él siempre voy lo más cubierta que puedo. Mira a mis pechos lascivamente sin ocultar sus intenciones, me dice todas las cosas lascivas y grotescas que quiere hacerme cuando estemos casados sin pudor alguno… lo odio— llevo sus manos a su rostro, ocultando pequeñas lagrimas —…lo odio tanto…—

Asura espero pacientemente a que las emociones de Kirche se tranquilizaran y luego sopeso si las siguientes palabras no harían enojar a la chica —¿Al menos pueden permitirte el divorcio?—

—En Germania los casados deben pasar un año como matrimonio formal antes de que se acepte bajo la ley la posibilidad de un divorcio. Si yo intentara escapar antes de eso o le soy infiel con otro hombre entonces el matrimonio se anula al igual que la alianza con la familia Zerbst y a mí me meterían en prisión bajo el cargo de fraude marital. Eso significa que mientras tanto debo servir completamente como una esposa… con todo lo que eso significa— inconscientemente, Kirche protegió su abdomen con sus manos.

No… no su abdomen…

Ella protegió su vientre.

Asura tenso sus músculos y afilo su mirada hasta verse salvaje. Dentro de él estaba brotando una ira llena de pura intención destructiva, destinada solo a quienes se convertían en sus enemigos. Tenía la furiosa intención de irse saltando hasta Germania y buscar a ese viejo para romperle todos los huesos a golpes, especialmente la pelvis.

Hasta el momento, Las acciones de Kirche no la pusieron en lo más alto de su lista de aprecio pero tampoco estaba en su lista de odio (y esa es una lista donde una vez que alguien entra jamás sale) pero era capaz de ver la maravillosa persona que era la chica pelirroja una vez que dejaba de guiarse por la lujuria y comenzaba a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones.

9 meses, ¾ partes de un año. Eso era lo que se necesitaba para una gestación normal. Si Kirche se volvía esposa iba a estar obligada a hacer el amor con ese hombre y en ese mismo año ella se embarazaría y daría a luz al bebe. Con lo poco que conoce a Kirche, Asura estaba seguro de que ella hubiera preferido soportar vivir como la esposa de un anciano maldito y pervertido antes que abortarlo.

Nadie debía de pasar por eso.

—Sabes… no le había dicho esto a nadie, nunca— Kirche aparto las manos de su rostro, ya más recompuesta —Ni siquiera sé porque te lo dije a ti, te conozco de hace menos de un mes—

—A veces es necesario hablar sobre nuestros problemas a otros para sentirnos mejor—

—Es verdad. Bueno, ya te quite suficiente tiempo. Me iré a dormir— Kirche se levantó de la cama y miro una última vez a Asura —Por favor no le digas nada de esto a nadie—

—No lo diré— y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el poderoso ex-semidiós de la ira permitió que una autentica y amable sonrisa se mostrara en su rostro —Aun así gracias por compartirlo—

—Wow. Realmente eres más guapo cuando sonríes. Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de irme—

—Ve a dormir Kirche— respondió serio.

La maga de fuego camino hacia la puerta. Abriéndola, salió de la habitación de Asura y este ultimo la perdió de vista, pero antes de que la cerrara por completo…

—Aun no me he rendido…— su voz estaba blindada con una determinación que el guerrero jamás había oído provenir de ella —voy a encontrar el amor verdadero… voy a hacer que esa persona ame de verdad y yo podre amarlo de verdad... y te guste o no, mi principal objetivo eres tu— sin darle tiempo para responder, finalmente cerró la puerta.

Asura miro el pedazo de madera finamente tallada por mucho tiempo. Casi como si pensara que ahora sería este quien le dijera una verdad innegable.

—¡Cielos! Esa chica es más que solo una cara y cuerpos bonitos. ¡¿Verdad compañero?!—

Por supuesto, Asura recordó que ya tenía un objeto "no vivo" que en realidad estaba "animado" y que cumplía perfectamente el trabajo de "decir algo cuando no te lo esperas".

—Sí, ella lo es— Asura cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro.

No para mantenerse a salvo sino para mantener a otros a salvo de él, recordando como en una ocasión mientras dormía en su habitación personal dentro de la Fortaleza del Karma, una unidad Kagebosh decidió despertarlo abruptamente para una reunión importante y como no fue una voz de alguien que apreciara (Durga, Mithra y, a duras penas, Yasha) termino golpeándolo por puro instinto e incrustándolo contra la pared.

Nunca supo cómo se enteró, pero el que Yasha le regalara un despertador con una gruesa cubierta de caucho y circuitos de titanio de improviso era prueba de que los semidioses son unos chismosos (y que su cuñado tiene formas elegantes de recordarle su bruto comportamiento).

Asura fue en dirección a la cama y solo tomo una almohada antes de sentarse en el suelo en posición de Loto. Decido meditar un poco antes de dormir.

—¿No dormirás en la cama? Ahora que esa chiquilla noble ya no está presente pensé que ibas a disfrutarla—

—No aguantaría mi peso, es igual que con la cama de la academia, este Louise presente o no— sintiendo las emociones de la espada, que todavía no podía entender como un ser no vivo podía poseerlas, repentinamente hubo una mezcla entre la codicia y la melancolía que resulto en anhelo, el cual aumentaba por segundos.

—¿Crees que puedas… permitirme a mi tomarla?—

El tono que rayaba en la súplica evito que Asura hiciera una mueca de desconcierto o incluso lo cuestionara. Se levantó de su posición, saco a Derflinger de su funda y lo dejo en la cama cuyo motivo de existir era para ser usada por un cliente con forma de humano.

Y para rematar, también lo cubrió con la manta

—¡Esto si es vida!—

 _¿A caso tiene sentido del tacto?_ Fue el último pensamiento de Asura antes de meditar por un par de horas antes de irse a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _{…no…}_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _{…conf…}_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _{…ies…}_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _{…en Ward…}_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TEMPLO DE LA DIOSA (DÍA SIGUIENTE)

Ya al segundo día, Asura se despertó porque alguien toco a su puerta. Derflinger seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cama junto a él. Sin otra opción, Asura salió a abrir la puerta.

 _No hay ninguna nave hoy, quería pasar el día meditando._ Asura pensó con enojo mientras abría la puerta.

Detrás de ella estaba Wardes con su habitual sombrero. Miró a Asura, que era un poco más de 2 cabezas más alto que el caballero, y dijo —Buenos días, Familiar—

Asura puso una cara enojada —Buenos días nada… ¡En 2 días sale el barco ¿no?! ¿¡Porque vienes a despertarme!?— Había que comprenderlo. Ni siquiera un ex-semidiós tipo guerrero como él, que vivía por siempre y dormía solo cuando lo requería, le gustaba que otros lo despertaran.

Wardes sólo esbozó una sonrisa —¿Eres tú Gandálfr el de la leyenda?—

—¿Qué?— Asura miró a Wardes con una expresión confusa. El vizconde no sabía de la súper audición que poseía, así que era mejor hacerse el ignorante para que el hombre frente a él no sospechara que había escuchado su conversación con Louise la noche anterior.

Wardes estaba tratando de aclarar algo, inclinó la cabeza y dijo —Bueno, es que desde que paso lo Fouquet he tenido un gran interés en ti. Le pregunté a Louise antes, he oído que eres de otro mundo y también sé que eres el legendario Gandálfr—

—¿Y eso que?— _Así que Louise también le conto sobre eso._ Asura pensó que ella debió decirle por la mañana, cuando aún estaba dormido.

—Creo que la historia y la guerra son extremadamente interesantes. Cuando me entere que Fouquet fue capturada gracias a ti, me llamaste mucho la atención. Luego supe que tú eres el legendario Familiar, Gandálfr y mi interés por ti creció aún más—

—¿Y que hay con eso?—

—Quiero saber qué tan fuerte es la persona que capturó a Fouquet, ¿puedes demostrármelo a mí?—

—Soy bastante fuerte pero no quiero demostrártelo… por ahora solo importa la misión de la princesa… así que hasta que salga el barco déjame dormir— Asura procedió a cerrar la puerta.

 **Claaac**

Que fue casi efectivamente bloqueada por el pie calzado en botas de Wardes.

El "casi" de la oración proviene del hecho de que Asura podría fácilmente cerrar la puerta aplicando un poco más de fuerza y destrozarle el pie a Wardes en el proceso.

Hubo varias razones por las que no cumplió aquel objetivo, pero la primera de ellas se llama "Gritos molestos de Louise".

Wardes sacó su varita de su cinturón —Déjame ponerlo de esta manera—

—¿Un duelo?— Asura respondió con una helada sonrisa.

—Exactamente—

Wardes y Asura sonrieron juntos. Con una mirada al aún dormido Derflinger, el musculoso hombre pensó lo siguiente: _No sé qué mierda este buscando este imbécil pero nunca rechazo un duelo. Él ya sabe de la afinidad mágica de Louise, las runas y que vengo de otro mundo, así que aparte de mis orígenes como semidiós de la ira ya no puede descubrir nada más de importancia además de conocer una ínfima parte de mi nivel de poder._

—Mi única condición es que si te gano me dejes dormir tranquilo— Asura hizo esfuerzos para que su propio orgullo no lo traicionara y se burlara de su propias palabras. Claro que iba a ganar.

—Lo prometo— respondió Wardes.

—¿Dónde quieres tú duelo?—

—Este hotel solía ser un castillo diseñado para repeler invasiones de Albion, hay un patio de armas en el centro—

—Bien— Dando la vuelta, Asura camino hasta su cama y le dio unos golpecitos a Derf con el dedo —Oye Derf, despierta—

—¡Eh! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me despiertas de esa forma compañero?!—

—Wardes me acaba de retar a un duelo y pensé que te gustaría ser mi arma—

—…sigo soñando… no hay forma de que esto sea posible…—

 **[A]**

 **¡CLANK!**

—¡AUCH!— se quejó del dolor Derflinger luego del pequeño golpe de asura sobre su hoja, una necesaria modificación del típico "pellízcame porque creo que estoy soñando" —¡Es verdad! ¡No estoy soñando! ¡Finalmente voy a ser utilizado para combatir! Gracias al cielo, casi creí que vivir contigo no iba a ser diferente de estar en esa tienda de armas—

—Créeme… te necesito más de lo que te imaginas— Asura sabía que de utilizar solo sus puños en el duelo, Wardes no aguantaría ni el primer golpe.

Metió a Derflinger en su funda (solo por cuestiones de estética, no era buena idea que un hombre gigantesco con una espada desenvainada estuviera caminando por allí) y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación donde el vizconde lo miraba con desconcierto.

—¿Dejas a tu espada sensible dormir en tu cama… y tu duermes en el piso?— le dirigió una rápida mirada a la almohada que aún estaba en el suelo y Asura no se molestó en recoger.

—Peso más de 300 kilos— fue la respuesta del moreno de ojos rojos.

Una leve risa escapo de los labios del caballero de los Grifos —Realmente eres único—

 _No tienes idea._ Pensó Asura sonriendo por dentro, aunque también pensó en algo muy importante _¿Qué fue esa extraña voz y que estaba diciendo?_

PATIO DEL TEMPLO DE LA DIOSA

Los dos dejaron la habitación y se fueron al patio. Puede que haya sido usado antes, pero ahora el patio estaba desolado y lleno de escombros, incluyendo barriles de vino vacíos.

—Tal vez no lo sepas, pero bajo el reinado de Felipe III, este patio era utilizado como un lugar para los duelos entre la nobleza—

—Lo que sea— Asura sacó Derflinger de la funda de su cintura y las runas de su mano izquierda empezaron a brillar.

—En un tiempo atrás, el rey todavía podía batirse en duelo. Los nobles del tiempo del rey... esos sí que eran nobles. Quiénes arriesgaban la vida por fama y honor, nosotros los nobles luchábamos con magia. Pero a veces, se peleaba por cosas sin sentido, como por ejemplo una amante—

De repente la cara de Asura se puso seria. Estaba a punto de ir al ataque pero Wardes lo detuvo con su mano izquierda.

—¿¡Ahora qué!?—

—Hay ciertas reglas que debe tener un duelo, un testigo por ejemplo—

—¿¡Testigo!?— Asura estaba molesto, prefería que nadie viera el duelo y siguiera esparciendo más rumores y noticias sobre él.

 _Solo Gaia sabrá que sobrenombre me ponen ahora._

Sus razones eran… algo cuestionables.

—Tranquilo, ya llego— respondió Wardes y Louise apareció. Ella se quedó estupefacta al verlos.

—Wardes, me llamaste y vine, pero ¿¡qué diablos estás haciendo!?—

—Quiero poner a prueba sus habilidades— había elegancia bañando las palabras de Wardes.

—¡No sigan con esta tontería!— Louise grito más alto.

—Él quiere un duelo para saber si soy fuerte o débil— respondió Asura con una INCREIBLE INOCENCIA.

Louise volteo a ver molesta su Familiar —¡¿Y no lo detuviste?!— Esas palabras llamaron la completa atención del caballero, quien recibió la mirada preocupada de su prometida —¡No sigas con esto Wardes! ¡No te arriesgues de esta manera!—

—Louise… ¿realmente confías tanto en el poder de tu familiar para vencerme?— el resoplido de Louise le dijo que su respuesta no le iba a gustar.

—Wardes te voy a ser MUY sincera: tienes más posibilidades de ganar luchando contra un ogro sobrealimentado, estando ciego y con los ambos brazos rotos a ganarle a Asura con todas tus habilidades de espada y magia potenciadas por todos los encantamientos y artículos mágicos que existen—

Un sutil escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Wardes ante lo dicho por Louise. Aun no estaba cerca de ser el mejor y más poderoso mago de toda Halkeginia (ese trono aun lo tiene ocupado aquella mujer que fue su maestra), pero el familiar de Louise no era un dragón, una mantícora, un gigante o alguna criatura mágica de la que necesitara tomar extremas precauciones.

Claro, era un hombre muy alto y muy fuerte, cosas que por sí solas eran peligrosas. Y el hecho de que tuviera las runas de Gandálfr y luchara con una espada solo multiplicaba varias veces el peligro.

Pero era un plebeyo al final de cuentas y Wardes era un mago de nivel cuadrado y un caballero Grifo condecorado. La victoria no era una posibilidad…

Era un hecho establecido.

Wardes se deshizo de esos pensamientos inútiles —Ya que el testigo está aquí, vamos a empezar—sacó su espada-varita de su cinturón una vez más y entró en una posición de combate, apuntando a Asura.

Asura respondió —¡Voy a ir con todo!— era una vil mentira: se iba a contener enormemente, pero al menos el duelo sería algo entretenido si Wardes luchaba con sus máximas capacidades.

Wardes respondió con una ligera risa —No hay problema, dame todo lo que tengas—

 **[Y]**

Asura saltó hacia delante a una increíble velocidad. Wardes por puro instinto tomo la correcta decisión de evadir el ataque en lugar de repelerlo con su propia espada-varita como hubiera querido.

Enfrentando nuevamente a su oponente, Wardes se lanzó en una rápida estocada hacia el hombro de Asura.

 **[X]**

Pero este de forma aún más rápida desvió el ataque haciendo un arco en diagonal, ambas cuchillas soltando chispas del impacto.

El caballero Grifo tuvo que retroceder varios pasos para recuperar la postura y tomarse unos valiosos segundos de descanso para su brazo, el cual fue afectado por el ataque anterior debido a la transmisión de energía cinética. Casi y deja salir volando su espada si no la hubiera sostenido con la suficiente fuerza.

Increíble. Si un solo golpe con la intensión de defender pudo hacer eso… no quería imaginarse lo que sentiría cuando tuviera que bloquear un ataque directo.

Mejor le iba haciendo caso a Louise y se tomaba más en serio a Asura.

Nuevamente cargo contra el de ojos rojos esta vez intentando desarmarlo. Muchos de los duelos que tuvo en el pasado tenían esto como objetivo y era perfecto para no dañar al oponente y conseguir una justa victoria.

Algunos pensarían que esto puede solucionarse simplemente agarrando con más fuerza el arma equipada para evitar el desarme.

Para nada.

La sublime combinación de la técnica que usa el espadachín, una mezcla armónica y perfecta de los movimientos de las piernas, los brazos, el antebrazo, la muñeca y el agarre de la mano eran la clave para conseguir un adecuado desarme. Uno que fuera tanto rápido como efectivo, uno que fuera tanto inesperado como grácil. Algo que solo un soldado con años de entrenamientos y experiencia como Wardes podía lograr.

Después de todo, la mente y la técnica siempre le ganan a la fuerza….

 **[B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B]**

Hasta que se encontraban con Asura.

Ambas espadas chocaron vertiginosamente y no importaba que movimientos usara el caballero de pelo plateado, este siempre recibía un bloqueo de Asura que rompía su secuencia.

Intento de todo: cortes ascendentes y descendentes. Cortes laterales y estocadas dirigidas al abdomen, al pecho y al rostro. Giros de la espada dignos de un maestro esgrimista… todas estos ataques eran bloqueadas y desviadas más rápido de lo que podía evitarlos o tan siquiera verlos.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba el duelo Wardes logro identificar una característica de los movimientos de Asura, como solo los caballeros de su calibre pueden hacer.

Los movimientos de Asura eran extremadamente precisos.

No es que esto fuera algo malo: un verdadero espadachín debe mover su arma con el poder necesario para dañar al enemigo. No tan poco como para realmente no llegar a herir ni demasiado como para evitar una recuperación rápida y continuar con los ataques o protegerse de aquellos que lance el oponente.

Pero Asura era otro cantar.

Él no solo era preciso… era MICROMETRICAMETNE preciso.

En menos de la duración de un parpadeo, Asura podía mover a Derflinger con la fuerza necesaria para hacer el bloqueo y detenerse de forma inmediata, solo esperando el siguiente ataque para bloquearlo como el anterior sin molestarse en recuperar la postura.

Esto último también era algo que desconcertó a Wardes. Una de las principales ventajas que se puede tener en la lucha era la intimidación. Si la mente era débil entonces los movimientos son débiles.

Cuando el vizconde ataco a Asura no tuvo miedo en hacerlo hacia órganos vitales o áreas sensibles, además de continuar intentando desarmarlo. No era una táctica deshonrosa sino una estrategia en la que al asustar al enemigo haciéndole creer que sería herido a muerte y por lo tanto dándole una valiosa oportunidad de ganar.

Asura no se intimido. No mostro una expresión asustada. No retrocedió en ningún momento por mucho que Wardes se acercara. Era como un muro de acero que podía recibir el ataque que fuera.

Incluso sus movimientos en ningún momento fueron torpes o exagerados. Manejaba su espada con una habilidad y técnica adecuada. Seguramente pudo haber derrotado a muchos bandidos, mercenarios u otros caballeros haciendo uso de la misma, pero años de combates le hicieron darse cuenta a Wardes de otra cosa: muchos de los movimientos de su oponente casi se veían casi forzados… pero no forzados a actuar sino forzados a detenerse.

Para rematar, también había otra cosa incoherente: ¿Por qué no estaba contraatacando?

Es momento de ahora dirigirnos hacia la mente de Asura, donde sin que el caballero Grifo lo supiera, el ex-semidiós también estaba luchando una intensa batalla.

Una donde el objetivo era evitar matar accidentalmente a Wardes.

 _¡Maldición! ¡Es más difícil de lo que creí!_

De vuelta en Gaia, eran muy pocos los semidioses tipo guerrero que podían acceder al Modo Ilimitado o Trikaya. Asura solo podía contarlo a él y de cierta forma a Yasha, más un puñado de otros semidioses que ya estaban muertos.

Por otro lado estaba la forma Vajra, la cual era aún más común teniéndolo a él, a Yasha, Wyzen y Deus como usuarios, más otros muchos semidioses (que en realidad también estaban muertos).

Ambas eran tan similares como diferentes.

El modo Vajra era una transformación semipermanente, que podía activarse cuando uno lo quisiera a través de la activación del Mantra dentro del cuerpo y desactivarse también cuando lo deseara. Gracias a esta transformación se pueden metalizar las extremidades y así aumentar la fuerza, la resistencia, la durabilidad y hacerlos más adecuados para el combate ya que ese metal era adecuado para la transmisión y potenciamiento de los ataques basados en Mantra.

El modo ilimitado era una transformación temporal, cuya duración dependía del control del mantra del semidiós, su experiencia, su voluntad y las cualidades únicas de su propio cuerpo. Era por esto último que Asura ganaba invulnerabilidad al activarlo contrario de Yasha que solo potenciaba sus poderes.

Algunos consideraban al Trikaya una variante del Vajra, otros decían que era una evolución, pero ambos tenían una cosa en común: multiplicaban el poder del semidiós varias veces, permitiéndole enfrentar a múltiples Gohma de todos los tamaños con mucha mayor facilidad.

Las runas Gandálfr eran esencialmente la combinación de ambas transformaciones: potenciaban la fuerza del usuario MIENTRAS este sostuviera un arma.

Pero aquí estaba el mayor problema: no había manera de "controlar" o "decirle" a las runas cuanto poder debía entregarle al usuario al momento de pelear. No había un regulador que disminuyera la cantidad de fuerza y velocidad en caso de que fueran excesivos. Las técnicas y estilos de manejo de las armas eran siempre bienvenidos pero el "poder puro" tras las mismas no había forma de contenerlo.

Cuando Asura tomo por primera vez el Lanzacohetes sintió como si volviera a activarse el Trikaya pero con la duración del Vajra.

Hasta el momento no sabía si las runas solo multiplicaban el poder que el usuario ya tenía (Ejemplo: 100 x 3 = 300) o solo otorgaban un aumento especifico de cantidad (Ejemplo: 100 + 300 = 400). Esto significa que debía controlar muy cuidadosamente ese aumento de poder por su propia cuenta.

Por si fuera poco los instintos y reflejos de Asura también fueron afectados.

Haciendo un repaso por la fisiología humana (también aplicable casi completamente a los semidioses) para poder mover una extremidad por voluntad propia se emplea el "Sistema Nervioso Periférico" en su división "Eferente" o "Motora", que transporta información DESDE el sistema nervioso hasta la periferia. Esta información eferente conduce a la contracción del músculo esquelético, liso y cardíaco o a la secreción de las glándulas.

El hermano directo de esta división es la "Aferente" o "Sensorial" que hace exactamente lo contrario: aporta información HACIA el sistema nervioso, por lo general sobre fenómenos ocurridos en los receptores sensoriales de la periferia.

Los receptores son los hijos pródigos del sistema sensorial:

Los Mecanorreceptores se activan mediante presión o cambios de presión; Fotorreceptores se activan mediante la luz y son responsables de la visión. Los Quimiorreceptores se activan mediante sustancias químicas y son necesarios para el buen funcionamiento del olfato, del gusto y para la detección de oxígeno y dióxido de carbono para control de la respiración. Los Termorreceptores se activan mediante la temperatura o los cambios de temperatura y los Nociceptores que responden a los extremos de presión, temperatura o sustancias químicas nocivas provocando dolor.

Fisiológicamente hablando, esto es lo más cercano que el ser humano conoce como "instinto" o "sexto sentido".

Las runas Gandálfr hacían que ambos hermanos trabajaran a una capacidad mucho mayor a la natural para el usuario. La velocidad de la sinapsis neuronal, la velocidad de la secreción, intercambio y función de las sustancias neurotransmisoras y neuromoduladoras, la velocidad de intercambio de información dentro y fuera del cuerpo, la potencia y precisión de los instintos y muchos otros procesos más.

Para Asura, que todo su cuerpo era semimecanico y casi completamente hecho de metal, que ya era superior centenares de veces a un ser humano promedio, al añadirle el poder de las runas ahora era miles de veces superior y casi incontrolable.

Para resumir: Asura estaba peleando contra un simple humano, utilizando una cantidad de poder y habilidad adecuada para matar a un Gohma gigante.

Esto no era difícil. Era casi imposible.

Sus opciones no letales para ganar este combate (y cualquiera en el futuro) eran que Derf destruyera el arma del oponente o que este se cansara de luchar.

Por suerte parecía que esta última opción estaba funcionando.

Wardes salto hacia atrás para recuperar el aliento y volver a descansar. Ya iban 15 minutos desde que comenzó la lucha.

Asura detecto un aumento en su orgullo.

—Un Caballero Mágico no sólo recita encantamientos— respondió Wardes, con una inclinación de sombrero —Cómo recitamos un hechizo, cómo sostenemos la varita, el movimiento que hacemos al cargar, todo es algo especializado para la batalla… la manera en que usamos nuestras varitas como espadas, llenas de magia. Esto es lo más básico para los soldados— dijo con una sonrisa burlona

 _Oh, gracias. Lo pondré en la lista de cosas que me importa una mierda._ Pensó Asura con desagrado, ¿Qué clase de guerrero empieza a andar de presumido en medio de un duelo?

—Eres muy rápido y fuerte, nadie pensaría que un plebeyo es el legendario Gandálfr, pero tus movimientos son demasiado rígidos, no se puede vencer a un mago de verdad sólo con eso—

 **[Y]**

Como si se lo estuviera buscando, Asura lanzo un corte directo hacia la cabeza de Wardes quien volvió a esquivar el ataque.

Pero el ex-semidiós, que tenía mucho mejor control de su poder potenciado al contrario de cuando comenzó el duelo, esta vez logro realizar un corte preciso en la pluma que decoraba el ridículo sombrero de Wardes. El caballero vio como la blanca pluma daba irregulares vueltas antes de finalmente caer en el suelo.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo?— la sonrisa burlesca de Asura complemento su comentario.

—Eso no cambia nada. En una pelea de verdad contra un mago, hacemos usos de habilidades físicas y mágicas. Lo admito, me superas por completo en la primera, pero fallas totalmente en la segunda. En otras palabras, no puedes proteger a Louise— Wardes volvió a su posición de combate. Con una velocidad imposible para una persona normal a seguir, lanzó un ataque a Asura — **Dell yill soll la windy** — Wardes hizo su canto mientras blandía la chispeante varita.

 _Ya era la maldita hora._

 **¡BAAAM!**

De repente un ventarrón invisible y de enorme fuerza impacto contra Asura, sacudiendo su cabello y ropas vertiginosamente.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Imposible!— exclamo Wardes al ver que su ataque no afecto para nada a su oponente.

—No para mí— respondió Asura mofándose, queriendo ver que hacia ahora el caballero.

— **¡Solidum aeris malleo!—** El aire alrededor de Asura se solidifico en bloques invisibles, golpeándolo con gran fuerza en todo el cuerpo, principalmente la cara.

 **¡TON! ¡TON! ¡TON! ¡TON! ¡TON! ¡TON! ¡TON! ¡TON! ¡TON!**

Pero Asura no solo no parecía dañado por el ataque que dé hubiera destrozado los huesos a un hombre normal, sino que este no conseguía incluso algo tan simple como moverlo.

—¿De verdad eso es todo? Empiezo a creer que solo te dieron tu puesto por lastima ¡Que no puedes hacerlo mejor!—

— **¡DELL YILL SOLL LA WINDY!** —

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

Dicho y hecho, Wardes volvió a utilizar su primer hechizo pero esta vez empleo aún más fuerza de voluntad al efectuarlo y lo utilizo en una variante en la que continuaba lanzando el ventarrón de forma constante. Por un momento parecía funcionar, y Asura comenzaba a ser desplazado de su sitio unos pocos centímetros, pero solo le basto el reacomodar la posición de sus pies para quedar nuevamente inmóvil.

Casi un minuto después de comenzar ese ataque, Wardes finalmente desistió. Aun le quedaba mucha fuerza de voluntad para pelear pero era necesario intentar una nueva estrategia.

Asura planto a Derflinger en el suelo y soltó el mango. Las runas dejaron de brillar.

—Mi turno—

Tomando esas palabras como señal para evadir, el vizconde genero con su varita múltiples corrientes de aire alrededor de su cuerpo. Para cualquier ignorante, no serían más que viento cualquiera, pero para un mago es un recurso valioso al aumentar dramáticamente su velocidad y emplearlo en nuevas estrategias destinadas para obtener la victoria.

 **[X]**

—¡ARG!—

Y tal recurso fallo miserablemente.

Wardes podía jurar que jamás sintió un dolor en el abdomen tan fuerte como el del puño de Asura impactando contra él. También podía jurar que ese golpe no estaba haciendo una trayectoria recta sino una curva hacia arria y…

 **[¡FURIA!]**

—¡Aaaaaaahhh!—

 **¡TRAAACK!**

Milagrosamente lo único roto en esa área fueron la madera y el orgullo del vizconde, no sus huesos. Luego de ser lanzado hacia arriba a una altura de 6 metros y caer de espaldas sobre los barriles de vino vacíos.

—Que esto te enseñe una lección noblecito— la voz de Asura mostraba una considerable cantidad de ira —No subestimes a tu oponente y no creas que tu magia te va a hacer ganar todas tus peleas— Por un segundo, recordó a su antiguo maestro Augus y su crítica hacia otros semidioses de confiar demasiado en el Mantra para ganar las batallas contra el Gohma —Puede que cualquier otro estúpido te haya enfrentado sin considerar en ningún momento la letal combinación entre espada y magia… ¡pero yo no! ¿Dices que no puedo proteger a Louise? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Cómo puedes proteger a tu prometida si me atacas con hechizos tan inútiles más de una vez?—

—Un buen mago… nunca usa más poder… del necesario… para ganar…— respondió Wardes entre respiraciones dificultosas.

—Es cierto. Ustedes los nobles tienen su llamada fuerza de voluntad que solo se recarga durmiendo. Es verdad que utilizar hechizos durante un combate de espadas también te permite ganar sin arriesgarte a resultar herido físicamente, pero tienes que ser muy idiota para no emplear mejores estrategias u otros hechizos más útiles luego de ver que los que usaste no funcionan— un poco de nostalgia se filtró dentro de Asura, recordando como el combinaba su increíble fuerza y habilidades físicas con sus poderosos disparos de Mantra al momento de pelear —Como sea gane el duelo—

—¡No!— Wardes se puso de rodillas con dificultad —¡Esa no fue una victoria! ¡Me golpeaste a traición!—

—No seas imbécil. Traición hubiera sido golpearte de espaldas, no evadiste ni te protegiste lo suficientemente rápido. Además hay otra cosa que debes saber de mí: soy un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, nunca he utilizado espadas. Si combatí con Derf fue para contentarlo por al menos una vez…—

—¡Oye compañero sigo esperando que me saques de este sitio! ¡¿Y qué significa eso de contentarme por lo menos una vez?! ¡Mínimo me hubieras utilizado para ganar!—

—… y porque de haber usado solo mis puños, tu no hubieras durado 2 segundos contra mí— Asura chasqueo la lengua despectivamente —Aunque si eres tan llorón te permito decir que fue un empate—

Wardes no pronuncio una palabra en respuesta. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ponerse de pie, pero Asura sintió como su ira crecía rápidamente luego de esa última frase.

 _Objetivo cumplido._ Asura recogido a Derf y limpio un poco la hoja antes de volver a ponerlo en su vaina. En el camino hacia su habitación vio a Louise mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

También vio como colgando de su cuello, estaba el collar de compromiso que le había entregado Wardes la noche anterior. Decidió no hacer mención sobre el mismo.

—Usualmente este es el momento en el que te quejas, Louise— no es que realmente lo deseara el de ojos rojos, pero ya se estaba volviendo costumbre.

Negando con la cabeza, Louise le respondió con un tono resignado.

—Deje de preocuparme por eso hace mucho tiempo. Sé que no importa que hicieras no ibas a matarlo y terminaría aprendiendo una lección de ti. Además le advertí claramente que no iba a poder derrotarte y aun así continúo con el combate— el gemido de dolor de Wardes no pudo llegar en mejor momento. Louise endureció su mirada —Aun así, te PIDO que no lo vuelvas a hacer—

 _Una petición y no una orden. Creo que ahora si vamos progresando_ —Hare el intento—

Louise también sabía que su familiar daría esa respuesta y que intentar cambiarla era una pérdida de tiempo, así que fue en dirección del caballero Grifo para ver su estado. Asura mientras tanto volvió a su camino hacia su habitación.

—No se preocupe Lord Wardes, yo sé que usted peleo con la valentía y el honor de un caballero—

—¡Louise, ese un monstruo!— dijo Wardes finalmente poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su sable-varita y con una expresión llena de miedo.

—No precisamente—

—¡¿Que?!—

—Él dice ser de una raza de personas que no utilizan magia y por lo tanto desarrollaron una gran fuerza para luchar y una gran resistencia ante los ataques. Por eso no quería que combatieras contra el—

—Louise, ¿tu familiar ya ha recibido otros hechizos de ataque en el pasado? ¿De alguno de los otros elementos?—

—Sí y todos terminaron igual: no lo afectaron en lo absoluto—

—¡Es un peligro mayor de lo que creía! ¡No importa de dónde provenga o de que raza sea! ¡Un plebeyo que es prácticamente inmune a los ataques de un mago es una amenaza para los nobles!—

—No lo será. El solo quiere protegerme y hasta ahora ha cumplido esa labor perfectamente bien. Todos los nobles que lo atacaron hicieron lo mismo que tu: lo retaron a un duelo y fue el quien se llevó la victoria—

—¡Pero…!—

—Usted fijo las condiciones vizconde y yo soy testigo del duelo. Por lo tanto le otorgo la victoria a Asura y mi decisión es definitiva—

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Wardes tuvo que tragase sus palabras. Alzo la frente con orgullo y dijo con voz solemne —Admito mi derrota—

Louise sonrió suavemente —Entremos a la posada. Tal vez tengan alguna poción que alivie el dolor—

HABITACIÓN DE ASURA

Esa noche Asura se quedó mirando la luna desde la ventana de su balcón, había terminado de meditar hace poco. Kirche y compañía estaban bebiendo en el bar en el primer piso. Mañana viajarían a Albion, por lo que todo el mundo estaba de fiesta antes de partir. Ella lo invito, pero él se negó.

Asura miró hacia el cielo nocturno iluminado por las estrellas. En el infinito mar de la bóveda celeste, la luna rosa se escondió detrás de la luna blanca, y se convirtió así en una luna de color melocotón. Esa luna le recordaba a la de su tierra natal, la luna de la Gaia.

Recordó la última batalla que tuvo contra Augus en la superficie del satélite. Deseo con toda su fuerza el volver a enfrentarse a su antiguo maestro si eso significaba el poder estar por lo menos en el mundo en que pertenece y con la luna a la que pertenece.

Recordó de las enseñanzas de su maestro. Muchas eran buenas, muchas eran malas, pero hicieron en parte el hombre que es hoy. Definitivamente no compartía su filosofía de luchar por la lucha misma, sin importar si se hacía en el bando del bien o del mal.

Eso era una mierda. Si tenías poder entonces podías usarlo para lastimar a otros o protegerlos, y Asura decidió protegerlos. No importa cuánto a alguien le guste combatir, la sensación de victoria, el vino, el sexo o cualquier otra maldita cosa que se tuviera como recompensa… nada podía justificar lastimar o matar a un inocente.

Sin darse cuenta, los puños de Asura estaban destrozando el marco de la ventana. Las astillas nacían lentamente de la estructura de madera y algunas caían hacia el suelo. Asura solo continuaba mirando las lunas, entonces escuchó a alguien detrás de él.

—Asura— Al darse la vuelta, vio a Louise de pie detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados—... El hecho de que hayas derrotado a Wardes no significa que debas mantenerte alejado. Ya hable con él y no va a tomar represalias o será violento contigo mientras continuemos juntos—

El musculoso hombre en respuesta se encogió de hombros —Como si me importara eso. Esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí— se dio cuenta de las astillas entre sus dedos y rápida pero discretamente las limpio antes de volver a hablar con Louise.

—¿Entonces?—

—Estoy recordando mi mundo—

Louise bajó la cabeza —...Lo siento, es mi culpa—

—No, no lo es— Louise levanto su cabeza y miro confusa a Asura —Cuando estaba en mi mundo pude escuchar tu voz antes de que me invocaras. En ningún momento mencionaste mi nombre así que no podías escogerme específicamente a mí. No es tu culpa—

Algo de alegría comenzó a brotar de Louise al escuchar esas palabras —¿Cómo es tu mundo?— pregunto repentinamente. Asura abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido —Hasta el momento solo sé que tiene una sola luna, me gustaría saber más—

Asura pensó con cuidado lo que iba a decir. Shinkoku Trastrium era el equivalente (multiplicado por miles de veces) a la sociedad noble aquí en Halkeginia, por lo tanto sería un gigantesco golpe de información y revelación si le dijera a Louise su verdadero origen, además del hecho de que él era técnicamente un noble y más aún un ex-semidiós

Por otro lado, era preferible que no le dijera sobre la antigua amenaza Gohma. No necesitaba darle pesadillas a la chica sobre monstruos gigantes de lava y energía maligna capaces de destruir un planeta.

Pero sobre todo: nunca podría decirle que ella lo alejo de su familia, de Durga y de Mithra, al haberlo invocado y romper el ciclo de la reencarnación.

Bueno… por el momento parece que hablarle a Louise sobre la geografía será más que suficiente.

—Hay 4 continentes— comenzó a decir Asura con voz calmada —el más grande se llama Brahmā, que es donde yo nací. Tiene un territorio de más de 55 millones de kilómetros o… kilómails cuadrados—

—¡55 millones! ¡Eso es como 6 veces más que Halkeginia!— grito Louise absolutamente asombrada de que existiera un continente de semejante tamaño.

—Dependiendo de la región donde estuvieras el clima era variado: la mayor parte del continente era de clima frio pero si te ibas hacia el norte este aumentaba aún más pues el continente estaba muy cerca del polo. Hacia el centro y gran parte del oeste el clima se volva más templado, sin embargo también había unas regiones desiertas frías y una serie de montañas tan altas que provocaban una zona helada. El sur era definitivamente más cálido y con mucha vegetación. Yo viva aquí—

—Increíble… aunque nunca había escuchado el término de "desierto frio". Se supone que los desiertos son calientes—

—Dependiendo de muchos factores, puede ser un desierto de alta temperaturas o uno de bajas temperaturas, ambos caracterizados por la casi nula presencia de vegetación. Y a decir verdad, te lo estoy resumiendo: podemos clasificar el clima hasta en 30 categorías según la escala Köpp—

Los ojos de Louise brillaban radiantemente de emoción. Asura volvió a ser víctima de la melancolía pues la mirada de Louise, tan ansiosa y hambrienta de nuevos conocimientos, era exactamente la misma de su hija.

Como si la voz no fuera suficiente.

—Luego está el continente Vishnú con casi 22 millones de kilómetros cuadrados. Sus climas eran más precisos siendo desierto caliente en casi todo el norte, tropical en el centro y templado unos pocos territorios del sur — Los ojos de Louise en ningún momento perdieron su brillo, solo aumentaba —Finalmente estaba el continente Shiva, era el continente más pequeño con solo 9 millones de kilómetros cuadrados. El norte era un pequeño desierto caliente, en su centro era mayoritariamente tropical y más templado hacia el sur—

Asura decidió sabiamente que no debía mencionar el "Cuarto continente".

De haberlo hecho Louise terminaría enterándose aún más sobre su verdadero origen.

—Suenan espectaculares, ¿pero quién les puso esos nombres?—

—La propia gente que vivía allí, en honor a sus respectivos fundadores—

—¿Ósea que tú también tuviste un fundador?— la mirada de Louise ahora disparaba reproche.

 _Hora de mentir de nuevo_ —Brahma, Vishnú y Shiva, también llamados el "Trimurti", solo establecieron las bases políticas y sociales de nuestra cultura, incluso algunas bases de la ciencia y la milicia, pero en ningún momento la gente los clasifico como dioses a contrario de tu fundador—

—Él lo era… Brimir fue la encarnación de Dios en la tierra—

—Cómo digas, yo aún sigo sin creerlo—

—Pero incluso si no es así aun le debemos muchas cosas importantes—

—Ya. Lo de los elfos, la magia y la invocaciones de Familiares… por cierto ¿qué tipo de criatura dices que esta invoca?—

—En el 90% de las ocasiones el familiar invocado coincide y determina la afinidad mágica del mago, además de su nivel de poder. El otro 10% es un familiar que no coincide con la afinidad y mucho menos el nivel de poder… pero…—

—¿Pero?—

Louise dio un largo resoplido antes de continuar —Se supone que todos los familiares coinciden en ser el más adecuado para el mago que lo invoco. Lo dicen en todos los libros de historias—

—¿Entonces soy el más adecuado para ti?—

—¡HA! ¡No hay forma en que un Familiar como tu sea adecuado para mí! ¡¿Qué has hecho para merecer ese título?!—

—Te hice consiente de limitado poder mágico que tienen los nobles—

—Eso no cuenta. Ya lo sabíamos pero lo estuvimos ignorando—

—Te hice consciente de cuál es tu verdadera afinidad mágica—

—Bueno… eso sí cuenta…—

—Evite que sigas arriesgando la vida ciegamente por la realeza—

—Solo por orden de la Princesa Henrietta—

—¿Pero…?—

—…también cuenta...—

—Y te salve la vida 2 veces, a pesar de que fuiste tú la que se metió en esos problemas y aun así no te reclamo porque a pesar de eso continúas tratándome como un animal —

—Es tu trabajo como mi Familiar y te lo agradezco, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Yo soy un miembro de la nobleza y si no lo hago, habría rumores—

—Solo mi suerte— dijo gruñendo.

Louise hablo con un tono amable—...cuando esta misión termine, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para encontrarte un camino a casa—

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí—

Louise puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, asintiendo con una expresión linda —Pero… en el hipotético caso de no pueda encontrar una manera de volver— Su rostro enrojeció un poco —...Si eso ocurre, te pediré que me sigas sirviendo…—

 _De nuevo, una petición_ —Lo siento Louise, pero incluso si tú no puedes enviarme de regreso a mi mundo ya he decidido volver y es definitivo. Y si no encuentro la solución en ti entonces la buscare por mi cuenta—

—¿Me abandonarías?— su melancolía estaba aumentando.

—No soy tu esclavo Louise… no soy esclavo de nadie. No me importa lo que tu sociedad diga o lo que las runas demuestren, yo tomo mis propias decisiones y decidí ser tu familiar por 2 motivos: tú eres la mayor oportunidad que tengo para volver a mí mundo y jamás dejare que mis acciones te lastimen. Además ¿realmente quieres que siga siendo tu Familiar aun si te casas?—

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el matrimonio. Durante el tiempo que estés en Halkeginia, tú eres mi Familiar. Así que, independientemente del hecho de que me case o no, es tu deber protegerme y lavar la ropa, así como otros deberes— Louise respondió con su típico tono orgulloso y aire de superioridad, algo que no coincida completamente con su expresión.

Asura miro a Louise.

Su cabello de un perfecto y encantador color rosado con volumen ondulante. Sus ojos que brillaban con bellísima furia. Su cara normalmente de color melocotón ahora teñida del color de la cereza y sus labios fruncidos eran muy lindos.

Todo en Louise era realmente lindo. Si este universo hubiera tenido la idea de crear a la chica más hermosa que jamás existió para que lo honrara con su presencia entonces esta seria Louise. A pesar de sus constantes arranques de ira y su comportamiento molesto, el brillo de Louise no solo existía en su exterior sino también en su interior. Era igual que con Kirche, cuando ambas eran honestas con sus verdaderos sentimientos se volvían mucho mejores personas. Esas 2 eran más similares de lo que creían, si tan solo fueran amigas.

Y hablando de Kirche, recordando su conversación con la Germana, Asura decidió que era el momento para hablar sobre un tema muy delicado con Louise.

Un tema del cual esperó (y casi rezo) por solo tener que hablarlo con su hija Mithra dentro de muchos millones de años y una buena cantidad de eternidades.

—Cambiando de tema Louise… ¿estas segura que quieres casarte con Wardes?—

Sorprendida por la repentina pregunta, Louise dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Fue un matrimonio arreglado con mi familia desde que yo era pequeña—

—Dejando a un lado lo que diga tu familia… ¿tu estas segura de que es a Wardes a quien quieres como marido? ¿Estás segura de que lo conoces bien?—

Louise balbuceo varias veces antes de responder —¡Por supuesto que sí! Wardes ha sido de los pocos que me ha comprendido y me ha consolado cada vez que estoy triste. Nunca me ha golpeado, nunca me ha insultado. Es el hombre perfecto—

—¿Conoces los verdaderos sentimientos que siente por ti Louise?—

—Me ha llevado rosas, me ha escrito poesía. Siempre ha sido gentil y amable conmigo ¡¿Qué sentimiento puede ser sino amor?!—

 _Hora de soltar la bomba_ —¿Se te ha insinuado sexualmente?—

.

.

.

 **[X]**

—¡DEVUELVEME MI VARITA FAMILIAR ESTUPIDO PARA QUE ASI TE PUEDA MATAR!— grito la maga Valliere, con su rostro en ebullición por la ira, mientras inútilmente trataba de recuperar su varita de Asura luego de que él la desarmara.

—¡Cálmate Louise! ¡Te juro que lo pregunto por los motivos correctos!—

—¡¿Qué motivos correctos?! ¡Familiar pervertido! ¡Maldito degenerado! ¡Eres un peligro para todas las mujeres!—

—Louise, el no siente lujuria por ti—

Si era posible, el rosto de Louise se enrojeció aún más —¡Por supuesto que no siente lujuria por mí! ¡Ese tipo de cosas no se demuestran en público! ¡No me compares con Kirche!—

—No Louise, lo digo de manera literal. No puedo sentir la emoción de lujuria provenir de él—

—¿De que estas hablando?— ella pregunto ligeramente más calmada.

—Tengo una habilidad especial que se llama "Detección de emociones". Puedo sentir las emociones de otros que estén a mí alrededor—

—No te creo—

—Puedes preguntarle a Kirche. Gracias a esta habilidad es que no he caído en sus insinuaciones _— Eso y mi fidelidad por Durga_ —Porque he detectado que ella solo siente lujuria y no el verdadero amor—

—¿Kirche sabe que puedes sentir las emociones ajenas?—

—Si, pero…—

—¡¿Te atreviste a contarle tu habilidad a un enemigos de los Valliere antes que a tu ama?!

—

 _Que niña tan contradictoria_ —Eso no viene al caso. Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que Wardes realmente no siente lujuria por ti y por lo tanto no siente amor—

—¡Que estúpido! ¡No compares la despreciable lujuria con el hermoso amor!—

—No los comparo, el primero es el complemento del segundo—

—Eso no tiene sentido—

—La combinación de lujuria y vanidad es el amor—

—Eso tiene aún menos sentido. Es son pecados capitales—

—Para que yo detecte las emociones estas deben basarse en algunos los pecados: Ira, Melancolía, Orgullo, Lujuria, Violencia, Pereza, Vanidad y Codicia—

—Eso no explica como el amor puede nacer de la lujuria y la vanidad—

—La vanidad consiste la creencia excesiva en las habilidades propias o la atracción causada hacia los demás, por lo tanto atrae a la pareja. La lujuria es el deseo de tener relaciones sexuales o, en el sentido no sexual, es el deseo apasionado de algo. Si usamos el primer concepto se refiere a que la cúspide del amor es el deseo de las parejas de tener sexo porque es la unión máxima entre 2 personas que se aman, de lo contrario solo son 2 idiotas que se dicen cosas bonitas…—

—¡¿Ósea que ahora soy una idiota?!—

—¡No es lo que quise decir Louise!—

—¡Ya estoy harta de escucharte hablar! ¡Me voy a casar con Wardes y es definitivo!— Louise lo repitió de nuevo. Al principio esperaba que Asura dijera algo para detenerla, pero él ni siquiera dijo una sola palabra. En un descuido de Asura, Louise recupero su varita —¡Alguien como tú debe pasar el resto de su vida mirando las lunas!— Gritó Louise preparándose para salir corriendo.

Justo en ese momento...

—¡Pero que rayos! —Gritó Asura. Louise volvió la cabeza y, para su sorpresa, apareció algo que tapo las lunas...

Bajo la sombra de la luna, parecía ser un gigante. Pero al ver de cerca, esa era la sombra de un enorme golem de piedra. La persona que controla el golem resultó ser...

—¡Fouquet!— Asura y Louise gritaron al mismo tiempo.

La figura se sentó en el hombro del golem y alegremente contestó —¡Oh, es un gran honor que me recuerden!—

Asura gruño enojado —¡Jodida cabrona! ¿¡No deberías estar pudriéndote en la cárcel!?—

Fouquet le gritó —¡Una belleza como yo debe estar libre para el bienestar del mundo, así que me dejaron escapar!—

Estaba oscuro pero Asura vio una figura con la capa de color negro de la nobleza de pie al lado de Fouquet. Tal vez era la persona que la ayudó a escapar. Todo el tiempo permaneció en silencio. Debido a que la figura llevaba una máscara, nadie podía ver nada claro, pero parecía ser un hombre.

—No sé qué te hace más estúpida Fouquet. El hecho de que quieras enfrentarte de nuevo a mí en lugar de escapar o que me ataques de nuevo con un maldito golem inútil—

—¡Tranquilo, ahora mi golem es de piedra! Estoy aquí para darles las gracias por las vacaciones que me dieron, ¡Tomen mi agradecimiento!—

Fouquet estallo de risa, y el enorme golem pulverizo el balcón con un sólo golpe.

 **¡TROOOOOOOMMMM!**

 **[Y]**

Siendo inmediatamente detenido por los poderosos brazos de Asura. El balcón era de piedra sólida, de modo que parecía que el poder del golem había aumentado considerablemente, pero seguía siendo inferior a él.

—¡Corre Louise!— la pequeña maga obedeció inmediatamente, apenas recordando la orden Henrietta y la amenaza de Asura sobre lo que le que iba a ocurrir si no cumplía. Escapo de la habitación y bajo por las escaleras.

 **[X]**

Con Louise fuera de peligro, Asura empujo el brazo del golem hacia atrás, haciendo retroceder al mismo casi una docena de metros. Sus ocupantes tuvieron que sostenerse con fuerza de la roca para no caer.

El hombre enmascarado le hizo una seña a Fouquet y casualmente saltó del hombro del golem, desapareciendo en la oscuridad como el viento de medianoche, suave y escalofriante. Para su desconcierto, Asura no pudo sentir las emociones de esa persona.

—¡Caray... qué tipo tan relajado! No puede decirme nada de lo que está pensando—

—¡Soy tu oponente, Fouquet!— grito el ex-semidiós saltando del agujero en su habitación. Ya en el suelo miro con ira a la gigantesca masa viviente de piedra y al jinete que lo montaba. Pero unos gritos llamaron su atención y volteo hacia un grupo de hombres vestidos con armadura y que disparaban flechas hacia el piso inferior de la posada —¡¿Mas ladrones?!— se preguntó.

—¡Asura!—

—¡¿Louise?!— exclamo el ex-semidiós al escuchar ese grito provenir del área donde los ladrones estaban atacando.

—Tu no iras por ellos— volteando de nuevo hacia Fouquet, esta hizo que su golem creara no una sino 2 rocas gigantes en sus puños y se acomodó en posición de lanzamiento —Soy tu oponente, ¿lo olvidas?— Eran claras sus intenciones.

 _Maldita perra. Todo fue una trampa para mantenerme alejado y evitar que los proteja. Buen plan, lo admito, aunque Kalrow lo hubiera hecho muchísimo mejor usando mínimo 10 diferentes formas de atraerme, inmovilizarme y atacarme. Solo espero que ese estúpido de Wardes pueda manejar la situación._

—¡Si así lo quieres!— Asura salto en dirección al golem al mismo tiempo que este retrocedía y lanzaba una de sus rocas.

 **[Y]**

Asura atrapo esa roca como una simple pelota y la dejo a un lado, mientras veía como el golem lanzaba la segunda.

 **[X]**

Atrapándola de nuevo, esta vez dio rápidamente un giro de 360°.

 **[A]**

La roca volvió directamente a su lanzador, dañando severamente la pierna izquierda.

 **[X]**

Le incrusto los dedos a la primera roca que atrapo y al igual que su gemela fue lanzada a la pierna faltante del golem haciendo que la gigantesca masa de piedra comenzara a tambalearse.

Fouquet movió su varita y de metió dentro de su propia construcción de roca. No podía verla en absoluto, solo sentirla.

 _Como el inmundo parasito que es._

Asura finalmente se encontró debajo del golem justo en el momento en que este intento aplastarlo con un puño convertido en martillo.

 **[Y]**

Con un solo golpe ese martillo fue destrozado en cientos de piezas…

 **[X]**

Lo mismo ocurrió con la mano gemela.

 **[A]**

Ya harto de todo, Asura salto directamente al golem

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 **[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

 **[B] [B] [B] [B]**

Como si fuera un animal salvaje, Asura rompió y rasgo con brutalidad todo el cuerpo del golem con sus manos enviando docenas de rocas por todas partes que, de haber sido algún mineral color rojo, lo haría ver como el asesinato más sangriento jamás imaginable.

Continuo escarbando hasta las entrañas del gigante hasta que finalmente se encontró con…

—¡¿Dónde estás maldita?!— exclamo al ver que no había nadie dentro del Golem.

— **¡Fluxus petram!** — el grito de Fouquet llamo su atención al mismo tiempo que sentía como la piedra que conformaba el golem se hacía más blanda y fluida. La mujer había salido del golem sin que se diera cuenta **—¡Lapis sarcophagus… Sepeli et monstrum!—**

En un parpadeo toda la piedra se congrego alrededor de Asura y lo sepulto como si fuera un sarcófago. Ejerciendo una presión de cientos de kilos por centímetro cubico, era un hechizo muy útil para que detener e incluso matar a criaturas que poseían una fuerza enorme.

Pero Fouquet sabía que eso no iba a detenerlo. _¡Nada puede detenerlo!_ Grito en su mente y empezó a correr. Su parte ya estaba hecha, así que no tenía sentido quedarse ante la furia de…

 **[X]**

 **¡TRRRAAAAK!**

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!—

Hablando del diablo.

—¡UGH!— grito Fouquet mientras caía al suelo. Tal vez si no hubiera corrido en línea recta cuando estaba huyendo de Asura, esas rocas que se dispersaron cuando escapo del sarcófago no le hubieran golpeado en toda la espalda.

Fouquet seguía consiente, pero eso estaba a pocos segundos de arreglarse. Con esfuerzo pudo darse la vuelta y vio al monstruo que inútilmente intento detener.

Dolorosas intenciones se mostraban en su mirada y ella ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad para ningún otro hechizo.

—¡Espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo!— el miedo era la emoción predominante, mas no la única…

—¡Explícaselo a mi puño!—

 **[¡FURIA!]**

Con Fouquet desmayada (y un ojo morado formándose en su rostro) Asura volteo en dirección a la posada justo a tiempo para ver una enorme ráfaga de viento expulsar a todos los bandidos, seguido de una cortina de fuego que les impidió volver a avanzar.

—¡Mi turno malditos!— grito llamando la atención de todos los hombres armados antes de correr hacia ellos con los puños en alto.

Los bandidos vieron a lo lejos los restos del enorme golem de 30 metros completamente destruido y a su invocador, uno de los magos más peligrosos de toda Halkeginia, desmayado sin gracia alguna.

Exclamaron su rendición pero Asura los ignoro por completo.

Ellos habían intentado lastimar a quienes decidió proteger. Piedad era lo último que les ofrecería.

 **[X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B]** **[X] [B]**

 **[X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B]** **[X] [B]**

 **[X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B]**

Con las flechas rebotando contra su piel y las espadas destruyéndose al contacto con la misma, a Asura le tomo menos de 10 segundos noquear a todos los bandidos presentes. Esos hombres apenas y tuvieron tiempo de sentir un extremo dolor antes de que la inconciencia los envolviera.

Con el último de ellos fuera de combate, él fue en dirección al "Equipo Asura" —¿Todos están bien?—

Kirche fue la primera en responder —¡Claro que si cariño! ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarnos!—

—Lamento tardarme—

—Para nada. Sin tu ayuda oportuna no nos hubiéramos podido deshacer de los bandidos—

—¿Cómo?—

—Grito— fue la sutil respuesta de Tabitha, quien seguía leyendo su libro.

Fue el turno de Louise de hablar —Tu grito los distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que Wardes y Tabitha los atacaran con un hechizo de viento—

—Sin embargo ese mismo grito también va a atraer a todos los curiosos y guardias de la ciudad. Este sitio ya no es seguro. Sugiero movernos— dijo Wardes con una voz llena de razonamiento.

—Voy por mi espada. Louise ve por sus cosas— ordeno el ex-semidiós.

Tardando solo un par de minutos en recoger todo lo que necesitaban. Todo el grupo salió finalmente de El Templo de la Diosa y comenzaron a caminar en dirección del puerto.

Pero justo en el camino.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella?— pregunto a nadie en específico la maga de pelo rosa, viendo a la inconsciente mujer de pelo verde justo donde la dejo Asura.

Asura estaba a punto de decir que solo la ignoraran y que fueran los guardias quienes se ocuparan de ella… pero otra voz muy enojada se le adelanto.

—Yo digo que hay que ponerle un fin a esto aquí y ahora— dijo la Germana con su varita apuntando a la ladrona inconsciente.

—¡Zerbst! ¡¿No dirás que piensas matarla?!— fue la exclamación asustada de la Valliere.

—¡Pero Louise! Casi te mata aquella vez en la academia y casi nos mata a las 3 en el Bosque de Ardenas. Además, si no me equivoco estabas con Asura cuando ataco en su habitación… ¡Significa que ya van 3 veces las que intenta matarte! ¿No crees que ya es momento de terminar con esto de una vez por todas? ¿No piensas en tu seguridad?—

Los hermosos ojos de Louise se abrieron aún más ante esta revelación. Kirche tenía decía la verdad: Fouquet era un peligro para ellos y alguien la había liberado. Eso significa que podía volver a salir de prisión al cabo de un tiempo.

—Déjala vivir Kirche—

Todos voltearon la cabeza hacia el dueño de la voz.

—¿Bajo qué argumento, cariño? Y el que seas líder del equipo no cuenta, un buen líder sabe cuándo deben eliminar aquellos que son una amenaza para la vida del grupo—

—2 motivos: el primero es que fui yo quien venció a Fouquet por lo tanto soy yo quien decide qué hacer con ella y decido no matarla—

—¿Nos vas a arriesgar a un nuevo ataque de su parte? Y por cierto, el que tú decidas no matar a quienes te ataquen no significa que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo—

—No hay nada honorable en matar a un enemigo inconsciente, señorita Kirche. Incluso si es Fouquet, la tierra que se desmorona— Wardes interrumpió la conversación.

—Con el debido respeto caballero Grifo, no le estoy hablando a usted— la mano de Wardes sobre el hombro de Louise evito que ella soltara un sinfín de insultos hacia Kirche en respuesta a aquel comentario —¿Cuál es el segundo motivo?— pregunto mirando a Asura fieramente.

El sonido de múltiples voces y galopes de caballos, más el rechinido característico de las armaduras les hizo saber que pronto no estarían solos.

—Te lo contare después… por el momento vámonos de aquí—

Los miembros del equipo Asura corrían hacia el puerto por el camino iluminado por la luna brillante. Entonces, Wardes corrió hacia las largas escaleras de un edificio, y comenzó a subir por ellas.

—¿¡No que vamos a un puerto!? ¿¡Por qué estamos subiendo una colina!?— preguntó Asura. Wardes no respondió.

Después de subir una larga escalera, llegaron a la cima de una pequeña colina. Al ver todo delante de él, Asura se quedó sin aliento.

Era un árbol enorme, ramificándose en todas direcciones. Tenía el tamaño de una montaña. _¿Qué tan alto será?_ La noche cubría su parte superior, pero tenía una altura considerable. Asura miró el árbol como si fuera una de las Torres multipropósito que existían en Gaia, aunque esas lo superaban por completo ya que sobrepasaban incluso las nubes.

Y entonces... con una mirada más cercana entre las ramas, el árbol parecía contener algo aún más grande. _¿Una fruta?_ Estaba equivocado. Era un barco. Se veía como un zepelín, atrapado entre los árboles.

—¿¡Este es el "puerto"!? ¿¡Y... ese es el "barco"!?— preguntó Asura en estado de shock.

Louise respondió con sorpresa. —Sí... ¿¡No es igual en tu país!?—

—Los puertos y los barcos de donde yo vengo están sobre el agua— eso era verdad si no se contaba a las naves de batalla Nirvana, pero no hubo necesidad de decirle eso a Louise.

—¡Si hay barcos que navegan en el agua, también debe de haber barcos que naveguen por el aire!— Dijo la pequeña maga con total naturalidad.

Wardes corrió hacia las raíces del árbol, que era tan grande y espacioso como los templos de Gaia.

Era de noche, así que no podía ver a nadie. Entre cada tramo de escaleras habían paneles de metal, con algo escrito sobre ellos. _Son las señales de la estación, aunque no entiendo bien los nombres._ Pensó Asura. Aun no podía leer el idioma del todo.

Wardes empezó a subir las escaleras delante de él.

Un vuelo de escaleras de madera conectado a otro. Había andamios y refuerzos en ellos, pero todavía parecía peligroso. Uno podía ver las luces de La Rochelle en los espacios entre cada tramo de escalera.

En una parada de descanso a mitad de camino, Asura escuchó pasos detrás de ellos. Se dio la vuelta y allí, muy oculto en la oscuridad, estaba la figura de un hombre. Este hizo un movimiento con su varita y el aire por encima de él comenzó a enfriarse.

 _¿¡Qué está haciendo!?_

—¡Nube Eléctrica!— exclamó Derflinger, reconociendo el hechizo.

—¡Ocúltense todos!— grito Asura al grupo, quienes siguieron sus órdenes. Apenas tenía una idea de que hacia ese hechizo y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Él desconocido continuó cantando su aire se estremeció, creando una nube. Después desde esa nube, un relampago golpeo directamente a Asura.

 **¡SPAAAAAARK!**

Fungiendo como un escudo no-humano, Asura recibió por completo el ataque eléctrico del desconocido. Aunque desconocido no era la palabra tan adecuada: era el hombre blanco enmascarado en el golem de Fouquet.

—¡Asura! ¡¿Que está pasando?!— grito Louise apartada del área con la varita en mano.

—¡Ese sujeto estaba con Fouquet durante el ataque!— dijo mientras su cuerpo expulsaba humo. Ese rayo era colosalmente más débil que los ataques de Deus, pero para un humano normal hubiera sido suficiente para dañarlo gravemente o incluso matarlo.

En un parpadeo, el enmascarado conjuto un nuevo hechizo. Múltiples relámpagos comenzaron a salir de la nube formando potentes arcos eléctricos que golpearon en todas direcciones y casi hieren a varios miembros del Equipo Asura.

—¡Desgraciado!— fue la exclamación del líder. Ya estaba a punto de saltar en dirección del enmascarado para romperle los huesos.

— **¡Solidum aeris malleo!—** Pero fue Wardes quien finalmente puso fin al problema. Usando nuevamente el martillo de aire, golpe al hombre enmascarado hasta derribarlo.

Se acercaron lentamente hasta el sujeto, quien casi y hasta parecía haber muerto. Cuando solo faltaba un metro para llegar hasta el, se desvaneció en el aire.

—¡¿Pero qué?!— exclamo Asura.

—Viento ubicuo—

—¿Cómo dices Tabitha?— Kirche le pregunto a su amiga, quien era experta en magia de viento.

—Ella se refiere a un hechizo que crea cualquier cosa usando el elemento aire. Básicamente lo que hace es crear una ilusión realista utilizando el aire para moldear y darle cuerpo a la ilusión, así puede interactuar con el entorno e incluso lanzar hechizos. Solo los magos cuadrangulares más poderosos pueden hacerlo— explico el vizconde.

—¿Esa cosa esta viva o piensa por si misma?— pregunto Asura.

—No. En todo momento sus acciones son las órdenes del mago que la creo—

Eso explicaba porque Asura no pudo sentir las emociones de ese sujeto. Literalmente el no existía, y al no existir no podía generar emociones.

 _Perfecto. Ahora tengo que lidiar con unas jodidas ilusiones que escapan de mi detección. Solo Gaia sabrá que más malditos trucos tienen estos magos. Y para colmo tenía que ser un enmascarado ¿Yasha no fue suficiente?_

—¡Vámonos de una vez antes de que ocurra algo más!— grito el ex-semidiós ya cansado de todo.

Detrás del último tramo de escaleras había una rama. En esa rama, un barco... acaba de atracar allí. Tenía la forma más como un yate, tal vez para dejarlo volar. Tenía alas a los lados. Desde el barco colgaban muchas cuerdas, todas atadas a las ramas. Era para que el barco no se fuera.

Subieron a bordo y un marinero acostado en el piso les pregunto —¡Eh, ustedes! ¿¡Qué están haciendo!?—

—¿¡Dónde está el capitán!?—

—¡Está durmiendo! ¡Vuelve por la mañana!— El hombre respondió con frialdad, al parecer estaba borracho porque bebió un sorbo de su botella de ron.

Wardes no contestó y saco su varita —¿¡Quieres que un noble repita lo que acaba de decir!? ¡He preguntado donde está el capitán!—

—¡Un n-noble!— El marinero se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió hacia la cabina del capitán.

Después de un rato, él trajo un somnoliento hombre de cincuenta y tantos años con un sombrero. Él parecía ser el capitán —¿¡Quién eres y qué quieres!?— Miró a Wardes con suspicacia.

—¡Soy el líder de la Guardia de Su Majestad, Capitán Wardes!—

Los ojos del capitán se agrandaron, y paso a hablar formalmente después de enterarse de su identidad como un noble de alto calibre —¡Oh, uh... entonces, ¿qué servicios puede realizar este barco para usted...?!—

—Llévanos a Albion. ¡Ahora!—

—¡Qué locura!—

—Esto es por orden de Su Majestad. ¿¡Piensa ir en contra de la Corte Real!?—

—¡No sé para qué quieren ir a Albion, pero no podemos salir hasta dentro de 2 días!—

—¿Por qué?—

—¡Albion estará más cerca de Tristain para entonces! ¡No tenemos suficientes piedras de viento para llegar allí desde aquí ahora mismo!—

—¿Piedras de viento?— se preguntó Asura.

El capitán le dio una mirada de "¿Enserio no sabes que son las piedras de viento?" y respondió —Son piedras con el poder del viento. Esta nave no puede volar sin ellas— Luego se volvió hacia Wardes —Su Excelencia, esta nave sólo tiene suficientes piedras de viento para viajar la distancia más corta a Albion. Si tuviéramos más, podríamos haber partido antes. Pero, por ahora, no podemos ir. Vamos a caernos del cielo a mitad de camino—

—Yo puedo recuperar el poder de las piedras. Soy un mago de viento cuadrangular—

El capitán y sus marineros se miraron entre sí. El capitán se volvió hacia Wardes y asintió —Mmm está bien entonces, pero tendrá que pagar—

—¿¡Cuál es el precio!?—

—Azufre. En este momento, vale su peso en oro. Los nobles han incrementado el precio en su desesperación por la seguridad. ¡La pólvora ya es una necesidad!—

—Véndeme todo lo que tengas—

El capitán asintió con la cabeza, tal vez con una sonrisa taimada. Con el acuerdo, el capitán dio una orden tras otra —¡Levanten anclas! ¡Liberen las cuerdas! ¡Icen las velas!—

Los marineros siguieron las órdenes, todo el rato quejándose en voz baja, quitando las cuerdas de las ramas.

Sin los lazos, el barco se hundió de repente, y luego flotó de nuevo con el poder de las piedras de viento.

—¿Cuándo llegaremos a Albion?— preguntó Wardes.

—¡Vamos a llegar al puerto de Scarborough pasado mañana al mediodía!— Respondió el capitán.

Asura miró el suelo desde babor. El "puerto" se podía ver entre las ramas del árbol enorme. Las luces de La Rochelle pronto se desvanecieron en la oscuridad. Parecían estar viajando bastante rápido para un barco de madera, que funcionaba mediante "piedritas mágicas" y no propulsores.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?— le pregunto Louise a Asura.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ya sabes que no me hacen daño ninguno de sus hechizos— respondió ligeramente divertido.

—Pero ese fue un hechizo de relámpago. La magia de relámpago es una evolución de la magia de viento y casi siempre es mortal incluso si el afectado no tiene heridas o se siente normal. Además vi como expulsabas humo luego de que te atacaran—

—Necesitarían el poder de una tormenta para dañarme al menos— dijo Asura sonriendo.

Antes de responder, Louise suspiro derrotada —Para este punto creo cada palabra de lo que dices—

Wardes se acercó a ellos —Por lo que he oído del capitán, el Ejército Real de Albion está cerca de Newcastle y completamente rodeados y está luchando una batalla cuesta arriba—

Louise, claramente asustada, le preguntó —¿¡Y qué hay del príncipe Wales!?—

Wardes negó con la cabeza —¡Él parece estar vivo...!—

—¡Espera...! ¿¡El puerto no estará completamente tomado por los rebeldes!?—

—Sí—

—Entonces, ¿¡cómo podemos contactar con la familia real!?—

—Vamos a tener que luchar para llegar. Se tarda sólo un día a caballo desde Scarborough a Newcastle—

—¿¡Luchar contra los rebeldes!?—

—Por mi está bien, tu solo quédate atrás Louise— comento Asura recibiendo una mirada de regaño de la mencionada.

—Así es. Esa es la única opción que tenemos. Vamos a tener que encontrar una oportunidad de salir de su círculo y correr directamente hacia Newcastle. Todo lo que tenemos que pensar entonces es como llegar—

Louise asintió con ansiedad, y le preguntó —Hablando de eso, Wardes, ¿¡dónde está tu grifo!?—

Wardes sonrió. Se asomó por babor, y silbó. Entonces, llegó el sonido de las alas del Grifo aleteando, y aterrizó en la cubierta, asustando a algunos de los marineros.

PUNTO DE VISTA: ASURA

 _Me senté cerca del mástil y cierro los ojos. Parece que vamos a meternos en nuevos problemas muy pronto. Mejor me voy a ir a dormir para relajarme._

—Disculpe Familiar, quisiera hablar de un tema muy importante con usted—

 _Con un gruñido, abro los ojos para ver al dueño de la voz. La última persona de entre todas las presentes en ese extraño "barco de los cielos" con la que me gustaría tener que hablar: Wardes._

 _Le respondo molesto_ —¿Y ahora qué quieres? Si es por el duelo le dije que lo dejemos en empate, no me importa—

—No es sobre eso… pero ya que lo menciona le informo que acepto mi derrota. Tiene razón en que yo fui quien lo subestimo y no estuve a su nivel—

—Bien—

—Pero eso no cambia en que usted no tiene lo necesario para proteger a Louise. Mi mayor prueba es la entidad enmascarada que nos atacó hace poco—

 _Aprieto mis puños molesto_ —El que seas tú quien lo haya vencido no significa que yo no pudiera hacerlo— _le digo a Wardes con ira no disimulada._

—No lo dudo, pero su último ataque pudo haber matado a todo el grupo si yo no lo hubiera detenido—

 _Bien, ya estoy molesto_ —¡Si solo viniste a presumir desgraciado, por mi puedes irte a la mierda!—

 _Ignorando el insulto, Wardes continuo_ —General Asura, sus habilidades físicas y resistencia son algo con lo que incluso un caballero condecorado como yo solo puede soñar y envidiarle. Pero quien haya creado esa entidad de viento es un mago muy poderoso y todos los magos son expertos en el ataque a distancia—

—¿Y qué hay de Fouquet? Por lo que vi ella solo puede crear golems gigantes que pueden lanzar rocas gigantes ¿tu magia será suficiente para detenerlos y derrotarla?—

—Si bien Fouquet es un mago conocido por centrarse más en el daño físico, no es su único truco. Si los enemigos fueran siempre bandidos, mercenarios o incluso monstruos entonces nadie mejor que usted para proteger a Louise… pero contra magos que atacan a distancia o peor aún, que ni siquiera están presentes, entonces yo soy el más indicado—

 _Casi y se me escapa un nuevo ataque de risas._

 _Mis disparos de Mantra ligeros son mucho más rápidos y mucho más poderosos que cualquier estúpido hechizo que los magos me han lanzado hasta ahora._

 _¿Este zopenco cree que su ventaja reside en los ataques a distancia? ¡Por supuesto que no! Incluso si solo puedo lanzar rocas soy superior a cualquiera. Hasta una roca del tamaño de un limón se convierte en un peligroso proyectil lanzado con una fuerza como la mía, basándonos en la física de la "Energía de impacto"._

 _De hecho, literalmente podría lanzar algo tan pequeño como un grano de arroz con toda mi fuerza y este atravesaría hasta las aleaciones más resistentes y densas que pueden existir, atravesaría montañas y atravesaría el planeta como si fuera una hoja de papel mojado…_

 _Claro, si la energía cinética y las fuerzas de rozamiento con el aire no lo hubieran desintegrado apenas un segundo luego de que yo lo lanzara._

—Por lo tanto le pido que también confié en mí para la protección de Louise. Usted es Gandálfr, la espada y escudo del Vacío. Déjeme a mí ser el arco y la flecha—

 _¿Confiar en este tonto cuyos sentimientos por Louise son incluso dudosos?_

 _Que sigua soñando. Ahora mismo sus sentimientos son de pura codicia._

—Voy a pensarlo… ahora déjame en paz—

 _Con un asentimiento de su cabeza con todo y sombrero, Wardes finalmente se fue._

 _Yo cierro los ojos pensando en dormirme. No es que lo ocupe realmente, pero debo relajarme de alguna forma antes de que termine golpeando a alguien solo por estar enojado y con los múltiples ruidos que produce la tripulación no puedo meditar a gusto._

 _Sea lo que sea que aparezca en Albion estaré preparado._

 _Irónico, considerando que este solo ha sido un viaje lleno de imprevistos._

.

.

.

 _ **LA IRA DE ZERO**_

 **¡INFORMACION SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

 **Hola a todos, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Como pueden ver tuve que volver a reorganizar los tiempos para que cuadraran de forma correcta, dado que en las novelas tardan 2 días en llegar a La Rochelle debido a que Saito y Guiche viajaban en caballos.**

 **Hoy quise dar algo de información sobre la división continental del canon de Asura´s Wrath. Básicamente lo organice de esta manera:**

 **La Trimurti (en sánscrito: 'tres formas') es un término sánscrito que hace referencia a los 3 dioses más importantes de la mitología hinduista: Brahmá el creador del universo; Vishnú el preservador del universo y finalmente Shiva el destructor del universo.**

 **El continente Brahmá es esencialmente "Eurasia", un supercontinente formado por los territorios de Europa y Asia. Lo escogí de esta manera porque fue el continente asiático donde se originó el Hinduismo y Budismo y la división del continente europeo del asiático es meramente político-cultural y no** **fisiográfico. Los continentes Vishnu y Shiva son África y Oceanía respectivamente. No hay una razón específica por lo que los asigne así, simplemente cuadraban con el concepto del Trimurti.**

 **Algo muy importante que hay que aclarar: durante algunas cinemáticas del videojuego Asura´s Wrath se nos muestra que los continentes de Gaia tienen modificaciones en cuanto a la extensión y forma del territorio: en el episodio final (cuando Asura se transforma en su forma Destructor y voltea a ver hacia Gaia) se aprecia que África solo posee la mitad de su superficie: aquella que corresponde a los países donde se encuentra el desierto del Sahara, más las zonas tropicales inferiores conservan su forma normal, pero el resto del "cuerpo" por así decirlo (abarcando desde la República del Congo, la República Democrática del Congo, Etiopia, Uganda y Kenia hacia abajo) se ha reducido severamente en tamaño o practicamente eliminado (por eso Asura lo menciona como 22 millones de kilómetros cuadrados según unos cálculos que he sacado en lugar de los 30 millones que realmente tiene). Oceanía por su parte sufre un severo cambio en la forma de su territorio a pesar de encontrarse geográficamente en el mismo sitio.**

 **El cuarto continente es obvio que se trata de América, pero su nombre e historia se revelaran más adelante.**

 **También aproveche para intentar dar algo de información extra en el canon de Zero no Tsukaima debido a que:**

 **Nunca he leído en algún fanfic donde expliquen cómo funcionan los poderes de las runas Gandálfr a nivel fisiológico, pues todo se lo atribuyen siempre a la magia, y aunque a fin de cuentas es verdad, quise ser el primero en hacerlo. Naturalmente, he usado mis conocimientos de medicina y una fuente confiable (Linda S. Costanzo, Fisiología, 5ª edición, 2014).**

 **Nunca se explica por completo la situación de Kirche con respecto a cómo su familia la estaba obligando casarse con un viejo noble en Germania y quise profundizar un poco más el tema.**

 **Por ultimo decir que la clasificación de Köpp que menciona Asura, es la "Escala de Clasificación Climática de Köppen" creada en 1900 por el científico y meteorólogo ruso de origen alemán Wladimir Peter Köppen.**

 **Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡FIN DE LA INFORMACIÓN SUPER IMPORTANTE!**

"Este capítulo fue terminado y publicado aproximadamente el día 1 de julio de 2020"


End file.
